


In It for Love

by dragonspell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reality TV, Trash TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 139,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken dare, award-winning writer Jensen agreed to on a reality television show to vie for the attention of megastar Jared Padalecki who he's had a crush on for years.  Only Jensen doesn't know how he's going to be able to tolerate all the other contestants and their widely varying personalities and he's pretty sure that you're not supposed to be able to get used to somebody filming you 24/7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Livejournal 8-28-16.

**Title:** In It for Love (1/16)  
 **Author:** [](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/)**dragonspell**  
 **Fandom:** RPS  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen (and Jared/a slew of other characters including Misha Collins, Tom Welling, Mike Rosenbaum, Danneel Harris, Sandy McCoy and some OMCs and OFCs)  
 **Rating:** Currently PG-13 (eventual NC-17)  
 **Warnings:** AU. Cheesiness. Fandom cliches. The usual drill.  
 **Summary:** After a drunken dare, award-winning writer Jensen agreed to on a reality television show to vie for the attention of megastar Jared Padalecki who he's had a crush on for years. Only Jensen doesn't know how he's going to be able to tolerate all the other contestants and their widely varying personalities and he's pretty sure that you're not supposed to be able to get used to somebody filming you 24/7.  
 **Word Count:** 8000 (this part)  
 **Disclaimer:** Never happened, no affiliation.  
 **A/N:** Have been working on this off and on. Let's see how well I deal with doing the whole 'chapter' thing again.

[Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html)

  
[Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 2](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135625.html)  


**Episode 1 - First Half**

Jesus. Just what the fuck did Jensen think he was doing here? Jensen stared at the absolutely huge, tacky house in front of him, questioning his sanity for the millionth time. Beside him sat two bags of luggage and he was facing the fact that this place with its clashing exterior colors of red, blue and purple, trimmed with a little bit of pink and yellow and currently being framed by the flaming orange of the setting sun was where he was going to be living for the next four to five weeks. Well, at least until he got kicked out. Jensen glanced down the line of hopeful faces standing beside him and swallowed. He was going to be living with all of them, too. _Jesus._

He stared at the paved ground of the driveway and tried not to make eye contact with anyone, ignoring the excited chatter around him.

It was all Chris’s fault. Really, it was. Jensen didn’t _do_ things like this. He just _didn’t_. And really, did it matter that, yes, Jesus, all he talked about was Jared Padalecki and his killer abs? Crush aside, just what the fuck did he think was he doing on a reality dating show, pathetically hoping for a chance with the big name actor? People did things like this to boost their sagging or nonexistent careers. Or because they were bored. Or couldn’t find a date. Jensen fit absolutely _none_ of those categories.

Okay, so maybe the last one, but just who’s fault was that one? It wasn’t like he was a freak or anything—he just needed to get out more. Like Chris had said. Just, more along the lines of, say, at a bar and _not_ a reality dating show.

Except that bars were full of people that Jensen had absolutely no interest in meeting—people shallower than their shot glasses—and there was at least one person in the gaudy house in front of him that he knew he _did_ want to meet. So here he was like a wallflower—little too fucking close to home, thank you—waiting in front of the damn stretch hummer that had brought him here with a bunch of other losers and wannabes.

Jensen wasn’t a wannabe. He liked to think he wasn’t a loser either, though Chris frequently said that he was. Jensen was actually fairly successful in life. He just wasn’t, you know, plastered on billboards—shirtless or otherwise—like some people that he could name. He’d like to think, though, that being a New York Times Bestseller wasn’t exactly worth nothing.

He had a good career, a nice house, some would say that he had a rather good life. But yet here he was just _asking_ for it.

Jensen finally looked up from his introspection of the finer points of the blacktop and checked out his competition with tiny little glances out of the corner of his eye. It wasn’t that he was particularly interested. He was…just curious.

The guy next to him was, of course, gorgeous. Jensen would be surprised if he wasn’t. After all, this was _Jared Padalecki_ that they were talking about. The guy had his freaking pick of the entire world, so of course there would be totally gorgeous models just dying to meet him. The guy might have started with cheesy horror flicks but his latest movie had won him an Oscar and Jensen has no problem admitting that he cried during the death scene. It was just that good. Chris can make fun of him all he wants but it’s one thing Jensen’s not going to feel embarrassed about because he saw Chris secretly wiping his eyes, too.

So, yeah, it’s not real surprise that Jared’s got a lot of beautiful people lined up around the block wanting to date him. Guys and girls because that was just who Jared was. Ever since the new amendment had been passed allowing gay marriage, a ton more celebrities had come out of the closet and Jared had been one of the first, proudly proclaiming that he didn’t discriminate. There were still the religious zealots out there but they were a minority and within the little bubble that was Hollywood and celebrity egos, it was very hard to hear the outraged screams.

Jensen kept eyeing tall, dark and handsome next to him and wondered what the guy’s story was. He didn’t look like he couldn’t get a date. Matter of fact, he looked like he would have the opposite kind of problem—the kind that could only be solved with a few big sticks, some bodyguards and maybe a few tanks. Jensen was willing to bet that he was a model. Probably from L.A. Maybe he was only here because his agent wanted him on TV. Jensen bet that the guy, Mr. Chiseled Jaw as he decided to call him, probably already had a boyfriend. Or two, maybe three. He'd left them all back at his condo, sprawled out over the bed like the terribly attractive people they were, just to come here. He had to have an Antonio and a Lars and a Jamison all lined up, waiting for him to come back. Antonio was probably setting him up a rose petal hot bath in the ridiculously huge tub, Lars was eating ice cream in bed and Jamison was cooking up a seven course dinner. Because, of course, when you have your pick of the litter, you really chose the cream of the crop instead of no account slackers.

Jensen looked down from Chiseled Jaw and caught site of Lawyer Barbie and had to groan. God, she was gorgeous, too. She was dressed in a smart, black pinstripe suit with her long hair flowing around her shoulders and he thought that she'd probably just left her briefcase in the car because she wanted to show that she was serious. Otherwise, she’d be calling up Bob from accounting and Doris, her secretary, and Kevin, the mysterious but hot detective that always brought her the inside scoop on all the cases because he had a bit of a crush on her.

Next to Lawyer Barbie complete with subpoena serving action was Mr. Blue-eyed Artist who was checking out the architecture of the house and nearly hidden behind him was a perky former cheerleader turned actress. Jensen narrowed his eyes at her because he had a feeling that he’d seen her before but he just couldn’t place her. He didn’t think that she was from Dallas but he knew that he’d seen her face before.

Also down the line, Jensen could make out a few people that either had to be professional athletes or personal trainers—nobody else can ever have _that_ many muscles, especially not the women—and a tiny Latina standing on five inch heels. He wondered if she knew that even with the heels she would only come up to Jared’s waist. To the other side of Jensen, there was a girl that looked one shriek away from puking, and a guy with such ramrod posture that he had to be military. The alternatives were too scary to contemplate because the guy was even standing at parade rest. There was also a bald guy talking excitedly to a woman with the biggest boobs Jensen had ever seen and that included his unfortunate foray into heterosexual porn before he finally figured out that he’d been born to love dick. She looked like she should need at least three bras or an anti-gravity field to hold them up. On the end of the line were some of the most beautiful people that Jensen’d ever seen and considering the assortment gathered in front of the house, that was saying something. One he knew for sure was a girl and the other he wasn’t quite sure.

Like always, he started making up stories for them as well, just like with Chisel Jaw and Lawyer Barbie, naming one Twinktastic (he’d decided it had to be a guy) and the other one Ten. Twinktastic had one of those emo-looking haircuts and looked like the only reason he wasn’t traveling with Fall Out Boy was because he decided that he was just too pretty to hang around with them. He probably had had a tragic, torrid affair with Pete Wentz before coming to L.A. to make his dreams of becoming a star a reality. Number Ten down on the end, she had to be a model considering the way she was posing for the cameras. She was staring straight at them, making sure that they got her best side at all times.

Jensen resumed staring at the ground. Just what did he think he was doing here? Okay, so he wasn’t exactly bad looking—nobody he had ever dated has ever had any complaints in that department—even with his freckles and bowlegs. Chris, though, says that sometimes he looks like a duck when he presses his lips together so Jensen made a conscious decision to keep them loose. Unfortunately, that also meant that he wanted to lick them nervously or bite them bloody and neither one would probably play very good on camera.

Fuck but there were a lot of cameras. Jensen caught himself trying to sink into the ground and straightened out his spine. He could do this. He was the one that had ultimately decided to do this thing, so he was going to fucking do it. It might have been a drunken dare from Chris but it was Jensen that hadn’t said no during the entire casting process, so damn it, he was going to go through with it. Just…that was a lot of cameras.

Speaking of the cameras, half of them were beginning to turn towards the entrance of the house instead of just the line-up of hopeful losers and the chattering stopped, silence falling in anticipation. The double doors were absolutely huge, about ten feet tall and looked to be made out of solid freaking wood but they opened easily enough. Instead of Jared standing there, though, an older man and a skinny blond guy emerged. Jensen tried not to let the disappointment show on his face because there was pathetic and then there was _pathetic_.

“Hey, everyone,” the older man said, raising his hand as he walked to them. “I’m Jeff Morgan, the show’s producer, and welcome to ‘In It for Love.’ I certainly hope you all know what you’re here for?” A loud cheer erupted around Jensen and he jumped. The bald guy down on the end whistled, loud and piercing and Jensen winced. Jeff, though, laughed. “Alright. I can see everybody’s in the right place. So we’re all aware that this is the Jared Padalecki version?” The screaming and the catcalls started up again until Jeff waved them back down. “Alright. Well he’s inside BUT—” he held up his hands “we’ve got a few ground rules to lay first.”

Jensen jumped as a hand roughly grabbed onto his shirt and he glanced down to see a tiny woman pulling it up to place a microphone on him. _Just what had he gotten himself into?_ She grinned at him and Jensen couldn’t suppress the blush when he realized that he’d said that out loud.

“Microphones stay on at _all_ times unless otherwise told or you will be kicked off. This means when you sleep, when you eat, and especially when you talk with other members of the house, are we clear?” The line-up nodded and Jensen made sure that he joined in. “Good. Do not try to hide from the cameras—it will do you no good and will just make our editing crew not like you very much and no one wants a bad edit.” Jensen shuddered. An editing crew was really the only thing on shows like this that stood between a guy coming out looking like the homecoming king or a creepy stalker. “Jared’s room is on the second floor. Under no circumstances are you to enter his room at any time unless specifically invited. You can _ask_ but if he says no or does not answer, you are NOT to go in. Clear?” More nodding, though a bit more reluctantly on some people’s parts. Jensen eyed the girl who’d looked ready to puke before. She was scowling now, probably trying to look serious but ending up more resembling being really pissed off.

Jeff was starting to pace in front of them like a drill sergeant. “Do not talk to the crew—they are not there. Do not strike, hit, or attempt to maim one of your fellow houseguests—you will go to _jail_. Follow all instructions to the best of your ability. You are not allowed to contact anyone outside this house unless they are approved and only then only from the Phone Booth. You’ll see it when we get in there. Confessionals _are_ mandatory and be forewarned, if you give us nothing, we’ll still get something out of it—you probably just won’t like it. Ladies and gentlemen, these are the ground rules. Are there any questions?”

Jensen glanced to his left and to his right, watching everyone mimicking him and then he turned back to Jeff. Jeff clapped his hands. “Good! Now, before we go inside, we’re going to do a short-bit with Chad here and then we can all go meet Jared!” The cheers erupted again and the skinny blond guy stepped out in front of Jeff. Chad Michael Murray, Jared Padalecki’s noted best friend for life. Even Jensen knew that and it wasn’t like he kept up on celebrity gossip (even for ones as hot as Jared).

The cameras re-centered and Chad jumped in front of them, looking as excitable as a cocker spaniel and just as terrifying as one. “Alright, listen up! So you all may be here to see Jared, but keep in mind, as his number one confidant, I am your GOD!” He pointed at himself, puffing up his chest for the camera before swinging around to regard the contestants. “Just so we’re clear. Now, Jared’s waiting inside and you all are going to get to meet him, but first, you’ve got to go through me.” He grinned. “And you better get used to it, because that’s how it’s going to be the entire time you’re here. Now!” He scrubbed his hands together. “Who’s first?”

Jensen glanced at the people around him, confused and definitely not wanting to be the first to volunteer for whatever evil scheme Chad had cooked up. Others were doing the same thing but a few were smiling straight at Chad and the girl with the big boobs stepped forward. “I’ll go first,” she purred and Chad grinned, wiggling his eyebrows as he stared straight at her chest.

“I bet you will,” he replied and motioned her closer as he addressed the rest of the crowd. “So you guys know show and tell? Well this is just show! Jared’s a big star who’s always having people take pictures of him and he’s got to have someone that makes him look good. So, no talking, just step up and show me what makes you ‘picture perfect.’” A couple of the video cameras zoomed in, rolling on their wheels to get closer to Chad as he pulled out a Polaroid camera and Jensen felt his gut sink to just about his toes. Oh this was just going to _suck_. He glanced around at the people surrounding him only two looked even remotely troubled and one, Ten? She _really_ didn’t have anything to worry about but she was still fluffing her hair and smoothing her dress. The girl that had looked ready to puke before now looked even closer and desperately trying to find something about herself that she could flaunt. Personally, Jensen didn’t think that she had much to worry about either.

The girl with the big boobs and the bottle blonde hair, predictably just cupped her certified weapons of mass destruction and hoisted them for Chad’s leer. “Oh yeah,” Chad said, snapping a pic. “That’s a good one.”

Jensen closed his eyes and tried to fight his nerves down. This was all just part of the show and he’d _agreed_ to do this—signed a damn contract and everything to just flaunt himself in front of the entire freaking world. He could have been back in his condo in Dallas, writing on his next book but no, instead he had to do something crazy and now here he was waiting to make a fool of himself and for a movie star’s best friend to perv on him.

…And maybe tell him he wasn’t good enough.

Jensen gritted his teeth at his own self-pity and put it out of his mind. He was good-looking. He could do this. When he opened his eyes again, the former cheerleader was already heading inside and so was Chiseled Jaw. Chad pointed to the Private Hot Ass, the guy with the military stiff posture and had him march himself front and center. “What you got?” Chad asked, already aiming the camera. The guy just smiled and pulled off his jacket.

 _Jesus_ , Jensen thought, getting a good look at the guy’s arms. Apparently all that time in boot camp must have paid off. Private Hot Ass flexed his biceps and Chad snapped away while Jensen fought the little pit of fear in his stomach. What the hell did he have? He certainly didn’t have those kinds of muscles. He wasn’t a slouch or anything but, well, he’d never been particularly _cut_ per se—and, unfortunately for him, Jensen noted sourly as Twinktastic stepped forward, he wasn’t exactly slim and slender and anymore. He was about average for thirty—matter of fact he was _above_ average—he knew that. Above average, though, wasn’t going to get him very far in a sea of A plus over achievers. Ten stepped forward after Twinktastic gave his best headshot and Chad looked her up and down as she stood in front of him. “Right. Whole package,” he said and snapped a picture. “Tell you what, how about you turn around, too?” Ten swung around, her eyes keeping on the camera the entire time and there was no way she wasn’t a model. “Yeah, that’s nice.” Chad took another picture. “Gonna have to keep some of these…”

The tiny little Latina stepped up next, showing off her legs and Jensen sighed, looking around. “Okay, yeah, you next.” Jensen cringed as Chad pointed straight at him. “Yeah, you, c’mere.” Jensen swallowed down his nerves and stepped forward. Yeah, okay, this was utterly and completely degrading and disgusting but he could _do_ this. He bit his lip, staving off the anxiety. “Oh yeah…” Chad said, clicking the camera. That’s a good one.” Jensen’s eyes widened. What? “Tell you what, though,” he said, “how about you turn around?”

Jensen blinked but did as instructed. Okay? Remembering what Ten had done before him, he looked over his shoulder at Chad just in time to catch the camera’s flash. “Yeah, that’s good,” Chad told him and then apparently he was free to go. Jensen smoothed his shaky palms against his pleated pants and grabbed his stuff like he’d seen the others do, heading into the house while Chad picked out Lawyer Barbie.

He was in. He was so in. He could do this.

* * *

The inside of the house had to be worse than the outside. Jensen winced at all the bright, clashing colors coating the wide-open space and dubiously eyed the tacky, zebra print couch and the gigantic red apple sitting beside it. This had to be somebody’s idea of a sick joke. Nobody would intentionally put these all this stuff in a room together.

With a soft, resigned sigh, however, Jensen came to the conclusion, that no. The design team, instead of having a wacky sense of humor, had most likely decided that their choices were cool and hip and modern. Great. Jensen quietly pined for the clean lines and muted colors of his condo while he took a tentative seat on the edge of the couch.

“This place is _awesome_ ,” the bottle blonde proclaimed from her spot on top of the pool table. Jensen wondered if nobody had ever explained to her that pool really tended to be better if you weren’t on the table but, then again, arguments could be made otherwise. She’d also apparently already found the liquor and had mixed herself a drink, clutching it in between her hot pink claws.

“Hey, I’m Mike.” Jensen glanced up to see the bald guy from outside holding out a hand. With a small smile, Jensen took it.

“Jensen,” he replied.

“Cool,” Mike said. “Mind if I sit here? No?” Mike threw himself down on the couch, sprawling out every which way and Jensen scrunched himself along the arm, trying to keep himself out of the way. “This place is hideous,” Mike pronounced and lack of a concept of personal space or not, Jensen decided he liked him. “I like it. Especially the purple fuzzy rug.” Jensen frowned. Purple fuzzy rug? Mike sighed and wiggled against the couch. “Feels great against my toes.” Jensen finally glanced down to see Mike’s socked feet disappearing into what he was sure had to qualify as some kind of unknown life form instead of a rug.

“Purple fuzzy rugs are indeed some of the finest things in life,” a man added, sitting down next to Mike and doing the same.

Mike grinned. “Yes, they are.” He held out his hand again. “Mike.”

The man, who had to have the most vivid blue eyes Jensen had ever seen, smiled and shook Mike’s hand. “Misha.” He turned towards Jensen, raising his eyebrows.

Jensen hurriedly held out his hand as well. “Oh! Uh, Jensen.” He managed not to wince but it was a near thing. Cripes. He sincerely hoped he would do better when he met Jared—even though Jensen knew that was already a lost cause. He probably wouldn't even be able to speak.

“Nice to meet you oh, uh, Jensen,” Misha repeated like it wasn’t one of the oldest jokes in the world. Jensen still found himself smiling, though.

“Just Jensen’s fine,” he said with a shrug.

“Just Jensen it is!”

“So,” Mike said, breaking in. “I’m a photographer. What do you guys do? You know, in the interests of getting to know each other since we’re going to be faux roommates for the next however many days.”

“Oh,” Misha said. “I train dogs to do that little backflip you see in the circus.”

“Sounds good,” Mike replied, nodding. “Teach them anything else?”

“Sometimes the backstroke. But they’re really bad at it.” Misha leaned towards Jensen to stage whisper, “Not really built for it, you know.” Jensen snorted a laugh and automatically brought his hand up to cover his smile.

“So,” Mike began, “We’ve got one photographer, one professional bullshitter and you?”

“I, uh, I write.” Jensen did more than just ‘write’—even according to his worst critics—but he wasn’t here to brag.

“Oh, cool,” Mike said, sitting up. “Like for a newspaper or a blog?”

“Novels. I write novels.”

And maybe Mike should have been a reporter instead of a photographer because he leaned in, ready to ask more questions. Jensen prepared himself to bolt if he had to but they were joined by the girl Jensen had termed the former cheerleader. “Hi, guys!” She smiled perkily, bouncing on her tiny feet. “I’m Sandy.”

They dutifully repeated their names—Jensen a little bit smoother this time than he’d been with Misha—and the clue-by-four suddenly hit Jensen right between the eyes. He knew where he’d seen Sandy before and it definitely hadn’t been in Dallas. Well, not really. “You’re Sandra McCoy,” he blurted and she giggled.

“Yes.” Holy _shit_. Talk about A-list. Okay, so maybe not, but Sandra McCoy was definitely more famous than Jared Padalecki, as much as that pained Jensen to admit, so just what was she doing here?

Mike cocked his head. “So why are you here doing reality TV?”

Jensen blinked at the lack of tack but Sandy seemed to take it well. She waved Mike off. “Well, I’m on a break right now, post-production and all that, and uh, to confess, I’ve kind of had a crush on Jared for years now. So, I couldn’t _not_ do this.”

Sandy giggled again, talking with Mike and Misha about the latest movies and Jensen stared down at the purple fuzzy rug. He already knew what role Sandy was talking about even if she hadn’t mentioned it. It would probably be the exact same scene that Jensen replayed over and over even though it made him feel like a dirty old man and that well-worn VHS would be one of the major pieces of blackmail that Chris had threatened to use if Jensen wimped out about all this. The other one would be the new DVD that still had yet to leave Jensen’s DVD player.

It wasn’t Jensen’s fault if jailbait Jared had stripped off his shirt when he was seventeen and rolled around on a bed for a little while. That was the stuff fantasies were made out of, after all. And really, the latest of Jared’s movies to make it to DVD (his newest was actually still in theaters), well, Jensen would have had to have been dead not to find it hot. When you’ve got six foot four of bronzed, muscley God pretending to jerk himself off, well, that just not something that you forget very easily.

Jensen forced his thoughts away to tamer things before his dick started to get ideas. Mike, Misha, and Sandy were all still talking animatedly, though they’d been joined by Ten and a woman whose thighs, Jensen was sure, would never touch. Private Hot Ass had wandered over, too, but he wasn’t talking, just sitting in one of the chairs watching everyone else.

Across the room, the blonde was still on the pool table, talking with a guy that Jensen was fairly certain played sports and the teeny, tiny Latina. Lawyer Barbie was talking with Chiseled Jaw and Twinktastic. The last person in the room that wasn’t behind a camera was the girl that had looked ready to puke and now she was staring forlornly around the room, kind of like a forgotten puppy. Jensen did a quick count, coming up with 14 including himself and not including the circling crew members.

“Everyone, can I have your attention please?” Jensen glanced up to see Jeff standing on the balcony overlooking the room and, despite himself, he felt his heart skip a beat. This was it, right?

Chad took over for Jeff, stepping in front of him as he waved his stack of Polaroids. “Alright, let’s get this show on the road! Jay, come on out, man!”

The double doors behind Chad swung open and Jensen felt his breath catch in his throat. No one had a right to look that good. The crowd around Jensen erupted into cheers and applause but he found himself frozen, just caught up in staring. Jared may have been dressed only in plain jeans and a pink button down shirt but it was definitely something that he managed to pull off well. The man was fucking _glowing_.

And then the guy laughed and Jensen felt himself melting into a pathetic pile of goo. “So, uh, hi!” Jared said, stretching up an arm to scratch the back of his head. “Uh, welcome to my house and I’m excited to meet you all.” He fell silent, smiling down at all of them like an over-eager puppy. Chad elbowed him. “Oh, right. So, uh, Welcome to ‘In It for Love.’ I’m Jared Padalecki and you’re all here, or hopefully are all here, to date me!” He clapped his hands together. “So, how about you all go chose a bed to set your stuff on, get comfortable, and meet me back here in an hour so we can do the whole meet and greet thing?”

There was a mad rush towards the stairs, people tripping over themselves in an effort to get to the rooms first but Jensen kept staring for a moment longer. Jared had the most ridiculous, floofy hair he’d ever seen but yet, on him, it didn’t look so bad. Jensen kind of wanted to bury his hands in it. Jared was alternating between laughing at the crowd making its way to the stairs and cringing, depending on if any of it looked painful. For some reason, though, his eyes swung back over to meet Jensen’s and Jensen swallowed hard, feeling something stab into his gut. Jared winked and then he backed away from the balcony, heading off to God knows where.

Jensen picked his heart back off from the floor from where it had dropped and headed into the still milling crowd. It was a stupid fucking crush and this was a stupid fucking idea but, yet, for some reason, he was still here. And apparently Jared Padalecki made his heart skip a beat just like a thirteen year old girl.

Thirty year old men should really, seriously, know better.

* * *

Jensen considered himself extremely lucky. Or maybe just smart. He’d ended up with a fairly good spot in the house—a double bed in one of the few rooms that _weren’t_ painted a garish color but instead dressed out in grays and blues and white. He could deal with that. The only reason he’d gotten the room, though, despite being one of the last ones up the stairs, was the fact that, unlike most of the other people who’d wanted to check out every room beforehand, he’d just selected the first one he’d come to.

Chiseled Jaw, otherwise known as Tom, had eventually wandered in as well, along with Lawyer Barbie whose name was apparently Mary. She’d been a bit apprehensive about sharing a room with two guys until Tom had pointed out the very obvious fact that they were both gay and she’d made a joke and that had been that. Jensen figured that he could deal with that. Both Tom and Mary were fairly neat and quiet—at least compared to the rest of the crowd and, yeah, Jensen considered himself lucky. At least, unlike in some of the rooms, everyone’s belongings were staying neat and tidy and not sprawling all over the beds.

The house had four bedrooms, each with three beds, and it hadn’t taken a math genius to add them up to twelve. Meaning that they were two beds short. Georgie, though, of the crystals, peace loving ways and thighs that would never, ever touch, had quickly surrendered her bed to take a place on the floor and David, the laid-back former NFL player had eventually followed suit. Everyone knew that it would only be temporary anyway. Apparently some people were going home tonight.

Jensen had counted three bathrooms on the upstairs level and he sincerely hoped that it would be enough. Some of the girls had already unloaded in one of the bathrooms, dumping make-up everywhere while they fixed themselves up and Jensen had given them a wide berth even as he changed into his swimsuit and party clothes like instructed. Apparently they were going to a pool party later on and the suits wanted everyone to be prepared. Jensen had the feeling that they were going to be doing this a lot—obeying orders, following instructions on everything from how to dress to when to laugh. It was more than a little unsettling.

Now, though, he was back down in the house’s main room of a foyer, watching Jared’s breath-taking laugh. He was talking to Misha of the piercing blue eyes and apparently Misha was hilarious. Either that or Jared was just being nice. Jensen liked to think that it was a little of both. Instead of training little dogs to do backflips and backstrokes, though, Misha confessed that he was an animal rights activist which had been the right thing to say—Jared’s eyes had lit right up and he’d grabbed Misha’s hand and starting gushing about his dogs.

Jared had two dogs, Harley and Sadie, and animal rights were apparently very important to him. It was obvious that he really liked Misha and Jensen tried not to feel too threatened by that fact. After all, Jared was just getting to know all of them and Jensen needed to remind himself that, competitive streak aside, Jared was not really Jensen’s. In fact, Jensen barely even knew the guy—besides what he looked like, what movies he’d been in, and the knowledge that Jared had an infectious laugh, Jared was just a big question mark.

Jensen glanced at the checkered floor again, patiently waiting his turn. Jared was meeting them all one by one and then releasing them out into the back lawn to wait for him. It, really, was kind of terrifying. Jensen was no good at crowds. He liked to think he held his own one on one—well, at least after he got to know the other person—but crowds and parties were generally not his thing. It made him want to shriek like a girl and go hide underneath the bed. If he thought he could have gotten away with it, that’s probably where he’d be right now. Instead, he clenched his fists at his side and reminded himself to just _behave_. All he had to do was play it cool, _not_ give in to a panic attack and maybe he’d make it through this alive. And hey, then, all he had to do was get used to all the people that were going to be living in the house and he should be just fine.

Well. Get used to them and the cameras at least. Jensen shot a glance out of the corner of his eye at one of the closer cameras, pretending not to look at it like he was supposed to even if he was really staring for all he was worth. Jensen had the sneaking suspicion that the cameras were going to be harder to get used to than the people. And the cameras were _everywhere_. There was no less than five in the bedroom that he was sharing—one for each bed, one for the doorway and one for the center of the room—and they made no bones about the fact that they were there. Out and fucking proud, apparently.

Jared finally stopped talking to Misha and called the next person in line forward. Jensen sighed—this was going to take forever. Next was Ten—Danneel—and Jensen had been right: She _was_ a model.

Jensen mused over his earlier assumption that the only people that did these kinds of shows were either looking to boost their careers, bored, or couldn’t find a date. Judging by Danneel’s answers, Jensen thought that she fell into all three categories but probably more the middle and last one—surprisingly. Also, she had a degree from UCLA.

Jared had already gone through quite a few people already. The bottle blonde—who’d, of course, made sure to line herself up first—was named Lita and she was apparently a ‘dancer.’ Jensen was sure that she’d just forgotten to add that little ‘exotic’ tag to the front. She’d plastered herself all over Jared and had refused to leave for awhile. The next one had been the girl that’d looked ready to puke earlier. Her name was Felicity and she’d loved Jared, ‘like, forever!’ She was also a spoiled little rich girl who apparently was only one step away from procuring Jared’s used underwear. She hadn’t said that but Jensen thought that she might as well have.

Twinktastic’s name was Justin and he’d just moved to California to act. Tom had also gone through Jared’s version of Twenty Questions and he was a model who was just starting to get some notice in the fashion world. Jared had seen one of his shows. There was also tiny little Katrina, a wannabe singer, and, of course, Ben: Ben of the huge arms, military dedication and bright blinding smile that Jared had taken time out to feel up good.

Jensen knew he was being ridiculous. After all, that was why _everybody_ was here and not just him and by letting jealousy get the better of him, he was probably crossing the line from acceptable to ‘crazed stalker’ territory. He rolled his shoulders uncomfortably. He wasn’t a crazy stalker and, in fact, he didn’t even _know_ Jared, so it shouldn’t matter to him just who Jared talked to.

“It was nice meeting you, Danneel. I’ll see you outside.” Jensen snapped back to the here and now as Danneel smiled and simpered in front of Jared for just a little while longer, playing to the cameras. But then she was striding past Jared’s little table and that left no one between him and Jared. Jared smiled—camera fucking ready and God, Jensen was just so screwed, wasn’t he? For some reason, Jared was twenty times as intense in real life as he was on the screen and Jensen had a disturbing urge to squeal like a girl. Jensen smoothed his sweaty hands against his slacks and stepped forward to his doom.

“Hi,” Jared said and he was too perfect to even be breathing. Jensen got lost somewhere between his, frankly, adorable puppy dog eyes and wide, sparkly grin. “I’m Jared.”

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed. What was the question? Jared’s grin grew just a fraction bigger and Jensen shook himself and colored. Jesus, he was pathetic. “Uh, I’m Jensen.” He took Jared’s hand, trying to recover from being a dork. Unfortunately, that brought him into contact with Jared’s hand which was absolutely huge and Jensen found himself wanting to melt. Wow that was a big hand. Jensen himself wasn’t exactly small but he was completely lost by how engulfed he looked caught in Jared’s grip.

It was just a good thing that Jared didn’t apparently mind Jensen’s bemusement, gamely shaking Jensen’s hand and then letting him go. To Jensen’s utterly pathetic disappointment. “It’s nice to meet you. So, you’re a writer?”

Jensen nodded. “Yeah.” He’d put that in his application, hadn’t he? Jensen was pretty sure he had—he just hadn’t put specifics. He glanced down at the table, unable to keep meeting Jared’s big eyes. It was like the man was staring directly into his soul.

“That’s cool. I’m an actor.” Jensen glanced up sharply to see Jared grinning at him. Jared winked and Jensen felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart skip a beat. So fucking screwed… “So what do you write, Jensen?” Jensen liked the way that Jared fairly purred his name.

…He probably should have gotten laid before coming on the show. He might have been able to focus a little bit more.

But, then again, Jensen had the sinking feeling that he would have been acting the exact same way, regardless. Especially considering the way that his stupid heart was starting to pound. “Uh, novels. I write novels.”

“Oh,” Jared said, nodding. “Good ones?”

Jensen stared at the table again to try and keep down his embarrassing flush. “I’d like to think so.”

“That’s good. I like to read. Could I read your novels?”

Jensen supposed that he shouldn’t be surprised that Jared liked to read. He really _shouldn’t_. The guy had to read scripts after all. “I suppose you could.”

“I’m gonna,” Jared replied, his grin growing impossibly bigger. “I’m gonna hunt them all down and read every last one.”

Jensen forced down his blush and kept staring at the table. “That, that shouldn’t take you too long.” He’d only written four.

“Maybe I’m a slow reader,” Jared said with a wink. “Or maybe I’m gonna want to reread them.” Oh fuck. Jensen gave up on not flushing from head to toe. Flame on, apparently. Jared gently reached out and Jensen found that he couldn’t breathe as Jared touched his cheek. “Wow. Does that go all over?”

Double fuck. Jensen wondered if it was possible for him to sink through the floor. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. “Possibly.” God. His _mother_ was going to watch this.

“Maybe I’ll get to find out one day.” Double _flying_ fuck. And Jared was holding his hand out again and all Jensen could think about was Jared’s huge, huge hand and him finding out just how far Jensen’s blushes went. “So I’ll see you outside,” Jared said and Jensen nodded, not trusting himself to speak as he took a hold of Jared’s warm hand.

God but Jensen hoped that it wasn’t going to be like this all the time. Jared probably thought he was such a freak. He walked away from the table and Jared’s impossibly beautiful face, wandering outside in a bit of a daze. What would Jared be like in bed? Would he be all ‘what do you like?’ or maybe he’d be pushy and demanding? Jensen shivered. He kind of liked pushy and demanding.

He really shouldn’t be thinking of things like this. Especially not right now.

The rest of the houseguests were milling in the backyard, which, really, Jensen wasn’t sure that it could be classified as a yard when it was nearly bigger than the local park a few blocks from his apartment. There was a swimming pool sunken down into the stonework patio and Jensen followed the swirling pattern of the stones to find the slightly raised hot tub, tucked away under the veranda. An image of Jared in either one flashed through his mind and he quickly looked away to the rest of the yard. In the center, there was a spread of food and drinks that Justin was hanging around, probably hoping for alcohol that he was too young to drink.

Scattered around the rest of the yard were various sets of chairs and benches, tucked back in among the landscaping of bushes, trees and mounds of flowers. Actually, some, Jensen realized, were just barely out of view of the house and perfect for—he shoved that thought away too. What was _wrong_ with him today?

He walked over to a small cluster of chairs and sat down, pretending to look at the small fountain in front of him when all he could focus on was just how damn good Jared had looked in person instead of through a video camera. Wasn’t that supposed to go in reverse? With the camera, weren’t the movie stars supposed to look better because of all the make-up and lighting and crap? Or hell, airbrushing?

Apparently Jared’s little flaws just made him hotter. And in no way was a camera prepared to convey that type of intensity. He swallowed and stared at the grass. He probably should be mingling with the rest of the lovesick losers instead of sitting over here in a corner like the wallflower he was. At least he should probably grab a beer. It might even help with his nerves. Jensen nodded to himself and stood up, wandering over to the tables.

Justin of the twinktastic emo-ness had finally wandered off and Jensen quietly selected a beer, pulling it out an ice bucket. He wasn’t sure what kind it was or even if he’d like it but it was wet and cold and hopefully it would help the dryness in his mouth.

“It’s kind of a bit much, isn’t it?” Jensen jumped and swung his head towards the voice. Ben was there, peeling at the label of his beer. He took a swig of it. “When I first left the Marines, this really wasn’t where I’d pictured myself being.”

Jensen was a little lost as to why Ben had singled him out, but, then again, he was a little lost on why anything was happening in this house and he’d never been one to turn down a possible story. “Oh?” he asked, settling in next to Ben to take a swig out of his own bottle.

“Yeah,” Ben said with a shy smile. “I mean, no one ever pictures themselves on a show like this, you know? …Except for maybe those ones.” He tipped his bottle towards the corner of the yard where Justin, Katrina, and Lita were apparently trying to see who could be the loudest, cameras circling them and hoping for drama. Jensen snorted. Those three probably had a couple of shows like this penciled into their long-term plans. Ben turned his smile on Jensen and Jensen noticed absently that the guy was rather gorgeous. It was catalogued like any other random detail such as the sky being blue or the house being tacky and a sick kernel of fear grew in Jensen’s gut.

He was crushing so fucking hard, wasn’t he? Every other guy in the entire world, as far as he was apparently concerned, could not hold a candle to Jared fucking Padalecki. Jensen took another chug of his beer to give himself enough time to wrestle the potential panic attack to the ground as he stared blankly at the yard. “Any, uh, big plans, then?” he asked.

Ben shook his head. “Not any definite ones. I got big plans alright, but they’re more just dreams than anything.”

“I hear you.” Too many dreams to pick from, probably.

“So, I’m Ben by the way.” Jensen glanced over to see Ben offering his hand and with an apologetic smile, Jensen took it.

“Yeah, I heard. I’m Jensen.”

“Nice to meet you, Jensen.”

“Same.” Jensen took another pull of his beer and Ben copied the motion.

“So what do you do?” Ben smiled again when Jensen glanced back over. “Sorry, I didn’t get to hear like you did.”

Right. “Oh. I, uh, I write.” The more times Jensen said it, the guiltier he felt. It was kind of like he was putting down his own profession, just giving it a simple label like that. Oh well. “And you?”

Ben’s eyes twinkled. “What I used to do, you mean?”

Jensen glanced back at the green grass at his feet. …Was that a camera hidden in that bush? “Uh, yeah.” Jesus, it _was_ …

“Well, I used to blow shit up.” That definitely sounded cooler than just ‘I write.’

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Ben said, nodding. He looked like he was going to add more but then shut his mouth and tilted his beer towards the sliding patio doors of the house. Jensen followed where he was pointing and felt his stupid, stupid heart skip another freaking beat and it didn’t matter how much beer he’d already drank, his mouth was dry.

Jared stepped out onto the backyard patio, every inch the movie-star as he smiled and waved at the waiting crowd. He was flanked by Jeff and probably a million cameras. Jensen swallowed. Just how many cameras did a show like this use, anyway? And how did Jared act so naturally with them continuously following him around like that?

Probably just used to it, Jensen supposed. Jared had spent nearly his entire life surrounded by the things, so it wouldn’t be such a strange thing to have them following him around now. Jensen didn't think, though, that he'd ever be able to get used to that. He was pretty sure it wasn't natural to be used to it, actually. Jared must be some kind of laid-back god or something.

“Everyone enjoying the party?” Jared asked. A few loud cheers erupted—some from the Power Trio’s corner and Jensen was willing to bet the others were from wherever Mike and Sandy had gone off to. “Great! So, we’re just going to have a good time out here and get to know each other a little better. Help yourself to whatever you want and have fun.” He stepped off the safety of the patio on to the grass and was immediately attacked by the fawning groupies. Jensen twisted his mouth and took another swig of beer.

This was going to be a long night.

 

  
[Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 2](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135625.html)  


  



	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** In It for Love [ 2 / 16 ]  
 **Author:** [](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonspell**](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** RPS  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen (and Jared/a slew of other characters including Misha Collins, Tom Welling, Mike Rosenbaum, Danneel Harris, Sandy McCoy and some OMCs and OFCs)  
 **Rating:** Currently PG-13 (eventual NC-17)  
 **Warnings:** AU. Cheesiness. Fandom cliches. The usual drill.  
 **Summary (fic):** After a drunken dare, award-winning writer Jensen agreed to on a reality television show to vie for the attention of megastar Jared Padalecki who he's had a crush on for years. Only Jensen doesn't know how he's going to be able to tolerate all the other contestants and their widely varying personalities and he's pretty sure that you're not supposed to be able to get used to somebody filming you 24/7.  
 **Summary (part):** Jensen confesses a deep dark secret and Jared makes his first cut.  
 **Word Count:** 6500 (this part)  
 **Disclaimer:** Never happened, no affiliation.  
 **Master Post:** [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html)

[Part 1](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/134922.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 3](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135708.html)

**Episode 1 - Second Half**

Lita, of the huge boobs, was drunk. Lita was drunker than drunk. Lita was barely standing. Jensen was convinced that the only reason she _was_ currently standing is because Jared was holding her up. Jensen sat quietly in his chair and tried not to glare. It really wasn’t any of his business and he shouldn’t be judging. If she wanted to get a little wild and plaster herself all over Jared while consistently losing clothes until she was walking around in a scraps of nothing, it shouldn’t fucking matter to Jensen. Especially since it looked like Jared was enjoying it.

God damn fucking bisexuals anyway. Jensen glared at the grass. Jared was also over there talking to Misha like the man was a prophet from God, as well. It was a little bit more understandable to Jensen than the Lita situation—Misha, Jensen had already found out just from the few times he’d heard the man talk, had a tendency to be very profound. Plus, he and Jared apparently shared a keen interest in animal rights and they’d been in a deep discussion for the past half-hour—regardless of Lita’s best attempts to encourage Jared elsewhere.

Even Chad the perv had wandered away, despite the fact that he’d spent the better part of thirty minutes ogling Lita’s ever increasingly exposed charms. He was now over chatting up Sandy who was bouncing around like the cheerleader Jensen knew she was in her soul.

“You know, I’m sure that whatever the grass did, it is very sorry.” Jensen sighed, remembering that he was supposed to be talking with Mike at the moment—at least making an attempt at it.

“Sorry,” Jensen said. Mike had been flitting around all night, going from group to group and getting to know everybody. Apparently it was Jensen’s turn and he wasn’t doing very well.

“No, I understand, man.” Mike leaned forward. “You should go talk to him.”

“Just push yourself right in there,” Danneel added, sitting down next to Jensen with her new drink. She placed her hand sympathetically on Jensen’s shoulder and, for once, Jensen allowed it because, for some reason, he was actually growing kind of fond of Danneel. He thought it was probably her attitude. Or maybe the fact that she was looking down on Lita’s display right along with him. He could appreciate a woman after his own heart like that.

Jensen probably should go talk to Jared. The entire party, he’d done nothing but just stare at the man from afar and, wishful thinking aside, that was really not how a guy went about getting noticed. It was just that every time he tried, somebody else beat him to the punch and Jensen really didn’t feel like he should interrupt. Even though nobody else seemed to have that problem: Jensen was the only one in the group that hadn’t talked to Jared yet. Well, besides David, because Jensen was unsure if he should count. He’d only said two words to Jared so far and had spent the rest of the time drinking and playing games.

Jensen got the feeling that David was here more for the party and free booze than Jared but whatever.

Jensen nodded, setting his empty beer bottle down beside his chair. “I should.” But practically naked Lita was still plastered to Jared’s side, Jared’s big hand sliding up her waist and he and Misha still looked extremely involved. And, if Jared, for some improbable reason, got bored of Misha, Justin, Katrina, and Felicity were all biting the bit at the chance to talk to him.

“You’re _pathetic_ ,” Mike said, rolling his eyes. “Dude, it is _not_ that hard.”

Jensen frowned. “Says you.”

“Yeah says me. Come on.” Mike stood and grabbed Jensen’s hand, holding on tight even though Jensen tried to tug himself free. Mike dragged him over towards Jared and Jensen’s eyes grew wider and wider with each step.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jensen hissed, trying to dig in his heels.

“Getting you noticed,” Mike replied easily. He dragged Jensen the last few feet, stopping just in front of Jared and Jensen wanted to crawl into a ball and die. “Hey, Jay-man,” Mike said. He let go of Jensen’s hand and shoved him forward. “You’ve met my buddy, Jenny, right? He’s a little shy.” Jensen winced at the ‘Jenny’ crack, privately vowing to kill Mike in his sleep. Then Jared turned his thousand watt smile on them and Jensen felt himself starting to melt.

“Yeah,” Jared drawled and Jesus, Jensen had never noticed that Jared had a drawl before. Jared gave Jensen an up and down that had him starting to blush again. “I definitely remember you. Jenny?”

Jensen kept the tightness caused from way too many mocking comments back in high school off his face and smiled, holding out his hand. He could do this. He could talk to Jared fucking Padalecki and not come off as a total freak. “Jensen,” he said.

Jared’s grin grew bigger. “Can I call you, Jen?”

The way that Jared said the nickname should probably be censored, Jensen decided. The throaty purr zipped straight down his spine and made him think of things that were definitely not appropriate for public. He blushed a little bit more despite himself and nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Great,” Mike said, cutting in. He wrapped his arm around Misha’s shoulder and pulled him away. “So, Mish, I was thinking about what you said earlier…”

Which left Jensen alone with Jared. And Lita. And, apparently Katrina. She appeared at Jensen’s side, smiling brightly. “Jared, you have to come and listen to me sing. I wrote a song just for you.”

“Jared,” Lita whined. “We should get in the hot tub. I’m all ready.”

“No,” Justin said, appearing on the other side of Jensen. “He really needs to spend some more time with me.”

“Jared!” Katrina rubbed herself up against Jared’s free side. “Come on, you said that you have a piano, right? I could sit on top of it and sing for you. You’d like that.”

Jensen dropped his eyes from Jared’s face and stared at the ground. It really wasn’t that he didn’t think he could compete here. He knew that he was just as good as the rest of the crowd, that he deserved to be here but for the _life_ of him, he couldn’t think of what to say. There was nothing he could possibly talk about that could compete with the three in front of him. If he was Misha, he’d offer up some random comment that would intrigue Jared so much, he’d just have to know more. If he was Mike, he’d joke around. Hell, if he was Ben, all he’d have to do would be roll up his shirt sleeves.

All Jensen had was the remnants of his last novel, a few ideas for his follow-up, and a tight knot of jealousy—the rest of his mind was completely fucking blank and that just wasn’t fair.

“Hey guys, so I kind of want to talk to Jen right now, could we maybe get some time alone?” Jensen snapped his attention back onto Jared, realizing with a cold shock that Jared was actually sending everyone else away. He was sending everyone else away because he wanted to talk to _Jensen_. Jensen’s heart did a somersault and he felt like following it.

“Jared,” Lita protested when Jared pulled his arm away. “You promised.”

“In a little while, okay?”

“Jared!”

“Ja _red_!”

Jensen blinked. Jesus. The way that the three were clinging to Jared, Jensen almost wanted to run away out of pure sympathy—if Jared couldn’t escape, Jensen would escape for him—but the way that Lita had turned a cold hard glare onto Jensen had him holding his ground. Okay, yeah, he wasn’t much for crowds and imposing on people but he’d be damned if he’d let a challenge like that go unanswered. He grabbed Jared’s hand and pulled him forward, out of the grasping clutches of the ‘Look at Me! Parade.’ Katrina reached for Jared’s arm but Jared shook her off. “Give just a little bit, okay?” Jared pleaded and then he darted forward, dragging Jensen across the yard.

He slowed as they neared the edge of the yard, coming up close against the fence and Jared ran a hand through his hair and smiled. “Wow, right?”

Jensen nodded and forced himself to speak through the dryness of his mouth. “You must get that a lot,” he said quietly. Jensen was sure that the crowds that Jared was used to were probably a whole lot worse than the now sulking trio. Lucky for them, Chad was moseying back now that he saw that Lita was finally detached from Jared’s side. Good. Maybe he’d keep them occupied.

“Sometimes,” Jared admitted, leading Jensen to a partially hidden bench. “It can get kind of scary.” Jensen thought that the scene back there was kind of scary and didn’t think he wanted to know what Jared’s definition of the word was, then. “I was hoping that I’d get a chance to talk to you,” Jared said, low and smooth and Jensen was blushing again. Damn it.

“Y-y-yeah?” He swallowed. Damn it, he could _do_ this. Except that he knew that the bush in front of them totally had a camera _and_ a microphone in it and try as he might, he couldn’t ignore the creeping camera men—they were like ninjas sneaking out of the darkness and how the fuck could somebody ignore cloaked death coming for them? Jared, though, didn’t look phased by the slowly approaching cameras and Jensen wondered how the hell he did it.

“Yeah. I have to confess, I already knew that you were a writer.” Jared was still holding Jensen’s hand, his thumb rubbing distracting circles over the skin.

Jensen stared at Jared, his brain clicking the puzzle pieces together. “’Cause that’s what I said in the video.”

“Yeah,” Jared said. “I watched everybody’s you know. Just had to say that stuff for the show.”

“Ah.” There were no less than three camera men quietly filming them and Jensen caught himself staring at them.

Jared laugh and touched Jensen’s face, making him shiver as Jared turned Jensen’s attention back to him. “You get used to them after awhile,” he said. “It’ll be easier after tonight anyway.” Jensen didn’t think that was possible—a person shouldn’t be able to get used to having other people record them for nearly twenty-four hours a day. That was just crazy talk. Jensen’s thoughts must have been showing because Jared laughed again, making Jensen’s heart do its little somersault trick again. “I know it sounds weird, but you really do. And it’ll be easy when it’s just in the house—you don’t have the guys following you around.”

“That’s a relief and kind of not,” Jensen replied.

“Kind of not?”

“I don’t think I’d want to get used to be recorded like this.”

“But you’re here.” Jared really needed to stop the thumb circling thing. It was awfully fucking distracting—Jensen could focus on anything but how good it made him feel.

“Yeah.”

“So why are you here?” Jared asked. “If you don’t like the being recorded thing, I mean.”

Jensen closed his eyes and hid behind his hand. He could _not_ admit that. He’d be admitting to his own patheticness on national television and he really didn’t need that kind of grief in his life. “Oh, so it’s a good story, then? Now you’ve _got_ to tell me,” Jared demanded, poking at Jensen with a finger.

“I plead the fifth?” Jensen tried.

Jared’s eyes widened. “Is your confession going to lead to criminal proceedings?”

“Possibly.” When he killed Chris for even suggesting the idea that he go on, it would anyway.

Jared threw himself against the back of the bench, sprawling. “That is such a cop-out,” he sighed. Then he perked up, rolling onto his knee and wiggling closer until his face was only a few inches away from Jensen’s. Jensen swallowed hard, staring at Jared’s impossibly expressive eyes and tried so damn hard to keep himself from doing something embarrassing—like maybe begging Jared to fuck him. That’d be embarrassing, alright. That’d be downright _humiliating_. Blackmail material for years. “Can you whisper it to me?” Jared asked.

Jensen shivered and tried to focus on what Jared was saying. “What?”

“I won’t tell anybody you don’t want me to. Cross my heart and hope to die.” Jensen wanted to laugh at Jared’s earnest look but he found he couldn’t think much beyond just how close Jared was looming. “Please?”

“Yeah, sure,” Jensen said, caving before he even realized what he was doing. He needed some fucking room to think—apparently the moment Jared Padalecki entered into his sphere of personal space, all common sense was rendered null and void. Jensen closed his eyes and leaned closer, putting his lips next to Jared’s ear. Being this close to Jared made is heart pound and certain parts of him misbehave but he wasn’t about to have the mics pick up his most embarrassing secret ever.

Jared leaned more forward, completely looming over Jensen and Jensen kept his thoughts away from dangerous territory as he confessed, “My best friend made me when he found out that I’d, that I’d…” Fuck but he couldn’t say that—what the hell did he think he was doing? He barely knew this guy! He’d freak poor Jared out for sure. Jensen flushed and pulled away.

“That you’d?” Jared prompted and Jensen’s heart was about to pound right out of his damn chest. A warm weight settled on Jensen’s thigh and he jumped as his dick gave a hopeful twitch. He glanced back up at Jared, hardly daring to meet his eyes but unable not to. Jared smiled and casually rubbed his fingers against Jensen’s pants as he leaned in to whisper, “Were you just about to admit that you’ve jerked off to me, Jen?”

Jensen covered his face with his hand, hoping to die of embarrassment on the spot but, hey, since he was already there: “Frequently,” he muttered.

Jared sucked in a sharp, quick breath. “Jen—”

“Jared, we’ve talked about this.” The warmth at Jensen’s shoulder that he knew was Jared jerked away and the light press of Jared’s hand against his thigh lifted. Jensen glanced up to see a disapproving Jeff Morgan staring down at them.

“Sorry, Jeff,” Jared said, hanging his head. Jeff loomed some more before sighing.

“Just…try to get your comments into the mic, okay? Don’t make the boys have to call me out here again.” Jeff walked away, shaking his head and Jared watched him go, completely hang-dog until Jeff disappeared. Then he turned to Jensen and winked.

Jensen blinked again, his mouth dropping open as he desperately thought of something—anything—he could say. It was too bad that Katrina beat him to the punch. “Okay, Jared, you’ve spent long enough, right? Time to hear me sing? You’re going to love it.”

Jensen sighed and aimed a glare at the diminutive woman but she was oblivious—too busy staring at Jared’s face. Jared, for his part, was wearing a polite smile. “Sure,” he said. He turned to Jensen. “Want to come with?”

It meant having to listen to Katrina and pretend whatever she came up with was good but Jensen couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be. “Sure.”

Katrina looked sort-of pissed that Jensen was coming along but Jared tugged Jensen to his feet. “Come on,” he coaxed with a smile. Jensen smiled back, not even caring as Jared dragged him across the yard to the house again. Along the way, they picked up a few followers: Justin pouting just off to the side and Sandy, bouncing along beside them. Jared led them inside, twisting around a few corners until they ran smack dab into a baby grand piano.

Jensen felt his breath catch a little in his throat because, wow, the thing was gorgeous. It was all black lacquer and ivory keys and he wanted to sit down and worship at its carefully carved feet.

Katrina, though, apparently thought differently because she squealed and threw herself on top of it, much to Jensen’s horror, and then proceeded to sound something akin to a dying cat. The highs were way too high, out of her range, making her squeak on the end, and apparently she wasn’t even trying to hit the lows. Jensen winced and glanced over at Jared who was watching politely and just barely hiding his cringe—Justin, though, was openly covering his ears and Sandy looked like she wanted to do the same but was too nice to do so.

They suffered through it, though, and when Katrina was done, Jared even told her that it’d been, “Definitely unique.” Yeah, it was unique all right.

“I know, right?” Katrina gushed. “I’m so different from everyone else that’s out there. And, you know, I’m so glad about my name because with the hurricane and everything, I’ll definitely stand out.”

Sandy’s jaw dropped and Jared was struggling to keep his closed, Jensen could tell. “Um. Sure?” Jared said. Katrina grinned because, in her world, it was apparently okay to grossly exploit a national tragedy as long as it helped you to ‘stand out.’ “That’s, uh, that’s…great.” Katrina giggled behind her hand. Jensen wanted to tell her to get down from the piano before she managed to injure it. “So, uh, that was good, wasn’t it everybody?” Jared glanced around, looking for support but he’d forgotten just who he was with. Justin was openly disgusted, Sandy wouldn’t meet his eyes and Jensen, well, Jensen had to be honest—he shook his head a tiny bit. Jared’s shoulders slumped, looking adorably dejected. It almost made Jensen wished that he’d lied. “So, let’s go back to the party, okay?”

Now that sounded like a plan. Katrina slid off the piano—fucking finally—and they backtracked through the maze that was the mansion that they were supposedly living in before reaching the yard again. Lita was lounging on one of the chaise chairs, all miles of naked skin with Chad still drooling after her (did he even realize that she wasn’t here for him?). Tom and Danneel were engrossed in conversation, possibly about the horrors of the modeling world, while Mike and Misha were chatting with Felicity, laughing loudly. Mary and Ben were hanging out by the food table, trying to not be obvious about the fact that they were waiting for Jared to come back but their eyes lit up the moment they saw him. David was still bouncing a basketball on the court by himself but Georgie was in the pool, holding a beach ball and smiling at them.

“Anyone up for a game?” she asked with a wink and good God, but it had to be her job or something to work out because no one that didn’t spend hours at the gym could possibly look like that. She had to have, maybe, one percent body fat.

“Oh, count me in,” Sandy said, pulling off her shirt. Jared watched her with interest as she stripped down to a tiny white bikini and Jensen tried not to feel too awfully jealous. Jared looked like he could crush her.

“Yeah,” Jared agreed breathily and, to Jensen’s embarrassed arousal, stripped off his shirt as well. Jared looked even better than Georgie, Jensen thought, and he wondered just how long Jared spent in the gym, himself. Apparently, judging by the fucking twelve pack abs, it was about 48 hours a day. The man was fucking _cut_ and Jensen resisted the urge to wipe his mouth for drool. Wow. Apparently Jared really got into the whole action-star lifestyle. Jared caught him staring and winked as he pushed down his jeans, not having any problem stripping completely in front of the cameras, and Jensen flushed again. He supposed that Jared was used to it, though—all of it—and with a body like his, he couldn’t really expect people not to stare.

Sandy was already in the pool when Jared finished stripping and Jared glanced at Jensen and Justin who were both eyeing the beach-ready bodies dubiously. Jared smiled and ran his hand lightly down Jensen’s arm before jumping in after Sandy and Georgie, splashing towards the giggling girls. Ben—surprise, surprise—was right in after him, barreling past Jensen to dive into the pool. David, too, had dropped his basketball and wandered over, roughly splashing into the water.

Jensen was unsure what game that the five were playing but he did know that it involved a whole lot of splashing and touching and out and out grabbing and not a whole lot about the actual ball.

Mike wandered over to his side, raising his beer to the spectacle. “Yeah, that’s nice.” He turned on Jen. “That looks way too active for me. Do you want to try out the hot tub?”

Jensen glanced over to the raised tub up on the patio of the house and, he had to admit, he really kind of did. It’d been a long fucking time since he’d had a chance to use a hot tub—ever since Chris had been involved with that hotshot lawyer lady, actually—and it sounded absolutely wonderful. Except… Jensen glanced unhappily at the cameras, most of which were currently circling the party in the pool. It wasn’t as though they needed to cover the hot tub, though—the embedded cameras already had that thing covered in six different angles.

Mike laughed, clapping Jensen on the shoulder. “Gotta get used to them sometime, Jenny. You ain’t got anything to worry about. Now strip.” With an explicit order like that, Jensen found he didn’t have it in himself to argue. He quietly slunk over to the tub and began to unbutton his shirt as Mike started rounding up other people. “Hey, Dani! Mish! Tommy boy! You up for a soak? Mary, Mary, quite contrary, you know you want to!”

Jensen stared down at the swirling water beside him and, cameras aside, it looked inviting. It also looked big enough to fit about twelve people—like the rest of the house, it was completely outsized and obviously made to impress. Jensen slipped his shirt off his shoulders, discarding it in one of the chairs behind him as he unhooked his mic. They’d been told that the hot tub was one of the few places were they were allowed to take off the microphones, probably because not only were water and electronics—even waterproofed electronics—a generally bad idea, but the area was so blanketed by various sound recording equipment, that Jeff could probably hear your innermost thoughts. Jensen hurriedly pushed off his pants and threw them on top on his shirt before he sunk into the water. The less time he spent half-naked in front of the cameras, the better Jensen figured his mental health would be. His family was probably going to watch this, after all, and wasn’t that a horrifying thought? Jensen couldn’t decide which was worse: his family watching this or Chris. Probably Chris because Chris was going to watch it with Steve and between the two of them, Jensen knew that he’d never hear the end of it.

All because of one drunken confession and a dare while watching TV one night. God. Jensen bowed his head, hiding his slight blush and hoping to blame it on the heat of the water. He still couldn’t believe that he’d confessed to Chris about Jared being his favorite jerk-off fantasy. It really wasn’t Jensen’s fault. It was Jared with his stupidly gorgeous body, full-hearted laugh, honest, adorable puppy-dog eyes and amazing talent. Jensen was obviously not meant to be able to resist that kind of combination.

With a sigh, Jensen let himself relax into the warm water, letting himself drift as he absently watched the steam rise from the tub into the night air. If it wasn’t for the various cameras pointing directly at him, Jensen would be convinced that he was in some version of heaven.

“Water nice and hot, Jenny?” Except, in Jensen’s heaven, Mike and his stupid nickname probably wouldn’t be there. Mike slipped in beside Jensen, unconcerned about Jensen’s glare and sighed happily as he settled in. Tom and Misha followed after him and even Danneel in her blue bikini. Mary sat on the edge of the tub, dipping her feet in and unbuttoning the top few buttons of her suit and shirt. “Yeah,” Mike said. “I could definitely live in here.”

“You could be a dolphin,” Misha replied.

“And then he could do tricks for fish,” Danneel joked.

“Mackerel is very tasty.” Misha grinned, his blue eyes vivid and sparkling.

“It’d be a sweet life,” Mike said, cutting in.

“Except for the part that you’d only be eating raw fish and doing tricks for tourists.” Jensen smirked when the rest of the group glanced at him.

Mike laughed. “Hey, I like sushi. And my life’s kind of hollow as it is—maybe doing tricks for tourists would give me meaning.”

“It’s good to have goals,” Misha said, nodding.

“See? Mish agrees with me. Jenny’s just jealous of my career opportunities.”

“Fuck you,” Jensen replied easily, splashing water at Mike.

“You’re just lucky that I am way too comfortable right now to move otherwise I’d dunk you.” Jensen rolled his eyes. He’d like to see Mike try. He shifted against the wall of the tub, spreading out. “Damn, Jen, you sure you’re a writer?”

Jensen sat up straight, glancing over at Mike. “Yeah,” he replied. He was pretty sure he knew his own profession. “Why?”

Mike raised his eyebrows. “Because you’re pretty damn cut for sitting on your ass all day.” Jensen couldn’t stop the resulting blush. Damn it! Mike was giggling again.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get sick of that,” a new voice rumbled and Jensen tried to sink into the water as Jared slid into the tub with them. Jared grinned at Jensen and Jensen blushed harder. “I’m still going to find out if it goes all the way.”

The pool party had apparently drawn to a close, the participants pulling themselves out of the water and drying off. Sandy and Ben joined Jared in sliding into the tub and soon the rest of the houseguests wandered over as well, even David.

The tub had definitely been made for parties like this but even still, Jensen was starting to feel just a little crowded. He had Mike on one side and Mary’s feet on the other and nearly every other houseguest was in the tub with them. It was a little unsettling, almost like Jensen was sharing a bath with a Roman orgy. He winced. His ideal orgy, probably wouldn’t be much of an orgy at all. Unless, of course, Jared had a twin or three. Then it could probably qualify.

Katrina didn’t want to get her hair wet—she’d just gotten it styled, she said—so she was sitting on the outside of the tub like Mary was. Justin had claimed the exact same thing, but he hadn’t let it stop him from getting into the water anyway. Lita, of course, had wedged herself against Jared, having pushed Misha out of the way to get there and Jared, like always, had adapted, throwing an arm over her shoulder. Chad had, of course, plopped himself down on the other side of Lita. “Yeah, that’s nice,” he said and Jensen had his doubts if Chad was referring to the water. Chad leered at the rest of the assembled crowd and Jensen felt just a little bit slimy.

…Did Chad always give off that feeling?

“So how is everybody liking the house?” Jared asked.

“Oh, it’s great,” Felicity answered as she checked to make sure her blonde hair was perfectly pinned up—she was probably a bottle blonde just like Lita and afraid of the chlorine. “I love it.”

“It’s to die for,” Justin agreed. “I just love the décor.”

“I’m rather fond of the extremely large plastic apple in the center of the living room,” Misha said and the group fell silent as they stared at him.

Jared laughed. “It is a bit much, isn’t it?” There were a few hesitant nods and he smiled again. “I didn’t pick it out—the producers did. Said it was ‘edgy.’” The place was edgy alright—except that the edges were sharp enough to cut.

“Hey, dude,” Chad protested. “This house is _kickin’_.”

Jared laughed. “Of course _you_ like it.”

“Say what you want man, I’ve got my eye on that zebra couch. Thing’s _sweet_.”

“Maybe they’ll let you have it when we’re done,” Jared said before turning to include everybody else. “So are we liking being here?” he asked, getting a chorus of affirmative answers. Even Jensen had to agree. Despite the cameras and the absolute ton of new people, he was rather glad he was here. After all, how else would he have ever gotten a chance to share a hot tub with _the_ Jared Padalecki? Only in his wet dreams, that was for sure. “That’s good.”

They rambled on through a few more topics, Jared leading the conversation with a series of questions with Chad interjecting with his mostly skeevy but sometimes insightful comments. Jensen let him soak it all in, the words washing over him. Jared had a great speaking voice—Jensen thought he should record it and sell it. He wouldn’t even have to make sense—he could just read off a grocery list or maybe the dictionary—but Jensen was sure he’d make money anyway. Hell, Jensen knew he’d probably own two copies: one to play and one to treasure.

Which put him at the top of the pile in sheer pathetic fanboy-ness, but hey. Jensen was embracing his inner self.

All too soon, though, Jeff put in an appearance and then Jared was pushing himself out of the tub and standing dripping on the patio, water running over the hard lines of his body. Jensen tried not to stare but it was impossible. He settled for just not drooling. At least not obviously. “Okay, guys,” Jared said. “It’s been really great meeting you all. Thanks so much for coming. Chad and I, uh, have to go inside now, though, and…decide who’s going home.” Jensen felt his heart clench despite himself. He didn’t think that Jared would send him home, at least not yet, but that didn’t stop his instinct to panic. “So, enjoy yourselves a little more, get dried off and changed and I’ll see you in the main room in an hour. Okay?”

They nodded as a group, like the hopeless sheep they were and Jared smiled apologetically at them before leaving. As Jared and Chad walked inside, Jensen glanced around at his housemates, noticing a few confident grins and more than a couple worried frowns. Mike, though, was blowing bubbles in the water and that couldn’t possibly be sanitary.

* * *

Eliminations had to be the most surreal part of reality shows, Jensen thought. Because try as he might, he couldn’t think of a way that reality show eliminations truly compared to real life. It wasn’t like you ever got voted out of the house of life—not yet anyway. So, like the cameras but even more so, Jensen didn’t think that he’d ever get used to them. He didn’t think that he wanted to.

He was standing on the side of the room, lined up with the show’s other contestants. They were in two rows, all dressed to impress—some less than others, Jensen thought, glancing at David’s athletic shorts—and staring at Jared who was standing alone and who was also, for once, not smiling. Jared not smiling was kind of like the sun winking out of existence, Jensen thought—it was just so opposite of what the natural order should be that you felt cold inside.

“So guys, I only have twelve necklaces to hand out and there are fourteen of you.” Jared held up a silver chain with a tiny ‘J’ hanging off from it. “I really don’t like doing this, but I’m told I have to, so, if it’s alright with you guys, I’d rather just get on with this. Um…okay, so first is a person that really stood out for me—smart, funny and really good looking, I definitely want to get to know this person more. So, Misha, can you come up and get your necklace?”

Misha smiled and strode to where Jared was standing. Jensen watched, his mouth dry and a pit of apprehension in his gut as he watched Jared attach the silver chain around Misha’s neck. “I can’t wait to talk more,” Jared said, kissing Misha on the cheek. Misha nodded and stepped off to the side while Jared pulled out another chain. “Next is another person that I really enjoyed talking to tonight and definitely want to get to know more about. Sandy?” Sandy clasped her hands over her mouth like she was actually shocked at being chosen and Jensen just barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Of course she’d be chosen.

“You’re so amazingly talented and I’m honored that you’re here for me,” Jared said as he gave Sandy her token and a peck on the cheek as well. “Next is a person that I’d definitely like to see more of if you know what I mean. Ben?”

The nervous apprehension in Jensen’s gut was starting to grow, taking over his entire body. He clenched his fists to stop himself from shaking. It was ridiculous to be worried about this—he knew that. Either he’d be picked or he wouldn’t and it wasn’t going to be the end of the world. Knowing that, though, didn’t stop him from breathing just a little too fast, anticipation and disappointment warring inside of him, getting worse as Jared picked Mike and Lita—freaking Lita—putting the thin chains around their necks.

“The next person is a little bit shy but I think I kind of liked that and, you know, I just have to know how far down that blush goes. Jensen?”

Jensen jumped as his heart skipped a beat and he stared at Jared’s hopeful smile. The ball of anticipation exploded inside of him and Jensen should have had to scrape himself off the walls instead of just clenching his fists to stop his shaking and walking down to where Jared was waiting.

Jared’s sure hands brushed against Jensen’s skin, making him shiver, as Jared attached the necklace. “So, what you told me outside? I won’t repeat it but I wanted you to know that I really liked what you said. A lot.” Jensen didn’t try to stop the blush this time, just smiled through it as he walked over to where the rest of the chosen group was waiting.

Jared worked his way through the throng of hopefuls, picking Danneel, Tom, Georgie and Justin. Felicity nearly fainted when Jared called her name, stumbling down the stairs to stand in front of him.

Mary, Katrina and David were the last ones left standing on the stairs. Jensen swallowed, glancing between all of their faces and wondering who Jared was going to pick. “Mary, I didn’t get to see much of you tonight. You were holding back but the bit I did get to see, I liked.” Mary nodded and pushed her hair over her shoulder. “Katrina, you…were the opposite.” Jared looked truly apologetic as Katrina’s mouth dropped open. “You were very front and center but demanding and you got into that fight with Justin while everybody else was in the pool.” Jensen glanced over at Justin who looked smug. Jensen must have missed that moment and he was just a little bit sorry he had—he was sure that it had to have been a bitch-fight of the century. “And, uh, I don’t think a national disaster should be talked about so lightly. I’m really sorry, but I didn’t chose you. The red carpet ends here.”

“Are you _kidding_?” Katrina demanded, ready to pitch a fit. Then, apparently remembering where she was and exactly how many cameras were on her, she stopped herself and stood up to her full height of just under five foot. She marched out brushing off the attempt of a hug that Jared tried to give her. Jared glanced at the floor and huffed a little laugh before looking back up at Mary and David.

“Uh... Okay. David, you were kind of like Mary: I didn’t get to see much of you, either. So...I had to make a choice and it was a hard one, believe me, but I went with my gut. Mary, come get your necklace?” Jared held it out to her and Mary closed her eyes, blowing out a small sigh before she descended the stairs and walked towards him. David, left by himself, shrugged and looked relatively unconcerned.

Jared hooked the chain around Mary’s neck. “You’re wicked smart and I like that. I’d definitely like to get to know you more.”

“I’d like to get to know _you_ more,” Mary replied and Jared smiled, running a hand over her shoulder.

“I’d like that.” He looked back up at David as Mary joined the rest of the group. “I’m really sorry, David. I’m sure that you’re a great person and I really didn’t want to get rid of anybody.”

“It’s cool, man,” David said, walking into Jared’s hug.

Jared hugged with his entire body, holding absolutely nothing back as he wrapped his arms around David and pushed in close. Jensen shivered and stared at the floor as his brain grabbed a hold of the idea of wondering what it would be like to be on the receiving end of one of Jared’s hugs and ran with it. It looked pretty damn hot from the distance he was standing at and his body was assuring him that it would be even better up close.

Jared finally let David go, letting him walk out the front door like Katrina had done, and turned to face the rest of the group. He bit his lip, steeling himself for a moment and Jensen felt a throb of empathy even as he wondered just how Jared could have formed attachments so incredibly fast. Then Jared smiled, pushing it all away and, once again, Jensen was amazed at his acting talent. “Well, I’m glad that’s over. So, how about a toast to all of us that are still here and a remembrance to those who aren’t?”

A couple of waiters were circulating, holding flutes of champagne and Jensen took one, holding it up as Jared said, “Here’s to finding true love.”

“Here, here!” Mike yelled and Jensen downed his entire glass. He had a feeling that he was going to need it.

[Part 1](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/134922.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 3](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135708.html)

  



	3. In It for Love [ 3 / 16 ]

**Title:** In It for Love [ 3 / 16 ]  
 **Author:** [](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonspell**](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** RPS  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen (and Jared/a slew of other characters including Misha Collins, Tom Welling, Mike Rosenbaum, Danneel Harris, Sandy McCoy and some OMCs and OFCs)  
 **Rating:** Currently PG-13 (eventual NC-17)  
 **Warnings:** AU. Cheesiness. Fandom cliches. The usual drill.  
 **Summary (fic):** After a drunken dare, award-winning writer Jensen agreed to on a reality television show to vie for the attention of megastar Jared Padalecki who he's had a crush on for years. Only Jensen doesn't know how he's going to be able to tolerate all the other contestants and their widely varying personalities and he's pretty sure that you're not supposed to be able to get used to somebody filming you 24/7.  
 **Summary (part):** The second day of life in the house dawns and that means the first challenge .  
 **Word Count:** 6930 (this part)  
 **Disclaimer:** Never happened, no affiliation.  
 **A/N:** So, uh, this might end up being more than 16 parts...  
 **Master Post:** [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html)

[Part 2](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135625.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 4](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/136221.html)

**Episode 2 - First Half**

Jensen groaned and rolled on to his side. He pulled the covers over his head and tried to pretend that he was dead, at least for a few more hours. Jensen _loathed_ mornings. Only, there was something telling him that he needed to get up—a feeling that he just couldn’t shake no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. It was like an itch he couldn’t scratch, niggling away at the back of his head. He sighed, trying to burrow deeper under the covers because the room was entirely way too cold and the faint light coming in from the window was way too bright.

Except that Jensen knew that he didn’t have a window next to his bed. His bed was actually deliberately placed as far away from the window as he could manage. He blinked his eyes open, peeking out from under the blankets, finally noticing where he was and the whole damn, sad, pathetic story came flooding back to him. He was hundreds of miles from home in the tackiest mansion he’d ever seen competing with a bunch of fellow losers and wannabes for the attention of one Jared Tristan Padalecki, Superstar.

Fuck. Jensen kind of hoped that the whole thing was just a bad dream but as he stared at the wall in front of him and it resolutely refused to change into his bedroom, he had to face the facts. Besides, Jensen hoped that, in his dreams at least, he’d be a little bit cooler when meeting the fantastical sex object of his dreams. And that maybe there’d be more sex involved. A lot more.

He groaned and pulled a pillow over his face. It was too much to hope for that he could smother himself but he just wanted to block out the world and its cruel realities for just a little while longer. Unfortunately, the world wasn’t going to wait for him.

Hands shook him roughly and an entirely familiar, too cheery voice proclaimed, “Time to get up Jennybean! Can’t sleep all day!” Jensen was willing to overlook Mike’s wrong assumption—he’d just met the man, after all. That didn’t mean, though, that Jensen was going to forgive Mike after the fucker ripped the covers off the bed.

Jensen came up snarling, grabbing for the blankets and missing due to his general lack of hand-eye coordination in the morning. “Whoa!” Mike said with a laugh. “You’re not as pretty in the morning, are you?”

“God, I hate you,” Jensen groaned, throwing himself back down on the bed. He rolled back onto his side, curling up into a ball and tried to ignore the cold. Fuck this shit. He was going back to sleep and Mike and the blankets could just fuck off.

Mike was unable to take a hint, though. He settled in beside Jensen on the bed. “Seriously not a morning person, hmm?”

Jensen sighed, wishing for the blankets back—it really was too cold to be trying to sleep without them. “…Aren’t you in another room?” he asked, wondering why Mike had felt the need to torture _him_ of all people.

“Yes,” Mike answers. “But considering Justin’s in there throwing a fit because he forgot to pack his special strawberry-apricot shampoo and matching body wash or whatever, I figured I’d be better off in here.” Jensen ran through a few quick scenarios of Mike’s rather grisly death before facing that fact that Mike was probably right—creative writer or not, he probably couldn’t hold a candle to Justin in inventive torture. The kid came off as a charmer but Jensen knew that just meant that he was not to be trusted—hidden depths and all that. “So that means you’re stuck with me, Jenny. Get up and talk.”

Jensen groaned and rolled into a sitting position to glare at Mike who laughed openly. “Aw, Jen, you’re _adorable_!” Jensen growled and tried to smooth his hair which had to be heading in every direction but straight and reached for his glasses, sitting on the nightstand beside the bed. He rubbed his face and glanced at the clock on the stand, glaring at its impersonal red numerals.

Who the fuck got up at eight o’ five in the morning if they didn’t have to, anyway? He glanced around the room to see Tom smiling at him from his own bed and he was willing to bet that the mound of covers on the mattress in the corner was Mary. Jensen scowled harder. Why did she get to sleep while Jensen had to get up?

“She’s scarier than you,” Mike said, following Jensen’s train of thought. Jensen snorted. “And anyway, Georgie’s off doing yoga, too. Which, I mean, I can dig but apparently when she does yoga, she does yoga. As in _do not disturb_.”

Jensen still couldn’t believe that he was voluntarily living with these people for the next few weeks. He had to be certifiable. “So,” Mike said, shoving even more into Jensen’s personal space. “Finally got to meet Jared last night. What do you think?” He grinned, bouncing slightly and Jensen glared at him for being entirely too perky.

What did he think of Jared? “He’s…” A ton of images were flying through Jensen’s mind but absolutely nothing that he felt comfortable saying out loud—most tended to involve him sprawled on a bed with Jared overtop of him or Jared naked on a lawn chair or… “Uh, nice,” Jensen finished.

Mike leaned in, like he was sharing a secret, whispering loudly, “You’re blushing.” Fucking A.

Jensen hit him with a pillow. “Get the fuck out of my room already.” It was more a cranky complaint than an actual demand but he was working with what he had.

“Can’t do that,” Mike said, attempting to look sad and looking like an insincere school boy. “ ‘Cause I got this.” He pulled a card out of his shirt, flipping it at Jensen. It landed with a soft thump on Jensen’s lap and Jensen squinted at it. “It says,” Mike clarified, getting to his feet, “that we all have to be downstairs in the kitchen at 8:30. Which is, you know, in…” He pointed at the clock. “About twenty minutes.”

Jensen’s blood ran cold. “What?” That wouldn’t even give him time for a shower if he had to fight back the crowd…

“Yep!” Mike bounced cheerfully out of the room. “See you downstairs! Oh!” He peeked his head back around the jamb and pointed at the lump of passed out model in the corner. “Somebody might want to wake up Dani over there.”

Jensen sighed and rolled himself out of bed, just barely managing to keep himself from falling flat on his face. There was the definite possibility that these next few weeks were going to _suck_.

* * *

With all the shoving and yelling and kicking happening around the bathrooms, Jensen hadn’t had a chance to get his shower, just like he’d expected. Not like he was going to be able to shove his way past the likes of Justin and Lita—who’d got into an absolute _epic_ shouting match, complete with obscenities and stomping feet. Fortunately for them and _un_ fortunately for everybody else, they’d managed to keep it non-physical. For now.

Instead of taking a shower, Jensen had run a comb through his hair, changed into a, thankfully, unwrinkled shirt and jeans and had just slathered on the deodorant and a couple dabs of cologne. That only left him with…

Jensen scratched at the itchy stubble that he hadn’t gotten a chance to shave off and really hoped that it made him look ‘rugged’ or, maybe, ‘artfully sleep-tousled’—whatever moniker the magazines liked to put on it—instead of what he suspected to be much more likely: a slob. Yeah, his day was just going _great_.

He came down the stairs and rounded the corner into the kitchen to the rather hyena-like laugh that he was starting to identify as Felicity’s. Following close on its heels, though, was Jared’s deeper one and it made Jensen’s heart give a stupid little jump. Fuck but it was too early for this. He was going to be absolutely _pathetic_ until he had some fucking coffee or something—anything to wake up.

As he stepped onto the checkered floor of the kitchen, Jensen had to take a steadying breath because not only was Jared sitting there on a stool in a thin t-shirt and shorts, looking like some kind of angel that had stopped by for breakfast, but holy _shit_ that was a lot of food. The entire kitchen had been transformed sometime when he was upstairs into a food lover’s wet dream. There were piles of pastries and breads and fruit in between stacks of pancakes and waffles and bacon mixed with sausage. Jensen was counting at least four different kinds of syrup, too and _wow_. The food covered nearly every inch of surface space in the kitchen, except for the edges of the island that they were apparently supposed to be sitting around.

Jared caught sight of Jensen standing in amazement in the doorway and he grinned, waving him over. “Hi, Jen!” he said, his voice brighter and more cheerful than Mike’s but Jensen found that he couldn’t mind. Jared patted a stool next to him and who was Jensen to ignore an invitation like that? Amazingly, he didn’t manage to trip over his own feet to reach the stool, but it was a near thing. It would have been just his damn luck to do so, no matter if he was perfectly capable of the move any other time. He slipped on to the seat, next to Jared’s ridiculously huge and warm body and tried to pretend that his inner fanboy wasn’t shrieking in girly joy.

Felicity was on Jared’s other side, holding onto his left arm with perfectly manicured hands and cooing. Luckily, Jared was a right-handed guy so she wasn’t impairing his ability to eat—not in the slightest because the boy was shoveling down pancakes with cherry topping like they were going out of style. “Oh!” Jared said after swallowing his latest bite. “Grab a plate, Jen!”

Breakfast wasn’t really Jensen’s thing. Most likely because he was usually never up in time for what people considered ‘breakfast time’. He usually rolled out of bed around eleven or noon—ten at the earliest—and stumbled out for some coffee and maybe some toast. He glanced around the nauseatingly high stacks of food, though, and thought that maybe he could make an exception. Just because it really would be a waste. He pulled a waffle off onto a plate and a few pieces of bacon, listening as Misha and Georgie—the two vegans of the group—started talking about the merits of tofu. They were sitting opposite Jared.

In between the vegans and Jared, opposite Jensen, Mike and Ben were laughing over some of the various pranks that Mike had pulled over the years. Sandy and Tom wandered in next at 8:29—both with their hair dripping, the lucky bastards—and Sandy sat down next to Jensen, taking the last available stool as Tom opted to stand. “So everyone have a good night sleep?” Jared asked and there were a round of nods.

“I’ve never _met_ a more comfortable bed,” Mike said and Jared beamed. “Well, okay, so I’ve met some pretty comfortable beds, I was just never allowed to sleep in them considering that the store wouldn’t sell them to me at the same price as the flat slabs of plywood that I normally buy.”

“Well, I wanted you guys to be comfortable,” Jared replied. “Helps in the wooing process.”

“All part of your highly-developed seduction technique?” Misha teased and Jared nodded firmly.

“Hell, yeah. I’ll have you know it’s almost patented.” Danneel and Mary wandered in on the heels of Jared’s comment and, seeing that there was no place left at the island to sit, sat back against the wall. Jared smiled apologetically at them. “Okay, guys, we’re just missing a few people, right?” Jensen glanced around at the absolute sea of quasi-familiar faces surrounding him. “Uh, they’ll probably show up soon. Anyway, so I suppose you all want to know why you’re here.”

“To get to know you, of course,” Misha answered.

“Right!” Jared agreed, snapping his fingers. “That’s exactly what we’re all doing here! Well, that and so I can get to know _you_ better, too! Now, I’m also a bit of a morning person so I figured what better way—”

“But I already know so much about you,” Felicity said, clutching Jared’s arm.

“You do?” Jared asked, looking surprised.

“Yeah! You were born July 19, 1982 and you have an older brother and a younger sister…” Jensen blinked as Felicity rattled off quite a few other facts that were kind of verging into stalker territory. Apparently somebody had done her homework before getting on the show. Jared was nodding along with everything that she said, though, with a thoughtful look on his face. At least until she got to how he liked his coffee. “And though you like sweet things, you really don’t like cream or sugar in your coffee—”

“Uh, actually…” Jared held up his cup which was almost as pale as him. “I do.”

Felicity shook her head. “No, in Memphis Break, you—”

“Uh, my character did, yeah—” Jensen wanted to hit his head against the counter. Apparently Felicity wasn’t aware that there was a difference between Jared and any of the characters that he played. “But I’m not Tim Baker.”

The room fell silent then, nearly everybody staring at the scene, except for Mike who was covering his mouth trying not to laugh and Jensen who was staring at the rest of the room. Awkward.

Justin and Lita chose just then, though, to make their grand entrance, striding in side by side and trying to look like they _weren’t_ trying to shove each other out of the way. “Sorry I’m late!” they said in unison and then glared at each other. Justin looked like he was going to a photoshoot instead of breakfast, his make-up perfectly in place and Lita…well, Lita, apparently thought that they were hitting the strip club up after they ate. Jensen tried not to glare. He really did. It shouldn’t matter what the girl liked to wear—that was her personal choice after all—and he knew that the only reason he was being such a bitch in his head was because of jealousy, pure and simple.

“Oh,” Jared said, waving the pair in, “you’re not late at all! Come on in and grab something to eat. We’re just getting started.” He subtly turned away from Felicity who was still holding onto his arm like he might disappear at any minute and turned towards Mike. “So, Mike, you’re a photographer, right?”

Mike nodded, popping a piece of bacon into his mouth. “Mostly for art shows and whatever but I do commercial work as well.”

“Yeah, I totally saw your shoot for Elle.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “Still can’t believe I agreed to do that.”

“Yeah?” Jared heaped a few more pancakes onto his plate. Jesus.

“Oh, yeah. They put shoes on the models’ heads. _Shoes_. And there wasn’t anything I could do about it. Though I did ask if the models could stand on their heads.”

Danneel broke down laughing. “Rather have a shoe on my head than have feathers glued onto my skin.”

Mike raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? They did that?”

Danneel nodded and nudged Tom. “Or covered in tar, right?” Tom winced.

“So…wait,” Jared cut in. “They tarred and feathered you guys?”

“Oh, no,” Danneel said. “They just feathered me. Tom, though, him and three other guys got tarred.”

Tom wobbled his hand back and forth. “It wasn’t exactly _tar_ …”

“No but it was supposed to look like it.”

“That’s…” Jared started but Lita cut him off before he could get any more out.

“Worst I’ve ever had to do is be covered in mud.” …Like that was a surprise. Jensen rolled his eyes and hoped that the cameras didn’t catch it. They probably did. Fuck.

Jared, though, was suitably intrigued. “Like mud wrestling?” he asked, a bit excited and sounding for all the world like an oversexed fifteen year old.

Lita nodded and leaned into him, rubbing her boobs up and down his arm. “You know it, baby.”

“That’s awesome,” Jared said, wrapping her in a hug. “So did you win?”

“Always!”

“Mud’s good for your skin,” Misha chimed in, thankfully angling the conversation away from any good points of the mud wrestling world.

Lita smirks at him. “Of course it is. Why do you think my skin’s so smooth?”

Misha shrugged. “Could be Carmilla,” he replied casually and Jensen choked on a piece of waffle.

Jared, though, burst out laughing while Lita pouted, convinced that she’d just gotten slammed but unsure how. “Who’s Carmilla?” she asked, but Jared was already pushing on.

“Ben!” he said, turning his attention to the Marine at the corner of the island. “So, I hear that you just retired from the armed forces?”

“Yeah. My contract was for ten years. I decided not to renew.”

“Any reason why?” Jared asked, slumping his chin on his hand as he leaned over the countertop.

“Yeah,” Ben replied with an easy smile and a slow up and down of the parts of Jared that he could see. “A certain law might have passed but that doesn’t mean that the brass is exactly welcoming it with open arms. Decided I had other opportunities waiting.”

Jared gave Ben an answering sultry look and Jensen felt his heart clench in jealousy. Jesus, but this was going to take some getting used to. “I’ll bet you do. So do you know what you want to do now?”

“No,” Ben replied. “Still thinking about that.”

“Ah.” Jared’s attention slid from Ben, past Misha and Georgie over towards Sandy. “Now, uh, Sandy. Got to say I’m a big fan. _Big_ fan.” Sandy giggled, tossing her head to get her hair to do a flirty little flip. “What you did in Heart Stopper? Amazing work.”

“Thanks.”

“So, uh…” Jared looked at the speckled countertop of the island, oddly shy. “What, uh. What made you decide to put yourself through all this? I mean—I’m glad that you’re here and I’ve got to say, I had a do a few laps around the house when I found out that you’d applied. And not that I wouldn’t want anyone _not_ to be here—”

Sandy giggled again, waving Jared’s increasingly panicked explanations down. “I’ve just had, well, a bit of a crush on you, and had some time off so I figured, why not. I’ve always wanted to meet the great Jared Padalecki.” She winked and Jared blushed—freaking _blushed_. “I’m a big fan, too. Like, after _Tropic Storm_.”

Jensen couldn’t fault Sandy’s taste. That’d been one hell of a movie—what with how Jared had spent most of it shirtless and wet and rolling around on the beach with various gorgeous co-stars. Jensen had watched _Tropic Storm_ , too. More than a few times and probably more than should be considered normal, if he was honest.

Hey, sometimes a guy just had a hankering to see a movie about a beach. It just didn’t hurt if that beach also had miles of naked skin and hard muscle on it. Jensen noticed that he was blushing again and cursed to himself. You’d think he was fucking thirteen all over again and suffering through his first damn crush. He just prayed that no one would notice until he got it back under control but that hope was shattered when he heard Mike’s laugh. “I think that’s Jenny’s favorite movie, too,” he teased. Jensen glared. Mike needed to be smothered in his sleep.

“I think we all kind of liked that one,” Georgie said easily and Jared’s ears were still pink. Jensen found that he rather liked it.

“Actually,” Jensen said, summoning up his courage, even if he was still technically staring at the countertop, “my favorite movie’s _Tears Will Fall_.” That was the movie where Jared had simply blown him away with acting ability. Before then, he’d just thought of Jared as a pretty face attached to a good body—eye candy, basically. It was after watching that movie that Jared Padalecki had become a bit of an obsession.

Justin, of the twinktastic emo-ness, screwed up his face. “I’ve never even heard of that one.” Again, Jensen thought, big surprise there. Justin didn’t strike him as the type to notice obscure indie films, award winners or not. On the flip side, he probably knew the main actors for every blockbuster in the past year. Setting his sights and all that.

Jensen risked a glance at Jared and found him grinning back and Jensen’s breath caught in his throat because screw Jensen’s melodramatic thoughts earlier about Jared being an angel. This man was obviously some kind of deity. He was glowing enough to be seen from space and Jensen felt himself warming just by being close.

“It was an indie film,” Jared replied, just before his big hand smoothed over Jensen’s shoulders, melting him into a pile of goo. “That’s my favorite, too,” he murmured and pressed a small kiss to Jensen’s temple.

_Holy fucking Christ._ Jensen thought he could happily die at the moment and the only thing keeping him from turning on Jared right then and there and demanding a real kiss, barely knowing the man or not, was the knowledge that they weren’t alone. His heart was beating at Mach fucking 10 and he was pretty sure that he was about to do something completely embarrassing like maybe faint but he was saved by Jeff of all people.

“Hey, Jay,” Jeff said, peeking his head into the kitchen. “We’re all set up and ready to go if you are.”

“Oh! Okay, Jeff. Thanks!” Jared’s arm was still wrapped around Jensen’s shoulders, feeling just about perfect, and he gave Jensen a friendly shake as he addressed the rest of the crowd. “So, guys, time for the first challenge. Are we ready?”

There was a chorus of yeses and a few dubiously teasing maybes and Jared smiled. “Okay! Let’s go meet Chad.” Jensen had almost forgotten that Chad Michael Murray was even part of this. He wondered if the man would be as slimy as he had been last night or if he looked cleaner in the light of day.

After all. Anybody that hung around with Jared couldn’t be all that bad, right?

* * *

The producers were steadily cornering everybody and dragging them into the closet. Jensen thought that this was rather counterproductive considering Jared rather needed the guys OUT of the closet, but whatever.

He was just considering himself lucky that he wasn’t considered ‘interesting’ enough to be forced into Jeff’s little ‘confessional booth’ (i.e. the closet—the man could slap a fancy name on it but it didn’t make it any less closet-like). So far, though, Jensen knew for a fact that Lita had been hauled in no less than three times, Justin twice and Mike, Misha and Sandy at least once. He also knew that his reprieve was probably coming to an end.

Jared led the group to the backyard where apparently a volleyball court had been set-up sometime during the night—complete with sand. Jensen stared incredulously at the sight because they couldn’t be fucking serious. Except that, yes, Chad was standing in the middle of the new sandbox, tossing a volleyball back and forth between his hands and dressed in red basketball shorts and a blue wifebeater (with the whiteness of his skin, he looked positively patriotic). Fucking A.

Jensen quickly checked out the group, wondering just who was going to be his competition here. Georgie was probably going to wipe the floor with them. Sandy, too. Hell, Jensen couldn’t tell. For all he knew, Lita and Justin played beach volleyball in their spare time as well.

At least Jensen had one thing going for him: he was a sports junkie. He’d never wanted to make a career out of it because why ruin a perfectly good hobby but he did spend a great deal of his free time playing. Chris called him a freak for that, but, then again, Chris preferred to spend his time lifting weights which was just endless repetition with no way of ‘winning,’ so Jensen was sure that Chris was really the crazy one. Sure, volleyball wasn’t exactly his sport of choice (Jensen was personally more fond of the likes of basketball or lacrosse) but he figured it was doable. Wouldn’t be the first time he’d played, after all.

“So, I think you know what this is all about?” Chad asked with a smirk. “Time to play ball, bitches.”

Jared glanced around at the group. “Anybody not know how to play volleyball? No?” He smiled. “Okay then. I managed to convince everybody to let you guys have a fairly easy challenge first before I let them start launching us into all sorts of crazy stunts because I figured that you’d appreciate that. You’re going to be divided up into two teams, one blue, one pink—”

“Lightish red,” Chad interrupted. When Jared turned to glare at him for stealing his thunder, Chad tried to look innocent. “What? Dude, I don’t care how gay a guy is, you’re one of the few guys that actually _enjoys_ wearing pink—it’s lightish red.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Lightish red. Otherwise know as _pink_.”

“Whatever,” Chad retorted with a grin.

“I’ll whatever you.”

“You wish.”

Apparently deciding that he couldn’t win a game of childish insults back and forth with Chad, Jared gave up. “ANYWAY, it's just a game of volleyball and whichever team wins, wins a group date with me.” There was a round of clapping and Mike’s piercing catcall of a whistle and Jared ducked his head, grinning at the ground. Jensen glanced around wondering just who his group would be and what their chances would be of winning. A date with Jared Padalecki—even a group date—wasn’t something that he wanted to miss out on just because somebody was afraid of a ball. “And out of the winning team, I’ll choose a MVP for a solo date later on. Sound fair?” Jensen knew with the likes of Georgie and Ben around, he probably didn’t have a chance in Hell of winning that, but it was a nice thought.

Another round of nods and Chad stepped forward. “So listen up! I’ve got the teams right here! Your uniforms are at the ends of the court and after I finish reading off this list, you’ve got five minutes to suit up and then it’s _game on!_ ” A few of the houseguests were frowning at this—though if it was at the thought of being on teams or of having to redress in five minutes, Jensen couldn’t be sure.

“Blue Team! Tom! Felicity! Mike! Lita! Justin! Danneel! The rest of you losers are pink! Suit up!”

The houseguests scrambled for their respective ends of the court, Jensen included because five minutes was five minutes. That didn’t mean that he missed Jared’s little, “Dude. Don’t call them losers.” Chad said something in response but Jensen was too busy pulling his shirt off over his head.

He knew that afterward, he was probably going to hate himself for this—especially when Chris replayed it for him on slow-motion—but at the moment, Jensen didn’t really fucking care. He shoved down his pants, hauling on the pink athletic shorts over his black boxer briefs—though where the producers had found pink men’s shorts he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. In fact, he decided that he wasn’t even going to worry about the whole pink angle, either, because Ben was already proudly wearing it and he was butcher than Jensen ever had a prayer of being.

Scrambling for purchase in the sand, Jensen trotted himself onto the court, looking around at his teammates. Mary stood to his left looking a little nervous but determined. Behind, Georgie was looking confident. She caught his eye and winked at him. Well, at least somebody knew what they were doing here. Even Ben over in the far corner was clenching his jaw in a bit of a peculiar way. Jensen looked across the next at the opposite team who were huddled—huddled!—and deep in discussion, undoubtedly about the best way to slaughter their opponents.

“Alright guys!” Jared said, his voice booming across the yard, his hands cupped around his mouth. “So, I know that we’ve got a couple of pros at beach volleyball here and I was thinking that maybe they wanted a little bit of time to give some pointers to everybody else. Felicity, Georgie?” Georgie, Jensen would have guessed but Felicity? He stared at what he’d thought had been just a bored little rich girl and watched her nod hard like she was preparing to go into battle. Oh God. She had probably been the Napoleon of her High School team. “Get with your teams and figure out your strategy!”

“Already on it, Jared!” Felicity replied, giving him a thumbs up.

“60 seconds, bitches!” Chad yelled, setting a stop watch.

Jared touched Chad’s arm, fingers sliding over his bare bicep. Jared was grinning again and, God, it was _good_ … “Dude, you can’t say that word on TV.”

“Says who?” Chad asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Jensen!” Jensen turned away from the shining miracle that was Jared Padalecki’s skin in the sunlight toward Georgie who was huddling the team. “Alright,” she said, throwing her arms around the nearest two people—Misha and Sandy—and bending them in. “I figure that we’ll keep this simple—no big tricks, we’re just playing our best. Sound good?” Everyone nodded and she clapped her hands, breaking the huddle. “Alright!”

They fell into position, Sandy, Mary and Jensen filling out the first line while Georgie took the serve in the back with Misha and Ben. Jensen stared resolutely through the net at Mike who winked. Fucker.

“Hah!” Georgie said as she lobbed the ball over the net. Danneel in the back row bounced it back, giving it to Justin and finally to Lita who, surprise, surprise, knew how to play. Probably because she played in teeny tiny bikinis on some beach somewhere. She jumped, spiking it towards Sandy.

Luckily, Sandy had apparently played before too and had no problems with hitting the dirt. She dove for the sand and just barely managed to deflect the ball up and back to Misha who pounded it up to Jensen. Living in the moment, Jensen tossed the ball over the net and they were off. The ball was bouncing back before he knew it, his team fighting furiously over it before sending it away again. Jensen lost himself in the instinctive moments of his muscles, enjoying the physical pull and the burn. He’d found that he’d missed it—it’d been too long since he’d had a good game. The writing world didn’t exactly give itself over to physical activity.

The Blue Team dropped the ball first, but they weren’t the only ones. Pink had their own fumbles, complete with sand-kicking and grumbling. Jared was running along the sidelines like the world’s largest cheerleader, clapping and cheering and the minutes of the game started to blur into each other. At least until Georgie came rushing up for that last volley across the net, spiking the ball firmly into the other court and straight on past Mike.

“Yeah!” Jared shouted, jumping up, his fist pumping and the Pink Team’s celebration caught Jensen by surprise as they surrounded him because he had been too busy watching Jared’s enthusiastic display. As if he could ignore all that bouncing muscle under a thin white shirt.

“And the floofy Pinks win it!” Chad announced.

“You’ve got to be _kidding_ me!” Felicity snarled, stomping up to Chad. “I was a Varsity—”

“Hey, whoa! I just call it as I see it!” At Felicity’s glare, Chad bravely turned tail and ran, darting behind Jeff who was a fairly large man. Jeff sighed and grabbed Jared’s arm, pulling him off the sandy court and toward the house.

Jared frowned but obeyed the unspoken order, calling back over his shoulder, “Pinks! I’ll see you in a few hours!” Jensen watched him go, dragged off by the surprisingly strong producer, feeling his stupid heart starting to pine. Yeah. He knew was already good and fucked—and not in the particularly fun way, either. Well. At least not right now.

Georgie was pulled off to the side to be interviewed, sweaty and dirty and happy about it. She gave a few sound bites about what it felt like to win and how excited she was and how she never had any doubts while the rest of the team rushed in the house, presumably to get dolled up for whatever Jared had planned for this afternoon. Jensen went with them.

The Blue Team hung around being chewed out by Felicity about how they sucked and how her little sister could play better than them and _there_ was a confessional waiting to happen. Something told Jensen that the Blue Team wasn’t going to make in for a little while.

* * *

The phone call telling them all to meet downstairs came at 12:30 and by then, Jensen had managed to fight his way into an unused shower. Of course, he’d had to be a bit sneaky about it, jumping into a bathroom before anybody else noticed that it was open and locking the door for a little while. Some of the houseguests didn’t mind somebody using the rest of the bathroom while they used the shower but Jensen wasn’t one of them. Living like sardines in a frathouse or not, there were still _lines_.

With a locked door between him and the rest of the house, he’d not only managed to catch that shower, but he’d managed to shave and Jensen hoped he at least looked presentable now. He was also hoping that not every day would be like this one but he knew that his wish was probably in vain. Shows like this lived for keeping everybody on their toes.

He was waiting with the rest of his former teammates at the foot of the stairs like they’d been told, lined up pretty for the circling cameras and staring at the balcony for Jared to make his grand entrance. Jensen stilled hadn’t gotten used to the feeling of being filmed—it made his skin crawl, frankly, to know that somebody was recording this to show to millions of other people and with that kind of thought, he wanted to shrivel up and die.

Before he could, though, the heavy doors to Jared’s bedroom finally opened and Jared’s heart-stopping grin emerged. Even dressed in a simple button down and jeans the man looked fantastic—there really was no end to this, was there? Jared tried for the stairs to walk down and meet them but Jeff caught his striped shirt, yanking him back towards the balcony. His grin turning sheepish, Jared obeyed. He gripped the railing, leaning out over it. “So, I, uh, want to thank y’all for comin’ on out with me.”

Jensen hadn’t believed that the man could get any hotter but the hint of a southern drawl that Jared had in his voice made Jensen’s knees a little weak. He couldn’t help it. It was practically a Pavlovian response at this point, trained into him from years of living and loving in Texas: hot guy with a drawl equaled nearly instant pathetic swooning. Also, that little bit of Texas made Jensen think of home and warmth at, at this point, he was hard pressed to think of anything hotter. When Jared spoke again, though, the drawl had dropped, just leaving Jensen with an echoing memory.

“I wanted to show you guys all a real nice time for playing so hard,” he said, walking down the stairs now that he’d escaped Jeff’s clutches. “So, I figured, what better way than to take you all to watch a game?”

“Whoo!” Sandy shouted as she and Misha started clapping.

Hitting the bottom of the stairs, Jared held his hands up smiling. “I also wanted to combine one of my interests with this date so I hope you don’t mind.” Jensen tilted his head, wondering what kind of interest Jared meant and hoping like hell it was going to be mud wrestling or something. Jensen really wasn’t much of a mud wrestler. It just looked…kind of dirty. “Now…” Jared held his right hand out for Georgie, “if my MVP would be so kind…” With a little laugh, Georgie took the proffered hand, inciting a worrying kernel of envy in Jensen. It was just a hand. He didn’t actually know Jared, either. Except it really wasn’t ‘just a hand’ when Jared brought Georgie’s up to kiss it. “The limo’s waiting outside,” Jared said, leading them out the front door like a Pied Piper.

* * *

When Jared had said that he wanted to combine his interests with the date, Jensen didn’t think he would have ever have guessed what the man meant. He certainly hadn’t been expecting this. Jensen was currently sitting on a hard bleacher bench reliving his high school days as they cheered on a bunch of scrawny teenage girls scrambling across the court, bumping and jumping and spiking the volleyball back and forth between themselves. It’s certainly not where Jensen would have thought that a movie star would go for a ‘first date’ kind of thing. Then again, Jensen had to remind himself, nothing about this situation was even remotely normal.

Not like he minded, though. Jensen found himself rather enjoying it, joining the crowd and shouting along with them. After all, he was just another face in a sea of people at the moment. Sure, he had on a microphone but at least the cameras were being kept out of the bleachers and, for a second, he could pretend that they weren’t even there. For all he knew, they had a fantastic zoom that could pick up a pimple in the back row, but they weren’t right in front of his face for once, and he could deal with that.

Sandy, though, had taken it upon herself to _actively_ relive her high school days—which were probably a bit closer than Jensen’s were. She was acting every bit the cheerleader, running along the sidelines and stirring up the crowd. The entire gymnasium, as well, was absolutely delighted to have a movie star bouncing down the court if the clicking and whirling and flashing of the cameras was anything to go by.

Jared was eating it up with a spoon, too, watching her antics and starting cheers. Jensen was actually wondering what the show was here—the game or the carousing stars supposedly watching said game. Ben was smiling, sitting between Jared and Jensen, and lending his deep voice to the various chants. Georgie wasn’t being outdone, either, and Mary was right beside her, though not nearly as loud.

Jensen wasn’t quite sure what they were all doing here, but he did know that it was kind of fun. He also knew that they weren’t rooting for the home team, sitting in the ‘visitor stands’ and cheering whenever the home crowd hissed and Jensen wondered if this meant that Jared knew somebody on the visiting team. It was entirely possible. The simple explanation would be like a distant cousin or something but Jensen’s imagination was running away with him, suggesting ever increasingly complex plots about Jared rescuing and sponsoring some poor orphan or even having secretly father a kid… Except that for her to be playing, Jared would have had to do that when he was twelve or something.

A large arm landed across Jensen’s shoulders and he started before he realized it was just Ben, pulling him in for a quick hug when ‘their’ team scored. Blushing but happy, Jensen returned the one-armed hug, joining in on the next cheer. He almost felt like he was back home in Dallas again, watching one of his little sister’s games instead of all the way out in California. Granted, his little sister wasn’t exactly in high school any more, but it was still re-centering him, making him feel less overwhelmed and if it wasn’t for the 6 foot 4 movie star just a few people to his right, it would be just about normal.

A brunette girl on their side dove for the ball, just barely bumping it back up for her teammate to spike it and Jensen couldn’t help himself. “YEAH!” he shouted, pumping his arm right along with Ben.

Okay. So maybe not a ‘dream date with Jared’ or anything but it was definitely fun. At least until he glanced over at Jared.

Jared was madly hugging Georgie, jumping up and down with her in excitement, and there was that stupid little knot of jealousy again. Jensen froze, staring, before managing to shake it off and refocus on the game. Whatever. He needed to learn that he wasn’t the only one here and besides—it was Georgie that had won the solo date.

Jensen would just have to make sure that he won everything else from now on out.

 

[Part 2](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135625.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 4](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/136221.html)

  



	4. In It for Love [ 4 / 16 ]

**Title:** In It for Love [ 4 / 16 ]  
 **Author:** [](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonspell**](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** RPS  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen (and Jared/a slew of other characters including Misha Collins, Tom Welling, Mike Rosenbaum, Danneel Harris, Sandy McCoy and some OMCs and OFCs)  
 **Rating:** Currently PG-13 (eventual NC-17)  
 **Warnings:** AU. Cheesiness. Fandom cliches. The usual drill.  
 **Summary (fic):** After a drunken dare, award-winning writer Jensen agreed to on a reality television show to vie for the attention of megastar Jared Padalecki who he's had a crush on for years. Only Jensen doesn't know how he's going to be able to tolerate all the other contestants and their widely varying personalities and he's pretty sure that you're not supposed to be able to get used to somebody filming you 24/7.  
 **Summary (part):** The end of the first 'date' and another elimination.  
 **Word Count:** 6060 (this part)  
 **Disclaimer:** Never happened, no affiliation.  
 **Master Post:** [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html)

[Part 3](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135708.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 5](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/136728.html)

**Episode 2 - Second Half**

After ‘their’ team had won the match, Jared had been absolutely glowing with happiness and Jensen had felt an urge to put on sunblock just by being around him. Or at least shade his eyes from the glare. Maybe bask like a contented lizard. Before he could do anything, though, Jared had disappeared for a half hour, sending the group back to the limo to drive around town for a little awhile before the car had pulled up in front of a small restaurant that, when they walked in, had no customers.

Sandy started inspecting the place nearly immediately, running her hands lightly over the checkered tablecloths of the empty tables, and walking around the outskirts of the dining room. Jensen himself was doing the same thing, but only with his eyes, taking in everything about the place—from its small dining room and rather intimately arranged tables, to the double swinging doors leading to the kitchen.

There was no doubt, though, that they were in the right place. Recording equipment was scattered all around and, as they waited, two cameramen emerged from a side door, walking backwards and Jared was right behind them. Jared smiled at them, spreading his hands wide. “Welcome to Peter’s, guys.” He did a dramatic sweep of his arms, encompassing the whole place with the gesture. “As you can see, it’s kind of closed. But there’s a good reason for that!” He held up his finger, looking like the school prankster about to reveal one of his masterpieces. “Because for the next two hours, this place is ours.”

Misha started clapping and the rest of them joined in until Jared waved them down. “And Peter himself is in the kitchen and has _personally_ made us a dinner that I swear is good enough to die for. I know you guys have got to be hungry, so let’s eat, right?” Jared waded into the middle of them like a benevolent king, urging them all towards the room that he had just come out of. As they started moving towards it, he grabbed a hold of Georgie, swinging her around in his arms and kissing her cheek as she laughed. “MVP,” he murmured and kissed her again.

Jensen forced himself to look away, following the rest of the group into the room, but he could see that he, thankfully, wasn’t the only one feeling just a little bit jealous. Sandy was glancing anywhere but Jared’s direction, Mary’s lips were pursed and Ben, already in the room, was standing at parade rest again which Jensen was starting to realize was Ben’s non-fidgety way of dealing with nerves.

Misha was the only one who looked okay, but, then again, he always did appear kind of Zen. He was sitting down at the large table in the room that was sat for seven, choosing a spot in the center and looking absolutely serene.

Jared gave Georgie one last kiss, chuckling when she surprised him by turning and tilting up her face so he caught her lips this time.

Jensen was definitely going to win next time, cameras and possible competition be _damned_ because, damn it, he wanted it to be _him_ that everyone was averting their eyes from. His vehemence at the thought shocked him a little, but he was going to chalk it up to his deep-seated competitive streak. Usually it only came out for sports and his writing, but apparently he was making an exception.

Jensen had never had to fight for a guy before, though, so maybe he would always do this? It was a bit unsettling to think about but they always said that reality TV brought out the worst in people. Besides, how could he go back and face Chris if he didn’t honest to God _try_?

At Jared’s beckoning, they all sat down at the table that Misha was already occupying—Jared at the head with Georgie on his left and Jensen hadn’t had a prayer of being quick enough to beat Sandy to the seat at Jared’s right. Instead, he settled for sitting next to Sandy and then Mary sat down next to him, at the end of the table. Ben took the last available seat and Jared grinned at them. “I want to thank you all so much for coming,” he said. “I really hope you enjoy this.”

The doors at the end of the room opened again, a couple of waiters bringing out large trays of food and Jensen wondered if every meal with Jared was always going to involve such huge quantities. Not that he was complaining—it smelled delicious. Even if, when the waiter set down a plate in front of him, he was pretty sure he didn’t recognize any of it.

“Everybody, I want you to meet Peter, who’s the chef that cooked all this for you.” Jared waved his hand at the door where a slight, blond man was standing. As everyone nodded and murmured appreciatively, Peter smiled and backed out, presumably to head back to his kitchen. Jared grinned. “Okay, now don’t ask me how to pronounce _any_ of this, I just know that it’s going to be amazing.”

Jensen watched as Misha took a first bite and moaned. “Good, right?” Jared said, nodding approvingly. Misha’s eyes fluttered and he took another big bite. Mary also started helping herself and Jensen figured that he might as well, too.

“Jared, this food is _fantastic_ ,” Mary said appreciatively in her throaty voice. The first bit hit Jensen’s tongue and he had to agree. Flavor exploded in his mouth and for a second, he felt the urge to follow in Misha’s footsteps and moan, too.

_Wow_. And just what else had he been missing his entire life? He took another bite, wrapping his tongue around his fork to catch every last bit, trying to savor the experience but Jared caught his eye as he was doing it. Jared was licking his lips though he hadn’t touched his food yet and he was staring directly at Jensen. Jensen choked.

He covered it with a small cough, reaching for his water, but, by the time he recovered, Jared was already looking away, talking with Sandy.

“I donate every year to all the local pounds,” Jared was saying. “That’s where I got my dogs from and I want to help out in any way possible.”

“Yeah,” Sandy replied, nodding her head enthusiastically. “I totally believe in volunteer work and donations. I help out in soup kitchens during the holidays and I love donating to charities, too. There are just so many worthwhile causes out there—I feel like I’m making a difference!”

“I know, right? Me, too! And, you know, putting in little appearances like we did, work wonders for the kids’ self-esteem, especially when they find out that you’re just a normal person.”

Ben was still looking rather dubiously at some of the food but, like everybody else, he was gamely trying everything. Judging by the look on his face, he wasn’t exactly regretting it, either.

“Every year, the gym that I work at donates to the St. Jude’s,” Georgie was adding. Jensen wished he had something to add as well, but, well, he figured that a few bucks to the Salvation Army here or there, didn’t exactly measure up to the Global ‘Let’s Make a Difference!’ slogan that they were talking about.

“So, Mary!” Jared said, switching tracks in mid-ride. “I haven’t heard much about you, yet. You’re a lawyer right?”

Mary smiled demurely and took a sip of water. “Yes.”

“So, if I get into trouble, you could totally save me from going to prison, right?” Jared would probably look pretty damn good in prison, sweaty gray shirt on as he benched huge amounts of weights and Jensen _really_ needed to stop basing his idea of prison on HBO’s _Oz_.

“You think you could afford me?” Mary asked lightly.

“I’d re-mortgage my house,” Jared confided. “So I take it that you’re pretty good then?”

“Well, I don’t know if I’d be able to keep you out of prison—I specialize in civil cases, not criminal.”

Jared waved her off. “I’ll have to make sure that I’m never arrested, then. Where’d you graduate from?”

“Yale.”

“No _kidding_!” Jared said. “So you’re _really_ smart, huh?”

“Possibly,” she replied, laughing. “It’s nice of you to say so.” From there, Jared launched into a conversation with her over the complexities of contracts and while Jensen found the whole thing fascinating to listen to, it wasn’t as if he had much to add. Instead, he just sat back and absorbed it like a sponge, possible ideas for a movie star character with contract problems swirling into his head. After that, the conversation shifted back to what Jensen was starting to identify as a favorite topic of Jared’s: his dogs. He and Misha started to discuss the different issues surrounding animals and before Jensen knew it, he was scraping his plate clean.

Jared sat back, patting his full stomach. “That was good, wasn’t it guys?” He glanced past them and Jensen turned his head to see Jeff standing at the door, pointing at his watch. “Well, listen. It was really great to be able to talk to you all and I hope to do it again, real soon but right now apparently Georgie and I are running a little bit late, so…” He took Georgie’s hand, kissing it again and then turned back to the rest of them. “I’ll see you guys a little bit later.” He gave them one last smile before ducking his head beside Georgie’s murmuring something to make her laugh and Jensen took that as his cue to leave before he managed to do something stupid. Like flip over the table or possibly drag Jared away by his overly floofy hair.

* * *

Jensen flopped backward on the zebra print couch, bringing his feet up off the fuzzy purple rug and sighed. He really had to admit that this sucked. Without Jared around to keep him occupied, Jensen was left with nothing but an extremely tacky house, some bored crazy people and his own overactive imagination that was making up scenarios for what might be going on right now wherever Jared and Georgie, the so buff she might as well be a man physical trainer, were. They were probably kissing. And Jared’s hand was holding her face just like he liked to do in all his movies, keeping her at just the right angle while she slowly slide off his shirt—oh fuck’s sake. Jensen slammed his hand down on the couch arm, hating himself, and he saw Misha staring at him. Misha was once again holding the gigantic plastic apple, inspecting it like a curious cat, and Jensen blushed when he raised an eyebrow. “Sorry,” Jensen murmured. Christ. Now _he_ was one of the crazy people, too.

This was apparently what hanging out with Jared Padalecki did to people. The man turned them all into raving lunatics just by breathing.

He was saved from having to make any further explanations or maybe just dieing in embarrassment by the thundercloud that was Felicity. Jensen thought he would have rather have had to deal with Misha’s too knowing looks. She stormed into the room and marched up to them, regarding them both with a cold glance before she turned her complete focus onto Jensen. She shook out her blond hair and then curled up in the opposite corner of the couch like a rattlesnake and Jensen fought down the urge to run. He knew that would do anything but reveal his fear and he had a few terrifying moments of entertaining the thought of trying to make a run for it and Felicity bringing him down like a lioness with a gazelle. It wouldn’t be pretty.

Ever since she’d lost the match and the chance at a date, Felicity had apparently been terrorizing the entire house and now, after a few hours later of having sufficiently cowing her former teammates or having at least driven them off, she was occupying herself with trying to antagonize everyone else. Jensen knew that he should have hid when he had the chance. He just really had thought that Mary would hold her off for longer. The two had been sniping back and forth in the kitchen for the past half hour with Felicity only understanding half of Mary’s digs and getting more and more pissed off about that fact.

“So…” Felicity said, pushing her hair back behind her ear. “How are you doing?” Jensen licked his lips because if this went the way he thought it was going to, he had about thirty seconds before she struck and he’d have to start thinking of _really_ good comebacks which, yeah, sometimes he had some winners, but he only had a fifty/fifty chance of pulling that off. Felicity continued on without his answer, running her nails over the back of the couch. “You know, I really worry about you. And people like you. You know what I mean, right?”

Jensen really didn’t. He was still waiting for the damn shoe to drop.

Felicity leaned in, lowering her voice. “I mean, do you really think that Jared’s going to pick a guy?” Jensen blinked at her concerned, scheming face, his jaw dropping, unable to believe his ears. She was _seriously_ playing the gay card here? “I mean, our liberal government pushed through a bill but that doesn’t mean that everyone feels that way, you know. Jared’s family doesn’t feel that way—they’re from Texas. I know you don’t know that, but I do, because I know him so well, and I know how people from Texas are.”

Jensen dropped his eyes from her, staring at the ground, wondering what he was supposed to say to that. Because, uh, he _did_ know how people from Texas were and he was also pretty sure that they were just _people_.

“He’s not going to pick a guy,” Felicity continued confidently. “Sure, he might want to _do_ one because, well, everyone experiments sometime, right? And Jared’s pretty open about that kind of thing. But when it comes down to someone to bring home to his mother? He’s going to choose someone like me. So I really worry about you. Are you doing okay?”

He sucked in a breath, buying himself some time because if he was going to answer that in any way remotely approaching satisfactorily, he was going to have to think about it because he wanted it to be _good_. “You…” He trailed off, glaring at his hands which had clenched into fists on his thighs. Fuck it. “You don’t actually know him,” he told her, glancing up to stare her down. “Don’t pretend that you do.” He stood up, not willing to let her drag this on like she wanted but she jumped up to, stepping in front of him.

“Of course I know him,” she hissed. “I—”

“No, you _don’t_!” Jensen said, circling around her. “You’ve seen a few movies! You’ve looked up a few facts! You don’t actually _know_ him. Neither do I but at least I don’t pretend otherwise.” Jesus fucking _Christ_. “None of us actually _know_ him.”

Felicity narrowed her eyes, moving closer to stand only a few inches away from Jensen, coming up to just about his shoulder. She was trying to appear intimidating, he knew, but still— _his shoulder_. “He’s still not going to choose you,” she sneered. “Jared’s not a fag.”

“I think you’re on the wrong show,” Jensen shot back quietly. Or maybe she’d just missed her calling in life. There was a big market for people like her.

“ _You bitch_ ,” someone snarled and Jensen glanced over his shoulder to see Danneel stomping towards them. He had a quick argument with himself whether to hold his ground or to cut and run because, unlike Felicity, Danneel was absolutely fucking terrifying when she was pissed. “You think you can get away with saying whatever you want?” Felicity, though, beat him to the punch, already backing away. “You fucking little rich bitch, how _dare_ you call _me_ a golddigger?”

Well, _that_ was being bleeped come editing time. Jensen swallowed hard and edged away, trying to get out of the line of fire. This obviously wasn’t his fight any more.

“ ‘Over the hill’?” Danneel growled. “I’ll fucking show you ‘over the hill’!”

The backs of Felicity’s legs hit the couch, and she firmed her spine, apparently figuring on fighting now that she was cornered. “Well, you’ve got to admit,” she said, “you are a little bit past your prime.”

“How fucking _dare_ you!” Misha dropped the apple at Danneel’s screech, hightailing it for safer pastures and Jensen had to agree. He darted off towards the kitchen, sparing a look back at the girls who hadn’t even noticed that they’d been left alone. He skittered around the corner and almost tripped over Mike who was crouched down on the ground, peering out just past the door jamb. Jensen just barely caught himself on the counter, somehow managing to avoid Tom, too, who was watching the scene from the ever safer distance of behind Mike. “Oh, this is good…” Mike whispered. His hands twitched like he was wishing he had a camera.

Jensen glared at him. “I almost died out there and you’re _happy_?”

Mike rolled his eyes. “You lived, didn’t you? Don’t be so melodramatic. At the very most, you only would have lost an ear or something.”

“I hate you,” Jensen hissed but yet he was still joining Mike in peering back out at Danneel and Felicity.

“Whatever. This is so much better than her going after Mary: there’s a possibility of violence.” Mike grinned back at Tom who stared at him like he was crazy. Jensen was glad that he wasn’t the only one thinking so.

“You presumptuous little slut!” Danneel yelled. “At least I’ve got something going for me!”

“Had. You _had_ something going for you. That’s why you’re here, isn’t it? Because nobody wants to book the old wrinkly model!”

The shrieks were definitely getting louder and they were attracting an audience. Misha and Jensen might have fled but Lita wasn’t afraid of a fight. She ran into the room, jumping over the chair to land beside Danneel and Felicity, getting up in Felicity’s face shouting about how she was going to “Take this useless fucking whore down a peg!” Jesus. Sandy rushed in, too, but she wasn’t shouting insults, instead she was shouting for everyone to just calm down and talk this through like rational people. Which, good fucking luck. Justin was out and out laughing over on the stairs like the little emo troll he was and, oh, look. There was Jeff.

Jeff was standing out of view, looking mildly concerned about the way that Lita kept clenching her fists, fake lunging at Felicity and occasionally kicking the chair, but otherwise he was just short of clapping for joy. He’d just lucked upon ratings gold and he knew it. Jensen tried to hate him for it, but he knew that if he was Jeff, he’d probably be doing the exact same thing.

“Don’t you think that we should do something?” Jensen asked Mike when the screaming started to reach a fever pitch.

Mike snorted. “Braver men than I have died by getting in the middle of a chick fight, man.” Jensen winced because Mike had a bit of a point. It looked like certain death out there. Jensen, though, couldn’t justify just standing around, especially not when Lita decided to stop pulling her punches and lunged for real.

“You fucking _cunt_!” she screamed, reaching for Felicity who squealed and ducked away.

“Hey!” Jensen yelled, wading into the middle of the fight. He wasn’t sure what he could do but at the very least, at 6 foot, he was taller than the girls and formed a barrier between them. It just remained to be seen, though, if his height was actually going to help or if he was going to be brought down like the Berlin Wall.

Luck was on his side, though, because Ben finally entered the fray, drawn by all the screaming and he grabbed Lita around the middle because apparently she wasn’t considering Jensen much of an obstacle. He lifted her up, swinging her around as she kicked out her legs screaming, “You can’t do a damned thing without your daddy’s money and you fucking know it! You’re a fucking whore!”

With Lita restrained, Felicity was apparently stupidly braver. “I’m so much better than you’ll ever be and you know it, you white trash trailer ho!” she yelled, coming close again. Jensen stopped her, holding his hands up and stepping in front of her as she tried to scream around him.

Lita broke free from Ben’s hold with one last desperate swing and rushed forward. Jensen braced for impact because this was just going to _suck_ and Felicity’s eyes widened.  
  
“I’m going to fucking KILL you!”

Felicity screamed, turning tail and running, this time for real, bounding up the stairs, as Ben grabbed a hold of Lita again. “ _Calm down_ ,” he ordered as Lita twisted and snarled, out for blood.

The fight over with—despite Lita’s feelings on the matter—Danneel took a deep breath before turning away to head out the patio doors and into the backyard. Sandy, looking desperately close to tears, walked towards the kitchen where Jensen could see Mike jumping up, trying to pretend that he hadn’t just been hiding and watching the whole thing.

“That so fucking sucked,” Sandy said, wiping at the tears that were still threatening and Jensen had to agree.

Ben’s deep voice was still murmuring to Lita but Jensen couldn’t make out what he was saying or what Lita was telling him in reply. He stepped closer, curious despite the manners that his mother had tried to train into him but fortunately for his mother’s pride, Jeff caught him before he could get close enough to get called out for eavesdropping. “Jensen,” Jeff said and Jensen turned toward him to see Jeff pointing at the damn closet. He had to be fucking kidding. Jeff raised an eyebrow to let Jensen know that no he was not.

Jensen sighed and resigned himself to being stuck in the closet with Jeff for a little while. He followed after the producer who shut the door behind them. The room was plain with only one camera pointing at a chair and a simple red backdrop. Just out of view of the camera was another chair that Jeff sat down in. Jeff motioned for Jensen to take a seat in the chair that the camera was watching and Jensen sat down on the edge. No way was he ever going to get comfortable in here. He might not watch _a lot_ of reality TV shows, but he did know that the little confessionals could really be a bitch reputation-wise.

Jeff waited a few seconds for Jensen to start talking but, when Jensen didn’t, he wasn’t above prompting. “Want to tell us what happened out there?”

No. Not really. “Uh…” Jensen shrugged, feeling a blush starting to creep up his neck. There was no way that he was going to be able to pull this off the way that he wanted to. Directly in front of a camera with Jeff’s dark eyes staring him down, Jensen felt too uncomfortable to pull off anything remotely smooth. His words were getting caught in his throat and his mind was going blank. “Fel—Felicity wanted to, uh, talk.”

Jeff nodded. “About what?” he prompted again.

Jensen stared down at his hands which were trying to twist together into a pretzel. “She was just mad,” he said.

“Mad about what?”

“About not winning,” Jensen said, glancing up at Jeff who was nodding in agreement. It brought a small smile out of Jensen because he should have known that Jeff would already know what was up. “She’s been taking it out on everybody,” he added, feeling the butterflies in his stomach start to settle, just a little bit. “Guess I was just next.”

“Mmm hmm. What did she say to you?”

Jensen swallowed, uncomfortable again. “Uh…she. She…doesn’t think that Jared’s going to pick a guy.” He stopped, licking his lips.

“How did that make you feel?” Jeff asked, leaning forward.

Jensen shrugged. “Angry, I guess.”

“Angry?”

“Yeah,” his hands were twisting together again and Jensen deliberately separated them, smoothing them against his thighs. “Because she doesn’t know anything,” he said, flicking his eyes up to meet Jeff’s. “She thinks she does but she doesn’t.”

Jeff’s face broke into a slow smile and he nodded. “That’s right, Jensen,” he agreed. “Thanks for coming in here,” he added and Jensen blinked because apparently they were done and he hadn’t said anything really. Jeff winked. “First time’s always the hardest, I know. These will get easier as we go along.”

Just like the whole camera thing, Jensen didn’t believe him but he nodded anyway. “Okay.”

“Okay? Now, back to the house with you.”

Jensen left the closet, wondering exactly what he’d said that had made Jeff smile. He’d thought that he’d have to dish some major dirt to get the man to release him but maybe Jeff wasn’t as bad as Jared had been thinking.

* * *

Jared and Georgie arrived back at the house just after ten and Jensen was so fucking glad because it had felt like the house was strained like a too tight rubber band and ready to just fucking snap. Apparently someone had already briefed Jared outside, too, because when he came in, he wasn’t smiling. Jen felt his heart sink because he’d really needed that little bit of sunshine that it looked like he wasn’t going to get.

Instead, Jared had said good night to Georgie and had headed up the stairs, ignoring Justin who was sitting on them. Felicity was waiting beside his door like she’d been ever since the fight, no matter what kind of sniping comments Danneel and Lita had shot her way and Jensen heard her asking Jared if she could come in. He agreed and shut the door behind them.

Jensen sat back down on the zebra couch where he’d been waiting for Jared for a few hours now like a faithful dog and leaned over, hiding his mouth behind his hands. Mike, sitting in one of the chairs, drummed his fingers on the arm, and Misha was holding the apple again, spinning it around and around. Danneel walked over, having been glaring at Felicity the entire time and sat down next to Jensen while Lita flopped down in an empty chair. Sandy was sitting on the purple rug, legs drawn up while Ben, Tom and Mary circled around the outside.

Georgie joined them, eyes wide. “…What happened?” she asked.

Lita slammed her heel back against the chair. “We should be up there, too,” she growled.

“Doing what?” Danneel asked. “Kissing his ass and making fools of ourselves like she is? Let her hang herself with her own rope.”

“We should at least explain or something—”

Danneel held up her hand. “There’s ten of us against one of her.” She glanced over at Justin who was checking out his nails disinterestedly. “Okay. Nine of us. If he wants an explanation, he’ll ask us.”

“Not like they don’t have footage of her picking fights with everybody,” Sandy chimed in from the floor.

“That’s very true,” Mike agreed. “Seriously. She was making very pointed comments about my looks and possibly my dick size. I can’t be sure.” Jensen snorted. At least he hadn’t had to deal with that.

“She’s a conniving little bitch,” Danneel said, “and I’m already sick of her. Hopefully Jared sees her for what she is.”

“Unless Jared’s convinced to keep her around,” Misha interjected as he flipped his apple. The rest of the group turned to look at him and he shrugged. “Ratings are ratings and TV shows like ratings.”

“If she stays, I’m killing her tonight,” Lita snarled sullenly, probably already plotting the messiest way of doing so.

Jared’s door finally opened and they all glanced up as Jared emerged, Felicity clinging to him like a limpet and Jensen glared. Jared rubbed her shoulder and murmured something in her ear before sending her off towards the bedrooms while he made his way down the stairs. He passed Justin, running a hand over his shoulder and headed towards the assembled group. Jensen swallowed, feeling the butterflies start up in his stomach and fighting down the urge to run. Jared walked into the middle of the group and sat down on the couch between Jensen and Danneel, his warm leg pressing up against Jensen’s. He leaned forward, steepling his fingers and glanced around at all of them. “So,” he said, “I’ve, uh, been hearin’ lots of things.”

A few of them nodded, others frowned, but everybody was waiting patiently for him to continue. Jared turned towards Jensen, his hand landing large and warm on Jensen’s thigh and Jensen’s breath caught as he stared at it. “You okay?” Jared asked and Jensen didn’t even try to answer verbally. He knew that his voice wouldn’t be there. Instead, he nodded quickly and nearly whimpered when Jared quirked a small smile at him. “Okay.” He turned back to the rest of the group, asking them all the same question and getting a variety of answers in return. When he was done, he came back to the center. “So, I want you all to know that I’ve reviewed the tapes and talked it over with Jeff.” Jared stared at his hands. “And, uh, there’s not going to be an Elimination tonight.” The room was quiet, still waiting for Jared to finish and he winced. “Because Felicity just quit.”

“What?” Danneel asked, blinking.

Jared held up his hands. “That’s all I’m saying,” he said. “Now, I hope everyone else is still willing to do this thing with me because I’ve got to say, I’ve got feelings for all of you and really want you to stay.”

“Like we’d be crazy enough to quit,” Lita replied, leaving off the unspoken ‘unlike some people.’

Jared bobbed his head. “Good. That’s good.” He stood, slapping his hands against his thighs and Jensen was already missing his warmth. “So I’ll, uh, see you guys tomorrow.” They watched him go, taking the steps two at a time. He stopped next to Justin who apparently made him offer judging by Jared’s quiet, “I think I’m just going to be alone tonight.”

And Jensen felt just a little bit disappointed though he couldn’t quite put his finger on why.

* * *

It was still dark out when Jensen woke up. He groaned, putting a hand to his head, hoping that the world would just go away again, but there was a rustling to his right and that couldn’t be ignored. He pushed himself upward, blinking at the room and fumbling for his glasses. Not only was there rustling, now that he was listening, but there was also whispering and just what the fuck was going on?

When he finally managed to find his glasses, he could just barely make out Mary in the darkness, packing her suitcase and Jensen scrubbed at his face. What? Wondering if Mary had had a sudden attack of homesickness or something, Jensen threw back the covers and stood up. Tom was still fast asleep under his mound of covers. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“Mary’s leaving,” Jared said and Jensen jumped. Holy fuck, when did he get here?! Jensen stared at Jared like a deer in headlights but thankfully the man wasn’t looking at him, instead just sitting on Mary’s bed with his head in his hands.

When Mary spoke, it was with heavy regret in her tone. “I just got offered full partnership but only if I fly back tonight to take a new high profile case in the morning,” she whispered.

“Seriously?” Jensen asked, pushing a hand through his hair. It was way too early for this…

“Yes.” Mary zipped her suitcase, dropping it onto the floor before crouching down in front of Jared. “I’m really sorry,” she said, touching his hair and Jensen swallowed back the familiar surge of jealousy.

Jared glanced up with a bright smile despite his dejected pose. “It’s okay,” he whispered back. “I understand.” He kissed her cheek impulsively. “I hope you win.”

She nodded and straightened. “Thanks,” she said and picked up her suitcase, wheeling it out the door.

Jared sighed and Jensen didn’t think twice about kneeling down in front of him. “Hey, man, you okay?” Jared’s arms wrapped around Jensen’s shoulders, dragging him close without a word and Jensen squeaked, stiffening instinctually before letting himself relax into Jared’s hug. It was everything he’d imagined it to be—warm and strong and so full of just pure Jared. Jensen hesitantly raised his own hands, sliding them around Jared’s waist, and soaked up the feeling of Jared’s arms around him.

“You’re not leaving me, are you, Jen?” Jared asked, his voice quiet next to Jensen’s ear and Jensen shivered at the puff of air against his skin. When he shook his head, Jared nuzzled Jensen’s neck. “Good.”

Jensen’s hands tightened on Jared, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt because Jared felt really fucking good against him. It was making him forget where he was or how many cameras might be watching or whether or not they were equipped with nightvision. It was making him think about pushing Jared down onto the bed and hoping like hell Tom didn’t wake up. On the whole, it really wasn’t something that Jensen needed to be dealing with when his defenses were still down and half asleep. He tried to pull away but Jared surprised him again when, with one amazingly simple move, he tilted Jensen’s head up and kissed him.

Dear God, Jensen thought faintly, his brain sputtering to a halt. His toes were curling, weren’t they? He was being kissed by Jared Padalecki and his toes were fucking curling like a stereotypical cliché. Deciding that he couldn’t be anymore pathetic and that he’d probably lost all respectability at this point anyway, Jensen whimpered and threw himself into the kiss, meeting Jared head on.

It was a chaste kiss, lasting only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity and Jensen was fast deciding that cameras or no, he was definitely okay with taking this a few steps further to which his body gave a resounding 'hell, yes.' His fingers twitched, wondering if they could slip underneath Jared’s shirt and find out if his skin was really as smooth as it looked on camera and Jensen squirmed a little as he felt his boxers growing tighter.

Except this time it was Jared pulling back whispering, “Sorry,” as he dropped his arms away from Jensen’s shoulders.

Jensen huffed a laugh because after a kiss like that no one should be sorry. “Any time,” whispered and then ducked his head to avoid Jared’s laughing eyes and fend off another blush. His mother was going to hear that.

“I’ll have to take you up on that,” Jared murmured and Jensen stopped breathing because yes, please? But then Jared was standing, smiling as he grabbed Jensen’s hand and pulled Jensen to his feet as well. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jared said, tilting his head to give Jensen a peck on the cheek that Jensen tried not to feel too terribly disappointed about.

“Yeah…” Jensen rasped. “See you tomorrow.” He forced himself to drop his hand away from Jared, letting him go, and watched as Jared slowly ambled out of the room. He couldn’t have pried his eyes away if he wanted to because it wasn’t everyday that a man had an up close and personal view of Jared Padalecki’s ass and Jensen already knew that he wasn’t going to get any more sleep.

He’d almost consider going to the bathroom except that there’d be no possible way he could deny later on what he’d be doing. With a sigh, Jensen dropped himself back on to his bed and willed it to be tomorrow and one step closer.

It was a long time in coming.

 

[Part 3](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135708.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 5](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/136728.html)

  



	5. In It for Love [ 5 / 16 ]

**Title:** In It for Love [ 5 / 16 ]  
 **Author:** [](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonspell**](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** RPS  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen (and Jared/a slew of other characters including Misha Collins, Tom Welling, Mike Rosenbaum, Danneel Harris, Sandy McCoy and some OMCs and OFCs)  
 **Rating:** Currently PG-13 (eventual NC-17)  
 **Warnings:** AU. Cheesiness. Fandom cliches. The usual drill.  
 **Summary (fic):** After a drunken dare, award-winning writer Jensen agreed to on a reality television show to vie for the attention of megastar Jared Padalecki who he's had a crush on for years. Only Jensen doesn't know how he's going to be able to tolerate all the other contestants and their widely varying personalities and he's pretty sure that you're not supposed to be able to get used to somebody filming you 24/7.  
 **Summary (part):** A new day dawns and that means the second challenge and Jensen's next shot at winning a date with Jared.  
 **Word Count:** 7125 (this part)  
 **Disclaimer:** Never happened, no affiliation.  
 **Master Post:** [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html)

[Part 4](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/136221.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 6](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/137065.html)

**Episode 3 - First Half**

All the decorations in the living room, Jensen decided, were hideous and the mansion must have been the result of some interior designer's nightmares. He was still wondering about the huge portrait dominating the west wall of the main room. It was a reproduction of the rather famous painting of the dogs playing poker, but, apparently deciding that it hadn't been tacky enough on its own, someone had replaced the heads with cut-outs of Jared's head and his dogs plus Chad. It looked more than just a little bit creepy, actually. Like they were _watching_ everybody. And Jensen was still trying hard to ignore all the clashing colors that made his eyes want to rebel and roll back inside his head. Plus. There was a gigantic blue phone booth in one corner of the room, looking like Superman was going to stop by and change any minute now, pushing out Sandy who was calling home.

“Hey, Jenny, man, you gonna take your shot or not?”

Jensen jerked himself away from considering the horrors of the room and focused back on Mike who was leaning on his pool stick, staring at Jensen. Jensen shrugged apologetically. “Sorry man. Just got lost wondering how anyone could think this room was a good idea.”

Mike barked a laugh. “Don’t you know? According to Hollywood, this is how all hip and modern young people should live!”

“Yeah, by going out of their minds,” Jensen muttered, leaning down to aim for the seven.

He pulled back and hit the cue, sending it racing towards the solid and sinking it in the corner pocket. He smiled in satisfaction before he felt hips aligning with his and damn near jumped out of his skin. A heavy weight settled onto his back as Mike purred in his ear, “Aw, Jenny, we all know you’re going out of your mind for an entirely different reason.”

The teasing dig was entirely too true for Jensen’s peace of mind. He whapped Mike with the pool stick to get him off, muttering, “Like we’re all not.” When Mike just took the blow and didn’t move, Jensen hit him again.

“Ow, fucker!” Mike said, swiping at the stick.

“Then move, jackass!” Jensen shot back and hit him again.

Mike laughed, another, “ow,” breaking him mid-stream but not stopping him, and slid away from Jensen. Jensen straightened immediately and glared at Mike who only grinned back until Jensen was forced to start smiling too. He couldn’t help it—Mike was just that damn infectious. They’d been in the house for a grand total of two days if you didn’t count the first night and Mike was already wiggling underneath Jensen’s skin—sort of like a viral disease. An STD.

Actually, it was kind of amazing just how comfortable Jensen felt around Mike. It had taken him about a year to feel as comfortable around Chris as he did Mike and Jensen was wondering if the whole reality show atmosphere had anything to do with it. Still, though, even after this was all over, he was hoping to be able to stay in touch with Mike because the man was just that damn funny. There were a couple of houseguests that Jensen felt the same way towards. Danneel, no doubt, was awesome in Jensen’s opinion. Sandy, too, even if her extreme peppiness did freak him out a bit. Others, Jensen wasn’t too sure about. He still hadn’t forgiven Georgie for winning that first date with Jared and he was pretty sure that he’d never have a reason to look Felicity up when he got out.

“Are you guys going to play or what?” Tom asked, taking a sip of his beer. He was leaning up against the wall, waiting to play the winner, which, if the pattern held and Mike didn’t play any dirty tricks, looked like it was going to be Jensen.

Jensen rolled his eyes and moved around the table to line up his next shot. “Tell your buddy over here to stop cheating.”

“I’ll have you know,” Mike protested, “that I don’t actually need to cheat to win.” Jensen arched an eyebrow. “I don’t! I’ve had lessons from pros—very complicated stuff.”

Jensen sank the three and winked at Mike. “Too bad they didn’t teach you how to play,” he teased.

“I’m just going easy on you because I don’t want to make you cry, Jenny.”

Jensen aimed again, this time at the five, though it was behind one of Mike’s stripes. “Is that why you’re losing so badly?”

“Yeah,” Mike said. “My momma always told me I shouldn’t make girls cry.”

The shot went wide, the cue ricocheting off the stripe towards the far end of the table while the five bounced harmlessly off the corner of the pocket. “Fuck,” Jensen muttered as Mike crowed. Jensen straightened, giving Mike the table. “Too bad your momma didn’t teach you any manners, though.”

“Hey, my momma taught me lots of things,” Mike retorted, aiming for the two. Might as well considering how close Jensen had just inched it towards the pocket. He made the shot—would have to be freaking useless not to—and grinned at Jensen. “Like how to rub it in your face when I beat your ass.” Jensen snorted. There was some wishful thinking. Tom started laughing, apparently not believing Mike either about his chances and Mike pouted. “Hey!”

Tom tipped his bottle at the table. “You’ve got five balls left and Jensen’s got two. Do the math, man.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m just waiting for my great ‘come-from-behind’ win,” Mike sniffed, moving towards his next shot.

“Oh?” Jensen asked, grinning. “And just when’s that gonna happen?”

Mike pointed a finger at him, no doubt with a scathing retort just on the tip of his tongue but they all froze when the godawful chimes rigged to the front door started to ring. They were hideously tacky but Jensen breathed a quick prayer to whomever was listening for them being installed as he dropped his pool stick and tried not to look too much like an overeager puppy as he skittered towards the front door. He wasn’t alone. Mike and Tom were right beside him and he was fairly certain that Sandy had just hung up in mid-phone call. Ben met them halfway to the door, having taken the stairs two steps at a time.

Jared had been gone nearly all day. Jensen hadn’t known how it was fucking possible but he’d felt the absence like a damn hole in his heart and had spent all of breakfast—which he’d specifically gotten up for, _damn it_ —pining like a thirteen year old. Sometime during the very early hours of the morning, though, Jared had been whisked away by his manager—for promotional reasons they’d been told—and it was already after two.

Justin beat them all to the door, probably because he’d been sitting in front of it again—Jensen had seen him doing just that earlier—but it was the figure standing in the doorway that made Jensen’s heart fall. Grinning from ear to ear and standing definitely shorter than Jared, Chad was standing there with his arms outspread, waiting to be welcomed back like a long-lost prince.

“What up, bitches?”

Danneel stumbled into Jensen from behind, obviously not expecting the sudden stop, and Jensen resisted the urge to groan in disappointment. Lita, however, who’d been fast on Danneel’s heels, did it for him.

* * *

“So I know I’m not who you expected,” Chad said, taking a seat, “but I do know that you’re happy to see me.” Jensen raised an eyebrow, wondering how that was possible. Chad Michael Murray was definitely not Jared Padalecki. Chad grinned at the sea of disbelieving faces around him, though some were obviously better at hiding their reactions than others. They were all sitting in a room that Jensen had suspected to be an auditorium or maybe a viewing room judging by the rows of seats facing the stage that Chad was now pacing on. Chad was obviously in his element, playing to the cameras and his assembled crowd with over pronounced gestures. He stopped in the middle, planting himself and facing them. “Because I’m your next challenge to get a date with Jared and I _know_ you all want that.”

You could almost _hear_ the lightbulbs coming on as people leaned forward, suddenly interested and Chad cackled. “I knew it.” He whipped out a stack of cue cards from his back pocket and flapped them at everyone. “Now, everyone needs to get their butts up here so we can do this right!” He waved his hands at a series of stools that had been set up behind him and Jensen’s eyes widened. _Fucking A._

Everyone was already starting to get to their feet, shuffling down the row to get to the aisle and get up on stage and Jensen felt those damn butterflies start up again. He knew that almost _anything_ could be on those cards of Chad’s from questions about sexual preferences to deep, personal secrets and he wasn’t looking forward to any of it. He still went with the crowd, though, letting himself be moved along with them and taking a seat up on the stage, facing the cameras.

This was…just a little bit intimidating. Jensen stared resolutely at the floor as Chad began to explain the game. “So, I’m going to read off whatever question is on the card and you need to answer it. Afterward, I get to pick who I thought won and I’m going to pick two—one girl, one guy, just to be fair. Everybody got it?” In other words, Jensen translated, there wasn’t any other way to ‘win’ other than to impress Chad. Fucking _great_.

“Alright!” Chad said, pulling out the first card and eyeing Danneel on the end. “First question! Say that Jared has decided to adopt a giant squid, how do you react?”

Jensen blinked. _What?_ He glanced up and saw that he wasn’t the only one. Danneel was doing a slow blink, too, her head titled. Mike, however, was looking like he’d just won the damn lottery. “…A giant…squid?” Danneel asked.

“Yeah,” Chad replied. “He’s always bringing home weird shi—I mean, stuff—so how are you going to react when he brings home the creature of the deep and dumps it in the bathtub?”

“…Tell him to make sure he cleans up after it?” Danneel answered, sounding none too sure of herself.

“That’s a choice,” Chad said, turning to the next contestant on his make-believe game show. Misha gazed peacefully back. “Jared’s leaving for the next three months to go find some authentic Tibetan monks to hang with. What do you do?”

Misha pursed his lips and swung his eyes upward, tapping a finger against his chin. “Well, I suppose I’d just introduce him to the Lama and then we could just all hang out together.”

Chad shook himself. “The Dalai Lama?”

Misha tilted his head like a dog, peering at Chad like he was crazy. “Of course not. It’d take more than three months to visit him.”

“Oh.” Chad stared at Misha for a few more minutes who smiled back before continuing. “Moving on,” he said, reaching Justin, “Jared’s been invited to an award show. Great times. But it’s being held on the same day as his mom’s birthday. What should he do?”

Justin smiled. “That’s easy. Call his mother up and explain that he’s got to attend the award show.” Jensen flicked his eyes down at the kid who was still smiling like a Miss America contestant.

“Fair enough,” Chad replied and moved down to Mike. “So there’s a crying orphan on the street corner and a stray dog digging through the trash around the corner. What do you do?”

Jensen swallowed. Chad was almost to him and _God_ , he had _nothing_ … “Go get the dog,” Mike said, “and return it to the kid. The dog’s probably his and that’s why he’s crying. Problem solved.”

Chad nodded, “Sounds like a plan,” and Jensen’s palms began to sweat because _Christ_ , he was next. Chad apparently didn’t care about Jensen’s little panic attack, though. “Jared’s being attacked by killer penguins escaped from the zoo. What would you do?”

_Well, hop into the Batmobile, obviously…_ Jensen glanced up at Chad who was waiting expectantly. “Uh…try and…defend him?” He winced because what the Hell kind of answer was that?!

Chad, though, nodded again. “Good. Because he fights like a girl.” He looked at Sandy, sitting next to Jensen and shrugged. “No offense.” Sandy twisted her lips into a little smile and Jensen tried to still his racing heart. Well, okay. So he’d survived the first pass of Chad’s questions. What was next? “You love cookie dough ice cream but the ice cream shop Jared wants to go to only has mint chocolate chip. There’s a store right down the block, though, that you know serves the best cookie dough in the world. What do you do?”

Sandy shrugged. “Learn to love mint chocolate chip?”

Chad lowered his cards, giving Sandy a serious look. “Except that mint chocolate chip sucks,” he pronounced and Sandy shrugged apologetically. He turned to Tom and continued right on down the row, asking his bizarre little questions and Jensen smoothed his palms against his thighs, hoping that his nervousness was displaying on camera. God this sucked.

When Chad hit the end of the row, he grinned and cackled as he pocked the cards and pulled out a new set. “Now that we’ve gotten the softball questions out of the way… Time to send the kids to bed.” He swung around, going in a different order than the first round and turning to Lita. “Missionary, doggy, or cowgirl?” he asked and Jensen paled. He’d known. He’d just known.

Lita giggled and tittered some answer about cowgirl all the way because she likes to be in control or something but Jensen really wasn’t listening. He was too busy dreading his own turn.

Except that it apparently _was_ his turn next and, fuck, apparently Chad was doing these randomly. “So,” Chad said, smirking at the card. “You were really hoping for some sweet, sweet lovin’ but Jared’s tired and only wants a blowjob. What do you do?”

Jensen closed his eyes and didn’t even try to stop his flush because _his_ mother _was going to hear this._ That fact, though, wasn’t going to stop him from attempting to answer. “That, uh, that would be okay with me…” He trailed off, ignoring the friendly slap on the shoulder that Mike gave him as Mike started laughing.

Chad wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh, I like you,” he said. “Besides. He’s all into reciprocating or some such shit.” Right then and there, Jensen started to feel sorry for anyone that had ever slept with Chad. Chad, though, didn’t care. He moved on to Georgie, asking her, “So…spit or swallow?” and _God_ if Jensen made it out of this alive he was so going to have to call home and tell everybody that no one was allowed to watch the show. Ever.

There were just certain things that people didn’t need to know about him. …There were also certain things that he knew that Chris wouldn’t ever let go and this was probably going to be one of them. And Justin was currently explaining his dirtiest fantasy in absolute detail because Sandy had demurred, tossing the question off and leaving Chad unsatisfied. Chad, though, looked like he was kind of regretting it and so was Jensen. Fuck this sucked and, Jesus, Jensen really didn’t think that you could use whipped cream the way that Justin wanted to.

Jensen just had to keep in mind, though, that this was for Jared. This was all for Jared—the whole damn rigmarole—and Chad wasn’t an obstacle. He was just a stepping stone. So when it was Jensen’s turn again and he was asked what he thought about handcuffs, he quietly confessed to rather liking them and when Chad followed it up, yeah, Jensen was, um, okay with being restrained and, damn it, this better get him somewhere.

Ben murmured about not particularly caring about top or bottom—whichever his partner preferred—and Mike cheerfully owned up to having a large collection of toys. Tom had never jerked off to midget porn but Misha had been involved in an orgy before. And Danneel had posed for a few risqué images and she didn’t just mean swimwear.

It’s not like it would take much to impress Jensen at this point, he figured. Jared was already pretty damn impressive in his own right and Jensen was sure that Jared could make even the most boring date infinitely more interesting. But Jensen definitely wanted that time with Jared. It was a little scary how much he wanted it, especially since he’d only known the man for a couple of days now and it had been a long time since Jensen had felt this way about a guy.

“Okay, last question!” Chad announced and turned to Sandy. “And no dodging this one! How do you feel about having sex on camera?” He grinned. “Considering that you’re in a house that has cameras covering all the beds.”

She narrowed her eyes at him but smiled like a Cheshire Cat. “Who says that I haven’t already?” Jensen glanced at her, wondering if she was talking about a filmed and faked scene or if she was talking about the actual thing. Then he breathed a small prayer that it wasn’t his question because he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to answer the question or not. Because, on the one hand, it was sex on camera but on the other…it would be sex with _Jared_ and he wasn’t fucking crazy enough to turn that down.

“Does that mean that you have?” Chad asked, not letting Sandy get away with just that.

She held up her hands and shook her head. “That’s all I’m saying,” she laughed.

Chad made a sound like a buzzer. “That’s not an answer!” he said. “You lose!”

“What?” Sandy demanded. She screwed up her face, confused and glanced around at the rest of her housemates. Misha shrugged in return.

Ignoring her, Chad backed up a few steps to address them all and the cameras at the exact same time. “Ladies and gentlemen!” he announced. “I have made my decision!” Jensen blinked because _damn_ that was fast but he still found that he couldn’t quite catch his breath. It was stuck in his throat and it was as if his lungs couldn’t draw in anything as he waited. Chad held the damn moment, too, keeping them in anticipation and Jensen could _swear_ that he could hear a drum roll somewhere.

Making a grand gesture, Chad whipped around and held his hands up. “After giving careful consideration to your answers and factoring in my extensive and comprehensive knowledge of Jared, his likes and dislikes, his preferences, his lifestyle choices and how, like a freak, he likes pineapple on his pizza, my first choice is…!” He swung past most of them and held out his hand. “Wait for it… Wait for it… The best things happen when you’re patient!” There was a collective growl and Chad finally got the point, getting on with it. “The lovely Lita!”

They all clapped politely as Lita squealed though Jensen was fairly certain that most everybody was grinding their teeth. Not necessarily because it was Lita but just because it wasn’t them. “Next,” Chad continued, “I have to pick a guy though I don’t know why Jay couldn’t be just as happy with two chicks…” He trailed off and Jensen resisted the urge to run over and strangle him to get an answer. This was taking _forever_ and Jensen thought he might possibly die of old age before Chad finally got this over with. “So, again, based on the answers and just who I think would be good for the Jay-man, I say…Jensen! Of the you-know-what lips!” There was more polite clapping and even a whistle from Mike but Jensen was a little slower to realize what had just been said. It took a few moments to sink in and all he could see at the moment was Jeff burying his head in his hands over Chad’s comment on the end and though Jensen thought he’d be doing the same any other time…

…Did he just win the second ‘challenge’? Okay, so jointly win? That meant that he was going to be able to spend time with Jared, right? Time that _didn’t_ have random people interrupting them? Except for possibly Lita. Jensen glanced sharply to his left where Lita was staring back, eyes narrowed and sizing him up.

A shiver ran down Jensen’s spine and he sincerely hoped he lived to see the end of this night.

Chad was still talking, unaware that he’d become infinitely less important in their lives now that he’d announced his choices. “…going to a photoshoot where Lita and Jensen, as the winners, are going to be in the close-ups. Later, Jay’s got something planned but I don’t really care what, so are we ready to go?”

There was more clapping, though this time a little bit more enthusiastic and Jensen felt himself being pushed toward the door, getting lost in the absolute sea of faces shoving him forward.

* * *

Chad had hauled them into the limo and had delivered them outside of what looked to be a gigantic warehouse but what Chad assured them was actually a studio. Which was good, because Jensen didn’t think he could stomach anymore of Chad blatantly hitting on all the girls who were reacting with only polite interest that was getting less and less polite each time, the veneer wearing thin. Lita had openly moved from her seat, sitting in between Ben and Misha. Not that Chad had been without company: Justin had immediately filled Lita’s vacated spot, chatting up Chad for a change who had even been flirting back, albeit with some rather confused glances that Jensen gathered meant that Chad was still trying to figure out if Justin was a guy or a rather boyish girl. Jensen had hidden his smile behind my hand, making it look like he was just leaning forward to better hear Mike’s story about the midgets and the llama.

“Alright,” Chad said, herding them towards the doors of the warehouse. “Everybody inside! Prince Jay awaits!”

It was incredibly dark when they first entered, blinded by the bright sunshine outside and walking into a long but cramped darkened hallway and Jensen stumbled over the doorstop, running into Ben’s back. “Careful,” Ben murmured and then was forced to catch Danneel when she did the exact same thing.

“Hurry up, hurry up!” an impatient voice demanded, somewhere in the darkness and Jensen blindly swung towards it. He had no freaking clue what was going on, just that apparently they were supposed to be feeling their way towards _some_ kind of an exit to the hallway and the mysterious voice wanted them to head in _that_ direction. “Can’t believe they’re doing this to me,” the voice muttered, wandering away and Jensen fought back the urge to ask it to come back. It sounded moody enough as it was. “Make up for ten in only twenty minutes? Who are they _kidding_?”

Jensen bite down on a girly shriek when a hand came out of the darkness, dragging him through a door he hadn’t known existed. Other hands were dragging the rest of the housemates along, the only thing that made Jensen _not_ scream in terror at this point because _Jesus_. This shit was _scary_. It was like being in a fashion haunted house.

He was dragged into a lighted room—thank _God_ —and slammed into a chair while two people flittered around him, fussing with his hair, spiking it with gel and applying a bunch of crap to his face that Jensen was pretty sure was making him less of a man. Every now and then they told him to close his eyes and after awhile Jensen just kept them that way because he actually _didn’t_ want to look at what they were doing to him. They chattered back and forth between each other, using code words or something because Jensen only understood maybe a third of what they were saying. Every now and then, though, he caught a “Jared” and it made his heart skip a beat each time.

More hands hauled him out of the chair—apparently he was done—and started dragging him down another hallway and Jensen wondered if he was in some kind of bizarre Third World prison for all the random orders and gibberish thrown his way. It was unsettling but definitely different and Jensen thought he might even have been able to appreciate it if the new tiny people circling him weren’t tugging at his clothes. “Whoa, hey!” he said, wrapping his arms protectively around himself.

A blonde to his right huffed and Jensen wasn’t sure if it was a guy, a girl, or some strange kind of alien. “Wear _this_ ,” it snapped, thrusting a wad of fabric toward him and Jensen picked up on the cue, gingerly taking the clothes. It unrolled into a silky green button down and he stared at it, bemused. The hands moved to his jeans, trying to tug them down as well. Jensen stumbled backward, running into a solid brick wall that, when he turned around and got a closer look at, turned out to be Ben. Ben was shrugging into his own new clothes, which was apparently a sleeveless T and camo pants. Original.

Ben glanced sympathetically at Jensen and Jensen sighed, tugging off his own shirt. Apparently he didn’t have a choice here and he was just glad that at least he’d worn clean underwear today. Though that wasn’t exactly a choice you could make lightly when you were on a reality TV show and never knew what was going to happen next. He was fairly certain that he was blushing due to the heat in his face because undressing in front of hundreds of tiny, demanding people was not his idea of a great time, but he also had a sneaking suspicion that all the gunk that they’d put on him was hiding that fact quite well. He hurriedly put on his shirt, buttoning it up all the way and having a few buttons undone again for him by the blonde who’d been huffing at him.

Not even his jeans were good enough, either, apparently, because he was given new ones, dark washed and pre-distressed and he seriously wanted to know how these tiny people knew his size. The jeans were fitting like a damn glove, maybe a little tight in the ass but definitely long enough in the leg and it made him paranoid that maybe somebody had been going through his clothes back at the house. Was that even legal?

As soon as he got the jeans up over his hips but before he managed to get them zipped, the tiny blonde was turning him from side to side, surprisingly strong as it manhandled him into various positions. It sighed again, much put upon. “It’ll have to do,” it said and stomped to a table, selecting out a belt and tossing it at him. “Put that on, too.” Then it rifled through another table, and pulled out a piece of braided leather, holding it up for inspection before deciding it wasn’t good enough, chucking it to the side and selecting another one just like it. It darted back in front of Jensen, rolling up his sleeves and all this jerky motion back and forth was starting to remind Jensen of a crazed bird.

There was a pit of apprehension growing in his gut but Jensen firmly ignored it. He wasn’t going to die—at least he thought he wasn’t—with the way that the blonde was still eyeing him, he wasn’t going to put that down as a definite just yet—and all he had to do was live through this and he’d have a chance to spend time with Jared.

He could make it through for that.

The blonde finished rolling up his sleeves and was now positioning him like a mannequin, putting Jensen’s hand on his hip and tilting up his face before nodding in something that looked like satisfaction. “It’s good,” it said and shoved Jensen out of the way. Jensen stumbled to the right, catching himself after a few feet and staring incredulously at the blonde who’d turned to Lita and was attempting to tug up her shirt and pull it down at the exact same time. Something told Jensen that the blonde wasn’t quite sure what to do with Lita’s rather generous…endowments.

“Over here,” a voice whispered and Jensen turned to face Tom, feeling pathetically grateful. He waved Jensen over and slid an arm across Jensen’s shoulders. “It doesn’t get any easier,” he said and Jensen couldn’t tell if he was joking or serious. Danneel was standing just to the side looking like a life-sized Barbie and Jensen almost wanted to touch her to see if she was real or had been replaced with flawless plastic. It was _unreal_ just how gorgeous she looked.

“Are we ready?” Jensen turned around again and saw Jeff striding towards them. In this strange new world that Jensen found himself in, he was even happy to see Jeff of all people. It was an odd feeling. He surveyed the line, nodding approvingly and the rest of the cast was joining them, a harried looking Lita being the last, trying to smooth down the red halter that they’d put her in. “Looking good, looking good…” Jeff said. He clapped his hands. “Alright, so here’s the plan. First we’re going to get some group shots of everyone and everyone listen up because I’m only going to say this once: _do what the photographer or I tell you_. We clear on that? Good. Because I have no problems kicking you off the set. Time is money and that’s never more true than when you’re talking about overpaid fashion photographers and their crews.

“We’re going to be shooting with Jared and Chad before peeling off to do the close ups with just Jared and the challenge winners who were…” Jeff glanced around at the crowd, “Jensen and Lita, right?” Jensen nodded and Jeff turned. “Good. This way.” He shoved aside a black curtain, leading them out onto, after the darkness of the ‘backstage,’ was a blindly bright set. Jensen blinked, trying to get accustomed to the new change of lighting.

There was a raised platform with a red carpet runner covering it, continuing down the surrounding stairs, and there was a gigantic, heavy chair in the middle. It resembled a medieval throne and Jensen swallowed. It was all a little…intimidating. Cheesy as all hell but intimidating.

The only good news was that Jared had spotted them. His smile lit up his face and he’d darted across the room to meet them. “Hi guys!” he said, his hands spreading wide. “Sorry I haven’t had much time today but I just a few things to finish up for the new movie. It’ll get better, I promise!” Jared was even more gorgeous than normal. God, he looked positively perfect. He looked so perfect he almost looked fake—just like Danneel—dressed in more subdued colors than normal for him. There wasn’t a hint of pink in sight, instead just a light blue with a hint of white underneath to emphasize Jared’s tan and Jensen swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. God but he wanted to touch him. He wanted to feel Jared’s body, make sure that it was really in front of him and not just an exceptionally clear movie and he knew that Jared would be warm and solid underneath Jensen’s hands and it did nothing for Jensen’s sense of well-being. He was totally going to make a fool of himself out here. Or possibly come in his pants.

“So Chad tells me that he picked Lita,” Jared turned to Lita, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze, “and Jensen.” He did the same for Jensen and, yes, Jensen had been right. Jared was like a _furnace_ , even with just his hand and Jensen felt his face start to heat with something that was quite different than embarrassment and he was insanely glad for the thick, airbrushed make-up again because Jared didn’t seem to notice.

Instead, he jerked his head towards the set. “So we’re going to get some promotional shots down and then afterward, I get to treat Jensen and Lita to a little one-on-one time.” He looked back and forth between them with his generous smile and Jensen felt his knees getting just a little weak. “One of you will have a date tonight while the other will get one tomorrow afternoon. Sound fair?” To have a date that he didn’t have to share with anyone else? Oh hell yes. Jensen was totally for that and he could see that Lita was too. “Okay, good! So, this here is Vince, our photographer for the day and I’ve got to tell you guys, he’s absolutely fantastic. He’s actually shot me before but he’s most famous for doing magazine spreads for the likes of Vogue.”

Vince was also a short little man and Jensen could suddenly see why he surrounded himself with other short little people. It probably made him feel better because the man was a complete Napoleon. After Jared’s introduction, he immediately started issuing orders and positioning everyone just so. Jared, of course, ended up in the chair, sprawled out like a lazy king, with one leg cocked up over the arm and one hand twirling a crown.

Ben had been placed directly behind the right corner of the chair, standing at his familiar parade rest and just generally looking menacing with Georgie balancing him out on the other side. Danneel and Sandy were sprawled like Princess Leia in front with Justin in between them. Mike, Tom and Misha had been placed in what appeared to be random areas while Lita, as a challenge winner, was posed over Jared’s cocked leg, hands skating entirely too close to dangerous territory as far as Jensen was concerned.

And as for Jensen… “Get up on top of him,” Vince ordered, his face hidden behind his camera and Jensen wanted to know just exactly how the fuck that he was supposed to do that. Jared was taking up quite a bit of the chair and there didn’t look to be a safe place to put anything. “Closer!” Vince snapped and Jensen swallowed, meeting Jared’s eyes. Fuck it.

Throwing dignity out the damn window because, Jesus fucking Christ, he was on a _reality show_ —dignity was completely overrated in such a medium—Jensen climbed on top of Jared, straddling his hips the way that he’d been dreaming of doing ever since watching Jared in _Hunter’s Paradise._ Fucking finally. Too bad that there’d had to be all these people around to get there but at least Jensen had the make-up to hide behind.

Jared’s eyes were wide but that was a pleased smile playing around at his lips and Jensen braced himself against the chair’s arm, making sure he was behind Jared in order to play to the camera and Jensen met Jared’s stare head-on. Jared’s hand—oh _Jesus_ yes—raised to hold Jensen’s thigh, warm and solid as it formed a connection in the picture and served to help hold Jensen still at the same time. Jensen could even feel the slow chuckle raising Jared’s chest. “What happened to my shy Jen?” Jared asked, amused and Jensen snorted.

“He’s getting comfortable,” he replied back, mentally high-fiving himself for pulling the one-liner off smoothly.

“Now, Jen,” Jared shot back, his grin getting wider, “that _can’t_ be comfortable.”

Jared had a point—the chair was abusing Jensen’s knee something fierce—but like Hell Jensen was moving at least until Vince told him to. Judging by the way the little man was moaning ‘oh yeah’ and ‘perfect’ and practically orgasming behind the camera, though, Jensen still had a while. “Look this way,” Vince ordered and Jensen dragged his eyes away from Jared’s gorgeous smile to stare down the camera, hearing the shutter click.

Jared’s hand was steadily sliding up Jensen’s leg, though, and any minute now he was going to be touching Jensen’s ass. Jensen was torn because he wanted to call Jared out on it but he didn’t exactly want it to stop either. Instead, he just faced wherever Vince directed him too and felt his skin tingle in anticipation, hoping and praying that Jared stopped teasing and reached his destination soon.

Before he could, Vince set down the camera and repositioned them and this time it was Lita on top of Jared and Jensen wasn’t going to growl. He wasn’t. Not even with the way she was curling up on Jared’s lap like she owed it.

They hit a few more poses, including the requisite ones of Ben flexing his arms and Sandy and Justin trying to out-cute the other. They’d also had put Sandy up on top of Jared, just for the facial recognition—double shot of fame never hurt the ratings—and there’d been the rather embarrassing incident of Justin attempting to climb up into Jared’s lap too, to get his share of the limelight but had ended up getting accidentally kicked by Sandy when she shifted. It all apparently came together, though, because after an hour or so of shooting, Vince held his camera up toward the ceiling and announced, “Time for the smaller group shots.”

The rest of the housemates were herded away and Jensen was left with just Jared and Lita and a flight of butterflies fluttering about in his stomach. Lita was openly staring at him, though, the challenge in her eyes unmistakable, and like Hell Jensen was going to take that lying down. So when Vince told them to move in close to Jared and Lita plastered herself to Jared’s side, Jensen made sure that he one-upped her, one hand raising to cup Jared’s jaw and focus Jared’s attention on Jensen. Vince had made a happy noise, clicking the camera again while Lita pouted and then Jensen was dealing with Lita’s wandering hands all over Jared. She pulled on Jared’s shirt, directing his attention downward to her while Jensen tried to use his height to his best advantage.

He knew that ‘fighting’ over their chosen man wasn’t exactly the most mature thing in the world but Jensen couldn’t actually resist. He was one step away from slapping Lita’s hands away. At one point, though, they’d both had had a death grip on Jared’s shirt and Jared had pulled a face that had Vince’s camera clicking furiously while the tiny man’s shoulders shook in suppressed laughter. Knowing he was acting ridiculously and that there’d be plenty of time to have Jared to himself later, Jensen actively released Jared’s shirt and tucked himself more firmly under the warmth of Jared’s arm. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lita accept the unspoken truce, mimicking Jensen’s position.

Vince’s camera clicked and whirled a few more times before he finally stood up from his crouch. “Looks good,” he announced and Jared grinned while Jensen attempting to catch his now racing heart.

“Yeah?” Jared said.

“Yeah,” Vince replied. “Want to see?” He hauled Jared over to the monitor to flip through a bit of the film, grinning from ear to ear. “The wonders of modern technology, huh?” Vince said, poking Jared in the ribs. Jared laughed and agreed while they flipped through a sample of the pictures.

Some made Jensen wince because yeah, what the hell had he been thinking, while a few others made him blush—like the couple that looked like he and Jared were painfully close to kissing or the multitudes where he was practically lying on top of the guy—others made him instantly jealous and while others just made him stop and stare because _that_ was him? Wow. In Jensen’s opinion, Jared was damn near perfect in every shot but he had to admit that there were a few that made him think that perhaps he might just actually have a shot at winning this.

He soaked up the good with the bad and was surprised that a few pictures even looked good.

“Thanks so much, man,” Jared said, sticking out a hand that Vince heartily shook.

“No problem,” Vince replied. “Always a pleasure with you, Jared.” Then Vince and his army of teeny, tiny people were starting to pack up and Jensen was left alone with Jared. And Lita.

Jared smiled at both of them before deferring to the ground. “So,” he said, reaching out to grab their hands again and swinging them back and forth. “Now I’ve got to make a choice.” He glanced up, then, hazel eyes locking onto Jensen’s before sliding over to Lita. “One of you is getting a date starting right now while the other is going to have to wait until tomorrow.

Jensen swallowed and glanced down at the ground. Truth be told, he really didn’t know which one that he would prefer. Being chosen to go first would mean not having to wait, however being chosen for the second date would mean not having to spend tomorrow pining. More to the point, though, Jared’s hand felt really freaking good in Jensen’s and Jensen wanted another kiss.

“So, uh, Lita,” Jared said and Jensen kept his eyes lowered, not wanting to show disappointment just because Jared was saying someone else’s name. How utterly pathetic could he be? “I hope you don’t mind if I take Jensen out tonight?”

Jensen snapped his head up, staring at Jared who was focused on Lita while she reluctantly said yes. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek and Jared smiled happily. Jensen deliberately kept his face neutral and eventually Jared let her go, turning around to Jensen. It was like the sun rising after a too long night.

Jared tugged Jensen closer and Jensen went willingly, letting himself rest against Jared’s chest while Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen. “Ready to go, then?” Jared murmured and Jensen didn’t think that there was any other answer to that question than a resounding ‘hell yes.’

Especially when Jared leaned down slightly and kissed him and it was just like Jensen remembered from last night but even better. He could melt right here and now except that he hopefully had an entire night of this to look forward to and who would ever want to miss that?

[Part 4](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/136221.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 6](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/137065.html)


	6. In It for Love [ 6 / 16 ]

**Title:** In It for Love [ 6 / 16 ]  
 **Author:** [](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonspell**](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** RPS  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen (and Jared/a slew of other characters including Misha Collins, Tom Welling, Mike Rosenbaum, Danneel Harris, Sandy McCoy and some OMCs and OFCs)  
 **Rating:** Currently PG-13 (eventual NC-17)  
 **Warnings:** AU. Cheesiness. Fandom cliches. The usual drill.  
 **Summary (fic):** After a drunken dare, award-winning writer Jensen agreed to on a reality television show to vie for the attention of megastar Jared Padalecki who he's had a crush on for years. Only Jensen doesn't know how he's going to be able to tolerate all the other contestants and their widely varying personalities and he's pretty sure that you're not supposed to be able to get used to somebody filming you 24/7.  
 **Summary (part):** A private date and an Elimination Ceremony. Someone's going home.  
 **Word Count:** 9310 (this part)  
 **Disclaimer:** Never happened, no affiliation.  
 **Master Post:** [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html)

[Part 5](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/136728.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 7](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/137429.html)

**Episode 3 - Second Half**

The limo was not as tacky as the mansion. It may have been a stretch Hummer getting approximately three miles to the gallon but at least there was no zebra striped upholstery or purple fuzzy rugs in sight. Jensen, though, still sat gingerly against the far door because he was wondering, for the first time, just how many cameras there were embedded in the car. He’d never thought about it before—always too worried about the house—but now, he here was, sitting in the backseat of the limo with none other than Jared Padalecki and there wasn’t a cameraman to be found. Jensen knew that this did not mean in any way, shape, or form, that they weren’t being recorded right now. So he was wondering just where the cameras were.

They had given him time to change—thankfully into his own clothes but, disturbingly enough, _not_ the same ones that he’d worn to the photoshoot. Jensen currently had no idea where those were. Instead, he’d been brought a bag of his own clothes and told to ‘pick out something nice’ plus to bring a swimsuit. Jensen had done as instructed and tried not to feel too much like a harem girl. After he’d passed inspection, he’d been shoved into the limo beside Jared to go God knew where.

Jensen jumped when Jared grabbed his hand and Jared laughed. “Relax,” he teased. “I promise I don’t ravish on the first date.”

Jensen could think of a few things to say to that: one, this wasn’t their first date and two, he might, uh, be okay with a little bit of ravishing. Unfortunately his tongue stopped working correctly when Jared started rubbing distracting circles into his hand again. It was damn awfully hard to think when Jared felt so warm and sure against his skin. Jared’s hand was still huge and Jensen couldn’t help but daydream about what those hands would look like against other parts of his body. “So I’ve got a confession to make,” Jared said and Jensen finally glanced up from his contemplation of Jared’s hands. Jared huffed a laugh and averted his eyes, a strangely shy move that Jensen couldn’t help but find endearing. It made him want to wrap Jared into a huge hug and press kisses against his face. Jensen was also pretty damn sure he wasn’t supposed to be feeling this way within three days of meeting a guy. This was definitely down the rabbit hole, Alice. “I, uh, may have read one of your books already.”

Jensen couldn’t breathe. Jared had turned back to face him and Jensen couldn’t look away but he couldn’t breathe, either. For anyone that knew him, reading his books was kind of like reading his damn soul. The world didn’t know that but he did. “Which…which one?” Jensen choked out.

“ _Shadow Heart_ ,” Jared confessed. That was Jensen’s third one. “I actually read it when it first came out. And then I reread it when I found out that you were going to be on the show.”

“That’s…so…you already…”

“Yeah.” Jared was big and warm and completely distracting. “I already knew. I was actually a little excited but, uh, Jeff, you know wanted me to play it cool.”

“Oh.” Jensen had nothing. He had absolutely nothing. Jared had actually read one of his books before and apparently liked it. Jared fucking Padalecki had liked one of his books and if this was what Cloud Nine felt like then Jensen never wanted to get off. He felt light-headed and slightly giddy, like he should be out running a quarter mile or something instead of sitting inside a limo holding a guy’s hand. …Or, maybe he should be knocking said guy flat and climbing on top of him. Yeah. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Jensen licked his lips, getting ready for it, but Jared beat him to the punch.

Jared’s mouth pressed hard against his and it felt just as amazing as the last two times except this time, Jared’s lips parted and his tongue ran along Jensen’s, asking for permission. Jensen gasped and let him in, trying to memorize every second as Jared slipped inside.

Jensen squirmed, sliding closer on the seat, his pants getting too damn tight and Jared being too damn awesome to resist. Fuck. He couldn’t see to get close enough, though, because Jensen was pretty damn sure that he wouldn’t be close enough until he was actually a part of Jared. He pressed himself more tightly against Jared, trying to make it so that there wasn’t even room for _air_ in between them.

Jared broke the kiss, his eyes fluttering open to meet Jensen’s and Jensen just stared back because how damn awesome was his life right now? He was sitting in the back of a limo making out with his biggest wet dream. _Christ_. Life just didn’t get any better than this. Jensen wrapped his hand around the back of Jared’s neck and jerked him closer for another taste, wanting more. Jared gave a surprised moan before his hand raised— _just like in his damn movies and Jensen’s daydreaming fantasies_ —to cup Jensen’s jaw, tilting him just slightly for a better angle, as Jensen thrust his tongue into Jared’s mouth.

Chris was totally going to make fun of him for this but Chris could just fuck off. It wasn’t every day that a man got to act out his dreams. Wanting to see if what he’d always thought was correct, Jensen placed his hand against Jared’s shoulder, feeling the muscle underneath. He trailed his hand along Jared’s collar bone to his shoulder and gripped it hand, moaning at how freaking _solid_ Jared was against him. Fuck—this was so much better than the fantasies. This was the real fucking deal and it really was Jared Padalecki sitting right next to him.

Jared’s big hands were now grabbing at him for real, no teasing or light touches about it as he manhandled Jensen into a better position and held him still to kiss the ever-loving daylights out him. Not that Jensen minded. He was considering throwing a leg over Jared and grinding downward, getting them one step closer to where they both wanted to be when Jared finally broke away, panting. Jensen tried to follow him but Jared held him steady, despite Jensen’s shuddery whine of protest. “Wow, Jen,” Jared breathed, sucking in a few huge gulps of air, and Jensen smiled, hands running up to cup Jared’s face and trying to coax him back down. “Wow…” Jared muttered, bending down for another kiss and Jensen moaned happily as Jared’s lips touched his again.

A sharp knock at the window startled them both, Jared swearing and turning his head and Jensen attempting to jump all the way back over against the far window. “What?!” Jared snapped and it took Jensen a few surprised, heart-thumping seconds to realize that Jared wasn’t talking to him, but instead to the deep voice answering him.

“We’re here,” Jeff replied through the glass and Jensen blinked wondering what the _fuck_ he was talking about. That, though, was before, his brain came back online, crawling out of the hazy lust fogging his mind and the whole damn situation slammed into him like a car wreck. _Holy fuck_. Jensen flushed and glanced to his side where a suspicious spot in the side definitely appeared to be a camera and he’d just about been ready to completely go for it. And apparently Jeff and God knows who else had seen everything. Oh, _fuck_. Jensen closed his eyes and slumped back against the seat, his hands raising to cover his flaming face because _Christ_ —he’d just been making out with Jared freaking Padalecki _on camera._

“Uh, sorry about that…” Jared said sheepishly and Jensen felt the seat move beside him as Jared shifted. “Jen?” Jared’s big hands were back on Jensen, pulling at his wrists. “…Are you okay?”

Knowing that the game was up, Jensen let his hands drop, showing off his still red face and took a deep breath as he nodded, opening his eyes. “Yeah. I, uh…”

Jared’s mouth twitched for a moment before he leaned in close, still holding Jensen’s arms. “Yeah. I kind of liked it, too,” Jared whispered and Jensen’s breath was catching in his throat again. “Was kind of hoping that we could maybe we could pick up where we left off in a little while.” _A little while?_. Jensen raised his eyebrows, confused and Jared smiled as he jerked his head toward the window where Jeff was still waiting. “Got a few things planned for you first,” he said. His eyes flicked downward for a moment before coming back up. “You know, like, uh, dinner.”

Jensen laughed because he couldn’t help himself—Jared and his food. He _never_ would have guessed back when he was just watching the man on the screen. “Gonna blow me away?” he asked and Jared nodded.

“Guaranteed.” Then he was tugging Jensen toward the door that Jeff was standing outside of, urging him out of the limo.

Deciding to face the music—or rather Jeff Morgan’s calculating brown eyes, Jensen slide across the black leather with Jared and exited the car. Jeff was just off to the side, giving them a somewhat sympathetic look as he said, “Sorry, guys, but the sunset doesn’t wait for anyone, you know.”

Jared nodded like it was nothing—which, as it was his plan, why wouldn’t he?—while Jensen’s mouth dropped open. _Sunset?_ That was when he finally noticed where they were.

The limo was parked alongside a long strip of marina, wooden docks jutting out into the ocean and oh my freaking God. “You have a boat?” Jensen asked, blurting it out and feeling ridiculous after he did.

“Technically,” Jared said with a grin, “it’s a yacht.” Of course Jared had a yacht. He was freaking loaded, after all. Why wouldn’t he have a yacht? “I can’t call it a boat or they’ll kick me out of the yacht club.”

Oh. Well, that made sense. Maybe. Jensen looked at Jared, unsure if he was joking or not and Jared just laughed, holding out a hand. “Come on. I’ll show you my _yacht._ ” Jared’s big paw enveloped Jensen’s hand, dragging him towards one of the docks and Jensen couldn’t decide where he wanted to look. Jared was directly in front of him and staring at Jared, Jensen knew, was always a worthwhile endeavor. However, this time around, he was also surrounded by gorgeous yachts, sitting gleaming in the water, gently bobbing up and down with the small waves and then there was the blue horizon staring them down, the sun slowly making its way towards the water, promising to set it ablaze in just a short while.

Of course, as well, there was always the creeping camera men following them but Jensen firmly shoved all thought of them out of his mind. He was about to go for a cruise on a freaking _yacht_. Jeff had melted away, too, disappearing into the woodwork somewhere like he was so freaking skilled at, so Jensen focused on trying to remember every bit of detail about the bobbing boats he could as Jared pulled him along the dock.

They stopped in front of one of them, white with dark blue trim and Jensen sucked in a breath because the thing was absolutely huge. “What do you think?” Jared asked and Jensen couldn’t think of anything else besides ‘big.’ Like everything else belonging to Jared. Jared shrugged his shoulders and glanced away with a small smile. “It’s only a forty footer but I like it,” he said and climbed on board. He waved Jensen over and Jensen climbed over after him, though not as gracefully, though he sincerely hoped that was just from a lack of practice. It was hard to judge what the boat was going to be doing while he was attempting to climb about it, regardless of how well it was tied down to the dock. “Careful,” Jared said, grabbing a hold of his elbow.

“I got it,” Jensen murmured. He didn’t, though, bother to shake Jared off.

“Maybe I just wanted an excuse to touch you,” Jared said back, gently steering him towards the middle of the yacht and the door that was there.

Jensen felt his mouth quirk up into a smile. “Oh, so I get the total cheese today.”

Jared stumbled, tripping over a coiled rope. He recovered, kicking it aside while laughing at himself. “Hey, now, don’t make fun of my technique. I told you I was going all out.” He pushed open the door, ushering Jensen inside. Jensen followed the motion, walking backward because he didn’t want to let Jared out of his sight.

“All out, huh?” Jensen asked, his hand rising to touch Jared’s face, fingertips sliding over his cheek. Hey. Jared wasn’t the only one looking for any excuse possible to touch.

“Yeah.” He could feel Jared’s smile growing bigger. “How did I do?” With a finger, Jared turned Jensen’s head to the side, making him catch sight of the scene behind him.

Jensen caught a flare of flame and he turned the rest of the way around, jaw falling open. “Wow…” The entire interior of the cabin was set up like something straight out of bodice-ripping Harlequin, candles lighting up nearly every available surface. They flickered throughout the room, the faint light licking up the walls and softly falling on the white covered table set for two in the center of the room.

Unlike the mansion that Jensen had been living in, the interior of the yacht wasn’t ‘hip’ or ‘modern,’ instead seeming just entirely ‘comfortable’ except for the high society setup of the table. “This is…”

“I was hoping you’d like it,” Jared said, sliding close to Jensen. “I know that it’s really cheesy, but I get points for going the whole nine yards, right?” Jensen felt Jared’s hands slide over his hips, lightly gripping him, but he was still too busy staring. There was even a vase with flowers sitting in the middle of the table.

Jensen didn’t quite know what to say. He’d never been ‘wined and dined’ like this, not even when he’d been dating the surgeon. “I, uh…” He licked his lips. Fuck it. “I like it.”

“Oh, good,” Jared said, sounding relieved. He pressed a kiss to Jensen’s neck and pulled Jensen back against him. That was most definitely Jared’s dick poking Jensen in the ass, too. Jensen’s breathing sped up, wondering if Jared was going to kiss him again, but Jared just grinned and said, “Let’s eat.”

Jared tried to pull out Jensen’s chair for him, but that was where Jensen was drawing the line. He shook his head at Jared and pulled out his own chair, making Jared duck his head again and huff a laugh. “Sorry. Got carried away.” Taking his own seat, Jared had then pulled off the silver cover of the first part of the dinner, baring what Jared assured him were crab stuffed mushroom caps.

“So how are you liking the house?” Jared asked, serving them both.

Jensen poked at the food on his plate as he carefully considered his answer. “It’s an experience,” he replied finally.

Jared laughed and popped a piece of mushroom into his mouth. “That means that you hate it!”

“I don’t hate it!” Jensen denied immediately but Jared met him with a flat look. “…I might be questioning some design choices.”

“Fair enough,” Jared said, waving him off. “Are you getting used to the cameras?” he asked slyly, leaning forward.

Jensen shrugged because Jared might have had a point that first day. In the house, without all the men manning the cameras, sometimes Jensen forgot that they we even there but it wasn’t like he wanted to own up to that. Speaking of cameras… Where were they? Jensen frowned, wondering if the yacht was like the mansion—with the cameras already built in. “I knew it,” Jared said, grinning. He pointed at the food on Jensen’s plate. “You should really try that. It’s good.”

Jensen stared down at the mushroom. “So… Are all of the dates with you going to involve food in some way?”

Jared looked aghast, comically stretching out his face. “You don’t like food?” he exaggerated, miming out a heartattack and Jensen laughed. “Okay, so I like food. Still! You should eat that.” He leaned forward again, this time using his fork to cut off a piece. “Here.” He offered the newly separated bite to Jensen and just who was Jensen to refuse an invitation like that?

Giving in to the not-so-subtle prodding, Jensen wrapped his mouth around Jared’s fork and immediately closed his eyes. Damn. It really was kind of good. “See?” Jared said. “I told you so.” He held up another piece and Jensen didn’t hesitate, eating that one too. “Good, yeah? So are you ready for more?”

Oh, God, there was more? Jensen nearly laughed at himself for his own naivety because who was he kidding? It was Jared, of course there was more food. That didn’t mean, however, that he still didn’t gawk in amazement when a waiter came in with another tray, setting the dishes in front of them because there was a _waiter_ on Jared’s _boat_.

“Thanks,” Jared said and the guy disappeared again as Jared tried to explain what it was. Jensen, though, was sure that at least some of the words were being mispronounced and when he called Jared on it, Jared started laughing again. “Probably!” he admitted before launching into a discussion about Jensen’s writing which forced Jensen into confessing that he was a little impressed. “Oh, so I’m impressive,” Jared said.

_Always_ , Jensen’s brain chimed in but he wasn’t about to say that out loud. “It’s just surprising,” he said instead. “I think you’re the first I’ve even known that understood that Tommy was a metaphor for the state of affairs in Eastern Europe.”

“Well,” Jared said as demurely as it was possible considering he was still stuffing his face with chicken. “I can read.”

Jensen had laughed and, uncomfortable with the spotlight being completely on him, had flipped it over to a discussion of Jared’s movies, something that Jensen could happily talk about for hours. Plus, he finally had a chance to ask all those niggling, deep-seated questions that he’d never had answers for before such as, “In Hunter’s Paradise, why did Drake decide to pick Katie over Ryan? Because if he wouldn’t have gone off with her, he would have lived.”

“Well,” Jared laughed, “I personally wanted it the other way around but the director didn’t agree with me.” He shook his hand and caught sight of his watch. “Oh, shit!”

“What?” Jensen asked, freezing in mid-bite.

“Damn it, I forgot about the time. Uh, is it okay if we wait a little while on dessert?”

“Uh…sure?” Jensen answered because what else could he possible say to that? It was good enough for Jared who was up and out of his seat like a shot, dragging Jensen along after him as he ran towards the deck. Jensen was about to try and demand what was wrong but that was before he saw the horizon. “Whoa.” He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the brilliant colors splashed across the sky and bleeding into the sea.

“It’s gorgeous, right?” Jared said, pulling him up the railing of the boat. Jensen gripped the chrome tightly, staring out at the water and the cloudless sky with the setting sun. He couldn’t find the words to express himself and so remained quiet and Jared, remarkably, let him, only moving closer to wrap his arm around Jensen’s waist. Jensen reached up, gripping Jared’s shirt with a loose grip and together they watched the setting sun, silent except for the sound of the water against the boat.

Watching the blazing sun setting just over the horizon, watching it light up the sky in pinks and reds and a hint of purple, Jensen couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be but bobbing on the waves. He had Jared standing directly behind him, holding him like he was the only thing in the world that mattered and it was a picture perfect moment, seemingly torn right out of the end of a movie. Apparently Jared had picked up a few things along the way.

Like all things, though, it was destined to end sometime and when the last rays finally dimmed, he had to admit that it was over. He licked his lips, staring out at the darkening sea. “Well,” he said and Jared kissed him, soft but sudden. Jared’s tongue unfurled into Jensen’s mouth and with a quiet moan, Jensen turned, surging up into the kiss. God but Jared’s mouth, Jensen thought, should be classified as one of the Deadly Sins because damned if he wasn’t tempted to do a few vile and depraved acts because of it.

Jensen indulged himself in another bit of fancy, delving his fingers into Jared’s floofy, floofy hair and finding out once and for all that it was just as soft as it looked. Jared’s own hands were holding Jensen’s jaw, once again making sure that he couldn’t go anywhere but closer. Jensen happily agreed with that sentiment, pressing himself as close as possible to Jared’s body, feeling a hardness press against his lower stomach that had his breath quickening and his pulse racing. He knew exactly what that was.

All too soon, though, Jared was pulling away, pressing a few more quick kisses against Jensen’s lips before stepping backward. “Ready for dessert?” he asked.

And here Jensen thought that he’d already been getting dessert. He licked his lips again, savoring the last taste of Jared before nodding. “Sure,” he murmured, letting Jared usher him back inside.

Jensen had not noticed the temperature dropping when he was outside but stepping into the cabin made it all to clear just how cold it had gotten outside—it was like walking into a hothouse. He knew, though, that he was only thinking that way because of his excitement and the racing endorphins.

He tried to move back to the table but Jared didn’t let him, instead pushing him towards the stairs on the far side of the room. “Up,” Jared said and smiling, Jensen did as ordered. At the top of the stairs, he emerged into a smaller room that was lined with a long gray couch. Jared gave Jensen a shove towards it and, sitting down, Jensen found it surprisingly comfortable. As in maybe time to take a nap, comfortable. Jared grinned as he sat down beside him, one leg curling up underneath him as he sat sideways to look at Jensen, head resting on one hand with his elbow braced against the back of the couch. “Sometimes I sleep up here,” Jared said quietly.

“I could see why,” Jensen replied. He gave into an urge and pushed back a lock of Jared’s hair, tucking it behind one ear and then basked in the glow from Jared’s resulting smile.

“So,” Jared said, reaching behind him, “in the interests of being cheesy and going all out tonight, how do you feel about fruit and whipped cream?”

Jensen laughed, not bothering to hide behind a hand this time. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Jared replied, hauling out a tray of fruit with a dish of fluffy cream . He picked up a strawberry and dipped it into the white before raising it to Jensen’s mouth. “Say ‘ah.’”

Jensen rolled his eyes and bit into the berry, making sure to get as much of the cream as possible before licking off the stray bit that he’d missed. “God Jen…” Jared whispered and Jensen flicked his eyes up to meet Jared’s, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

“Like that?” he teased.

“Do it again,” Jared breathed, holding up another piece of fruit. Jensen obliged him, wrapping his lips around the berry and this time making sure that he was close enough to catch Jared’s fingers. Jared exhaled shakily and Jensen mentally congratulated himself. Then Jared was tossing the fruit away and lunging toward Jensen, snuggling up close, his nose burying in Jensen’s hair.

“Hey!” Jensen laughingly protested. “What about dessert?”

“Screw it,” Jared said and dove down for another kiss while he pressed Jensen against the soft gray cushions of the couch.

_Absolutely_ , Jensen thought. “Anything you say…” He wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck, holding him close as they kissed again, tongues dueling and moving against one another. Jensen whimpered, arching upward, straining against the hold that Jared had on him and loving every second of it.

Jared spent long leisurely minutes exploring Jensen’s mouth as Jensen steadily relaxed into it, going with the flow until he was unsure how much time had passed, just that he never wanted to stop again. Of course, that was when Jared broke away again, moving to the right just enough to rest his head against Jensen’s shoulder. “Something wrong?” Jensen asked quietly.

“Just tired,” Jared whispered back. “I’m sorry, Jen… I think they got me up too early.”

“Oh.” Jensen wondered just what time that Jared had been forced to get up at and felt a twinge of sympathy. Jensen wouldn’t have been nearly as nice about being woken up as Jared probably had been. “Did you…Did you need to lie down?” Jensen offered. He was totally okay with letting Jared be the one on the bottom.

“No,” Jared said, shaking his head. “It’s okay. We’re probably almost back to port anyway.” He sat up, moving away and Jensen fought back his surge of disappointment that the day that he’d never wanted to end was apparently drawing to a close.

“Okay.” Jensen pushed himself up as well. “So, uh, whoever’s driving the boat knows how to park it, right?”

“Yacht,” Jared correct with a grin. “And I certainly hope so. Maybe we can go out on the water again—just the two of us. I’d let you steer.”

Jensen smiled, disappointment fading. “I’d like that,” he said and leaned in for another kiss, making it last until Jeff, yelling from the docks, finally let them know that they had to get some sleep sometime.

* * *

There was something poking him. Jensen swatted irritably at it, hoping that it would go away but no such luck. Instead, it started poking harder. “Come on, Jenny… Time to wake up and tell Mikey all the scandalous details.”

Oh, Mike had to be fucking kidding him. Jensen opened one blurry eye and rolled it to glare at Mike. “G’way.”

“You promised, Jenny, remember?”

Jensen vaguely remembered doing something like that, but it was mainly to get Mike off his back. He and Jared had gotten back to the house sometime after eleven and even though Jensen had dove head first into his bed, Mike had refused to shut up until Jensen had promised he’d fill in all the damn details in the morning.

“’Sides. Jared’s downstairs, man.” Not needing to think twice, Jensen threw off the covers. Actually sitting up took a little bit more coaxing on his part, but it was the thought that counted. “So,” Mike said brightly, “is he a good kisser? I bet he’s a good kisser.”

Jensen rolled off the bed, hitting the floor and attempted to find his pants. “I’m not discussing this with you.”

“Come on, Jenny—kiss and tell! You know you want to!”

“Fuck off,” Jensen grumbled, hauling on a pair of jeans. He grabbed a shirt as well and headed out the bedroom door, pulling it on as he went.

“You’re seriously no fun in the mornings, Jensen,” Mike sniffed and headed off. Jensen breathed a silent prayer and ducked into an open bathroom, making sure to at least comb his hair and brush his teeth before heading downstairs like the pathetic loser he was.

Jared was downstairs alright, but, unfortunately, he had Lita hanging off of him. What time did she get up, anyway? Jensen kept the frown off his face and walked up to Jared who lit up like a Christmas tree. “Mornin’,” Jared said. “Sleep well?”

“Of course he did,” Lita answered. “It’d be hard not to in those beds.”

So much for keeping the frown off—it was out in full force. “I’m good,” he replied on the end of Lita’s statement. “You?”

Jared shrugged. “Well, you know, I kept wishing for company…” Jensen closed his eyes, fighting back the blush while Lita squealed, hitting Jared in the arm.

“You’re so bad!” she said. “You should have called me. I would have kept you company.”

“Yeah?” Jared asked with a grin, “but would I have gotten any sleep?”

“Sure,” she purred. “Eventually.” Jensen was going to be sick. He was going to be violently fucking sick and he could totally blame it on the way that Jared was looking at Lita who was making goo goo eyes back. Fuck, but he wasn’t cut out for this. Jensen wasn’t used to how jealousy twisted his stomach in knots and, thinking about it, it was something that he would have preferred not to know.

Unable to watch the scene anymore, Jensen had selected an apple and retreated to the backyard. Misha was there, communing with nature with his legs crossed and his hands outspread like the house’s personal Buddha. Sighing, Jensen flopped down in a lawn chair beside him and took a big bite of the apple.

“It’s not easy, is it?” Jensen turned to look at Misha who still had his eyes closed even though he’d just spoken. “A situation like this…it’s not very conducive to good karma.”

Still a little unsure if Misha was talking to him or perhaps the grass, Jensen took a chance and answered him. “You seem to be taking it well, though.”

Misha smiled, his eyes finally opening as he turned them on Jensen. “Yes, but I meditate. What do you do?” Jensen frowned, staring at the apple. Usually when he was upset he either started writing or picked up the guitar and just generally _wallowed_ in the feeling until he got his fill. “Exactly,” Misha replied like Jensen had just answered him. “I let all the negative energy go. You should try it.”

Jensen resisted the urge to shove Misha over and crunched into the apple again.

Misha shrugged. “At least you’re not plotting like the others.”

Jensen froze in mid-chew, turning back to Misha. “’Scuse me?”

Misha raised his eyebrows. “For world domination.” Yes. Because that made sense. Obviously an evil super-villain had infiltrated the house and was now plotting to take over the world by getting Jared to fall in love with them. Though, come to think of it, that did kind of sound like some of the people in the house…

Jensen carefully swallowed his bite of apple. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Misha said, leaning in, “that there are some people who are willing to do almost anything to get to the top.”

“Dude,” Jensen said. “Could you be any more cryptic?”

“Yes,” Misha replied cheerfully, getting to his feet. “The dark angel flies at dawn.” Jensen stared as Misha waved, dusted himself off and walked inside. Just what the fuck did that mean? Jensen knotted his brows together and just shook his head. He really hoped that there wasn’t anything in the water here.

* * *

“For a _mansion_ , this is a pretty boring place,” Mike grunted as he plopped himself down by the pool. Jensen grunted his agreement and turned to swim back the other way. He’d resorted to doing laps in the pool to try and deal with the restless boredom he was currently wrestling with. He wasn’t quite sure if it was helping or not but at least the physical activity was good for him.

Danneel, sunning herself on the patio with Sandy, tipped her sunglasses. “It’s because we’re _waiting_.”

“I hate waiting,” Sandy added. “I’d much rather be doing something.”

“I wouldn’t.” Danneel readjusted her glasses and leaned her head back. “Because if we were doing something right now, it would probably be another stupid challenge. Possibly involving the sleaze.”

Jensen reached the far edge of the pool, his hands gripping the ledge. “Or it would be a date,” he murmured.

Mike barked a laugh. “Not all of us have been so lucky, Jennybean. Some of us have had to go through this before—the waiting for a certain someone to come back from their lovely little date with the world-famous movie star.”

“He’s just a guy,” Sandy cut-in.

“What?” Mike swung his head up to look at her.

“Jared,” Sandy clarified, sitting up. “It doesn’t matter how famous he is, he’s still just a guy.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “Whatever. This is still boring as shit, right? We’re all in agreement with that?”

Ben, who had been lifting weights on the corner deck, finally stood up. “Yes.”

“Good! Someone that agrees with me! I _like_ that!”

Frankly, all Jensen could really think about is that a little more alone time with Jared would be _awesome_ except that right now Jared was having that alone time with Lita and who the fuck _knew_ how he would be when he came back. Maybe he’d have taken one date with the stripper that he knew Lita secretly was and decide that he liked women from now on out.

Jensen would like to think that he and Jared had a connection—hell, screw the like to think, he _knew_ that they had had a connection. Yesterday had been fucking _awesome_ and Jensen knew that he wasn’t the only one that wanted to repeat it.

Mike, though, had a point. Or rather, he had a couple of them. One, yes, waiting really did suck and, two, no, Jensen had not been through it before to quite this extent and he found that he really didn’t want to repeat the experience.

They’d been waiting for Jared to arrive home from his date with Lita for hours now and each passing second was starting to feel like an eternity. Jared was probably laying on the high class cheesiness _right_ now and, damn it, even though it made Jensen want to laugh, he could appreciate it, too. He wouldn’t mind a little bit more of Jared’s romantic cheesiness. He wouldn’t.

Not even if Chris will make fun of him for it later.

“What I want to know,” Danneel said, still stretched out on her chair, “is just how much longer are they going to take? I mean, it was just a date.”

“Hey,” Mike shot back, leaning forward to skim his hand through the pool water, “just because it only takes you a few seconds to get out of your clothes, doesn’t mean that the rest of us don’t need a little bit of warm-up time.”

Danneel snorted but Jensen froze, gripping the edge of the pool hard. _God_. He knew it was just a joke but what if that was what they were doing right now? Here he’d been imagining all sorts of romantic dinners or hot air balloon rides or whatever but what if Jared and Lita were really just going at it like rabbits? Because Jensen wasn’t exactly the most outgoing person in the world and yet he’d been perfectly willing to fool around. And Lita most _definitely_ wasn’t as reserved as he was. In fact, she was kind of a—

Jensen pulled himself out of the pool, turning himself around to sit on the edge and kick his feet in the water. He just really needed to stop focusing on all of this.

Except. Jensen glanced up at the people assembled around him—at Mike still sitting on the other side, at Sandy and Danneel sunning themselves, at Ben, calmly watching them. Had Jared formed connections with them as well? How much time had he spent with any of them? How much did he like them? And where did Jensen fall in that little hierarchy of affection?

Jensen knew that Jared definitely had a connection with Sandy—they came from the same damn world, for fuck’s sake. And he’d seemed to like Ben. Plus there was Misha, who was still off meditating because he didn’t want any negativity in his life and he and Jared had spent nearly half of the first night talking. Then there was Georgie, off in the indoor gym and she’d had a solo date, too. Maybe Jared liked her just as much as he did Jensen. What about Tom and Justin? Justin was always hanging around Jared’s bedroom door, waiting for an invite. Had he already had one? How many? For how long?

_Was that what Jensen was supposed to be doing?_ Waiting outside of Jared’s bedroom, hoping for an invitation inside—making time instead of just being handed it? God, but he was shit at this. How the Hell did you beg for attention in a house full of attention grabbers and certified head-turners?

It was enough to not only make Jensen’s head spin but it also made him want to puke. Fuck but he hoped that this whole damn thing wasn’t going to be a mistake. He was already twisted up into _knots_ over Jared and he’d only really met the man a few days ago. That was _ridiculous_. This whole damn _thing_ was ridiculous. Jensen pushed himself to his feet and grabbed a towel, quickly drying himself off and heading inside.

“See you later, J-man,” Mike called and Jensen only acknowledged him with a wave. He had to find something else to occupy his damn mind before he went _insane_.

He walked inside with a vague idea of calling home and maybe talking to him mom—except that she would probably want to ask about Jared and that was exactly what Jensen wanted to avoid. …Fuck but that was pathetic. He really should call his mom.

Making his mind to do so, Jensen turned the corner to head for the phone booth but stopped dead because that explained where Tom was. Tom was sitting inside the booth, looking like Clark Kent getting ready to change except that he was talking animatedly to whoever was on the other end of the line. Jensen swore. So much for that idea. Not wanting to eavesdrop, Jensen swung around to head back out of the corner and it brought him directly in the line of sight of the confessional.

Theoretically, they were supposed to enter the confessional at least once every two days to record their inner thoughts about what was going on, though Jeff had been taking it easy on all of them, slowly easing them into it all, walking them through it, letting them slide. Jeff, though, was currently out with Jared and Lita. And Jensen had only done one so far. He didn’t want to know what evil things Jeff would do to him if he waited until the guy came back so fuck it. Jensen walked into the closet and shut the door behind him.

The camera was still there, still pointing at the chair in front of the red backdrop and Jensen sat down, staring. “Uh…” He glanced down and then back up. “So, apparently I’m supposed to be doing these things and I know some of the others have already…” Misha, in particular, was fond of the confessional and Jensen, though he knew it was a mistake, kind of wanted to see the hours of footage that the man was recording. “And I,” Jensen continued, “am going out of my mind.” He pulled a face, raising his hands to pull at his hair. Hey, if it made it into the final cut, at least it would give Mackenzie a laugh. She loved seeing her older brother make a fool out of himself. And, in fact, Jensen was finding that it was easier to talk when Jeff wasn’t there, staring at him so knowingly. It was actually kind of…cathartic. “I’m not kidding. I mean, there’s only so much you can do cooped up in a place like this and I’m not even allowed to have my laptop. I’m considering grabbing a knife and writing an ode on the wall in blood or something. ‘Cause at least that would be entertaining. Except Jared might not like that so much…” Shit. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about Jared right now.

“…You wouldn’t think that a date could last for so long,” Jensen muttered, echoing Danneel’s words and he froze, stopping himself right there. That train of thought lead into some pretty dangerous territory and Jensen didn’t need that kind of pity party. He sighed as he stood up and quietly left the room. So much for ‘confessing his innermost thoughts.’

He closed the door behind him, wondering whatever possessed him to go in voluntarily anyway and noted that Tom was out of the phone booth. Unfortunately, he’d been replaced by Justin and Jensen wondered if the booth was ever really free.

Justin was quite a bit louder than Tom, too. “Right. So I’m _in_ his house right now. ...Yeah, I hope so, too. It would be really cool if this all works out, man. Total straight shot to the top. …Would I keep dating him? Dude. As long as he stays hot, it’s a possibility. I mean, have you _seen_ him? Of course I want to hit that. …Yeah. He’s even got a big bed to go with that big body. …You know me. Of _course_ I’ve been in it already—”

Jensen swallowed back the sudden bile in his throat and turned back around the corner to head to the main part of the living room. And this was why eavesdropping was considered a bad thing—you heard things that you rather wish you hadn’t.

What had been heard, though, could not be unheard, and now Jensen was wondering just how _much_ time Justin had spent in Jared’s bed already. They hadn’t even _been_ here that long—how had he managed to slither his way in? And _when_? And _was Jensen supposed to be doing the same?_

…And just exactly how far had they—It wasn’t any of his damn business. None of it was. The sooner he learned that the happier he would be.

It was just awfully damn hard to think of someone as your maybe ‘boyfriend’ and also have to reconcile that with the fact that you had to share said boyfriend with ten other people. It just all went to emphasize the fact that Jensen was only getting one tenth of the damn story and _fuck_ but he hated that.

* * *

Jensen did not run to the door like the rest of the house when Jared came home. He wanted to—like a puppy—but he forced himself to remain in place, trying to wait as casually as was possible considering that he was leaning up against the wall beside Jared’s bedroom door. From his position, though, he could still see Jared standing at the main entrance doors, arm wrapped around Lita and he had a crystal clear view of Lita leaning up to give Jared a little kiss. Jensen ground his teeth.

Jared greeted everybody like normal, saying hi to each individual person and he looked a little confused when he reached the end of them until he glanced up at the balcony. Jensen felt his heart clench at the fact that Jared had been looking for him and it did an all out somersault when Jared smiled at him. The crowd followed Jared up the stairs, just like normal, but this time, Jensen was first in line at Jared’s door. Jared stepped right up to him, leaning in close and making Jensen’s breath speed up. “Were you waiting for me, Jen?” he asked.

Jensen ignored the fact that Lita was still hanging off of him and Justin was glaring daggers while others were randomly trying to get Jared’s attention. This was _his_ time, damn it. “Just wanted to know if you’d like some company,” Jensen replied and it was totally worth it for the way that Jared’s smile grew.

“Anytime,” Jared said and finally let go of Lita to grab a hold of Jensen. He opened the door, ignoring the protests happening around him and ushered Jensen inside, throwing out a “Sorry, guys,” before he shut the door.

Justin hadn’t been kidding. Jared’s bed was _huge_. Jensen was caught up in just staring at it because the thing was hard to miss considering that it was dominating a great deal of the room. “Want to try it out?” Jared teased and Jensen couldn’t stop the little instinctive shudder down his spine. Hell yes, he did. But that wasn’t what he was here for.

Except that was what Jared was possibly here for. With a soft, “Jen,” Jared reached out and cupped Jensen’s face, pulling him closer for a kiss that had Jensen’s knees starting to give out again. Damn but the man could kiss. It was in the way that Jared focused everything he had on just one moment and one tiny spot and fuck but it was overwhelming. When he pulled away, Jensen had to bite back a whine of disappointment. “Missed you,” Jared said and Jensen nodded, not daring to open his eyes though he wasn’t quite sure when he’d closed them.

Jared let him go and Jensen swayed a little before finding his feet again. “Anything you wanted to talk about or did you just miss me, too?”

Well, if Jensen was _honest_ , he knew that he wanted to talk about Justin and any of the others and demand to know just what Jared was doing with each and every one of them but he was all too aware of just how crazy that would sound. “Might have missed you,” Jensen murmured and Jared quirked a smile.

“That’s all I get, huh? A maybe?”

Jensen shrugged teasingly and slowly spun around to take in Jared’s room. “Maybe I just wanted to see your bedroom.”

“Well,” Jared replied, “if that was all you wanted, you should have said so. I would have been more than happy to give you the ten cent tour.”

Jared’s room was thankfully less tacky than the rest of the house as well, making Jensen wonder if he’d had a say in what went into this particular room but perhaps not the rest of the house. It had a lot of the classic bachelor red and black going on, though, but every now and then it was broken up by picture of Jared’s family or a pink squeak toy that Jensen was guessing belonged to Jared’s dogs. The most fascinating thing, though, was the line of framed photographs taking up nearly one entire wall. They looked like… “Sorry. Didn’t have the ten cents,” Jensen shot back distractedly, walking towards the pictures. His eyes widened as he realized that it was exactly what he’d thought—headshots of the ‘cast’ with their names emblazoned below. And below the names, tacked onto the wall, were, mortifyingly enough, the Polaroids that Chad had taken on the first day. Jensen blinked at the shot of his ass and the close-up of his lips and tried not to wince too noticeably.

“I’m sure that we could have worked out some _other_ kind of payment,” Jared purred as his arms wrapped around Jensen from behind, his hips aligning again. He nuzzled at Jensen’s ear and Jensen felt his jeans starting to grow tight. He couldn’t figure out what was more embarrassing—the pictures or the lightning fast erection.

Jared’s chuckle startled him but he didn’t jump—couldn’t considering that Jared’s hands were anchoring him. “Yeah, sorry about those. Chad said that we had to put them up. Frankly, though, I can’t say that I mind the view…” Jensen carefully didn’t look at anyone else’s Polaroid and, instead, turned in Jared’s arms, pulling him down for another kiss.

“Mmm…” Jared gave Jensen a few quick kisses, leaving Jensen’s lips tingling and his mind slyly wondering if now was the right time to get acquainted with Jared’s bed but there was a knock at the door. Jared grimaced and stepped back. “Sorry,” he said softly before raising his voice to whoever was out in the hall. “Come in!”

Jensen glanced sharply at the door, wondering just who the hell it was but had to wince when he saw Chad’s blonde head pop in. “Hey, Jay—oh. You were _busy_ , weren’t you?” Chad’s eyebrows wiggled. “I’d say that I’d come back another time, but Jeff will kill me if we don’t get this show on the road.”

“Right,” Jared said. He pulled Jensen into a hug, kissing his cheek. “So, Chad and I have got to…well, you know.” He waved his hands at the pictures and sighed. “But maybe we can talk later?” He gripped Jensen’s shoulders and pulled him back, nodding in earnest until Jensen started nodding, too. “Stop by anytime, Jen,” Jared said. “I’ll make sure that I give you a better tour.” He winked and Chad snorted.

“I bet you will,” Chad said, his tone insinuating a lot of things that Jensen opted to ignore as he pushed past him and headed back out into the hallway where apparently the entire freaking house was waiting. Jensen would accuse them all of not having lives, but, well, he wasn’t one to talk and it wasn’t exactly like they had a choice right now.

“Hey guys,” Jared said, holding the door and ignoring Chad just like Jensen. “So Chad and I have to do our thing and it’s going to be a really tough one.” He frowned at all of them. “So, I’ll see you all down in the main room in an hour, okay?” Then he closed the door, just in time to miss the mad rush for the bedrooms and the bathrooms. Jensen let himself be carried along with the crowd, feeling higher than a freaking kite because Jared wanted to see him again.

Yes. It was official. He had regressed back to being a teenager.

* * *

Jensen lined up with the rest of the crowd on the little podium that the producers were apparently going to haul out special for each Elimination Ceremony. He took his normal spot in the back—a spot given to him out of virtue of being one of the taller contestants. Tom, Mike, Ben and Misha lined up beside him while the rest took a spot down in front. There was what Jensen was starting to identify as the usual jittering of nerves but, while he was understandably anxious, Jensen felt more confident than the last time he’d attended an Elimination Ceremony.

Jared still wanted to see him.

That didn’t stop his heart from turning over, though, when Jared emerged into the room, carrying the thin chains again. It was only natural at this point. “I’ve only got nine here guys. So, I’m sorry, but for someone, the red carpet is going to end tonight.” Jensen blinked—the red carpet line had to be one of the show’s tag phrases. It was the second time he’d heard Jared use it.

Jared laid the chains down on a podium, selecting only one before he turned back to face them. “I’d like to thank you all for being here for me and I want you to know that each time I do this, it gets harder and harder because I’ve formed attachments with all of you and, if it was up to me, you’d _all_ stay. But, unfortunately somebody has to go. So…” He held up the chain. “Jensen, I’d love it if you could come up here.”

Jensen’s heart skipped a beat and he didn’t bother to wait for Mike’s push. He walked down the stairs and moved to stand directly in front of Jared. “What can I say?” Jared started. “You start off slow but once you get going— _wow_. I had an amazing night with you and I’d love to repeat it if you don’t mind. Except this time, maybe we’d make it last a little longer.” Jensen nodded, smiling and held still as Jared attached the chain around his neck. “Thanks for being here for me,” he said and leaned down the crucial few inches to press his mouth to Jensen’s and, in front of the cameras, the houseguests, God and possibly his mother, Jensen surged into it because how could he not? They held together for a few long beats that had Jensen’s heart thumping wildly before Jared broke away. “Wow,” he breathed. “See what I mean?”

Jensen took a spot on the other side of the room, making himself known to whatever future audience that would be watching that he was one of Jared’s ‘chosen’ and Jared moved on. “Uh, next,” Jared said, pulling out another chain. “Well, kind of different. Because Lita, you started off strong and you’ve just kept right on going and I’d love for you to come down here so I give you this chain.” Lita smiled and slunk down the stairs as well, standing patiently as Jared attached the chain to her next. “I had a lot of fun today.”

“I did too,” she murmured and leaned up to kiss him. Jared met her eagerly and Jensen looked away before jealousy knotted his insides, looking back only when Jared started talking again. “We have a lot in common and I’d really like a chance to get to know you more, Sandy.” Jared moved on down the list, handing out chains to Misha, Danneel, Ben Georgie, and Mike and left just Tom and Justin standing up on the podium.

Jensen watched them, rooting for Tom in his heart but he also knew why, too. This was probably something that he needed to work on. Later. Much later. “Tom,” Jared was saying, “I definitely like what I see I just…well, I’m not getting much from you. I’m hoping that we can work on that.” Tom nodded solemnly and Jared turned to Justin. “Now, Justin, I get to see,” he said and Justin smiled. “It’s definitely been great spending time with you and I love your comments on everything. The only thing I’m wondering, though, is…if you’re here for the right reasons.”

Jensen glanced back at Jared who was talking with his hands again, holding them out sympathetically as he ducked his head down. “And, in the end, I’m just not feeling a connection. So, Justin, I’m sorry, but the red carpet ends here.” Regardless of the fact that he’d gotten what he’d wanted, Jensen couldn’t feel even the slightest bit glad with the absolutely heartbroken face Justin was wearing. “I’m sorry,” Jared repeated and left his spot to go hug the poor kid. Justin accepted it, burying his head in Jared’s shoulder as Jared patted his back. “I’m sorry.”

Jared pulled away and turned to Tom, putting the necklace on him, eyes suspiciously wet. “So I’m going to see more of you, right?” Jared asked and Tom nodded again as Justin quietly stepped off the podium.

“Definitely.”

“Good.”

The doors of the house closed quietly behind the kid and Jensen bid adieu to Twinktastic as Danneel rolled her eyes, muttering about how “the kid should get an Emmy for that little performance.” Jensen hoped that the cameras hadn’t picked it up.

“If everyone could gather around, please?” Jared asked. “A toast to those that are left and in remembrance of those that aren’t.”

Jensen took the glass that he was handed, holding it up and downing it all in one gulp again. He was here to stay—he’d make sure of that.

[Part 5](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/136728.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 7](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/137429.html)


	7. In It for Love [ 7 / 16 ]

**Title:** In It for Love [ 7 / 16 ]  
 **Author:** [](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonspell**](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** RPS  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen (and Jared/a slew of other characters including Misha Collins, Tom Welling, Mike Rosenbaum, Danneel Harris, Sandy McCoy and some OMCs and OFCs)  
 **Rating:** Currently PG-13 (eventual NC-17)  
 **Warnings:** AU. Cheesiness. Fandom cliches. The usual drill.  
 **Summary (fic):** After a drunken dare, award-winning writer Jensen agreed to on a reality television show to vie for the attention of megastar Jared Padalecki who he's had a crush on for years. Only Jensen doesn't know how he's going to be able to tolerate all the other contestants and their widely varying personalities and he's pretty sure that you're not supposed to be able to get used to somebody filming you 24/7.  
 **Summary (part):** The next challenge.  
 **Word Count:** 6115 (this part)  
 **Disclaimer:** Never happened, no affiliation.  
 **A/N:** I was trying to make this episode all in one part but apparently that's just not going to happen...  
 **Master Post:** [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html)

[Part 6](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/137065.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 8](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/137475.html)

**Episode 4 - First Half**

 

Jensen tipped his head back under the spray of the shower, letting the water beat down on him. It was one good thing he could say about the mansion—it had killer water pressure. He grabbed the soap off the ledge, working it into a lather onto his body, soaping up his chest and stomach before moving onto his shoulders and arms.

Lately, it seemed like the shower was the only real place to get some privacy or even just some alone time and Jensen had to say that he appreciated that. So he was definitely going to take his time. He worked his way back down his body and stopped at his cock as it gave an interested twitch. He licked his lips, feeling his body tingle—he could go for that. God knew that he needed it. Jensen was feeling about ready to just peel off his skin and be done with it because being around the object of his wildest fantasies for so long wasn’t great for his sanity.

Except that there was privacy and then there was _privacy_. Jensen couldn’t really be sure if there truly weren’t any cameras in the bathroom or if that was just an illusion and then there was happening to _graze_ it while showering as opposed to outright playing with it. He could probably explain away the first one if it made it onto TV (oh, fucking Christ, no) but the second…

Jensen cursed as his dick began to fill despite his decision apparently taking his hesitation as a green light. No, this was what living with one Jared Padalecki did: Jensen had no freaking control anymore. He shook his head in a firm no, gave his dick one soothing stroke that had a shiver running up and down his spine—damn it anyway—and then ignored it, moving on down to his legs.

It didn’t matter how much he needed it, Jensen wasn’t going to go there because he didn’t trust _anything_ in this house. For all he knew, there were cameras hidden in the showerhead. He pushed himself back under the water, soap sluicing off to pool at his feet before circling down the drain. Finishing up, he slicked his hands through his hair one last time and then pulled back, shaking himself like a dog. It was probably past time to get out of the shower, anyway. Not only could he apparently not be trusted, but he’d already been under the water for a half hour. Someone was bound to get pissed at him for hogging the bathroom. He turned off the water and pulled back the curtain, stepping out of the tub onto the white tile floor.

“Don’t tell anyone we’re here.” Jensen shrieked and nearly killed himself trying to jump back into the shower. It wasn’t his proudest moment but, in his defense, he’d thought that he’d been alone. Apparently he’d been wrong because there was Mike, sitting on the toilet beside the tub, eyeing Jensen like _he_ was the weird one. And, oh look, there was Misha sitting on the countertop, acting as if he did this all the time.

…Which maybe he did, but still. “What the _fuck_ are you doing in here?” Jensen yelled, trying to recover from his nearest bout of death and thanking God that he didn’t actually decide to jerk off.

“Hiding,” Misha replied simply.

“What?!”

Mike shushed him. “I might have opened my big mouth and now the girls might be looking for us.” Jensen’s brain sputtered to a stop and he just ended up staring at Mike. “They want to do evil things to us,” Mike clarified during Jensen’s silence.

Jensen closed his eyes and counted slowly, stopping when he hit five. “And this concerns me _how_?”

“Jensen, are you alright?” a new voice called through the door and Jensen froze. Mike was starting to panic, waving his arms frantically and Misha looked cornered. “We heard you scream!” Sandy said.

“Uh…” Mike slipped off the toilet, falling to his knees in front of Jensen, his hand clasped in prayer. “I slipped,” Jensen said weakly.

“Oh. Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Mike was nodding madly. Jensen scowled at him.

“Okay. You haven’t seen Mike or Misha have you?”

“Uh, no.” Mike gave him a thumbs up and Jensen rolled his eyes. He was so killing him after this was done. Screw the girls.

“Okay. Thanks!” Then she was gone, bouncing off down the hall.

“We so owe you, man—” Mike said.

“I just want to know one thing,” Jensen interrupted, pinching his brow. Great. He’d just lied to _Sandra McCoy_. Sandra McCoy as in America’s Sweetheart. This was a sign of how fucked up his life was fast becoming. “How did you get in here?”

Mike shrugged and pointed over towards Misha. “Man’s good with a lock pick, what can I say?”

Misha proudly held up the lock pick in question. “You never know when you’re going to need it.”

…Oh, dear God. There was footage of Misha and Mike picking the lock on the bathroom and slipping inside with Jensen, wasn’t there? Jensen didn’t even want to _know_ how that was going to be made to look come edit time. He was so fucking _screwed_ and probably a shoo-in for the show slut now but, for some reason, he couldn’t decide if he was horrified or amused by the whole situation.

Jensen was still debating his next possible move when Mike’s eyes suddenly swerved to dangerous territory. “Damn, Jenny,” he teased, quirking an eyebrow. “Who would have guessed?”

And Jensen suddenly reminded that he was utterly and completely naked. The slow burn started at his face but it was working its way down as Jensen reached for the towel that he’d set aside. He closed his eyes, wrapping the towel around his waist and cutting off Mike’s free show. This was just not how he’d planned on this day going. It really wasn’t. He swallowed. “Get out.”

“Hey, man, it’s okay—nothing I haven’t seen before, right? Except for the fact that it’s yours—”

“OUT!” Jensen shouted and Mike was up like a shot, heading for the door that Misha beat him to. What the fuck did it take for a man to be able to take a shower in peace around here, anyway?

Misha darted out the door and Mike stopped at it, halfway in, halfway out. “Hey, man—”

“I’m going to scrub this moment from my mind,” Jensen said.

“Cool.” Mike grinned. “So don’t tell Sandy we were here, okay?”

Tell Sandy? That sounded like a good plan. “SANDY!” Jensen yelled, still looking at Mike who grimaced. “They’re over here!”

“You’ll pay for this, Captain Planet,” Mike hissed and darted down the hallway. Jensen closed the bathroom door again before the girls had a chance to thunder past and leaned up against the door. Wet, mildly scandalized and clad in nothing but a towel, he finally gave into the helpless laughter that had been threatening to escape.

Everyone in this house was certifiably insane—himself included. Jared wasn’t the only thing in the house bad for Jensen’s health.

* * *

Jared was gone again and that just wasn’t fair, Jensen decided. Jared promised that this was the last time and that he’d be home soon but Jensen couldn’t help but feel something scarily akin to resentment towards the movie and the promotional obligations in Jared’s contract. He supposed, though, that this would probably be what life with Jared would be like. Except for, you know, the not being able to have contact with the outside world. Because that part really sucked.

Jensen had not seen either Mike or Misha since kicking them out of the shower nor had he seen Sandy or Danneel. He hoped everyone was getting everything that they deserved and then some. Lita and Georgie, he knew, were out by the pool, sunning themselves and Tom and Ben were out in the gym. Jensen was actually kind of wondering if Ben had plans on actually leaving that gym sometime today. That left Jensen alone—fucking finally—to do as he wanted…which would normally mean quality laptop time but everyone knew that that wasn’t happening.

So instead Jensen walked into the kitchen, deadest on making himself a sandwich. He’d skipped breakfast—slept through it actually (no sense in being there if Jared wasn’t going to be there)—so he was edging into starving now. He stepped onto the checkered tile floor and walked to the island where he knew there had been a loaf of bread only to stop dead halfway there because there was Chad sitting there eating the house food. Jensen stared because he would have thought that if Chad was hanging out, he would have been out perving on Lita and Georgie. Actually, he took that back because it looked like Chad was making his way through the last of the cookies that Jared had had delivered. Jensen narrowed his eyes. _Bastard_.

Chad was unaware of Jensen’s inner commentary. He smiled and stuffed the last of his cookie into his mouth before wiping his hands off on his jeans and holding one out. “Hey, Jensen, right? How are you doin’?”

Jensen reluctantly took the proffered hand, shaking it, mumbling something about being fine.

“Good. Want a seat?” Chad invited, like Jensen was already living in the house. Jensen gingerly sat on the stool next to Chad, not wanting to offend him or anything. He was well aware that Chad came with the whole Jared package so he supposed that he should at least try to get to know the guy. “Can’t believe that Jared just totally left me here, you know? Whatever. He’s supposed to be back soon.” Jensen sincerely hoped so. The house just seemed empty when Jared wasn’t in it. “So how are you fitting in around here? Good?”

“Yeah,” Jensen said. He met Chad’s blue eyes for a second before Chad looked away to select another cookie. Damn it but Jensen really should have made that sandwich before sitting down. At the moment, he was wondering if he could get away with reaching over the guy to grab one of the cookies before they were gone. “It’s, uh, nice. Everyone is really nice.”

“That’s good,” Chad said before skewering Jensen with his eyes. “Boring but good, I guess. No problems with anyone?”

Jensen swallowed and looked away, shaking his head. “No. Everyone gets along.” Chad was sorely mistaken if he thought that Jensen was going to divulge any dirt on his castmates. That was not a route that he wanted to go.

“Hmm. Want a cookie?” Chad pushed the plate of cookies across the island countertop toward Jensen. There were two left on it and Jensen didn’t have the willpower to refuse. He was fucking _starving_. Jensen picked one up and took a bite out of it. Cookies for breakfast—okay lunch, more like—wasn’t exactly the healthiest thing in the world but, then again, Jared definitely knew his cookies and bought accordingly. The chocolate chip unfurled in his mouth and Jensen fought back the urge to moan. _Damn_ good cookies.

“That’s right,” Chad was saying, “You’re the one with those lips…” and then there was a finger touching the side of Jensen’s mouth, pressing against the skin. Jensen jerked away, nearly choking on the cookie and skittered backward off the stool, trying to recover as he took a few huge steps away. Chad stared peacefully back at him, with only his eyebrows raised but there was a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. “Jumpy?”

Jensen knitted his eyebrows into a scowl. Chad was openly smirking at him now. “What—You—” Jensen snapped his mouth closed because how did you _politely_ tell a guy to keep his sleazy hands to himself, anyway? Jesus. He’d been about ready to _punch the guy in the face._

Chad held up his hands in surrender, face sliding into a caught look. “No touching, I got it.” Chad patted the stool again and he had to be fucking crazy if he thought that Jensen was sitting back down there. “Come on,” Chad coaxed. “I promise I won’t touch you again. Cross my heart and hope to die.” He pouted and Jensen caved, slowly sliding back onto the stool despite his better judgment. “Only for Jared, right?” Chad asked slyly and Jensen slanted him a flat look. Better than that punch in the face, he supposed. “I can appreciate that.”

“I…” Chad tilted his head, waiting expectantly for Jensen to finish (Chad Michael Murray _waiting_ —the world was coming to an end) and Jensen mumbled, “just don’t like people touching my face.” It was partially true. Jensen didn’t like _strangers_ touching him _period_ , not just his face.

“Fair enough,” Chad said. He was trying to look contrite but was failing miserably. Jensen didn’t know if that was because he didn’t feel that way or if he just plain didn’t have that look in his repertoire. “Sorry. I just got this thing—I see something pretty, I have to touch it. It’s something that I’m supposed to be working on. …I guess it’s just a good thing that I’m a movie star.” Chad laughed. “Less lawsuits.” Jensen blinked, wondering what he could say to that when Chad continued. “Plus a lot of people don’t mind if I touch them. Touched by greatness and all that.”

“Oh.”

Chad snorted and turned the conversation a full 180. “So Jared’s, like, stupidly crazy over your books.” Just like it was a magic word, the mention of ‘Jared’ made Jensen’s world come to a halt, his full attention now on Chad and not because of the touching thing now. “He’s bought _all_ of them, in every different edition, dragging from bookstore to bookstore.”

“Really?” Jensen asked, sounding painfully pathetic and so took a bite of cookie to try and hide that. For Jared to go to that kind of effort, though… It had to mean something, right?

“Yeah. Same thing he’s done with all of Sandy’s movies and do you know how hard it is to get a hold of a copy of _Junkhouse Blues?_ Talk about an _indie_ film.” Jensen’s heart plummeted just as fast as it had been rising, slamming into the ground. Apparently Jared was going through all of this trouble for everybody. Which figured—Jared was just that kind of guy. Jensen cursed himself for being so naive and thinking that Jared would only be jumping though all those hoops for him.

Chad swung around on Jensen, startling him again and making Jensen wonder if it had been a wise decision to sit down again. “Not that he doesn’t like you, dude. Trust me, there’s favorites and all, I’m just allowed to tell you and fuck, let’s just forget I said anything.” Chad glanced worriedly at one of the cameras and Jensen nodded slowly, still a little amazed that Chad had felt a need to reassure him. Or had even picked up on that fact.

Well. Maybe Chad wasn’t _all_ bad. Jensen could see himself getting used to him.

* * *

“Everybody line up!” Jeff bellowed, his voice booking no protest, and, like they were in the army and Jeff was their commanding officer, everyone fell into line immediately, looking at him and waiting for the next order. Well. Except for Ben. He was staring straight ahead like a good little officer. “Jared’s running a little late, so we’re going to be ready to just throw him into this, okay? I’m just going to explain the rules and whenever Jared gets—” Jeff cut off, suddenly holding his ear and turning to the side.

They were all standing in the main room again, awaiting their next challenge. Jensen glanced nervously to his right and Danneel who shifted uneasily. Apparently they were all feeling the irritation currently circling the room. Rows and rows of cameras and sound equipment were surrounding them—all set up to get this next challenge rolling except for the fact that the main star was missing. They didn’t even have Chad because he’d taken off for parts unknown.

“Well it’s about goddamned time,” Jeff snarled. “You tell little miss perfect that the next time she wants to take my boy, not only had she better clear it with me first but she’d better make damn sure to get him here on time! I’ve got a show to run and we’re already two hours late.” He turned back to face the assembled crowd and Jensen forced himself to stand strong—if he stepped back, he’d be separating himself from the herd and when facing a pissed-off lion that was never a good thing. “Jared’s coming up the drive right now,” Jeff said, sounding just a tiny bit calmer. “We’re going to wait three minutes for him to get here and then we’re going to launch straight into this.” With that, he turned his back on them and strode off, muttering obscenities under his breath that Jensen was sure would make a sailor blush.

Jensen looked to each side, watching the other houseguests fidget as they waited for Jared. Lita was biting her lip and Mike looked absolutely bored. Misha looked serene, though, but, then again, he always did. Jensen had no doubt that Misha was just like the rest of them—wanting to get this over with and thus get another chance at having a date with Jared.

Jared came rushing in a few minutes later, pulling on an overshirt, obviously just having changed clothes and Jensen felt a little pang of disappointment at having missed that. Jeff caught his arm, hauling him in for a quick, whispered conversation that had Jared repeating “Sorry” over and over before Jeff let him go and Jared skittered in front of the line-up. He straightened himself, trying to recover from his rushed entrance and took a deep breath. “All right, sorry for the wait guys! That was the last time, I promise!” Jensen hoped so—with less promotional obligations, Jared might be in the house more often. He’d like that.

“Okay. The next challenge, that’s what we all want to know about, right?” Jared nodded, watching the line-up mimic him. “Well, okay. So I’m an actor. And there’s a lot of different industries that I have to interact with on a regular basis because of that!” Jared appeared fully recovered now and picking up steam, his enthusiasm making his voice even louder than usual. “One of those is…the fashion industry!” He waved his hand at them, grinning at Danneel and Tom in particular. “Right?” He turned to Sandy who smiled and nodded. “Right. So, I figured, why not have our next challenge based on that?”

Jensen resisted the urge to groan. Fuck. This was going to involve crazy-ass costumes and funny walking, wasn’t it? …Jensen was refusing right now to wear a shoe on his head.

“You all are going to split into teams of three and together, we’re all going to put on a fashion show!” There was a round of clapping and Mike was doing that annoying whistle thing again while Jensen prayed for an earthquake—maybe he’d get lucky and the ground would swallow him whole. “The team that wins gets a group date with me to, because this is a fashion show, see a famous designer’s new collection walk down the runway!” Danneel’s eyes went big as saucers and Sandy giggled, moving from foot to foot. “Plus, each group member will get to spend a little one-on-one time with me. So make sure you pick the people who are going to help your team make it to the top. One person will be the model and the other two are going to help that person look their best.” Jared smiled that Oscar winner again and despite his horror at the situation, Jensen still felt sucker-punch by those damn dimples.

“Each team is going to have either one professional model on their team or at least someone that I know has modeled before. Jared turned that killer grin onto Sandy. “Danneel, Tom, and Sandy are the team leaders, so if you guys would like to come up here and pick your teams?” Jared waved them forward. “To make this fair, I’m thinking of a number between one and ten, what is it?”

Danneel glanced at the others before answering first. “Five.”

Jared turned to Tom who shrugged. “Three?”

“Ten,” Sandy answered with a smile.

Jared grinned. “So close. It was one. Tom, you pick first, Dannel second and Sandy, sorry, you get last pick.” Sandy shrugged good naturedly. “I don’t think there’s any bad choices, though.”

“I don’t think so, either,” Sandy said.

“Tom, first pick.” Jeff was quietly tapping his foot off to the side, behind the rows of cameras and glancing at his watch.

“Mike,” Tom said immediately and no big surprise there. Tom was always pretty much glued to Mike’s side plus Mike probably had experience helping with fashion shows. Or at least photographing them.

“Jensen,” Danneel called right after and yeah, that was a bit of a surprise. Jensen blinked at her because seriously? Then he realized just who he was standing by: a gym leader that was hardly ever out of her athletic clothes, a former Marine, a stripper, and Buddhist monk in training. He probably would have picked the gay guy that dressed moderately nice, too. Jensen stepped forward, sliding behind Danneel as Sandy picked Misha, citing that he probably had a lot of experience with ‘fashion forward.’ Fair enough.

Tom grinned and picked Georgie next while Danneel selected Lita which left poor Ben filing into Sandy’s team. Sandy greeted him with a hug, though. “We’re going to rock,” she said.

“Great!” Jared said, clapping his hands. “Let’s get Operation Fashion Show underway! Think Project Runway, guys! The sewing room’s just down the hall and I’ll see you guys in a little bit!”

_Whoa. Sewing?_ Nobody had said anything about sewing? “He’s exaggerating,” Danneel whispered to him. Jensen’s panic had to be written all over his face. “At least I hope so.” They were all looking a little worried as they stepped into the room at the end of the hall.

It was dark—the lights off and the windows darkened—and Jensen blinked, trying to peer into inky blackness and hope like hell that he didn’t see any sewing machines. Light flooded into the room, quick and bright and Jensen winced, averting his eyes. What the _hell?_

“Welcome, Jared’s harem contestants!” Chad shouted and son of a bitch, so _this_ was where he’d disappeared to. Jensen scrubbed away the dots spotting his vision and glared at Chad who was grinning at them. He was standing in front of racks of clothes and tables full of accessories and Jensen breathed a sigh of relief that at least they weren’t going to have to create a dress from scratch. “When I say go, you’ve got twenty minutes to pick out some clothes off the rack behind me, all donated by some of Jared’s favorite designers, and modify it with the accessories you see here. You have to create a fashion masterpiece. Ready?” No. No, Jensen was not. “Go!”

Screaming erupted around Jensen as the crowd surged forward, shoving Chad out of the way and tearing into the clothes. Jensen watched it all, feeling rather terrified of his life, especially considering the way some of the houseguests were jostling others. Danneel and Lita were forming a dream team, pulling clothes off of hangers left and right and making a pile beside them while Misha was using guerilla tactics, stealing from their pile when they weren’t looking and running off to put the articles in Sandy’s. Ben was standing directly in the middle of the fray looking lost and Jensen put himself behind him, hoping that the big guy would afford him some protection as he looked over at the still untouched accessory tables.

…Judging by the way Danneel and Lita were fighting tooth and nail for the clothes, he figured that they had that covered, so Jensen figured that he’d be a team player by grabbing a few of the belts and shoes.

There were huge collections in front of him, some looking more like implements of torture than anything, spiked heels and what he supposed was a belt but really just looked like a particularly vicious whip. It was an S & M aficionado’s wet dream in here. Jensen picked up the whip-belt, a couple pairs of shoes and a few bracelets and waited for the crowd to die down around the racks.

Nearly operating as one, the other houseguests turned, attacking the accessory tables and Jensen hightailed it for safer pastures. Escaping with his life, he slid into place behind his team’s pile, dumping the accessories on top of the clothes as Danneel and Lita scooped up more.

Fucking nuts was what this was. Jensen was immensely glad that at least the rest of the challenges hadn’t seemed to go like this—all the ripping and tearing and climbing over each other to try and scratch your way to the top. It was more just a little bit…terrifying. Physical challenges like the volleyball game were one thing but this was an all out Battle Royale brawl and, Jesus, did Lita really just yank that pair of shoes right out of Sandy’s hands? Jensen shivered and stayed out of it.

After fully dominating the competition, Danneel and Lita appeared with armfuls of fashion and dumped it on top of the pile and Jensen and began to sort through it. Danneel held up a few dresses to herself, eyeing them for style and length and color and whatever else it was that those involved in fashion looked for while Lita did the same. “I think this one,” Danneel said, holding out a blue dress.

Lita scoffed. “I’d fall right out of that.”

Danneel jerked the dress back, glaring at Lita. “Who said that you were going to be the model?” Jensen stayed on the ground and prayed that they didn’t notice him. This has the potential of getting ugly.

“Why shouldn’t I be?” Lita snapped back.

“Because I already AM a model!” Danneel shouted, her hands waving wildly. Jensen inched back a little bit more, hoping to make it under a table before they noticed him.

“All the more reason for you not to be! Jared will be expecting it!” Lita stepped forward into Danneel’s space, pointing her finger.

“You don’t think that’s the reason why he put us on these teams?”

“Tom’s on one of the other teams and I don’t think _he’s_ going to be wearing any of this!” Touché, Jensen thought. Most of the choices were obviously feminine in appearance and he imagined Tom—even with his gorgeous face—would look pretty silly in most of them.

Danneel drew herself up to her full height which—unfortunately—was still a little shorter than Lita. “You don’t have the body to be a model,” Danneel remarked coldly, glancing down pointedly at Lita’s boobs. “ _None_ of these clothes will fit you.”

Lita threw the dress that she’d been holding down onto the floor. “Fuck you, bitch—!”

“LADIES!” Chad cut in, sliding in between them which is more than Jensen would have given him credit for. Jensen mentally upped his estimation of Chad. Either that or Chad was just more stupid than previously thought. Either or. Maybe a little of both. “You’ve got ten minutes left—fighting isn’t going to help.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Lita snarled. “Let’s just throw the whole damn competition, then.” She stormed off to a corner to sulk, making her bad mood apparent to the entire room.

Right then and there, Jensen saw his chances at winning the next date with Jared start to go up in smoke and his heart sank. Damn it anyway. And this would be why Jensen rarely worked in teams.

“It doesn’t matter,” Danneel said softly, holding the dress back up to herself and nodding sagely. “I shouldn’t have picked her and we can do this without her anyway. Right, Jensen?” She snapped her head over towards Jensen who nodded quickly. Absolutely. Anything to escape being killed right now. “Right. So, we’d better hurry.” She slid out of her current clothes, not self-conscious at all and pulled on the blue dress. It fit her like a glove hugging all of her curves all the way down except where it flared at the end. “Which ones should we chose?” she asked.

“Uh…” Jensen pulled out the whip belt because what the hell did he know about fashion? It wasn’t like he religiously read Vogue or anything. He must have _missed_ that part of his ‘Welcome to Being Gay’ education because while he doesn’t remember much of it besides a whole lot of awkwardness and lots of bottles of lube, he’d like to think that if he’d gone through that part of boot camp, he would have remembered it.

The other teams were already well underway, Sandy and Georgie already in dressed, being accessorized by their bouncing teammates. So Jensen picked a few things at random and thrust them towards Danneel. Danneel took them thoughtfully, threw one of the bracelets back down and put on the rest, buckling the belt into place and using it to pull up a side of the dress. Then she moved her hands to her hair, piling it up on top of her head and thinking about it before letting part of it slide down and wrapping a necklace around it. “What do you think?” she asked and Jensen stared at her. “Good?”

“Sure,” he said because yeah, she did look good but Jensen had the feeling that Danneel could make a potato sack look good. She was eyeing the different shoes and he pushed a pair at her that she shrugged at and slipped her feet into, buckling the straps. “You look—”

“Alright!” Chad bellowed. “Time’s up! Is everybody ready? The runway is THIS way!” He waved his hand dramatically and charged out of the room, obviously expecting them to follow. They didn’t disappoint, everyone running out of the room, after him, though how Danneel and the other two models were managing in those stiletto heels, Jensen didn’t know. Georgie stumbled in the middle of the hallway but caught herself on the wall, keeping herself from hitting the floor. Even Lita was following them, though she was still staying in the back of the crowd.

Chad led them back to the stage that he’d had them on before in his last challenge, running down the aisle and past the rows of seats. Jensen could see Jared in the front row, clapping and grinning as Chad urged them behind the curtain of their makeshift ‘runway.’

Chad explained the rules, about how each model was to give her best walk down the runway and pose for Jared but Jensen tuned him out because he was too busy trying to subtly move the black curtain to get a peek at Jared. At least until Jared caught him, winking and Jensen flushed, ducking back behind the curtains. Jesus. It really was kind of like he was thirteen all over again. This was awkward.

Georgie went first and while she didn’t do half-bad, it was obvious that she wasn’t a model—she didn’t have the typical walk—but Jared clapped and cheered accordingly. She only tripped on her flowy skirt once, stumbling just a little but miraculously managing not to fall and Jensen was just glad that it wasn’t him out there because he was pretty sure that he would have broken his leg for sure and just how would he explain _that_ one to his mom?

Danneel was next and, frankly, blew Georgie out of the water. Jensen didn’t know how she did it, but it looked like she had a fan blowing on her, her hair moving in a wind that wasn’t there even though she seemed to be taking her own sweet time making it down the runway towards Jared. She paused in front of him, striking an edgy pose and Jared wolf-whistled before she turned around, heading back. She did one last twirl at the back of the runway before coming back to Jensen, grinning from ear to ear. “Yeah?” she asked and Jensen nodded hurriedly.

“Awesome,” he said and Danneel put her hand up for a high-five which he happily obliged. Maybe they’d win this, after all.

Sandy started out and while she wasn’t nearly as good as Danneel, it was obvious that she had either done this before or at least thought about it because she was light-years ahead of Georgie, moving into a cute and cuddly pose at the end of the runway before turning around and returning. After Sandy was back behind the curtain, Chad sent them all back out again, heading down the runway one last time while Jared cheered. Then Chad jerked his head at the rest of them, telling them to get their asses out there too and Jensen took a deep breath before moving from behind the curtain.

Jared was still clapping as everyone went and stood with their team, the team members standing to each side of the ‘model’ while Chad jumped off the stage and sat next to Jared. The two stars left them all up there, fidgeting nervously as the two conferred. Mike was playing with Georgie’s skirt, quietly telling how awesome she’d been and Lita was still pouting down at the end of the line, pointedly _not_ joining the group to stand next to Danneel.

After awhile, Jared nodding, seeming to come to an understanding with Chad and then he turned to them, flipping his megawatt smile back on, just like that. Jensen held his head high and tried not to get his hopes up even though he felt them rising anyway because, _yeah_ , they had a pretty damn good shot at winning this. Danneel had blown the other two out of the water and, frankly, the outfit looked damn good on her. They’d done a good job picking it out even if Jensen hadn’t had a fucking clue what he’d been doing. Not to say that the other two were bad—though Georgie’s jewelry really needed to be rethought—it was just too chunky for her… Jensen stopped himself right there. Just because he’d been a part of a faux fashion show did _not_ make him a fashionista. It made him a reality show contestant.

“So, thank you all for doing this and I’ve got to say, you all did a _great_ job. Danneel, Sandy, Georgie—you all look fantastic and your teams did a good job at picking out something that suits you. But I’ve got to pick a winner to take out on a date, don’t I?” He waited for the cheers from Mike and Sandy to die down before continuing. “Well, based on pure performance, I know who I’d pick but, well, this was supposed to be a team effort.” Jared swung his gaze over to Lita still standing with her arms crossed on the end and Jensen felt his heart clench. _No_. No, he hadn’t just lost his chance because… “Lita, any reason why you didn’t help your team pick out their outfit?”

“I _did_ help,” Lita protested immediately.

“Bull,” Danneel shot back and Lita snapped her head to the side to glare at her.

“If I recall, _I_ was the one that grabbed that dress off the rack,” she snarled before turning back to Jared. “I couldn’t work with Danneel’s attitude,” she said and it was Danneel’s turn to snarl.

“ _My_ attitude? _You_ were the one that—”

“Okay!” Jared said, cutting in as he stood up. “Uh, one of the points of this challenge was about teamwork, though, so, based on that, the team that I picked is Sandy’s.” He smiled at Sandy who pumped her arm in the air while Misha and Ben grinned. “Great teamwork guys and I’ll see you in an hour.” Jared smiled at the rest of them before turning and walking out with Chad and disappointment came crashing down on Jensen. Well that sucked.

He stared down at the floor and tried to tell himself that it was just a group date and that would probably keep everybody in line but it really wasn’t working. Jealousy was going to fucking eat him alive, tonight, wasn’t it?

Danneel was glaring at Lita who huffed and stormed out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her.

[Part 6](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/137065.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 8](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/137475.html)


	8. In It for Love [ 8 / 16 ]

**Title:** In It for Love [ 8 / 16 ]  
 **Author:** [](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonspell**](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** RPS  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen (and Jared/a slew of other characters including Misha Collins, Tom Welling, Mike Rosenbaum, Danneel Harris, Sandy McCoy and some OMCs and OFCs)  
 **Rating:** Currently R (eventual NC-17)  
 **Warnings:** AU. Cheesiness. Fandom cliches. The usual drill.  
 **Summary (fic):** After a drunken dare, award-winning writer Jensen agreed to on a reality television show to vie for the attention of megastar Jared Padalecki who he's had a crush on for years. Only Jensen doesn't know how he's going to be able to tolerate all the other contestants and their widely varying personalities and he's pretty sure that you're not supposed to be able to get used to somebody filming you 24/7.  
 **Summary (part):** Jensen works in a little time with Jared and another person gets sent home.  
 **Word Count:** 7410 (this part)  
 **Disclaimer:** Never happened, no affiliation.  
 **A/N:** So. Had a couple of days off... Also, _slowly_ starting to edge into R territory.  
 **Master Post:** [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html)

 

[Part 7](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/137429.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 9](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/137757.html)

**Episode 4 - Second Half**

Jensen was sitting on Danneel’s bed, flipping through a copy of _Cosmo_ though why he wasn’t quite sure. Oh, he knew why he was flipping through the pages of the magazine—it was because Danneel was in it and he’d actually gotten curious about her work now that he’d seen her in action—but he had no idea why he was listening to all of Danneel’s not so subtle digs at Lita.

Misha said that negativity was bad for your health. On the other hand, though, Danneel was fucking _funny_. Maybe that’s what he was doing here. He was trying hard not to outright giggle but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t hiding a smile behind the hand he was using to prop up his head as he turned the pages. “Seriously,” Danneel was saying, “her qualifications kind of involve taking clothes _off_ , not on.” Jensen chuckled and Danneel smiled at him. “Right? I wasn’t the only one that noticed that the ‘dancer’ part was missing the ‘exotic’ tag? _Dancers_ do not get boob jobs unless they swing around a pole.”

“I’m not going there,” Jensen replied, still smiling. He turned another page, raised and eyebrow and pushed the book at Danneel. Puzzled, Danneel leaned forward to catch sight of the picture before wincing.

“I don’t talk about that one,” she said. “We shall never speak of this again.”

“Okay.” Jensen nodded and firmly closed the magazine, hiding the shot of what looked to be Danneel in leg warmers and…a diaper. Why she was wearing a diaper, he wasn’t quite clear but it wasn’t like you could work that into normal, everyday conversations anyway, so he supposed that if she didn’t speak of it, he wouldn’t either.

They’d retreated to Danneel’s bedroom shortly after Jared had left with Sandy, Misha and Ben because Danneel couldn’t stand the sight of Lita and, frankly, Jensen couldn’t stand the sight of the house without Jared. Danneel seemed to understand that just like Jensen understood her and together, he thought that they’d been doing a really good job of making sure that neither one of those problems bothered them. He knew that Mike was downstairs with Tom, playing pool and drinking beer, commiserating over their loss while Georgie was in the gym, probably trying to get back some of her manliness after being forced to wear a dress. Jensen was actually surprised that they hadn’t just stuffed Tom in a dress, instead. Might have even gone over better.

Where Lita was, at the moment Jensen just didn’t give a damn.

Jared had been gone for hours now and, not that Danneel wasn’t great, but he was starting to miss him. Danneel could only hold out as a substitute for so long and Jensen really didn’t want to start picturing all the things that Jared could be doing on his date. There was Sandy who could understand Jared like no other, Misha who shared some of Jared’s most passionate interests and was just damn interesting to talk to and Ben of the fascinating ex-life and killer body. All of them were more than just stiff competition for Jensen and all of them he knew that Jared was interested in.

Jensen was just starting to feel sorry for himself again when he heard the chiming of the bells signaling that someone was at the front door. Danneel smiled at him and they both slid off the bed, heading out of the room and down the hall to the balcony to hope against Hell that Jared had finally returned. They hit the balcony and Jensen reached out to grip the railing as he stared downward, his heart thumping madly in his chest.

He caught sight of Jared’s familiar form immediately, standing taller than everyone else and pulling Mike into a back-thumping hug. Sandy was standing just behind him, looking as perfect and tiny as a china doll and…Jensen’s chest constricted painfully because it looked like she was wearing a brand new necklace. It was a tiny pinprick of a sapphire sitting against her throat, emphasizing the whiteness of her dress. He knew that she hadn’t been wearing it when she left—her neck had been bare—and he wasn’t stupid enough to think that she had bought herself while they were out. Swallowing hard, Jensen swung his gaze to her left, searching Ben for anything new.

It hurt, having Jared’s present on Sandy, his _mark_ , a sign of his affection, but he wanted to at least know that she wasn’t the only one. That she wasn’t _special_. That if Jensen had just had a better team on this one, _he’d_ be the one wearing something like that. His knees nearly gave out when he saw the new watch sitting on Ben’s wrist and a glittering bracelet on Misha’s. He didn’t like seeing them wearing anything either, but at least it meant that it had just been part of the date. It didn’t _mean_ anything. Or at least Jensen hoped not.

Jared was now talking easily with Tom and Jensen knew that it really was time for him to get down there. Maybe if he was lucky, he could still get in some time with Jared before the night ended. Jared had told him that he wanted to spend time with him, after all. As Jensen started for the stairs, though, that was when he finally realized where Lita had been the entire night—sitting outside of Jared’s door and putting herself first in line. Jensen bit the inside of his cheek and looked away, unable to tolerate the wave of jealousy rolling through him.

There wasn’t much he could do now except maybe insist on Jared spending time with both of them or just waiting until she was done with him. Whenever that would be. So he by-passed her and headed on down the stairs, noting when Danneel turned up her nose and sauntered on past as well.

When Jensen hit the bottom of the stairs, Jared noticed him and smiled, waiting for Jensen to come to him this time. Jensen did, because there was no use in being shy or playing games when it was already obvious how far he’d come for Jared already. He walked straight up into Jared’s space and Jared pulled him into a hug as well, making Jensen’s heart stutter and his breath catch in his throat. God but it never ceased to amaze him just how incredibly big Jared was.

It made him think of other things that probably weren’t fit for polite company.

Jared released him but his hands stayed, one holding Jensen close and the other moving up to play with his hair as Jared murmured, “Did you have a good night, Jen?”

Jensen quirked his lips into a small smile and keep his eyes trained on Jared’s shoulder, unable to meet his eyes and successfully deliver one liners at the same time yet. “Without you?” he asked quietly and Jared exploded into laughter, the force rocking Jensen.

“Want to fix that?” Jared asked, wiggling his eyebrows and, God, but that offer was tempting. Before Jensen could give him a reply, though, Jared was already letting go of him and scooping Danneel up into a hug, apologizing for not being able to pick her. Jensen turned his back, willing to let Danneel have a few moments with Jared too, even if he didn’t like it. She deserved it just as much as he did.

Mike pulled Jensen into a hug, too, throwing him off balance and forcing him to catch a hold of Mike’s shirt to make sure he didn’t fall. “There you are, Jenny!” Mike crowed. “Been looking for you.”

“Must not have been looking too hard,” Jensen muttered. He’d just been upstairs after all.

“Well, no,” Mike confessed, good naturedly. “Tommy and I only made it to the kitchen in the hunt for you. Then we got distracted by beer. But hey! It’s the thought that counts.”

Jensen struggled out of Mike’s hold, feeling cheered despite the fact that Jared was still flirting with Danneel and quietly stood around. The entire house was here except for… Jensen glanced back behind himself and found Georgie, quietly watching them all in the corner. She looked fresh from the gym and only slowly approached, making no real effort to grab Jared’s attention like everyone else.

It was just as well because Jared was starting to head up the stairs already and he’d found Lita. He let go of Danneel, who hadn’t wanted to come any closer, anyway, and entered into a quiet conversation with the blonde waiting outside his door before entering his room and pulling her in along with him. The door closed behind them and a pit of apprehension mixed with a little anger started to grow in Jensen’s belly.

It wasn’t fair that she’d lost the competition for them and yet there she was, trying to make herself out to be the victim and slither her way back into Jared’s good graces. Jensen glanced over at Sandy again, seeing her necklace sparkle and moved onto Ben and Misha. Granted, it was a fashion show and Jensen would have been useless but he still should have been there. Being useless beside Jared at the very least.

* * *

Jared didn’t emerge from his room for the rest of the night and neither, frankly, did Lita and that was not something that Jensen should have known nor did he _need_ to know. Screw the group date, this was Jared and a _stripper_ in Jared’s _bedroom_. Jensen’s eyes snapped open at six fucking thirty in the morning and refused to close again knowing these indisputable facts.

So, sighing, Jensen resigned himself to having no sleep and being cranky all day and slid out of his bed into the cool morning air before pulling out some clean clothes from his suitcase and padding out of the room. Tom was still snoring in the corner because apparently having Jared barricaded in a room with a bed and a stripper didn’t seem to bother him. Why was Tom even here, anyway, if he didn’t care?

Jensen growled at himself and his ugly mood as he moved into the bathroom. He was probably the only damned person up at this godawful time of day. It shouldn’t matter to him who Jared spent his time with. He’d just met the man last _week_ for fuck’s sake, and normal people wouldn’t react this way. Would they?

Jensen was just one of many, though, and he had to accept that. And that many just happened to include Lita as well. Jensen dumped his stuff on the counter and glared at his reflection in the morning, not liking what was looking back at him. He looked like Hell warmed over with scruff unevenly dotting his face and one side of his hair pressed flat and, fuck, were those bags under his eyes?

This whole living with Jared Padalecki thing was going to kill him for sure, he knew it. He dragged himself into the shower, quickly soaping himself down and spending no more time than necessary because, after yesterday’s performance, Jensen trusted the privacy of the bathrooms in this house even less than before.

He toweled himself off and pulled on some clean clothes, shaved and brushed his teeth before attempting to make his hair do _anything_ but resemble road kill. Eventually he gave it up as a lost cause, popped in his contacts and retreated from the horror show still staring him down in the mirror.

Dumping his stuff back on his bed, Jensen ambled downstairs towards the kitchen, figuring that since he was up, he might as well get some breakfast. See if it was worth the hype that everyone gave about it. Frankly, Jensen didn’t see the appeal without Jared being there, but hey. He wasn’t pathetic enough to give up living just because Jared Padalecki had decided to spend the night with a stripper and was now probably sleeping in and cuddling and possibly deciding to wake her up for—

Okay. Enough of that shit. Jensen rounded the corner and entered the kitchen, ready to at least get some toast or something but he stopped dead, all thoughts of food fleeing from his mind because Jared wasn’t in his room: Jared was standing right in front of him, in the glow of the early morning and the open refrigerator door in well used running shoes, short blue shorts and a thin white T-shirt, chugging down an entire water bottle. Jensen swallowed hard, trying to fix his suddenly dry mouth as he followed the lines of Jared’s moving throat and focused on the beads of sweat still dripping off the man’s body to land on the floor. Jared’s normally fluffy hair was plastered to his forehead, roughly shoved to each side and Goddamn, but the man had no right to look this way. Especially in the morning when none of Jensen’s usual defenses and filters were awake yet.

Jensen bit down on his lip and tried to ignore the fact that he was half hard, shoving out all thoughts of Jared spread out on a bed like this, looking well used and exhausted and fucking _sated_.

Jared caught Jensen staring and choked, startled, his hand rising up to wipe away the water now dripping off his chin and smiling sheepishly. “Sorry. Didn’t expect anyone to be up.”

“You look happy,” Jensen blurted and mentally winced because what the fuck kind of thing was _that_ to say? God, he was a freak.

Jared took another long swig off the water bottle and it was just like some strange fitness porno. _Jensen shouldn’t be finding this hot._ It was in the way that he could see just about all of Jared’s muscles, though, and, oddly, how he looked even more vulnerable than he’d had that first night half naked in the pool. It was like Jensen was being allowed to see a sight that no one else did—intensely private and that made it ten times hotter than any other position he’d ever seen Jared in and yes, that did include the nude wrestling scene in _Running Deep_.

Jensen gave up on being anything but hopelessly turned on and just prayed that Jared either didn’t notice the painful hard-on pressing at his zipper or at least didn’t decide to comment on it. Talk about embarrassing.

“I like running,” Jared said finally. “Plus, I—” Jensen heard a jingle and he swung around just in time to see a big black nose push open the door to the kitchen and an orange dog shove himself through. Jensen’s eyes widened. That was… He glanced over at Jared who was scratching the back of his head. “I got to spend some time with my babies and that always makes me happy.”

The big orange dog was followed by a slightly smaller dog, both of them making no pretenses about who they were here to see. The smaller dog went directly to Jared, pushing itself up against his legs with the big orange one planted itself in front of Jensen, wagging its tail and drooling on his feet.

“That’s, uh, that’s Harley,” Jared laughed. “Guess he likes you.” Figuring that the wagging tail was a good sign, Jensen slowly reached out and scratched behind Harley’s ears, making the dog’s tail wag harder. “This one’s Sadie,” Jared said, pointing down at the dog that was now sitting next to him. “She’s got a little bit more manners than Harley, sorry about that.”

“It’s okay,” Jensen replied quietly, squatting down to scratch both of Harley’s ears now. “I like dogs.”

“Do you?” Jared asked, just making small talk, and Jensen nodded. “I consider them excellent judges of character. …Well, Sadie more than Harley because Harley will let just about anybody pet him—he’s such a whore.”

Jensen smiled and kept his eyes on the drooling dog. “You callin’ me just about anybody, Jared?” he teased quietly and Jared laughed again.

“I think I was giving you a compliment,” he replied, moving closer. “But I can take it back if you don’t want it.” His hand came down, warm and solid on Jensen’s shoulder and Jensen’s entire focused shifted to that one point of contact.

He covered Jared’s hand with his own and slowly stood up, much to Harley’s disappointment. “No, I think I’ll keep it,” Jensen said. Jared’s eyes were starting to darken, his breathing growing deeper and Jensen thought he liked where this was going.

Jared’s other hand rose to grip Jensen’s hip, holding him still as Jared slowly leaned forward. Jensen met him with no hesitation, no second thoughts, his tongue licking into Jared’s mouth and Jared letting him with a soft moan. Jared tilted his head, getting them at a better angle and Jensen moved closer, pushing his body against Jared’s sweaty chest and not caring. He’d step right on into Jared’s skin right now if he could.

The hand at Jensen’s hip, moved, pushing up Jensen’s shirt to get at a strip of skin and Jensen shivered at the contact, not expecting the lightning rod of pleasure to zip down his spine. “Now this is a good way to start a morning,” Jared murmured before kissing Jensen again. Jensen welcomed Jared’s tongue, sucking on it as his hands ran across Jared’s back. There was a hardness poking him in his lower gut, tenting Jared’s shorts and Jensen fairly mewled, pressing up against it. “Jensen,” Jared gasped, his own hand fluttered away from Jensen’s hip to feather across Jensen’s dick. Jensen gasped, arching up into the light touch and, emboldened by the response, Jared’s fingers became more sure, more firm, outlining Jensen’s dick in his jeans and stroking it.

_He was coming to come in his damn pants in the middle of the kitchen._ Still kissing Jared with everything he had, Jensen shoved a hand between them and grabbed Jared’s arm, pulling the wonderful, amazing friction away before he lost it completely. Regrettable but _fuck_ it had felt too good… “Sorry,” Jared breathed, his free hand coming up to cup Jensen’s jaw again. “Sorry, sorry, sorry…” Jared pressed a few more soft kisses to Jensen’s lips before stepping back and Jensen wanted to demand just where did he think he was going? “Too fast?” Jared asked. “Too fast. Uh, I’ll, uh…want some breakfast?” He turned around grabbing the loaf of bread off the island and heading to the toaster. “I’m horrible at cooking, though, so don’t expect anything fancy.”

Jensen’s head was spinning because one moment he’d been kissing Jared Padalecki and the next, the movie star was offering to make him breakfast—albeit a simple one but still. Touched by the gesture but wondering if maybe he’d given off the wrong signals by pulling Jared away and with his dick still throbbing painfully, Jensen stepped forward and smoothed his palms over Jared’s T-shirt covered back. Then, giving in to an impulse, he slipped his hands underneath Jared’s shirt to press against acres of soft skin and smooth, flowing muscle. He shivered and debated on trying to just pull the shirt off because he’d had a thing for Jared’s back for at least five years now. Oh fuck did he ever. It had been one of Jensen’s only regrets about having Jared shirtless in the hot tub with him that first night—that Jared hadn’t turned around. Then again: _Jared’s chest._

It was all a give and take, really.

Jared stood completely still, just rippling the muscles in his back underneath Jensen’s fingers and Jensen stepped even closer, burying his nose in Jared’s t-shirt and inhaling the salty scent of his sweat. _God_ … He pressed himself against Jared’s ass, just giving in and Jared swallowed thickly. “Gotta say, here, Jen, I’m kind of getting mixed signals…”

“Mmm?” Jensen asked, not particularly paying attention because he had _Jared Padalecki_ underneath his hands here. The man was gorgeous with tons of hard packed muscle and miles of skin for Jensen to lick and… Jared had touched his dick. Jensen shivered because, yeah, Jared had definitely done that. And it would only be fair if Jensen got to do the same, right? _Right?_ Jensen bit his lip and moved his hands away from Jared’s amazingly muscled back to slide around to his front, skating over his abs before diving into his shorts.

“Oh _fuck!_ ” Jared hissed, his hips surging upward. He leaned forward, gripping the countertop and Jensen couldn’t even breathe as his hands finally wrapped around the outline of Jared’s dick, encased in his underwear. It was damp and Jensen hoped it wasn’t sweat as Jared twitched in his grip. Jared moaned, shoving his ass back against Jensen and, yeah, that was nice…

Jared whipped around, his hands reaching out to grab a hold of Jensen and the world spun as the next thing Jensen knew he was being lifted up and, _Jesus_ , Jensen hadn’t realized that Jared was that fucking strong. It turned him on even more being manhandled by Jared, being pushed into position whether he liked it or not. Jared shoved him up onto the countertop, hands moving to push Jensen’s knees apart so he could step in between them and then Jared was kissing him again, all forceful lips and demanding tongue. Jensen felt himself melting in a shuddery mess, his hands rising to grip Jared’s sweat slicked hair and hold him close. Jared hips bumped against Jensen’s, his tented shorts rubbing against the bulge in Jensen’s jeans and Jensen moaned, moving his hips forward in an answering pulse.

“Fuck yeah…” Jared breathed, his hands gripping Jensen’s thighs like he felt a need to keep Jensen spread. Not that Jensen had any big plans on going anywhere—not as long as they kept things just as they were. Jensen ran his hands down Jared’s neck, onto his shoulders and over to his arms to grip his biceps. Jared thrust forward again, grinding them together and oh fuck…

“Oh, fuck!” Jared swore in an entirely different tone of voice than Jensen had been expecting and the big, wonderful heat that was Jared pulled away. Jensen’s eyes fluttered open in confusion and did he smell something _burning_? “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Jared said, messing around with the small white toaster before it finally popped up, discharging four charred pieces of toast. “Stupid thing…”

A chuckle rumbled through Jensen’s chest and before long he was out and out laughing at Jared who was berating the toaster for failing to deliver. “Sorry, Jen. Apparently I can’t even make toast.” He frowned down at the toaster before sliding his eyes back over to Jensen. “…Not when I’m distracted.”

“Sorry,” Jensen said insincerely. He wasn’t going to apologize for it. Ever.

Jared grinned and dropped his eyes down to the countertop. “So…,” he started, “I just gotta know: too fast or no?”

Jensen winced. “Just didn’t want to come in my pants,” he admitted reluctantly, flushing slightly, and Jared growled, thrusting forward again. Jensen’s eyes fluttered, his hands reaching out to grip Jared’s hips and try to hold him still. “Still don’t,” he gasped.

“But yet you say stuff like that that makes me want to make you…” Jensen closed his eyes, ready to let Jared have his way, cameras be _damned_ but they both heard a dog sigh and collapse onto the floor in a disgruntled huff. Jared chuckled again and dropped his head onto Jensen’s shoulder. “Sorry. He’s a bit of a cockblock when he’s around.”

Jensen couldn’t blame the dog. Both of them had been ignored for a while and he was actually kind of surprised that they’d lasted this long. He glanced around Jared and saw that while Harley was pouting on the floor by Jared’s feet, Sadie was pointedly and politely laying down across the room. Maybe there was something to be said for a dog having manners after all. Jensen smiled to himself and leaned over to pull the burnt toast out of the toaster, grabbing the edge of the plastic bag holding the loaf of bread and using it to pull it closer and select four more pieces. He dropped them into the toaster, pushed the button down and then leaned back, resting against the cabinets behind him while Jared grinned at him. “Making me breakfast?” Jared teased.

“Could,” Jensen said.

Jared shook his head. “Toast is good. Don’t want to burn down the kitchen.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes playfully and lightly hit Jared’s shoulders. “Hey. I can cook,” he protested.

“Oh? Good,” Jared said, leaving it at that as he finally stepped away. “So did you have a good night last night?” Jared asked, the question eerily familiar and Jensen's answer still hadn't changed. Jared grimaced at the burnt toast before getting the bright idea to throw it down to Harley. Harley wagged his tail excitedly, getting up to sniff the toast before throwing Jared a look that plainly said ‘you have to be kidding’ and turning up his nose at it. Jared shrugged. “Hey, your loss, buddy.”

“…Not particularly,” Jensen answered, deciding to go with a hint of truth instead of the easy way out. Jared glanced back at him and Jensen forced himself not to blush under that questioning stare as he averted his eyes. “You kind of spent it with someone else.”

“Oh. Right,” Jared said. He cleared his throat. “Um, listen, Jen. This is a really awkward situation, I know. But you can… It’s okay if you want to… You…”

Jensen waited impatiently for Jared to finish a sentence—any kind of sentence, really. He could _what_?

“You two are up early,” a new voice cut in and Jensen could have died right then and there. He jumped, flushing when he realized the position that Jared and he were still partially in while Jared smoothly finished stepping away.

“Morning, Misha,” Jared said. Misha smiled back, grabbing an apple out of the fruit basket and biting into it. “Jen and I were just about to have breakfast. Have a seat.”

Jensen sighed quietly and leaned over to pop the toast up before the toaster managed to burn yet another set. Apparently he was eating breakfast with Jared and Misha. He supposed that things could be worse.

* * *

“They’re great dogs,” Misha was saying. He’d finished up his apple and was now stroking Sadie’s head who had taken an immediate liking to him. Figured. Jensen was still stuck with Harley and he wondered what that meant. “They don’t live with you?”

“Oh, they usually do,” Jared replied. “But I didn’t want them having to get used to so many people, you know? Especially ones that I didn’t know so well myself.”

Misha nodded that he understood and Jensen felt his heart flutter because if Jared was bringing the dogs by now, that must mean that he trusted the people that were left in the house with them. Jensen wasn’t quite sure what it meant for Jared to be thinking that his ‘babies’ were ready to meet everyone but he was pretty sure it was akin to a single parent allowing you to meet their children.

Jensen was dying to ask after Lita, to find out if she really had spent the night or even to find out what had gone on, but he knew that that would be crossing some yet unspoken line about the proper rules of etiquette for this surreal situation. Technically, Jared was quasi-dating all of them. They all had a right to spend time with him. More than that, though, they’d actually signed up for this experience. They’d known what they were getting into—at least theoretically. It shouldn’t bother him that Jared had spent the night with Lita or that he’d chosen Sandy, Misha, and Ben last night.

It worked well in theory but utterly fell apart in practice. So instead, he kept his questions to himself, chiming in on Misha and Jared’s conversation every now and then and loving that Jared couldn’t keep his hands to himself—even if he did the same thing with Misha. And when Ben put in an appearance, Jensen accepted him, too.

“Any inventive torture techniques in store for us today?” Misha asked.

Jared snorted. “I’m starting to think it’s more torture for me than it is most of you—I have to decide who’s going home today.”

“Oh,” Misha said.

“Yeah, oh.” Jared winced. “It’s just really hard going through everyone and being all ‘can I see myself with them?’ or ‘is this going anywhere?’ because I see potential with everybody here, you know? And I like everybody so I don’t want to send _anyone_ home.”

“It’s definitely a hard choice,” Misha replied sympathetically and Jensen agreed because he didn’t think that he wanted to be in Jared’s shoes either. It was another one of those things that sounded so good in theory—a house full of gorgeous people vying for your attention—but Jensen knew that all the second guessing would drive him insane.

“Speaking of that…” Jared said, “I suppose I should be getting ready.” He glanced over at the clock and Jensen was shocked to discover that it was nearing ten already. “Jeff’s about to wake everyone else up because the ceremony’s at noon.”

“Hung at high noon, huh?” Misha asked with a smile.

“Yeah.” Jared pushed himself away from the table, standing up, and Jensen’s new furry buddy immediately deserted him, happily running off to Jared. “I’ll see you guys in a little while, okay?” Jared said before walking out of the room, both dogs trailing after him.

Misha smiled and looked over at Jensen. “They’ve very nice dogs.”

Jensen nodded slowly, his mind not on the dogs at all. “They sure are,” he replied weakly.

* * *

They were all lined back up on their little podium, standing like wallflowers at a dance, waiting to be asked, hoping that the homecoming king will notice them. This particular homecoming king, though, was staring resolutely at his little chains, his hands betraying his nerves as they played with the little dangling ‘J’s. Jensen took a deep breath, calming himself and glanced down the line at his fellow wallflowers. Danneel was dressed to kill and somehow Jensen knew that it meant that she thought that she wasn’t as high up on the list at the moment as she’d like. Tom was staring at the floor as he hadn’t had the time with Jared that Jared had said that he should. Mike, standing beside Tom, was the opposite, staring steadily at the ceiling and Lita was staring straight ahead at Jared. Jensen examined her closely, like maybe her very appearance would in some way, shape or form, tell him if she’d had sex with Jared last night. He couldn’t pretend that she hadn’t spent the night because he’d seen her exiting Jared’s room soon after Jared had left them in the kitchen, yawning and stretching and trying to smooth her sleep tousled hair.

Jensen was also fighting back a little kernel of disappointment in Jared and he’d like to think that Jared wouldn’t be the type to with somebody this quickly or, if he’d had, then at least he hadn’t caught anything from the poor man’s version of Pamela Anderson.

“This gets harder and harder each time,” Jared said, cutting though the impatient silence and startling everyone. They all stood completely still, watching him, waiting for his next move, and Jensen thought that some weren’t even breathing. “Once again, I’d like to thank you all for coming down to see me and I’d like to thank you for wanting to go through all of this with me. I think that I’ve reached my decision and it wasn’t an easy one.” He set down the chains, selecting just one and holding it up. “The first chain goes to someone that I have a lot in common with, someone that just seems to _get_ me and someone that I could definitely see spending the rest of my life with. And I see that she’s still wearing the necklace that I gave her, so Sandy come down and let me give you another one.

Sandy smiled, stepping down off the podium and walking to stand in front of Jared, tilting her head and letting him put the necklace on her. She murmured something that had Jared cracking his first smile since he’d walked into the room and Jensen had to grit his teeth to stop the instinctual territorial growl. Sandy was one of America’s sweethearts and it wouldn’t be nice to claw her eyes out.

Didn’t mean he didn’t want to do it anyway. Especially when Jared leaned down and gave her a thorough kiss. Jensen looked away and thought uncharitably that it must be hell on Jared’s back to have to lean down so far.

“The next person to get one,” Jared said, continuing on and Jensen finally glanced back up. It he was announcing another selection, that meant that he was done kissing Sandy and it was safe to look again. “Is also a person I have a lot in common with. I love talking to them and I can see myself doing so for a long time. Misha, please step down.” Misha gently pushed himself through the crowd and moved down in front of Jared. Jensen averted his eyes right from the get go because he honestly liked Misha and—even if he did have to constantly remind himself—he could do this for him. He blocked out the quiet conversation and a sound of another kiss, trying hard not to wince.

Both Sandy and Misha would go well with Jared—they both understood him and circulated in his circles already—Sandy more than Misha but Jensen had no doubt that Misha would handle himself just fine in whatever crowd Jared put him in. Either of them would be a good match.

The thing about it, though, Jensen knew, was that all the people in the room were potentially a good match for Jared—himself included. Jensen knew—idle fantasies aside—that _he_ could be good for Jared, too. Sure, he wouldn’t be the life of the party like Mike or Misha and he wouldn’t add much to Jared’s star power like Sandy but Jensen thought that Jared didn’t need much help in either of those departments. What Jared needed was someone that understood him, that could support him, be there for him—someone that could help him weather the fickleness that was Hollywood. Jensen knew he could do that.

…He even thought that he might be able to adapt to Jared’s world as well. It would take some doing—to get used to the constant spotlight that followed Jared around and having to deal with the bouts of jealousy that came with the territory when someone didn’t understand the line between showing appreciation and going overboard—but Jensen thought that he was already learning. He was starting to deal well the cameras—he’d never truly get used to them, but he was learning how to not let them bother him as much as they used to. He could do that.

For Jared, he could definitely do that.

Jared had called Ben next, which was to be expected, considering how Ben had been part of the winning team but now the floor was open, so to speak, and Jensen was all ears and restless, rolling nerves. Jared selected his next chain and held it up for inspection. “This next person, well, there’s no doubt in my mind about them. The more I see, the more I like and I know that there’s a whole lot more I’m just not seeing yet because they’re deep enough to make the ocean look shallow. I could see myself spending the rest of my life exploring their personality and loving every minute of it. Jensen, if you’d come accept your chain, I’d be really happy.”

Jensen bit the inside of cheek hard and fast to stop the goofy smile that wanted to explode across his face and smoothly made his way down to stand in front of Jared, though he felt the nearly irresistible urge to dance there. That was all he needed—something for Chris to hold over his head for the rest of his life. Jensen wouldn’t doubt that it would be even be set as his screensaver.

Jared’s eyes were dark again, taking Jensen right back to this morning and he sucked in another deep breath, trying to keep himself calm again. Jared’s hand rose to cup the back of Jensen’s head, fingers playing with his hair, and Jensen could stop the small shiver that ran through him. “Thanks for being here, Jen,” Jared said quietly. “Anytime you want some attention, you just let me know because I don’t think I could ever get enough of you.”

Jensen forced himself to not look away as he said, “Same here,” and then Jared was reacquainting himself with Jensen’s mouth. Jensen grabbed a hold of Jared’s hips, holding him close as Jared tilted for a better angle. It was over far too soon, Jared pulling back and smiling at Jensen as Jensen’s eyes fluttered open.

“Anytime,” Jared said, his hands falling away from Jensen. Jensen nodded and took his place beside the other three as Jared called out his next choices and why he could see himself with them. He went through Danneel and Mike and left Tom, Georgie and Lita up there for a few agonizing minutes before finally letting Tom know that he was safe—not off the hook yet but safe.

Georgie and Lita glanced at each other before looking back up at Jared. Georgie grabbed her left arm with her right hand, linking them subtly while Lita kept her body language open. Jared took a deep breath, summoning up his courage. “Georgie,” he said, starting, “I didn’t get to see too much of you these past few days. The only time I really did, besides during the challenge, was when I went to go visit you in the gym. I don’t know what’s going on.”

Silence descended on the room, Jared patiently waiting for Georgie to speak up which took her a few minutes. “I don’t know,” she said. “I guess it’s a lot of things. Things just…don’t feel right, right now.”

Jared nodded. “Do you still want to be here?” he asked. Her answering shrug made Jensen’s eyebrows rise.

“I think so,” she replied, defensively. Jared gave her a few more minutes to continue but when she didn’t, he moved on to Lita.

“Lita, your team would have won yesterday’s challenge if you wouldn’t have quit halfway through. I know there was some resentment there, on both sides, actually. I’m glad that you came and talked to me last night, let me know what’s going on and what’s going on in your head. We’re all dealing with a lot of pressure—this isn’t a normal situation and we all know that. What I need, though, is for you to get along with everyone else—if it’s a team challenge, it’s a team challenge, not just whatever Lita wants.” He paused, letting her defend herself if she chose and Lita nodded.

“I understand,” she said.

“Okay.” Jared picked up the last chain, holding it out in front of them. “So I had to think long and hard about who gets this last chain because I don’t ever want to send anybody home and I really like both you—you both know that. Georgie, I like your energy, I like the fact that you wouldn’t mind getting up at the crack of dawn to go running with me. I like your enthusiasm for life. Lita, you’ve got a lot of energy too. It’s not as peaceful as Georgie’s but it’s a lot of fun. You’ve got a lot of spunk and you definitely know how to handle yourself. I also think that you’d work well in the kind of life I lead, able to go with the flow and adapt.

“So, I the only real decision that I’m faced with is, who do I chose to go home? Who do I think that I have the _least_ potential with? Do I send home someone who I like spending time with and who I thought would work well with me but doesn’t seem to be particularly liking me right now? Maybe she’s just feeling shy or maybe this was a bad couple of days. Or do I send home the one that I know really likes me, constantly seeks me out but may be just too wild?”

Jensen shifted nervously. He really wished that Jared would just get on with this already because the anxiety was going to eat him alive. He knew that this hadn’t been an easy choice for Jared to make and that Jared wanted to impress that upon everyone but Jensen knew that the choices were only going to get harder from here on out.

“I was still trying to decide when I walked in here, today,” Jared said, looking strained. “But in the end, Georgie, your answer made the choice for me. Lita, this necklace is for you.” Lita’s knees nearly gave out—she dropped a half a foot before catching herself and standing back up, her hand clutched to her chest. Georgie stared at the floor as Lita rushed down the stairs to stand in front of Jared. Jared looked down at her. “This isn’t about you,” he said, “and I think you understand that.”

He attached the necklace as Lita whispered, “Thank you.” She pulled him down for a quick kiss before running off to stand with everyone else while Jared addressed Georgie.

“Georgie, I’m sorry, but this is where the red carpet ends.”

Georgie nodded, her hand rising to dab at her eyes as she walked to Jared to get her hug. Jensen averted his eyes, not wanting to feel jealous of this moment and not wanting to feel sad, either. He’d barely known her but yet he still felt like he was losing a friend, even if he’d never seen much of her either.

“Thank you for coming out,” Jared said quietly, still holding her.

Georgie nodded and pushed herself back to get a little bit of room. “Thank you for having me,” she replied and pulled away from him. She straightened, steeling herself, and walked out the door as Jared watched her. The door closed softly behind her and Jared turned to the rest of them.

“Time for a drink,” he told them and the now familiar waiters were circling the room again. They each took a glass, holding it up as Jared said, “To Georgie and to us,” and downed his glass. Jensen threw his back, feeling the customary tickle of the champagne and moved with the rest of the crowd to circle around Jared. He glanced around the eight of them. “So, I don’t know about you guys, but that kind of wore me out and now the day’s just kind of shot, isn’t it?” They nodded and Jensen hoped like hell that they were going into the next challenge right after this.

“So I thought that maybe we could just have a lazy day,” Jared said. “Because, well, I’ve got a copy of James Cameron’s newest one and I haven’t had a chance to watch it yet.” Jensen blinked. He couldn’t be sure—it wasn’t like he was a avid movie news follower or anything—but he was pretty sure that James Cameron’s newest movie wasn’t due out for another month. “What do you all say to a little private screening?”

“I say ‘Hell yeah!’” Mike cheered and Jared laughed.

“Alright!” Jared grinned, pumping his arm in the air to echo Mike’s enthusiasm. “I’ve got food and drinks in the screening room and let’s go watch a movie!” Jared led the way, moving down the hall and Jensen followed close behind, making sure that he got one of the seats right next to Jared. And when Mike, Misha and Tom started tossing popcorn back and forth, Jensen may or may not have been responsible for the few kernels that ended up down Jared’s shirt.

Jared growled at him, Twizzler hanging out of his mouth and threatened revenge but luckily, Jensen had a package of gummi worms so all was forgiven.

This was definitely something Jensen knew that he could get used to.

 

[Part 7](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/137429.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 9](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/137757.html)


	9. In It for Love [ 9 / 16 ]

**Title:** In It for Love [ 9 / 16 ]  
 **Author:** [](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonspell**](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** RPS  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen (and Jared/a slew of other characters including Misha Collins, Tom Welling, Mike Rosenbaum, Danneel Harris, Sandy McCoy and some OMCs and OFCs)  
 **Rating:** Currently R (eventual NC-17)  
 **Warnings:** AU. Cheesiness. Fandom cliches. The usual drill.  
 **Summary (fic):** After a drunken dare, award-winning writer Jensen agreed to on a reality television show to vie for the attention of megastar Jared Padalecki who he's had a crush on for years. Only Jensen doesn't know how he's going to be able to tolerate all the other contestants and their widely varying personalities and he's pretty sure that you're not supposed to be able to get used to somebody filming you 24/7.  
 **Summary (part):** The house has shrunk to eight houseguests and Jared introduces the new challenge--one that's going to lead to a double elimination.  
 **Word Count:** 7015 (this part)  
 **Disclaimer:** Never happened, no affiliation.  
 **A/N:** I...should just give up on ever getting a whole episode to fit into one post. -_-  
 **Master Post:** [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html)

 

[Part 8](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/137475.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 10](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/138063.html)

**Episode 5 - First Half**

The house now had almost half the population that it had started with. It was odd, especially after just wanting some time to himself for so long, but Jensen was starting to feel just a little bit lonely. Mike apparently was, too, because he had officially moved in with Jensen and Tom last night, bringing all of his stuff over and taking over Mary’s old bed. It was kind of like having a slumber party with the world’s biggest kid, Jensen figured, what with the way that Mike had tried to keep him and Tom up all night telling stories. At least they hadn’t been ghost stories, so Jensen supposed that he should count his lucky stars on that one.

Jensen stretched on his bed and brought the blankets up to cover his head. It was entirely way too early, of course, actually only eight o’clock in the morning, and if Jensen was back home, he’d still be sleeping. He wasn’t in Texas, though, getting ready to start just another ordinary day. He was in California, getting ready to start a day with Jared Padalecki and that made all the difference in the world. Jensen spent a few wistful moments considering skipping breakfast in favor of a bit more sleep but he knew it really wasn’t an option. Jared would be down in the kitchen, so it really wasn’t as if Jensen was going to miss it.

Funny how all of his priorities had been rearranged in such a short little time, adapting to Jared’s schedule. As he slipped out from underneath the covers, his eyebrows rose because Mike and Tom were still sleeping, which he’d expected, but they were curled together in the same bed, which he definitely hadn’t. He blinked at them, bemused, before shrugging and meandering into the bathroom, set on making himself look his best for Jared. Not wanting to waste too much time, just in case Jared had to leave soon, he did a quick job of it and fifteen minutes later, he was heading down the stairs two at a time.

He slowed before reaching the kitchen because there was showing enthusiasm for seeing someone and then there was being pathetic, and entered the room, calm and composed. Jared, though, to Jensen’s immense disappointment, was nowhere to be found. Instead there was only Lita, eating a bowl of cereal and leaning up against the cabinets. Her eyes locked on him and her mouth rose in a small smile. “He left already,” she said, accurately guessing what Jensen had been hoping to find. “He had to set up our next challenge.”

So apparently it was business as usual around the house this morning. Jensen tried to feel too disappointed by that. After all, the next challenge met the next chance at a date with Jared. Still, he really could have used the extra boost of energy Jared seemed to infuse in him.

Lita was still talking, unaware that Jensen didn’t particularly want to hear what she had to say after ‘he left already.’ “You know, Jensen,” she said, dropping her spoon into her bowl, “you really should learn how to be a little bit more subtle. I mean, you’re going to drive him away if you appear too eager. Like Felicity, you remember how she used to be all Jared-this, Jared-that? You don’t want to be that person.”

Jensen blinked at her, not knowing quite what to say, so he ended up nodding and saying “Ah,” as he backed out of the kitchen and headed out into the main room. He didn’t quite know how to take Lita’s advice because on one hand, she was only voicing what Jensen himself was already thinking but yet on the other…Lita was a bitch.

He supposed that he should really take it with a grain of salt. Rolling his shoulders uncomfortably, Jensen glanced around for ideas on what to do with the long stretch of Jared-less time that he was apparently in store for. He could possibly go hit the gym because now that Georgie was gone, he’d have the place to himself for the most part and, well, Jensen thought that he could use the exercise. It certainly wouldn’t hurt. He sighed, though, because that sounded like entirely way too much work. Frankly, he’d rather… Jensen turned his head to look at Jeff’s little closet.

He was about due, anyway. Jensen strolled over to the closet, made sure that no one but the cameras were looking and then entered, closing the door softly behind him. He sat down in the usual chair and stared straight ahead at the camera, wondering if it was just always running or if it had a motion sensor detector on it or something. Anything was possible, he supposed.

He dropped his eyes from the camera to look down at his hands which were trying to twist into a pretzel. “I don’t think this gets any easier,” he confessed and, just from the words leaving his mouth, it felt like a small weight lifted off his chest. “It gets harder from here on out.” He jerked his head up, a wry smile on his face, but he wasn’t looking at the camera—instead focusing off to the right of it. “I mean, here we all are, all competing for the same guy. It’s crazy. Stupid, actually. Sometimes I wonder what I’m doing here. Then I see Jared and…” he shrugged. “I’m like ‘oh. That’s why.’ And then I watch everybody think the same damn thing.” He sighed and finally brought his eyes around to look straight into the camera lens, seeing the blinking red light telling him it was recording. “Jealousy’s gonna eat me alive before this is over.”

* * *

Jared came back just after eleven. Jensen had been sitting on the couch with Misha, watching Misha play with the gigantic apple again as they talked about 'life on the outside.' At the moment, it actually kind of felt like Jensen was in prison, so he felt that it was only appropriate to use the terminology. He actually wasn't even allowed off the premises unless he was accompanied by Jared and the fancy gates of the mansion might as well be barbed wire. Facing the door, Jensen saw the minute that it opened and he was up onto his feet, heading towards Jared as the man struggled inside with his arms full of various bags. “Want some help?” Jensen offered and felt his heart do a familiar stutter when Jared grinned up at him.

“Sure,” he said. “I was trying to help them out and guess I bit off more than I could chew.” Jared jerked his head back at a couple guys in jeans and T-shirts, struggling with more bags and Jensen blinked. “Couldn’t see letting them do all the work when I was right here, you know?”

“So you decided to show off,” Jensen teased, taking a few of Jared’s bags.

“Damn straight. I have to meet a quota, you know. So many people impressed in a month or they’ll kick me out of the Impressive Club.”

Jensen stopped dead, holding the bags as he stared at Jensen. “…There’s not a club that’s called that.”

“Sure there is,” Jared replied, walking past him. “They just won’t let in anymore because I’m not ten anymore. Oh, hi, Misha.” Jensen smiled, following after Jared as Jared handed Misha few bags as well and together they carried them all into the kitchen. Jared dumped his on the island counter. “Just set them anywhere,” he said, shaking out his arms. “Didn’t know that those would be so heavy.” Jared laughed at himself, rubbing at his right arm and Jensen hurriedly pushed his own bags onto the counter as well and moved next to Jared. He knew exactly what he could do.

Jensen ran his hands over Jared’s arm, forcing himself to breathe regularly as Jared grinned down at him. “I, uh, took a few classes in massage,” Jensen murmured. “Maybe I could…”

Jared willingly submitted himself to Jensen’s touch, groaning gratefully. “Few classes in massage? In case you needed to seduce somebody? Not that I’m complaining.”

Jensen chuckled. “Not exactly.” More like he’d been in training to be a physical therapist when the whole writing thing had taken off. Jensen dug his fingers into the muscle of Jared’s lower arm and worked his way up as Jared licked his lips and groaned again and, God, this was kind of hot… Jensen shifted awkwardly but he wasn’t about to let go of Jared.

Misha set the bags that he’d been carrying beside the others. “What’s in these, anyway?”

“Stuff for the next challenge,” Jared said and Jensen pressed down firmly, reminding Jared that he was there and making him groan again. The rest of the guys were filing, in as well, setting stuff up and Jeff followed them in, marking things off of a checklist.

“Okay. Set that up over there,” Jeff said, muttering to the guys. “Yeah, just like that.”

Jared raised his head and looked over at Jeff, his free hand sliding over Jensen’s arm. “Hey, Jeff?”

“Yeah?” Jeff answered, looking up from issuing orders.

“How much time do we got?” Jared asked and Jensen paused, wanting to know the answer as well.

Jeff glanced at his watch. “About an hour,” he grunted and returned to his checklist.

“Good.” Jared’s hand tightened on Jensen’s arm, dragging Jensen’s attention away from Jeff and back to him. “Because Jen here says that he’s taken a few massage classes and I want to see how good he is.” Jensen’s stomach did a complete flip. Did Jared just suggest…?

Jeff smirked but didn’t look up from the clipboard. “I’ll send Chad when it’s time.”

“Thanks,” Jared chirped and the next thing Jensen knew, he was being dragged past Misha with Jared saying a “Sorry, Mish, I’ll see you in a little while,” and being pulled up the stairs to Jared’s room.

Oh God. Oh _God_. Jared was taking Jensen up to his bedroom hoping for a massage. Jensen had a hard time trying to catch his breath because this _definitely_ made up for not finding Jared this morning. Jensen’s heart was beating at double-time as he followed Jared. Jared was coaxing him with soft cajolings of “This way, Jen” and charming smiles but Jensen thought at this point Jared could have been leading him into Hell and he would have happily gone.

They hit the top of the stairs and Jared pulled Jensen into his room, gently closing the door behind them that, quiet or not, carried a note of finality. Jensen licked his lips nervously and fought not to rub his sweaty palms on his pants. “How do you want me?” Jared asked coyly and Jensen swallowed. Any way Jared preferred, Jensen thought? He was good with that.

But Jared apparently wanted an answer. He looked at Jensen expectantly, eyebrows raised and Jensen swallowed hard, trying to get his voice working again. “On…on the bed?”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Jared teased and immediately fell over, landing on the bed with a soft whomp. He snuggled down on the bed, getting comfortable as he rolled over onto his stomach, displaying the smooth slope of his back and the curve of his ass and Jensen nearly had to pinch himself to convince himself that this was happening. Then Jared got another brilliant idea and sat up just long enough to take off his shirt before laying back down, pillowing his head on his crossed arms. “How’s this?” Jared asked and Jensen tried to find words that weren’t just a whimper.

“It’s, uh, it’s great.” He crossed over to the bed and looked down at Jared who grinned back up at him, waiting patiently. Licking his lips again, Jensen knelt down on the bed, putting his hands on Jared’s smooth back again. He bit back a whimper as he got to work, kneading out the kinks in Jared’s muscles, his fingers moving over Jared's warm skin.

“Might go better if you straddled me,” Jared murmured and Jensen paused. Jared had a point and, after all, straddling was right up the alley of the true purpose of all of this, but Jensen still thought it was a very Bad Idea. Because then Jared would definitely be able to feel Jensen’s hard on and Jensen would be pressed against a very nice spot that would probably distract him from doing anything at all besides mindlessly rubbing himself against it. But he still took a deep breath, moved closer, and slid his leg over the small of Jared’s back. He leaned forward, using the better leverage to his advantage and Jared moaned appreciatively. It did nothing to stop the painful throbbing in Jensen’s crotch. “Yeah, Jen, just like that…”

Jensen forced himself to focus, wanting this to be as good as possible for Jared, show him what he could do and, uh, maybe cement himself just a little more. He worked his way from Jared’s shoulders down his spine, mentally cataloguing each defined muscle as his fingers traced it, loving the feel of Jared beneath him. Each time his fingers dug into a knot, Jared would groan and then Jensen would have to suppress a shiver.

After one particularly heartfelt moan and an answering twitch of Jensen’s dick, Jensen huffed a laugh because Jared Padalecki was his own personal porno at the moment. How long they stayed in that position, with Jared stretched out on his stomach and Jensen overtop of him, Jensen was unsure because, in his head, he was going to make this moment last forever. Eventually, however, Jared moved from the boneless sprawl Jensen had put him in, slowly rolling over onto his back on the big bed and bringing his hands up to cup Jensen’s head and drag him down for a kiss.

So much for this just being a massage. Giving up any pretense of this experience being anything but foreplay, Jensen dropped his body against Jared’s rubbing just enough to send sparks through his nerves as Jared licked inside his mouth. Jared pressed his thumbs against the hinge of Jensen’s jaw, encouraging him to open wider and, with a soft moan, Jensen obeyed. Jared attempted to devour his mouth, tongue dueling with Jensen’s.

Jared’s hands skated down Jensen’s neck and slid across his chest, fingers flicking at Jensen’s nipples underneath his shirt and Jensen shivered, hips jerking forward against Jared’s stomach. Jared choked off a whine, his own hips lifting and arching to press against Jensen. Jensen broke the kiss to suck in a deep breath, starting to pant and _fuck_ but his jeans were too tight. “God, Jensen…” Jared said, pulling Jensen back for another kiss.

Jared rolled them, sending Jensen’s world spinning as Jared pushed him over onto his back. He wasn’t about to complain, though, when Jared settled between his spread legs, pressing down against him, hips rolling gently against his. He moaned and clutched at Jared’s hair, holding on for dear life as Jared ran his hands over Jensen’s chest again.

Jensen arched up into Jared, shivering at his “oh, yeah, Jen…” and how Jared’s hands moved to Jensen’s inner thighs, holding him spread. “Like that?” Jared asked and Jensen bit his lip and nodded. As if he was ever going to say no.

“Hey, guys, Jeff says we’re ready.” A knock accompanied the statement and Jensen nearly jumped off the bed in surprise. Jared was the only thing that kept him where he was.

Frozen on top of Jensen, Jared stared down at him before closing his eyes and whispering, “ _Fuck…_ ” before raising his voice. “Be right there!”

“I’m sure you will,” was the sly response and Jensen sighed, thinking that it was really too bad that some deep, dark pit somewhere hadn't swallowed Chad up by now. Jensen took back every nice thing he’d ever thought about Chad because Chad was a _dick_.

Jared was already rolling off of him and Jensen could have screamed in frustration. Just a little more time, that was all he was asking. Maybe just one night where they didn’t have to cut it short. Was that too much? “Sorry, Jen,” Jared murmured, holding out his hand for Jensen to take. “I think I messed you all up.”

Jensen frowned at that, wondering just what the hell Jared was talking about before it hit him like a Mac truck that he must look more than a little debauched at the moment. He was sure, though, that he couldn’t look any worse than Jared because, well, Jensen had a thing for Jared’s hair and it showed. “Same here,” Jensen replied with a small smile and Jared chuckled, turning to look at himself in the mirror on the far wall.

“Damn,” he said, smoothing it back down.

“Just be glad I don’t wear lipstick,” Jensen told him and Jared barked a laugh.

“Aww, Jen, but you’re so pretty, you don’t need it,” Jared said, still laughing, and Jensen smiled but dropped his eyes to the floor to stop the resulting blush. He couldn’t help it. Jared thought he was pretty. Granted, Jensen would prefer something a little bit more manly, but hey, he’d take what he could get. “Me, on the other hand, I could probably use some.”

An image of Jared in lipstick crossed Jensen’s mind and it was so ridiculous he had to join Jared in laughing, too, nearly doubling over as he turned away. “Hey,” Jared protested. “I think I could do it. What do you think, a nice pink shade? Or do you think I could pull off a red?” He backed up to the door, gripping the handle. He jerked his head at the door. “Come on, Jen. Let’s go join the rest of the group.”

* * *

Jeff lined them all up in the kitchen and as soon as Jensen had walked in on Jared’s heels, he’d seen what had been in all the bags that he’d helped Jared carry in. Lining all the counters, they were _surrounded_ by different foods and spices and _fuck_ but this was going to be a cooking challenge, wasn’t it?

On the island, though, there were cleaning supplies of every size and shape, standing in front of a tower of paper towels and that just had Jensen confused. Jared, standing next to Chad, looked at all the houseguests. “Hi, guys,” he said. “Welcome to your next challenge.”

Chad grinned. “And it’s a two-parter so you bitches better have come prepared!”

“Right,” Jared said, nodding. “And, because of that and, uh, more importantly, that means that two people are leaving tonight.” He said the words steadily enough but his face was strained even though Chad kept smiling. Jensen could feel the entire mood of the room drop at the news that they were going to have to survive a double elimination tonight, and, glancing around, he saw that not a single one of his fellow castmates looked confident. Tom looked worried and Lita looked downright terrified.

“First,” Jared said, having paused just long enough to let the information sink in, and obviously wanting to get this bit of exposition over with as soon as possible. “We have to clean this house because I don’t know if y’all have noticed but we’ve only been in this place for a _week_ and it’s already looking kind of trashed. Jensen’s eyes were automatically drawn to the sink where the dishes had been starting to stack up. Huh. He’d been wondering about those. And he knew that the pizza boxes from yesterday’s movie party were still sitting in the screening room. “Plus,” Jared continued, “I’d like you all to meet a few friends of mine.”

Jensen frowned because if Chad was anything to go by, Jensen wasn’t sure if he really could take meeting more of Jared’s friends, but then Jared stepped back and made a grand gesture but what came walking in wasn’t on two legs. In from the mudroom came Sadie and Harley and they were both _filthy_. Sometime between Jensen’s last meeting with the dogs and now, Jared had apparently taken them through a swamp or two because the dogs were coated with mud and debris. Harley looked ecstatic while Sadie just looked miserable.

Jared shrugged. “Meet Sadie and Harley,” he said. “As you can see, they also need to get clean.” As if on cue, Harley shook, scattering dried mud onto the kitchen tile and Jensen winced. “So team up, guys, because we’ve got the kitchen, the bathrooms, the dogs, and the great room with the side rooms.”

…They were going to be Jared’s little housewives, weren’t they? Jensen didn’t think that he’d signed up for this. Next to him, Misha nudged him with an elbow. “Let’s take the dogs,” he whispered and, Hell, that sounded as good as anything. He nodded.

“Everybody set?” Jared called. “We’re meeting back here in an hour and GO!”

People surged from Jensen’s right, heading for the kitchen island, but Misha darted forward, grabbing a hold of Harley’s collar. Sadie danced away but came to a stop beside Misha. “Come on, Jensen,” he said, dragging the happy, unsuspecting dog outside to the hose with Sadie following suspiciously. Jensen grimaced, reaching into the still roiling crowd and grabbing out the bottles of dog shampoo. Sandy dashed around him, holding a bottle of Windex and a roll of paper towels, heading for the main part of the house, Danneel close on her heels. Mike cackled and took off for parts unknown with Tom which left Ben with Lita, bringing up the rear. Jensen hunched in on himself and ran out the door after Misha.

Misha had hauled Harley into the middle of the yard and was now holding the hose and Jensen was reminded of just how _big_ Harley was and this was going to _suck,_ wasn’t it? He should have chosen an easier task with one of the others because, frankly, if neither of the dogs liked baths, then Jensen had the sneaking suspicion that he and Misha weren’t going to easily make them take one.

Except that Jensen had possibly underestimated Misha’s way with animals because Harley just plopped himself right now on the grass and let Misha run the water over him, mud and debris falling off in waves. Misha was murmuring, “Good boy, that’s a good boy,” as he helped slick off the dirt and Jensen just shrugged, opening up a bottle of shampoo. Sadie laid down on the grass, groaning at all of them, while Harley just wagged his tail happily.

“That’s a whole lot of dog,” Jensen muttered and Misha grinned.

“Yes, it is.” He helped Jensen start to lather the soap in, covering every inch of Harley’s fur and they were turning the small section of lawn that there were standing on into a veritable mudpit. Giving up staying clean as a lost cause, Jensen fell to his knees and began scrubbing in earnest as he wondered just exactly what bog Jared had taken the dogs, to.

Misha grabbed the hose again, using to wash out the soap and what was left of the mud, showing orange fur underneath instead of the nearly black dog that had walked into the house. “Finally,” Jensen said and Misha smiled again. This was actually going easier than Jensen had thought it would. For the most part, Harley was holding still, liking all the attention and not even minding the water and Sadie was waiting her turn, apparently just wanting to be clean again.

When they finished with Harley, they let him go and he took off, rolling in the grass while they turned on Sadie, stripping the mud off of her. She patiently stood and let them do their thing, only her eyes betraying how much she’d rather be anywhere else at the moment. “Such a good girl,” Misha told her as they scrubbed over her ruff before he grabbed the hose again.

The water was starting to get more than a little cold by the time that they finished with Sadie and let her go but Jensen still stuck his hands into it, washing off the soap and whatever mud was clinging to his arms. Misha did the same before they turned the hose on their clothes, trying to get the worst of the mud off before going back in the house.

“That was quick,” Jensen said. It had only been a half hour and Jared had told them they had twice that—he even had time to go get changed, which was a minor miracle…

“Too quick,” Misha replied and pointed at Harley who had snuck back and was rolling in the mud that they’d just washed off of him.

“You have got to be _kidding_ me!” Jensen reached for Harley, snagging his collar easily and they turned the hose on him again. With the water turning freezing, though, Harley wasn't nearly as cooperative, dancing away from the cold while Jensen snarled. He glanced over his shoulder, hoping that Sadie wasn’t getting into something while being unsupervised, too, but she was sitting in front of the door, staring back at him.

Misha giggled, spraying Harley down one last time. He turned the water off while Jensen dragged Harley to the front door and prayed that his collar didn’t come off because judging by the way that Harley was wistfully eyeing the mud, he’d be right back in it in a heartbeat. Jensen relaxed, a little, though, when Misha got in front of them, saying “Here, boy!” and drawing Harley’s attention towards him. Harley happily bounded towards Misha who quickly backed up into the house, opening the door and letting Sadie in. Jensen followed them all and closed the door behind them, wincing as he dripped onto the tiled floor.

Misha slapped him on the arm. “Good work,” he said before ambling off into the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Jensen said, following him.

Ben and Lita had apparently gotten stuck with the kitchen because Ben was putting away the dried dishes even if Lita was nowhere to be found. Jared was standing in the middle of the kitchen, talking with Chad but stopped as he saw the dogs come in. “Hey, guys!” He bent down, to scratch them as they sat at his feet.

Chad sidled away. “They’re _wet_.”

“They just got a bath. Didn’t you?” Jared asked the dogs, sweet-talking them.

“They still stink,” Chad said, wrinkling his nose.

Jared rolled his eyes. “They smell like wet dogs.”

“No, they don’t,” Misha cut in. “They smell like…” He held up a bottle of shampoo, reading the label. “…All-Natural Vanilla and Apple Extract with Added Oatmeal for Sensitive Skin.”

“See?” Jared raised an eyebrow at Chad who still looked skeptical before he turned to Misha and Jensen. “Looks like you guys had fun,” he said, grinning at their soaked clothes.

“Absolutely,” Misha replied.

“Loads,” Jensen deadpanned. Freaking laugh _riot_ to wash two dogs the size of Shetland ponies. He didn’t know why he didn’t do it everyday.

Jared laughed and jerked his head towards the main room. “You still got twenty minutes if you want to go change.”

“I don’t know, Jay,” Chad said. You don’t to have want a wet t-shirt contest?”

Jensen blinked and looked down at himself, sincerely hoping that the damage was not that bad. With a bit of relief he saw that, no, nothing was showing through his dark blue shirt. Thank God for small favors. “No,” Jared replied. “Because I wouldn’t be able to pick a winner. We’d have to call it a tie.” He winked and Jensen didn’t even try to stop the small flush. He just slunk out of the room and headed for the stairs.

* * *

Jared and Chad inspected the house after everyone was done. Harley and Sadie were deemed ‘acceptable’—Jared said they looked great, Chad said that they still stunk, the kitchen was ‘spotless,’ and the bathrooms were ‘well-organized’ but Mike and Tom had missed some popcorn left over from the small food fight in the screening room. This made Mike snort and Tom looked worried.

Jared assembled them all back in the kitchen. “Thanks so much for your hard work, guys! The house looks _great_.”

“Dude, you could totally bring your mom over now,” Chad said.

“Yeah I could,” Jared replied and Jensen glanced down at the floor, wondering if that was a hint of something yet to come—meeting Jared’s mom. Would it be like a normal meeting of the parents or would it be more like a circus with all the hoopla of that only a reality show could bring. And, more importantly...would she like him?

“I really think Ben and Lita won this one,” Jared said and Chad nodded his agreement. Jensen glanced over at Misha who shrugged because seriously? They’d lost because Chad didn’t like how dogs smelled. That was irritating. Lita clapped happily and Ben cracked a smile. “What you two win,” Jared continued, “is first choice at what you’d like to do for the next challenge.”

“You are all going to be good little housewives for Jay-man, here,” Chad said, his voice stepping over Jared’s, “and cook up some good dinner!” Jensen let that sink in—that instead of the date being all about food, Jared was going to have the challenge be all about it. He should have known this was coming. He glanced around at his competition and didn’t know whether he should feel worried or not. How were you able to spot a good cook, anyway? Mike had an eyebrow raised but Sandy looked worried while Danneel looked downright determined.

Jared turned to Ben. “Everyone’s gonna have a recipe they can follow or you can chose your own. Do you want to prepare an appetizer, an entree, two side dishes, or dessert?”

Ben paused, giving it some thought before answering. “Since I’m first, let’s say appetizer.”

“Good choice,” Jared congratulated and handed him a card. “You can either follow that or do whatever you’d like. Lita?” he asked, turning to the other side. “Appetizer is already chosen but which one of the other three do you want?”

Lita smiled. “If Ben’s picking the first course, then I want the last. Because I know how much of a sweet tooth you have,” she cooed. Jensen rolled his eyes.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Jared replied warmly, handing her a card as well. He discarded the rest on to the island before turning to the rest of the group. That leaves two entrees and eight different kinds of side dishes for you all to choose from. Recipes are found on there, ingredients are on the counter. Chad and I will see you all in two hours!”

Jensen sighed as the he felt the familiar surge of people around him. He was really starting to get sick of all these challenges and the pandemonium they tended to cause. Having two in one day was really starting to make it obvious to him just how irritating they were. Trying to stay out of the brawl that seemed to be starting up, he reached into the crowd and pulled a claiming card/recipe out of the pile. He yanked his hand back before anyone could grab the card away from him as he heard Mike loudly asking how did you make a salad.

Jensen retreated to a corner of the kitchen to read what he’d grabbed, hoping that it wouldn’t be too involved. He wasn’t that bad of a cook but he wasn’t exactly a five-star gourmet chef, either. Glancing down at the lines on the card, though, he breathed a sigh of relief, considering himself lucky that Jared wasn’t a five star kind of guy. Written on the card instead of filet mignon or anything like that was just simply _steak_. The recipe listed a rub to put on the meat and that was it. Besides a quick note that Jared preferred his to be cooked medium. Jensen breathed a quick prayer that he’d gotten off lucky because he heard Sandy bemoaning that no way would she be able to pull cooking _anything_ , let alone the casserole that she’d drawn. Jensen knew he could cook a steak.

The rest of the houseguests were tearing around, knocking over boxes and bags, digging through the groceries for the things that they needed. Mike was claiming nearly all of the produce though Sandy was demanding the broccoli and Lita was trying to steal the strawberries. “You’re not going to need strawberries for a fucking salad!”

“You don’t know! Maybe I want to try something different!” Mike said, blocking Lita’s dodge.

“It says right here that _I_ need the strawberries!” Lita yelled, shaking the card at Mike. Jensen grabbed the packages of steaks off the counter and retreated again, glad that no one was fighting him for ingredients. Knowing that he had time, he grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator. He moved next to Ben as he started pulling off the wrapping and either Ben had a _seriously_ complicated recipe or he was creating something of his own. Ben glanced over and caught Jensen’s raised eyebrow, and he smiled as he turned back to dicing everything into tiny pieces.

“Remember that first date?” Ben asked quietly and was he rolling stuff into tiny balls over there?

…The first date. That had been the group one, right? Had it only been a week ago? It felt like a lifetime. Jensen had some spotty memories of a girls’ volleyball game and a fancy restaurant.

“I’d never tasted food like that before,” Ben continued, carefully measuring out spices and putting a little bit on each tiny ball. “I mean, I’d liked cooking before but after that…it was like my eyes were opened.” Ben glanced up and he looked as if he’d won the lottery just from being able to cook for somebody. “Started reading a lot of books. Think I might know what I’m gonna do with the rest of my life.”

Jensen tilted his head. “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Ben said, turning back to his tiny masterpieces. “This is something new that I wanted to try.”

“Huh,” Jensen replied, letting Ben get back to whatever he was doing. Across the room, apparently Lita and Sandy had won the fight with Mike or they had given up because he didn’t hear any more arguing. Instead, he just heard Danneel complaining that the pasta wasn’t going into the water like it was supposed to and Jensen wasn’t an expert, but he was fairly certain that you were supposed to boil the water first.

Also, Jensen _really_ didn’t like the way that Tom was eyeing the microwave because he knew that Tom had drawn the other entree and judging by the cuts of meat, that was going to be chicken.

Lita, on the other hand, was bragging that Jared as just going to _love_ her cake though she seemed to have some confusion with the difference between a teaspoon and a tablespoon. And Misha was quietly molesting tofu.

Jensen really hoped that he wasn’t going to be expected to try everything.

* * *

In the end, Jensen tried to time the steaks as close as possible, wanting them to be hot for the meal but not overcooked and, all in all, he thought that he did alright. He’d ended up at the grill outside, just finishing up when Jared peeked his head outside. “Hey, Jen,” he said. “Smells delicious. Everything all set out here?”

“Yeah,” Jensen replied, keeping his eyes on the steaks and only sneaking glances at Jared instead of getting distracted staring. Using the tongs, he pulled the last cut of meat off the grill and slid it onto the platter that he’d brought out with him.

“Good,” Jared said with a grin. “’Cause I’m _starving_.”

Jensen thought that Jared must always be starving with the amount of food that he packed away but hey—Jared was also a pretty big guy. Jensen imagined that those calories went into maintaining Jared’s…rather impressive physique.

As they walked inside, Jensen saw that everyone was just putting the finishing touches on their food—Mike was dumping everything into a bowl, Sandy was putting a slightly extra crispy casserole on the table and Lita was slathering her cake with an entire tub of icing. Oh, and Ben was squeezing lemon juice on each individual little piece of high class. Jensen raised his eyebrows and set the steaks on the table, putting them up for Jared’s inspection. Chad smirked from the opposite end of the table, though at what, Jensen was quite sure.

Jared breathed deeply as he took a seat. “Smells great guys.” That had to be an exaggeration. Jensen stared dubiously at Tom’s pork chops and Misha’s tofu. Jared, though, apparently didn’t see a problem. He first popped one of Ben’s appetizers into his mouth and his eyes flew open in surprise. “Ohmygod…” he slurred and then swallowed. “ _Dude_ ,” he said, looking up at Chad. “You so have to try these!” He bounced in his seat to turn completely towards Ben on his left. “What are these?”

Chad grabed one of Ben’s little masterpieces and bit it in half, embarrassingly starting to moan. Ben smiled and shrugged. “Just something I decided to try.”

“Dude,” Chad said, shoving the rest in his mouth. “You decide to _try_ pineapple on your pizza—this wasn’t just trying. This was, like, _epicly succeeding._ ” Jensen eyed the little balls of dough and spices curiously before deciding to try one himself as did everyone else. Jensen stared at it in his hand for a few moments before putting it in his mouth and suddenly he understood Jared’s reaction. _Damn…_

He wondered if he could get away with taking another one. And Ben should definitely cook for the rest of the time that they were in the house, Jensen was sure of it.

While Jensen was distracted waxing poetic in his head on Ben’s new found culinary expertise, Chad grabbed a steak off the top, cutting into it immediately. “Not bad,” he said, popping another bite into his mouth and Jensen snapped out of his reverie to think that he personally should receive a medal for not telling Chad to fuck off. ‘Not bad.’ Seriously—he might not have gone all out like Ben certainly had but exactly done nothing. Chad was already moving on, though, dishing up other things onto his plate but he bypassed the chicken with a “I don’t think they’re cooked, man…”

Besides that, it was Chad that Jensen was here to impress anyway. No matter _what_ he said. “Oh, wow,” Jared said, trying some of Sandy’s casserole, “This is really good guys!” Jensen wondered if he was just being nice or if it really did taste better than it looked. Jared, though, was trying bits of everything—at least with everything that wasn’t Tom’s cuts of chicken. Jensen noted that Jared didn’t touch those. At Jensen’s steak, he paused and moaned and Jensen felt himself flush. “A taste of Texas, that’s what that is,” Jared said and Jensen nodded, partially hiding his still red face behind a napkin. It wasn’t his fault that Jared could get him stirred up so easily—it was practically Pavlovian at this point, what with all the time that Jensen had spent making out with Jared already.

Jared even gamely tried Misha’s tofu, his eyes flying open in surprise with an almost insulting “It’s good!” Luckily, Misha took it as the compliment it was meant to be and smiled happily.

Chad was the first one to grab the cake that Lita had made, cutting himself a big piece, no matter how hard Lita glared at him for ruining her presentation. Jensen had to admit, it did look pretty—she smothered it with icing and had decorated it with strawberries—but now it was missing an entire corner. Chad ignored her and put a big bite into his mouth. He paused, face starting to freeze before he finished chewing and then swallowed. Lita frowned at him and Jensen hid his smile behind his napkin, reminding himself not to try Lita’s cake. Apparently it wasn’t as delicious as she thought it was going to be. Chad opted merely to lick the frosting off.

Jared chatted happily with them about his new movie and what scripts that he’d been reading as he ate, paying them compliments about the food along the way. Or, at least, as close as he could come to a compliment, anyway. The best that he could manage about Lita’s cake, after he was done, was that she’d done such an amazing job decorating it.

Jensen tried everything, too—except for the chicken, of course, which was still sitting untouched. He even tried Misha’s tofu and had a quieter version of Jared’s reaction—apparently Misha knew how to make tofu taste _good_ which was definitely a trick that Jensen wanted to learn. Mike’s salad wasn’t much to look at—everything in huge chunks in the bowl—but it was rather hard to mess up lettuce and tomatoes, really. In the end, though, it didn’t really matter how good or bad anything tasted because Jensen only sampled. He didn’t have much of an appetite after tasting Ben’s contribution because, frankly, he was pretty sure that it blew everyone else out of the water. And that really kind of sucked knowing that right up front.

After he was finished, Jared wiped off his mouth and took in the sea of expectant faces around him. “Want to thank you all for making Chad and me dinner,” he said. “And I guess now that I really should pick a winner.” Jensen glanced down at his lap because he knew that he’d done a good job on both tasks, but, he already knew who’d one this one by about several yards. “I’ve got to go with Ben,” Jared continued, “because those whatever-they-were were _amazing_ and you’re going to have to make them again soon.”

Jensen nodded and chuckled with the rest of the crowd, clapping politely like everyone else and tried to feel disappointed that Jared was going on yet another date with someone else. It was just the rules of the game, after all. It shouldn’t matter—yet the fact that he lost was leaving a bitter taste in his mouth that he couldn’t even claim was because of Lita’s cake.

 

[Part 8](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/137475.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 10](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/138063.html)


	10. In It for Love [ 10 / 16 ]

**Title:** In It for Love [ 10 / 16 ]  
 **Author:** [](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonspell**](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** RPS  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen (and Jared/a slew of other characters including Misha Collins, Tom Welling, Mike Rosenbaum, Danneel Harris, Sandy McCoy and some OMCs and OFCs)  
 **Rating:** Currently R (eventual NC-17)  
 **Warnings:** AU. Cheesiness. Fandom cliches. The usual drill.  
 **Summary (fic):** After a drunken dare, award-winning writer Jensen agreed to on a reality television show to vie for the attention of megastar Jared Padalecki who he's had a crush on for years. Only Jensen doesn't know how he's going to be able to tolerate all the other contestants and their widely varying personalities and he's pretty sure that you're not supposed to be able to get used to somebody filming you 24/7.  
 **Summary (part):** Two of the houseguests get sent packing.  
 **Word Count:** 6700 (this part)  
 **Disclaimer:** Never happened, no affiliation.  
 **Master Post:** [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html)

 

[Part 9](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/137757.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 11](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/141610.html)

**Episode 5 - Second Half**

Jared and Chad decided to stay up until late with all of them—the first time that had happened since the first night that they’d been in the house and even though Jensen wasn’t particularly feeling in the mood for another damn party, he couldn’t complain. Mike broke out the beers and Lita grabbed the liquor and together they worked hard on getting everyone to “Loosen up, man! It’s a party!” Mike swung himself around Jensen’s shoulders, handing him a bottle and Jensen eyed it before holding up the one he already had. Mike rolled his eyes. “Finish it off, already,” he complained and firmly shoved the new bottle into Jensen’s hands before wandering off.

Jensen shrugged and downed the last of his previous beer before setting it on a convenient surface and focusing on his next one. He’d love to be able and take Mike’s advice but unfortunately the only thing he could think about at the moment was Jared. Jared, Jared, Jared—the guy who was hanging off of Ben because Ben, with his broad shoulders, looked even taller than Jared, though he was actually a few inches shorter. They looked like poster boys for gym equipment, Jensen thought sourly. Like they would spend all of their free time running or pumping iron together.

…Fucking Ben and his ‘I think I’ve discovered what I want to do with the rest of my life!’ Guilt coursed through Jensen for his self-indulgent thinking—Ben was actually a good guy, he didn’t deserve all this shit—but damned if he could actually stop it. At the moment, it was all he could do to simply stand back and let Jared do his thing when what he really wanted to do was go over there, shove Ben out of the way and stake his claim already. Except that, one, that would probably lead to his ass getting kicked somewhere and, two, it wasn’t exactly something that normal people did.

Jensen took another swig of his beer. At least everyone else seemed to be having a good time. Danneel and Sandy were talking to Misha who had picked up the damn apple again. It was as if he was fascinated with the thing. Lita was making not-so-subtle digs at Chad who not only refused to leave her alone but who was also eating up the insults with a spoon. Tom, Jensen hadn’t seen in over an hour. Which was fucking stupid on Tom’s part because you’d think that he, out of everyone, would be the first one to shove Ben out of the way.

Apparently he had better things to do, though. Jensen leaned against the wall, memorizing Jared’s every feature and trying not to appear too creepy about it. He just couldn’t imagine anywhere else that he’d rather be besides right next to Jared. Perhaps that was what he didn’t get about Tom. Tom seemed able to just take or leave Jared and he didn’t seem to particularly care which. Jensen had no idea, though, why someone would put themselves through this circus act if they didn’t at least want _something_ to do with the man that they were supposed to be going after.

Jared guffawed again—his big laugh that opened his mouth wide and just echoed throughout the entire room—and Jensen’s heart clenched. He was being pathetic, standing over here like a high school girl that never got asked to dance. Jensen _always_ got asked to dance. Even if it was only by Chris, who really didn’t count. Still. He wasn’t a wallflower.

He wasn’t the pushiest person in the world and he imagined it would take a crowbar and a lot of hard work to pry Jared off of Ben, but there was no _fucking_ reason he needed to be hiding in a corner like a deranged stalker. Wasn’t like Jared had a restraining order out on him or anything and he had to resort to digging through Jared’s trash. No, Jensen was here because Jared was consistently picking him to stay and that meant something, right?

So what if Ben had been the one to win the date—it was a cooking challenge and apparently cooking was Ben’s life now. Jensen was sure that there’d be other chances at dates that would be right up his alley. Besides, Jared wasn’t out on the date right now, so Jensen might as well try to get some time in while he could.

Making up his mind, Jensen pushed himself away from the wall and causally walked over to where Jared was laughing, not wanting to appear too eager or determined. Ben was smiling easily, taking Jared’s mauling in stride and holding onto the arms that Jared had thrown around his neck. Jensen fought back the surge of jealousy and forced himself to meet Ben’s smile.

“Hey, Jen!” Jared said, _finally_ sliding off of Ben’s back, showing that he wasn’t attached after all like Jensen had been beginning to suspect. Jared lurched alarmingly and Jensen’s eyes went wide. Jared’s hands landed on Jensen’s face, pawing at his features as Jared steadied himself and, stunned, Jensen let him. Was he…? “Jen, Jen, Jenny… Did you mind if I called you Jenny? Do you, I mean?” Jared swung his head around to look at Ben. “What do I mean?” Was Jared _drunk_?

Ben smiled indulgently. “Hi,” he said simply and Jensen finally found his voice.

“How much has he had to drink?” Jensen asked Ben incredulously. It was kind of blowing his mind that he was seeing world class movie star Jared Padalecki _drunk_. What was the world _coming to?_ Jensen felt like his whole universe was just _tilting_.

Jared fixed Jensen with a serious stare. “Lita only brought me one. …And then another one.” Jensen frowned as Jared continued to molest his face—it was rather unpleasant but it was still Jared touching him: Jensen was a little torn. He compromised by grabbing Jared’s hands and forcing them downward. They curled warmly around the back of Jensen’s neck as Jared made a happy noise. “Chad brought me a… _whole_ lot more.”

“That’s fantastic,” Jensen deadpanned. Jared, he had to remember, was only human—no matter what kind of pedestals Jensen insisted on putting him on.

“You’re very pretty, Jen…” Jared said, right hand moving to touch Jensen’s face again. His fingers brushed against Jensen’s mouth and Jensen fought against the urge to lick them. He didn’t like strangers touching his face, no, but Jared wasn’t a stranger. Jensen just usually preferred a little bit more intent to the touches—not the sloppy, uninhibited way that Jared was exploring him. But still, it was _Jared_ and Jensen’s instinctive response was already starting to kick in—regardless of the fact that a party was hardly the place to have a hard on. “I love your mouth, did you know that?”

Jensen stared at Jared, not knowing quite what to say or do, but Ben laughed, clapping Jensen on the shoulder. “How about you take him for a little while? I think it’s been a long time since Jared’s had a chance to get a little crazy so he went a little overboard. And I think I need another drink.” Jensen nodded slowly—he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t want the time (relatively) alone with Jared but, well, this was _drunk_ Jared who was kind of like an overly-friendly, overly-touchy-feely puppy. And he was _big_. A big, uncoordinated puppy hanging all over him. Jensen winced and shivered at the same time as Jared leaned more fully on him.

Jared giggled— _giggled_ —and moved his lips to Jensen’s ear. “You could seriously give a guy a bad case of blue balls, Jen,” he whispered. “I should probably tie you down and lick you all over…”

Jensen closed his eyes and flushed from head to toe as the thought of Jared and sex and licking brought him to half-mast. “You’re drunk,” he said.

Jared giggled again. “Am not. Just…buzzed.” He stumbled a little to the right, making Jensen stagger as he caught him.

“Are too.”

“I’m a big guy, Jen,” Jared shared confidently. “Takes a lot to get me drunk.” He stumbled again and they both nearly went to the floor before Jensen shoved Jared to the left, knocking him over into a chair. It seemed as good a place as ever for the unsteady movie star. “Okay…” Jared said, revising his earlier statement. “Maybe I’m a little drunk.”

Jensen frowned down at him, a little concerned as Jared scrubbed at his face. “Maybe you should eat something.”

Jared shook his head slowly. “Already did, remember? Everybody helped.”

Right. Jared had eaten quite a bit of the food that all the houseguests had made, so that was probably taken care. “Then…just try not to…drink anymore.”

“That’s a good idea.” Jensen watched him for a little longer, wondering if he really was going to be alright before glancing up momentarily to see where everyone else was at. It was a mistake: Jared took advantage of Jensen’s distraction to wrap his thick arms around Jensen’s waist and haul Jensen down on top of him. Jensen squawked as he fell, losing all chance of pretending to have even a little dignity and landed with a solid ‘oomph’ onto Jared’s lap. Jared snuggled him happily.

Jensen grunted and pushed at him a little, trying to get some space before just giving up and waiting for Jared to get bored. Unfortunately, a bored Jared wasn’t a good thing. After he stopped rubbing his cheek against Jensen’s, Jared apparently got a better idea, and started pressing small kisses there instead. “Stop,” Jensen hissed, resuming pushing at him again. He glanced wildly at the rest of the room, hoping to _God_ that no one else was watching. So far, though, they all seemed to be still involved in their own little worlds. _So far_.

Jared chuckled and licked his tongue over Jensen’s skin. “Can’t help it, Jen. You’re too pretty…” The good thing about this, Jensen figured, was that while they _were_ in public, Jared’s actions were mostly hidden. Jensen, though, was still keenly aware that he was sitting in Jared’s lap in plain view of anyone that might happen to glance over and, _fuck_ , was that a cameraman inching closer? Jensen tried to stand up, maybe even just move to the chair’s arm for a _modicum_ of space, but Jared wouldn’t allow it. “Where you goin’?” he asked, holding Jensen tighter. “Where you goin’, Jen?”

Nowhere, apparently. Jensen was about to hiss a retort at Jared when Jared grabbed his hand and placed it decisively. Directly on top of Jared’s crotch. Jensen felt his face flame even as he didn’t have a prayer of stopping his fingertips from spreading, outlining the bulge underneath them. “Like that?” Jared whispered, holding his hand there. “I like it…”

The cameraman came even closer and Jensen decided that, no, he most definitely could not handle a drunk Jared alone. He firmly pushed Jared away. “I’ve got to go,” he said, trying not to feel like he was running away and failing miserably. He was such a coward.

“What?” Jared asked, blinking in confusion, and Jensen groaned because this just wasn’t fair. No man had a right to look that damn adorable, especially not when he was still making Jensen’s hand do questionable things to certain areas. Feeling infinitely disappointed in himself, Jensen shook himself free of Jared’s clutches and put some space between them. It was just in time, because not only did the cameraman arrive in position after he did so, but so did Ben, carrying another beer.

“Having fun?” Ben asked and Jensen sighed because the man had _no idea_. He glanced down at Jared who was now just innocently holding his hand and beaming up at him.

Not fair.

* * *

The next day was a miserable day in Jensen’s opinion. Not only was it currently raining, thus making anything outside impossible and trapping him inside with the likes of Mike and Misha—who were tossing the apple back and forth—but it also was another ‘Jared-less’ day. Jared had taken off with Ben early in the morning, leaving instructions for everyone to be good while he was gone and that he’d be back before the Elimination Ceremony tonight. Jensen sighed and flopped himself down on the couch. Awesome.

He could hear Mike and Misha cackling as they ran back and forth but he ignored them, staring at a blank spot on the wall, instead. It seemed more infinitely interesting than them. Jared had been gone for hours now. This was just a bad fucking day. Mike and Misha were bored and, as Jensen was fast learning, a bored Mike and Misha were _never_ good things. So far, they’d only managed to break one lamp (the casualty of an experimental slingshot made out of rubber bands, a door way, and pieces of fruit) but Jensen thought it was only a matter of time until they moved on to more hardcore activities.

“Jensen.” Jensen blinked and turned his head at the gruff voice and his mood sank even lower as he came face to face with Jeff. Fuck. That was what he got for thinking that his day was bad because no matter how bad a day you thought it was, it could always get worse. Jeff was supposed to be out with Jared on his date but yet here he was, ready to torture Jensen. Jeff curled his fingers and smiled, non-verbally telling Jensen to follow him and Jensen knew that there was no sense in fighting the inevitable. He accepted his fate and shuffled off to his doom.

The closet door closed behind them and Jensen took the customary seat, staring up at Jeff in quiet dread.

“So how are you doing?” Jeff asked, starting out with some bland small talk.

Jensen shrugged. He wasn’t quite sure—there was the melodramatic answer that he wanted to give and then there was the smooth, glib response that he should say instead. “I’m doing okay.”

“Oh?” Jeff asked, smiling. He was trying to put Jensen at ease, Jensen knew, but there was just something unsettling about Jeff at the moment—like he was holding his cards close to his chest and hiding a royal flush. “How’s Mike been?”

_Mike?_ Jensen mouthed. He stared at Jeff, wondering how he was supposed to answer that. “Annoying as usual, I guess,” he said with a small smile. It was true. Mike was a constant annoyance in the house, but that was possibly his charm. Jensen knew that if it got back to Mike that he’d said that, Mike would just think it was hilarious.

“Gets under your skin sometimes?”

“That’s, uh, that’s part of his charm,” Jensen answered, echoing his earlier thought.

Jeff nodded like he understood. “So you like Mike?”

“Yeah,” Jensen replied with no hesitation. “He’s a good guy, you know?”

“Mike’s a good guy?” Jeff repeated and Jensen blinked, wondering why he was prompting before the answer smacked him right between the eyes: Jeff was looking for soundbytes and here Jensen was giving him half ones like a retard. He was surprised that Jeff was being so patient with him.

“Yeah, Mike’s a good guy,” Jensen said, giving a complete sentence for once and hoping that Jeff would like it.

Jeff smiled, looking glad that Jensen was finally catching on to the game. “You two seem to have fun together.”

“Mike and I have lots of fun together,” Jensen said with a chuckle. “Some things I think we could be _arrested_ for, but they’re fun.”

“What about Misha? What do you think of him?”

Jensen grinned and looked away, hiding his smile a little bit. “Misha’s pretty crazy, but it’s in a good way. I think.” Jeff twirled his finger, indicating for Jensen to continue. “He’s so zen and just the craziest sh—stuff pops out of his mouth. You never know what he’s going to say, you just know that it’s going to be interesting.”

“You worked with each other on the cleaning challenge,” Jeff prompted when Jensen fell quiet again.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Jensen leaned forward in the chair, yesterday’s events floating through his mind. “I think he wanted the dogs just because he’s got such a way with animals. Animal activist and all,” Jensen said, shrugging. “And he probably wanted me on his team because we both got to meet them earlier. He knew that I’d be able to handle them. Not everyone can handle big dogs.”

“But you can?”

Jensen shrugged again. “I like dogs,” he replied. “Rather wash Jared’s oversized puppies than his windows.” Washing windows was akin to torture in Jensen’s opinion. They just never seemed to _end_ because no matter how much you wiped and sprayed and scrubbed, there was _always_ a spot that you missed.

“Don’t do windows?” Jeff asked with a chuckle.

“No. I don’t do windows.” Jensen smiled back at Jeff. He could do this. It was actually kind of fun in an odd sort of way, because Jeff, Jensen was deciding, was an okay guy once you got to know him. Sort of like a cool older brother or something. Cooler than Jensen’s older brother anyway.

“Jared said that you did a good job with the dogs.”

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed. “But Chad thought they still smelled.” Chad was a bit of a douche now that Jensen thought about it.

“Don’t like Chad?”

Jensen’s eyes immediately met Jeff’s because that was some pretty thin ice right there and he was wondering if it was a deliberate lure. “I think Chad’s great,” he said, choosing his words carefully. “Just didn’t like losing a challenge. You know.”

“Fair enough,” Jeff said, holding up his hands and Jensen quietly let out the breath that he’d been holding. “You seem to hang out with Danneel a lot.”

“Danneel’s cool. I like that she’s…grounded.” Jensen nodded his head, deciding that that was the word that he wanted. “She knows what’s going on and how to take care of herself.”

“What about Sandy?” Jeff asked, switching topics again. “She’s supposed to be America’s sweetheart.”

Jensen cracked a smile again. “Sandy _is_ America’s sweetheart.” If she was any sweeter, Hershey’s would be trying to kidnap her to sweeten their chocolate. “Sometimes you wonder how a person as sweet as her could possibly exist, but then you realize that that’s just her and it’s not an act, you know? She really is that person.”

Jeff nodded. “You seem to get along with Ben, too.”

“Ben’s a cool guy.” Ben with the huge arms and all the out-of-this-world true life stories. Ben who was out on a date with Jared right now. Jeff twirled his finger again and Jensen repressed a sigh. “He knows what he wants in life. That’s a good thing.”

“What about Tom?”

“I like Tom,” Jensen answered. At least he did from what little he saw of him lately.

“You two don’t seem to hang out much unless you’re with Mike.”

That was true. “Tom’s glued to Mike’s hip,” Jensen said.

“Is he?”

“Yeah. It’s like, wherever Mike is, Tom’s sure to be right there or just around the corner.”

Jeff tilted his head. “What do you think about that?”

“That Tom and Mike are friends?” Jensen asked, shrugging. “I think it’s cool.”

“How about that they’re sharing a bed lately?” Jeff prompted, getting straight to the point. Of course Jeff would already know about that and of course he’d want to talk about that. Jensen should have been able to have seen this one coming.

Jensen did a slow blink, buying himself some time before answering. “I don’t think any about it. Mike’s just that kind of guy.”

“What kind of guy?”

Jensen shrugged again, shrinking a little in on himself now that he was in less safe territory. “He’s like Jared—really friendly and no concept of personal space. You get used to it.”

“Ah. Do you think anything’s there?” Jeff asked. “Between Mike and Tom.”

Jensen shook his head even as his mind reeled. He’d never even considered that. What if _that_ was why Tom really didn’t care if he spent time with Jared or not but always seemed attached to Mike? Maybe he’d _already found someone here_. “I don’t know. I haven’t really been looking.”

Jeff nodded, his mouth twitching downward because he was too good to frown but Jensen could tell that he still wasn’t all that pleased. “What do you think of Lita?” he asked and _there_ was a landmine and Jeff knew it. He smiled encouragingly at Jensen, knowing exactly what he’d just asked. Jensen wondered what the other houseguests had said in the confines of this little room.

“Lita’s…Lita.” Jensen glanced away, really not wanting to get into this.

“You don’t seem as enthusiastic about her as you do the others.” Damn the man. Like a fucking pit bull and Jeff _had_ to know that there was a bone there—that’s why he’d saved her for last.

Jensen was _not_ going to kick up dirt, though. He steeled himself and looked up to meet Jeff’s eyes. “I get along with everybody,” he said. “People are people and I accept them for who they are.”

“And who do you accept Lita for?” Jeff asked, grinning.

A self-centered wannabe porn-star… “Herself,” he said firmly. Lita was Lita and no one could change that—well, except for Lita herself and Jensen thought that Hell would freeze over before that happened.

Jeff shook his head, still smiling. “You’re too nice, Jensen.” He chuckled. “Don’t want to start any fights?”

Jensen swallowed and looked away again. “I…know how these shows go.”

“Watch a lot of reality shows?” Jeff asked curiously and, though it seemed innocent enough, Jensen knew that it was a loaded question too.

He shook his head. “No. I’m just here for Jared. I don’t want to cause any trouble.” At the moment, that was a lie, because in the back of his head, he was still entertaining thoughts of pushing Ben and his overly muscular physique off a cliff somewhere.

“You really like Jared?” Jeff asked.

Jensen smoothed his palms against his thighs. He wasn’t going to be able to get out of here if he didn’t give Jeff _something_ and he knew that. He knew that but it didn’t make it any easier. “Yeah, I do. I think I really like Jared.”

“How do you feel about that?” Jensen stared at him and Jeff raised his eyebrows. “You’re not exactly jumping for joy,” he clarified.

Jensen took a sharp breath and look away. “It’s, uh, it’s kind of scary. I’ve only really known the guy for a week and…” …He wasn’t going to finish that sentence. Jeff could throw him into Guantanamo Bay and Jensen still would do it. Jeff, though, was waiting expectantly so Jensen lamely finished, “It’s just a really confusing situation.”

“How so?” Jeff asked.

“You got all these people,” Jensen said, trying to find his spine again, “swimming around in this fish tank of a mansion and they’re all going for the same guy and it’s just so surreal and nothing seems normal anymore. You don’t know where the lines are, you don’t even really know who _you_ are, or if…” Jensen winced. “…Or if what you’re feeling is real.”

Jeff nodded. “I’d say you got things pretty well figured out, Jensen,” he said quietly. Jensen didn’t have a clue what Jeff was talking about, though, because he didn’t feel like he had _anything_ figured out anymore. Jeff stood up, signaling the end of their little ‘chat.’ “Jared will be back in an hour,” Jeff told him. “Why don’t you go tell the others and make yourselves all pretty for him?” Jeff gave him a wink and left Jensen in the empty room, feeling a strange mixture of anticipation and restless anxiety.

* * *

Jensen was starting to feel—in no small way—very much akin to a harem girl. He had so much in common with one, after all. His days were mainly spent waiting for one certain man to pay attention to him and the only worthwhile thing he seemed to do with his time was dress himself up nicely to try and get that attention. He was currently standing in line with his fellow harem members, wearing a light blue button-down that he’d been told went very nicely with his skin tone and pressed slacks. He’d even _ironed_ them and this was what he was reduced to now. The only thing that he could take comfort in was that the rest of the harem felt the exact same way. Danneel and Sandy were dressed in what Jensen knew had to be expensive designer outfits, Mike and Tom were wearing suits, Misha had on a gauzy affair that Jensen imagined an angel would wear and Lita was in her strippery best, looking like a Las Vegas showgirl. Not even Ben was immune, wearing a white Oxford with the sleeves rolled up to bear his forearms and standing at parade rest again.

They were so pathetic. Though, Jensen thought, if they were going to leave, everyone probably wanted to leave looking good. Two were going home tonight, after all.

Jared was in front of them, wearing one of his stripped shirt again, unbuttoned just enough to see a bit of his chest and Jensen couldn’t help but be reminded of what that shirt was covering. Jared, though, wasn’t wearing his customary smile, instead looking grim. The last time that Jensen had seen him, Jared had been smiling happily, drunk out of his mind and the change was startling—Jared’s entire face had hardened. “You all came here for a chance to date me,” he said, starting the elimination after a long, drawn-out silence. “At least I hope you did.”

Jensen tilted his head as he watched Jared because something was just a little off tonight. He could tell though he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. Jared was more rigid than usual, standing up to his full height and just…looking unapproachable—something that Jared _never_ was.

“And I chose you all because I wanted to get to know you more. Me. I personally chose you—I don’t know if you know that. Not the producers, not Chad, _me_. I watched all of your tapes and decided who did I think I wanted to meet the most. And let me tell you: There was a _lot_ of people to choose from.” Jared leaned forward a little and pointed at the row. “You guys have no _idea_ how many people you beat out. Because I wanted to meet _you_. I thought that all of you were interesting, fascinating people and that maybe, just maybe, we might be able to hit it off.”

Where this was going, Jensen didn’t have a clue, only that Jared actually appeared a little upset at the moment. He blinked as a slow knot twisted in his gut—empathy for Jared and nerves.

“Which is why I really don’t like it when someone’s wasting my time,” Jared said, dropping the sentence like a nuclear bomb. Jaws were dropping down the row and anxiety stabbed deep into Jensen. _‘Wasting his time?’_ “I don’t ask much of you guys and you all know that. I just want you to be yourselves and to be honest with me. And I want you to be here for _me_.” Jared stared them all down and Jensen bit the inside of his cheek to hold himself still. He had the urge to run, to punch something, to do _anything_ but stand here and wait. It was killing him.

“I learned something today and I got to say, I didn’t see it coming. And it hurt.” Jensen glanced at the people surrounding him in confusion and the others did the same, everybody looking to someone else for a clue as to what was going on. “I’m not wasting your guys’ time—I genuinely like all of you. I could see myself with any of you—that’s why I don’t understand why you wouldn’t give me the same courtesy. Why you would waste my time? If you don’t feel the same way about me, that’s _fine_ —you come and tell me so that I don’t send somebody else home that _does_ just because I’m thinking that everything’s okay between us.” Jared hands were pressing against his chest, emphasizing his words and he paused, taking a deep breath before he dropped them.

“I spent the day thinking that this was going to go very differently and I just had my world rocked a little. I thought I was going to have to make this big decision and hurt people and that I’d have to deal with all these second thoughts: ‘Am I making the right decision?’ All those what ifs. I spent the entire day thinking about it and that was unfair to Ben, I know.” Jared pointed at Ben who remained impassive, waiting for his next order. “Just like it was unfair to me to make me think that this was even going to be a decision tonight.

“I had the choice taken away from me. Because I’m not going to send home anybody that still genuinely wants to get to know me when there are people here that don’t feel the same way about me that I do about them.”

Jensen’s heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. He knew that Jared couldn’t be talking about him. Couldn’t possibly. There was just no way that Jared couldn’t know that Jensen was absolutely stupid over him. Unless… A shock of fear turned Jensen’s blood cold and he darted his eyes over to Lita. Unless someone was scheming again. She was looking just as confused as everyone but Jensen knew that she’d also missed her calling in life because she could be one _hell_ of an actress when she wanted to be. And so much for him telling Jeff that he accepted her. He didn’t even know if she’d done anything and his thoughts automatically turned to her, trying to turn her into the bad guy. This is why reality shows were evil, Jensen thought. You started picking villains out in life just because they were your competition.

Praying that it just wasn’t him that Jared was talking about because Jensen knew that that was the best that he was going to get, Jensen turned his eyes back on Jared who was looking absolutely wrecked and angry at the same time. Jensen’s heart clenched painfully for him, feeling sympathy for Jared’s hurt feelings and the fact that he had had to do this.

“So I just wanted to hear why. There’s not going to be an elimination tonight because after I heard this, it was also confirmed and so I already know who needs to leave tonight.” Jared took a deep breath, steadying himself. “Mike and Tom, can you can step down and join me?”

Jensen stared at Mike’s blank face and the past him to Tom who looked guilty and just a little terrified. Fuck but it was true. Whatever it was, it was true.

Jared waited for Mike and Tom to descend and to stand in front of him before he spoke again. “I’m a little torn guys,” he said, his hands rising to press against his chest again. “I mean, because I’m happy for you but at the same time, I’m hurt that you would do this. And I kind of want to know why you would let me find out this way.”

Tom stared down at the floor but Mike spoke up. “Honesty, J-man, I didn’t see it coming, either. And I was going to tell you.”

“When?” Jared asked. “After I’d already sent someone else home?”

“No!” Mike protested, shaking his head. “After I figured it out for myself! I wasn’t even sure what was going on—it’s only been a few days, man! I needed some time!”

Jensen stared back and forth between all of them, questions flying through his mind and wondering what Jeff had been insinuating back in the closet was true. Were Mike and Tom really in a relationship? And Jared had found out? How?

“You’re sure now?” Jared asked and Mike nodded.

“Yeah, I am. I think I want to give it a shot.” Mike reached out, grabbing Jared’s arm sympathetically. “I sorry, Jared. I just don’t think we’re right for each other, you know?” he said. “You’re a cool guy but it…just wasn’t there. Or maybe it just never had a chance to be there.”

Jared nodded unhappily and looked over at Tom. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes,” Tom answered quietly, no sign of hesitation. “It just…” he trailed off. “Happened. Sorry, Jared.”

Jared nodded again. “Don’t get me wrong—I’m happy for both of you. You deserve to be happy, just like everybody. I’m just sad that it all had to happen like this. I’m going to have to ask you to leave. I can’t have you two in dating each other when you’re supposed to be dating me.”

“We understand,” Tom said and Mike murmured his agreement, patting Jared’s arm again. Jensen’s breathing started to speed up, heading towards hyperventilation. Mike and Tom were leaving? Because they…because they… They were in a relationship? Jared was happy for them but he was kicking them out because they weren’t here for Jared and Jensen’s room was going to be empty. Who the fuck was going to annoy him now? Who was going to cheer him up when he was being a moody, anti-social bastard?

When had Mike and Tom had time to do _anything_? And why? Hadn’t they wanted Jared? Jensen stared down at them as Mike and Tom took turns hugging Jared and then they were heading towards the door and Jensen wanted to lock it before they got there.

The house just wouldn’t be the same with them gone. Jensen felt as if his world had tilted, sending him off balance and he was left clinging to a ledge, trying to hold on. It was this surreal little fish tank in which he was swimming: It suddenly felt a whole lot smaller.

Jensen watched, helpless and disbelieving as the door shut behind Mike and Tom. Jared called for everybody who was left to come down and join him but it took Misha elbowing him in the side to get Jensen to move. Mike and Tom were gone. Jensen was no longer sharing a room with them.

The house was shrinking.

“I want to thank you all for being here with me,” Jared said, holding up a glass of champagne. Jensen took his robotically, operating on autopilot. “And I want to thank you all for being here _for_ me.” Jensen locked his eyes onto Jared, using Jared’s familiarly beautiful features to ground himself.

Mike and Tom were gone. And it was a horrible thought, but Jensen was two steps closer to his goal. It was shitty to think of it in terms like that, but that was just how it had to be. Two steps closer to his goal and closer to escaping the fish tank.

Jensen just hoped that when he did finally manage to pull his own _Finding Nemo_ , that he did so with Jared. Mike and Tom might have found happiness with each other but Jensen knew that that wasn’t going to happen with him. It was terrifying, but he couldn’t think of anyone he’d rather be with.

He looked around at what was left at the cast and wondered if he was going to make it out of this with his sanity intact. Jared was quietly talking with Danneel and Lita and he glanced over at Jensen, a small smile quirking his lips. Jensen felt a familiar surge of fondness and lust course through his body at the bit of eye contact and took a deep, calming breath. Actually, at this point, he’d settle for just making it out alive.

* * *

The room, ironically, seemed so much smaller without Tom and Mike in it. How that was possible, Jensen wasn’t sure. He’d just sat on his bed and stared at the rest of the empty room for awhile, trying to figure it out, before giving up and going to sleep. He’d woken up, though, a few hours later, and wasn’t sure why.

It was still pitch black and Jensen stared blearily at the clock whose red numerals told him that it was just after three. Fuck but this was bad. If he was going to be this pathetic after only a few short days in a strange, oddly decorated mansion, then he was probably going to have to get a shrink by the time he got back home. Jensen laid awake in the bed, lying on his side and contemplated this fact in the stillness of the room. He tried to force himself to fall back asleep but his efforts were proving useless. He knew why, though, the moment that the bed dipped behind him.

Jensen’s eyes went wide and he rolled to meet whoever was climbing into bed with him but he was stopped by a broad hand on his shoulder and Jared’s voice whispering, “Easy, Jen.”

The adrenaline still rushing through him but calming at the sound of Jared’s familiar voice, Jensen blinked in the darkness, his breath coming in quick pants. What was Jared doing here, anyway? Jensen tried to sit up, to put some space between him and Jared.

Jared settled behind him though, his arms coming around Jensen like bands of iron and holding him in place. “Just…stay,” Jared said and pushed his face against Jensen’s back, his nose burying between Jensen’s neck. Jensen could feel every breath Jared took—the inhale that made the hairs on his neck stand on end and the exhale, a puff of warm air, that made him shiver. Jared’s palms smoothed themselves against Jensen’s chest, rubbing his thin T-shirt against his skin as Jared’s long legs tangled with Jensen’s. Jensen shuddered at the sensation of Jared’s bare skin against his, realizing that Jared must be in boxers, the same as him. _All ready to go to sleep._

He wondered if Jared had been sleeping already, if he’d woken up. …If he’d decided that he’d rather not spend the night alone. Jensen’s heart sped up, thumping painfully. What was he supposed to do here? Was he supposed to kick Jared out? He didn’t want to. Was he supposed to offer Jared sex? Just a hand job? Could he get away with just making out for awhile? As much as Jensen would dearly love to just plunge right on in, he knew that there was a camera _directly over his bed._ And that the damn thing undoubtedly had night vision. What exactly was the etiquette when someone slipped into your bed in the dead of night, anyway?

Jared sighed and nuzzled closer as he settled the blankets around them. “Relax,” he murmured. “Can I just stay here tonight? I didn’t want to sleep alone.”

Jensen swallowed as Jared’s warm hands rubbed distractingly against him. It was awfully hard trying to think with Jared wrapped around him. What did it mean that Jared had come to _him_? Had he done it with any of the others? Or was Jensen Jared’s first choice? The puzzle pieces were spinning around in Jensen’s head, refusing to settle down or lock anywhere. “Y—Yeah,” he said finally. God help him but there was no way that he could say no to this.

“You’re here for me, Jen, aren’t you?” Jared asked quietly and Jensen didn’t trust himself to speak again. He nodded his head and fumbled for Jared’s hand’s, catching one and squeezing it gently. He hoped that it was answer enough. “Just stay with me,” Jared said and the whispered words echoed through Jensen’s head until long after Jared had fallen asleep, his breathing evening out against Jensen’s skin.

Jensen knew that he’d stay for as long as Jared would let him.

 

[Part 9](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/137757.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 11](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/141610.html)


	11. In It for Love [ 11 / 16 ]

**Title:** In It for Love [ 11 / 16 ]  
 **Author:** [](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonspell**](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** RPS  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen (and Jared/a slew of other characters including Misha Collins, Tom Welling, Mike Rosenbaum, Danneel Harris, Sandy McCoy and some OMCs and OFCs)  
 **Rating:** Currently R (eventual NC-17)  
 **Warnings:** AU. Cheesiness. Fandom cliches. The usual drill.  
 **Summary (fic):** After a drunken dare, award-winning writer Jensen agreed to on a reality television show to vie for the attention of megastar Jared Padalecki who he's had a crush on for years. Only Jensen doesn't know how he's going to be able to tolerate all the other contestants and their widely varying personalities and he's pretty sure that you're not supposed to be able to get used to somebody filming you 24/7.  
 **Summary (part):** After having Jared curl up in bed with him in the middle of the night, Jensen has to deal with the consequences and life in the house goes on, throwing him another challenge.  
 **Word Count:** 7925 (this part)  
 **Disclaimer:** Never happened, no affiliation.  
 **Master Post:** [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html)  
 **A/N:** So. Some people were saying that they wanted this? =) Sorry for being so late on it. ^^;

 

[Part 10](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/138063.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 12](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/141919.html)

**Episode 6 - First Half**

The bed was warmer than usual. In fact, it was kind of sweltering. Jensen frowned, blearily wondering when he’d arrived in the tropics and where was the cruise ship as he kicked at the covers but when the ‘covers’ grunted in protest, Jensen’s eyes flew open. What the _hell?_ He could barely even moved, weighted down by a solid form on his chest despite how he struggled. Pinned down to the bed, he came face to face with a sleepily blinking Jared who was, for all accounts and purposes, laying on top of him. Jensen blinked, stilling, his breath catching in his throat and his hand automatically slid down to check his boxers. He nearly sighed in relief when he realized that he was still wearing them. Thank God. The last thing he needed was him having sex broadcasted across national television. He’d never be able to meet his mother’s eyes again.

Jared was staring down at him. Then, like he suddenly got it, he smiled and the man had no damn right to look that gorgeous in the morning. “Mornin’,” Jared murmured.

“Mo…” Jensen swallowed and tried again. “Morning.” He searched Jared’s face, wondering what else he was supposed to say but unfortunately it was too damn hard to think with Jared’s hand lightly tracing his hip. Jensen’s entire focus was on the slow slide of Jared’s fingertips and how they moved the fabric of his boxers against his skin.

“Thanks for letting me stay,” Jared said. His dimples were really just ridiculous. They made him look all of ten years old but Jensen was well aware that it wasn’t a ten year old’s body that he was sharing a bed with. Jared was taking up more his fair share and then some and radiating enough heat to make a furnace jealous.

Jensen sucked in a quick breath, forcing himself to breathe before he passed out, needing oxygen to his brain. “Any time,” he replied, just because it sounded smooth—sounded like something that he should say.

“I might have to take you up on that,” Jared told him, smiling as he stretched. His hand pulled on Jensen’s boxers, dragging the fabric across his morning erection. Jensen hissed as his eyes closed, shivering. “You alright?” Jared asked.

Oh, just peachy. Ready to say damn the cameras and fuck Jared into the mattress, reenacting his favorite nighttime fantasies which Jensen was sure would play fantastically on primetime TV. On the plus side, he might possibly get a new career out of it.

Still. Jensen reached down and grabbed Jared’s hand, keeping it from moving any more. “I’m fine,” he said. He dared to meet Jared’s eyes—a mistake because Jared grinned, understanding, and moved closer so now it wasn’t just a hand dragging Jensen’s not so loose boxers across his dick but rather Jared’s thigh pushing up against him. Jensen choked on a whine and tried to slide away but Jared kept him pinned.

“You feel fine to me,” Jared murmured, his leg rubbing suggestively.

Jensen shuddered and pushed at him. “Stop.” As far as protests went, it wasn’t much of one, like a strike with only one worker, because Jensen couldn’t summon up any real intent to put behind it. He _didn’t_ want Jared to stop. He just didn’t want it to be on camera.

At the whispered word, though, Jared loosened his grip, allowing Jensen the room to escape if he really wanted to—but that was the problem right there. Because when Jared bent his head to nip at the sensitive skin of Jensen’s neck, Jensen wasn’t going _anywhere_. He clutched at Jared, holding him close as Jared chuckled, knowing that he’d won. Jared slid his hand over Jensen’s bare back, palms pressing hotly against his skin. Jensen jerked his hips forward, riding Jared’s thigh and Jared groaned, biting down a little harder.

Jared moved his mouth up to kiss Jensen’s lips and Jensen willingly let him slip inside, not minding the stale morning taste. Jared, though, pushed away, getting up on his hands and knees to hang over Jensen as he stared down at him. “We should probably get up,” he said regretfully.

Jensen turned his head to look at the clock beside his bed, seeing 7:24 proudly displayed in red. “It’s not even seven thirty,” he muttered. What the Hell could be so pressing this early in the morning?

Jared huffed a laugh and let his head drop against Jensen’s shoulder. “That’s the problem,” he replied. “You get to sleep in because you don’t have two dogs and Jeff banging down your door.” Jared sighed and rolled off of Jensen completely, much to Jensen’s disappointment. “And if he doesn’t find me in my room at eight, he’s going to freak.”

Or possibly send out all of the camera men on a search and destroy mission. That worried Jensen a little bit more than Jared getting the sharper side of Jeff’s tongue again—after all, Jeff hadn’t killed Jared yet, so Jensen was thinking that Jared’s skin was pretty damn thick. Jensen rolled his eyes but let Jared stand-up. “Plus,” Jared said, reaching down to touch Jensen’s arm. “This way there’s still a chance that I can sneak back into my room without anyone noticing.” That was a good point. Jensen had forgotten about everyone else. He wasn’t sure how they’d all react to something like this but he did know that he didn’t really care to find out because he was already well aware of how _he’d_ react.

“So.” Jared leaned over to give Jensen a quick goodbye peck but Jensen’s reflexes were too sharp and his defenses weak: he caught Jared and demanded more which Jared happily gave, slipping his tongue back in. By the time that they broke apart, they were both panting and Jensen was more than ready to keep going but he felt a little pang of disappointment as Jared rapsed, “See you in a little while,” and pulled away, walking resolutely out of the room.

Well fuck. Now he was going to be thinking about this morning all day. Jensen glared down at his crotch. And probably fighting his baser instincts, too. This sucked.

* * *

Jensen wandered downstairs and into the kitchen about a half hour after Jared had left him. It was the time that it had taken for him to get his stupid dick under control again before emerging from under the covers and heading to the bathroom to make himself presentable. When he walked into the kitchen, though, he had a sneaking suspicion that maybe he should have gotten up a little earlier. He must have missed one of Jeff’s phone calls or something because _everyone_ was in the kitchen, all apparently having a meeting that he hadn’t known about. Jensen’s eyes were instantly drawn towards Jared, who was standing in the center of the room, quietly talking to Lita, his hands on her shoulders. What he was telling her, Jensen couldn’t hear but he felt a surge of jealousy anyway which he quickly squashed. Jared was allowed to talk to other people, damn it. Even cheap strippers.

Misha was twirling on one of the stools next to Danneel and Sandy both of whom had stopped talking as soon as Jensen had entered the room. They were now glaring at him, sharing the same expression and Jensen blinked at the sheer nastiness of it, wondering if he should possibly run away because he wasn’t quite ready to die. He still had things to do—Jared to sleep with! He started to raise his hands in surrender but Danneel sniffed and looked away while Sandy turned her glare on to the floor as if it had personally offended her. Wondering what was going on, Jensen glanced over at Ben who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, carefully looking at nothing at all. At least, Jensen figured, it wasn’t his usual stance of parade rest again.

Jensen frowned and stepped closer to Misha, figuring that he was the safest one at the moment to approach. “Hi, Misha,” he said. He nodded at Sandy and Danneel, neither one of whom was looking at him. “Sandy. Dani.” The girls didn’t acknowledge him and Jensen felt a flutter of nervousness. They’d never ignored him before. “So, uh…” Jensen nodded towards Lita and Jared. “What’s going on?”

Misha grinned as Sandy huffed. “Jared stayed out all night,” Misha answered and Jensen’s blood ran cold.

“What?” he asked automatically, breathless but sharp. The answer to his own question slammed into him as soon as the word was out of his mouth but that led _how did everyone know already?_

Danneel rolled her eyes. “You already know,” she said. She sighed, turning to look at Jared and Lita. “Apparently Lita waited outside of Jared’s room all night.” Danneel glanced over at Jensen. “Jared wasn’t in there.”

Well no. Because he’d spent all night in Jensen’s bed. Jensen swallowed and stared at Danneel, looking for a hint about how he was supposed to respond to that, wondering if she was as upset as Lita, but Danneel cracked a small smile. “Jared found someone else to spend the night with, didn’t he?” she asked slyly and Jensen felt a small flush creeping up his neck.

There was no use in lying. Jensen nodded and Danneel snorted. “So someone’s a little jealous now.” As if Lita hadn’t done the exact same thing herself.

“I’m not the first one,” Jensen said quietly, flashes of jealousy rocketing through him as he remembered the image of Lita, freshly woken up, slipping out of Jared’s room. Danneel smiled sardonically at that while Sandy glanced up, shocked. Jensen stared at her, wondering if this was news to her and how it could be possible that she hadn’t known. He wasn’t always the most observant guy and yet he’d known immediately. The way that she was gaping at him, though, made him think that perhaps Sandy’s ivory tower was a little higher than he’d originally thought. He refused to believe that someone as famous as her could be that naive.

“No,” Danneel replied, holding up a finger. “But you are the first one that he actively chose.” Jensen’s stupid heart started to beat at double-time, hope squeezing his chest. _The first one that Jared chose to spend the night with_. He wasn’t too thrilled with how ‘first’ implied that there would be a second, but Jensen chose to ignore it. He’d been _first_. “Everyone else had to _ask_.”

Sandy swung around to gape at Danneel. “…Have you…” She closed her mouth, letting the question hang unfinished, and Danneel raised her eyebrows.

“Have I…?” Sandy refused to continue, staring resolutely at the floor and Danneel shrugged, turning back to Jensen. “So, we’ve been a little jealous since we found out.”

“Oh,” Jensen said. He couldn’t think of anything else because he was _first_. And instead of him being wildly jealous of all the gorgeous people in the house, they were jealous of _him_. Jensen felt higher than a kite, intoxicated with the knowledge. He kind of liked it.

Danneel shrugged again. “I figure that you just won the first round,” she said with a smile—one that was half-playful and half-serious. “We can fight about it later.”

“…I’d rather not,” Jensen replied truthfully. He had a feeling that Danneel would be able to stomp his ass with one hand tied behind her back and he really didn’t want to find out if he was right or not.

“You know what?” Jared said, his voice rising and laced with irritation. They all stared at him, shocked at seeing him angry. In the entire time that they’d been in the house, Jensen had never even seen Jared _annoyed_ but here he was glaring at Lita. Seeing the slowly developing tick in Jared’s firmed jaw, Jensen felt an urge to hide behind the island counter like he was six and he had no idea how Lita was managing to stand up straight instead of curling in on herself in fear. “No, you _don’t_ have that right. What I do with anyone else here is between them and me and that’s not up for discussion!”

“I just think that a little bit of consideration—” Lita said, cutting in, her voice rising too.

“Everybody here deserves consideration!” Jared snapped. “It’s not just you! I didn’t do it just to spite _you_. Everybody else seems to understand that, why don’t you?” Jared stared down at her, the tick in his jaw fully pronounced now and Lita snarled, whirling around to stalk out of the room.

Jared shook his head and worked his jaw before turning to look at everyone else. “Sorry,” he said. “I’m…going to go take a walk. I’ll be back.” He headed in the opposite direction of Lita, storming outside.

There was silence in the kitchen after he left—everyone still staring at the door—and Jensen thought that his early assumption of it being a bad day had been a good one. Apparently he was psychic. Go him.

* * *

Lita had holed herself up in one of the bedrooms, refusing to have anything to do with the rest of the house until Jared apologized or something and Jensen quietly hoped that Hell would freeze over first. He hadn’t let Lita’s antics bother him because, frankly, he’d much rather that she be locked in a room somewhere instead of baiting him like he knew she would if she was loose and prowling around.

Jared had come back eventually after the squabble in the kitchen, but he’d unfortunately disappeared into the gym with Ben. Unfortunately because it meant that Jensen wasn’t about to follow him. Jensen knew that he wasn’t exactly a slob or anything but he really didn’t feel like embarrassing himself any more than he already had today. Walking in on Jared and Ben benching some ridiculous amount that would be two to three times more than he could wasn’t in his game plan. The gym was Ben’s domain. Jensen would have to content himself waiting outside of it.

The whole reality show thing was messing with his exercise regimen, too. Jensen didn’t like knowing that he was being recorded sweaty and exhausted on the treadmill or anything. Some guys looked hot like that. Jensen didn’t think that he was one of them. He hadn’t been in the gym since he’d been here and the only real exercise that he’d gotten had been the volleyball game during the first challenge.

Morose, Jensen wandered into the main room. He felt just really sort of lost without Mike. It was worrying just how reliant that he’d become of the other man during his stay in the house—Mike had made the whole experience feel a lot less oppressing. And it was hard to play pool by yourself. Jensen thought, though, that he’d be coping better if at least _someone_ in the house was currently talking to him. Misha, his best bet with Jared and Ben in the gym, was meditating, however, and Sandy and Danneel, despite Danneel’s apparent understanding this morning, still were subtly ignoring him.

Matter of fact, they were both sitting on the zebra-striped couch in their bikinis, facing the opposite direction from him and engaging in the girliest of girl things: painting their toenails. Jensen was feeling just desperate enough to ask if he could join them—as long as he didn’t have to wear a bikini, too—before he remembered that there was one thing girlier than painting nails: gossiping.

Jensen froze, not daring to move a step closer because he’d just heard his name. “I just don’t feel that it was the right thing to do,” Sandy was saying. She had her head bent, studying her feet as she applied a hot pink, the brush currently dangling in mid-air.

Danneel laughed as she slicked red over her own nails. “You’re acting like he’s the only one that’s spent the night with Jared.”

“I thought he was,” Sandy replied sullenly. “I can’t believe that Jared…”

“Honey,” Danneel told her, amusement lightening her voice. “Jen’s just the latest in a long string. Jared’s not exactly a virgin, you know.”

“I know that.” Sandy set the bottle of nail polish on the table beside her. “Do…do you think that they did anything?”

Danneel laughed. “With Jensen? I doubt it.”

“Something could have happened,” Sandy insisted.

“Not in this house it couldn’t,” Danneel disagreed confidently. “Jensen’s more aware of where the cameras are than a paranoid schizophrenic. They _bother_ him.” Jensen winced because it was true. He just wished that Danneel had a nicer way of putting it because…he kind of sounded like a freak. He couldn’t be the only one that the cameras bothered.

“Now _Lita_ , I’d worry about.”

Sandy stared at Danneel. “She’s spent the night with him, too?”

“You’re kidding right?” Danneel closed her bottle and shook it. “She’s spent more time with him than anybody. It’s probably why she’s still around.”

“Jared wouldn’t—”

Danneel shot Sandy a look. “Jared’s a _guy._ He’s not going to refuse, now is he? And she’s probably only helping her career.” Jensen glanced away, wondering how correct Danneel’s theories were. On the one hand, he’d like to be just like Sandy and think that Jared was above all that but on the other… Jensen had slept with a couple of guys just because they’d thrown themselves at him before. Sure, he’d felt horrible afterward—mostly just wondering exactly how drunk he’d been the night before—but he’d still done it.

Nothing that happened in this house, though, could even remotely resemble a drunken one-night stand. Jared had to be well aware of that. Everything was being recorded, after all, and at least with Jensen’s former indiscretions, they hadn’t been recorded to hold over his head for all eternity after the fact. Unlike anything that happened in this house. And Jared hadn’t tried anything last night, so it was a distinct possibility that he hadn’t…

Jensen snarled to himself. He was as bad as the damn girls, contemplating who did what with whom.

“Just be glad that Justin’s out of the house,” Danneel continued. “Him and Lita nearly got into it a few times at four in the morning after Jared kicked them both out.”

“Are you serious?” Sandy asked incredulously.

“Oh, he tried every night. Sat right outside Jared’s door until Jared caved.”

“That’s disgusting!” Danneel shrugged. “How can you not care about this?” Sandy demanded.

Danneel stood up, wiggling her now dry toes in the fuzzy rug. “Who or what he does before we get together isn’t any of my business as long as he’s cautious about it.”

As far as ways of dealing with this situation, Jensen thought, it was healthier than some others. After all, his solution had been to just go crazy so maybe he should try Danneel’s careful denial. Except that Jensen wasn’t sure if he’d be able to tell the difference between what she considered actually being together and whatever limbo that they were in now. Because right now sure felt a whole hell of lot like dating…just with way too many people.

“I don’t agree,” Sandy told her quietly, looking down at her toes again.

“Think of it from Jared’s side,” Danneel said. “If it was just you and him, would you sleep with him?”

_In a heartbeat._ “Boyfriend and girlfriend?” Sandy asked, glancing up again.

“Boyfriend and girlfriend,” Danneel replied, nodding. “Going steady, however you want to put it. Would you sleep with him?”

Sandy smiled ducking her head like she was thinking about it at that exact moment. Jensen knew that he sure was. “Possibly,” Sandy said coyly.

Danneel rolled her eyes. “Of course you would. Now look at this way: Jared’s dating all of us.”

“It doesn’t count,” Sandy told her, wrinkling her nose. “Because you can’t date this many people at once.”

“Welcome to reality television,” Danneel said and let the statement hang in the air as she padded out of the living room, heading for the pool. Sandy watched her go, her mouth twisted unhappily, and Jensen could relate. He sighed, quietly backing out of the main room.

* * *

“Are you all ready?” Jared asked with a grin. He had them all lined up in the main room again, awaiting their next challenge that Jensen was sure was going to suck. Hard, too, judging by the way that Chad was grinning at them. Jensen was fast learning that whatever Chad thought would be awesome was a possible big pain in the ass for Jensen.

“To show us what you got!” Chad added and Jensen had a quick, horrible flashback of the first day and Chad’s Polaroids. Oh please, God, no. He’d kill Chad first.

Jared glanced over at Chad. “Okay, it’s not as creepy as he makes it sound.” Fair enough. Jensen was convinced that Chad could make watching grass grow sound creepy. “We’re going to put on a talent show.”

Jensen closed his eyes and wished for the Polaroids to come back. “And you are all the stars, bitches!” Chad chimed in. Great. Now he got to make a fool out of himself on national television as well, participating like a 7th grader in a contest. On the plus side, Jensen though, at least he’d _already_ made a fool out of himself for going on the show at all so what was one more indignity.

“Right,” Jared said. “So y’all need to pick something you’re good at that you want to show off and you’ve got two hours to prep before you go up on stage. The winner will be decided by Chad and me and whoever wins gets a date with me. Sound good?” There was the usual nodding and Jared grinned, giving them all two thumbs up. “Great. So I’ll see you all in the screening room in two hours!” He turned away, pulling Chad up the stairs, presumably to his bedroom to wait for the time to be up and Jensen watched him go, trying not to feel too much like a lovesick teenager.

Unfortunately, he was aware that it was only going to get worse because he knew himself and his own personal rock bottom was still a long way off. Jensen knew that he could sink deeper.

“I’m excited!” Sandy gasped, closing her hands over her mouth. “What should I do?” She turned to Danneel who blinked at her before swinging around to Misha. “I don’t know!” Sandy didn’t turn to Jensen, because she hadn’t actually talked to him all damn day. He tried not to be hurt by it because what did it fucking matter to him that the princess had had her ivory tower rocked, but, when America’s Sweetheart gives you the cold shoulder, Jensen couldn’t deny that that he didn’t feel _something_.

It was just a good thing that he currently had other things on his mind. Who could think about _Sandy_ when another chance at winning a date with Jared was on the line. Unfortunately, Jensen was in the same damn boat as Sandy because he didn’t have a fucking clue either. Which was _awesome_. Actually, Sandy was probably having the _opposite_ problem as Jensen—she undoubtedly had too many flashy, showy talents that she could use while he had _nothing_. His biggest talent was writing for crying out loud—that wasn’t something that played too well in a talent show. Jensen had a few panicky moments where he considered running around in circles just for the exercise and contemplated the relative merits of doing something horribly mundane like just standing in front of Jared or something because he had _nothing_ when the answer to his problem smacked him right between the eyes.

That wasn’t to say, though, that it made him feel any better in the slightest. Okay. So there was a talent that Jensen could draw upon that might be flashy enough to even possibly win him the date though there was just one tiny little flaw in the plan. Jensen didn’t know if he’d be able to manage to pull it off.

It was just a hobby he had—something fun that he did with Chris and the guys and he’d never been really serious about it. Now, Jensen was wishing that maybe he should have practiced a bit more, maybe have insisted that Chris give him a few pointers, but he’d never _dreamed_ that there’d actually be a day when he’d be forced to use his non-existent skills. Because usually he _avoided_ situations like this and Jensen knew that he should just take this all as a sign of how much his life was currently sucking.

Well, fuck. Okay, so musical talent it was. He wasn’t singing, though. He _refused_ to sing.

He’d probably choke halfway through, anyway, Jensen thought miserably. He’d never performed without Chris to prop him up and never for anything more serious than a beer from Steve, so the nerves would eat him alive.

Beside him Lita was loudly bragging about her various ‘skills’ while Sandy bounced up and down, letting her inner cheerleader shine bright and Jensen’s entire next advance said that she was going to write some kind of stupid cheer and twirl a little baton in a short skirt. Ben, Misha, and Danneel were all talking to Jeff about what they’d need and Jensen thought that he should probably join them. It would be awfully damn hard to pull of playing Jared a song without some kind of musical instrument, after all.

Jensen smoothed his palms on his jeans, drying them, because he hadn’t been this nervous since the first time he’d gotten a chance to meet Jared and he hoped that he made it out of this alive.

* * *

The guitar that Jeff had tracked down for Jensen from God knows where twanged sourly under Jensen’s nervously plucking hands and Jensen quickly silenced it, trying to make it look like he’d just been moving the guitar. So far, though, no one was particularly looking at him, so Jensen would take that as a win.

He was ‘backstage’ of the talent show quietly awaiting for his turn on the executioner’s block and trying desperately not to puke as all the what ifs spun through his mind. What if Jared hated it? What if Jensen sucked? Jared would be too nice to say so outright. At least Chad was out there, too, though, because Chad was nothing if not brutally honest. He’d make sure to point out if Jensen sucked or not. It was one thing that Chad was good for.

Two hours of prep had not been nearly enough time as far as Jensen was concerned. He’d rather have taken a week. Or, you know, the rest of eternity. He at least felt fairly certain, though, that he had the basic chords down so that was something.

Jensen was at the back of the line, too, having drawn the shortest straw so the wait for sheer agony. The longer it took, the more confident he was in the fact that he was _not_ going to make it, especially as he saw the other ‘talents’ being displayed. Sandy had gone first, in an entirely too short, pleated skirt that Jared and Chad had liked just a little too much as she’d bounced up and down enthusiastically, waving pompoms and pronouncing Jared as “number one and his Oscars weigh a ton! He’s gonna put us to the test! To see who of us is the best! He’s a catch, a guy with merit! Sweet and funny, I do declare it!”

How was Jensen supposed to compete with that? Cheerleaders were, like, standard jerk off fantasy number 3 for straight guys—right after French Maids and Catholic Schoolgirls. Jensen had watched it all with his heart in his throat, cursing Jared’s bisexuality again and wondering if he should just scrap the whole damn thing. The only thing that had stopped him from running right there and then, actually, was Jeff standing behind him—Jensen was a fast runner but he had no doubt that Jeff could take him down faster than a defensive lineman.

Sandy’s little stunt had lasted a painful five minutes as she jumped and clapped and ran through a list of Jared’s ‘assets’ in rhyme while Jared laughed and Chad cheered along with her. After she’d left the stage, Chad had even started repeating some of the catchier lines making Jared chuckle again and, fuck it all, blush. Jensen had clenched his teeth at that to stop a snarl and he had yet to let up on the pressure.

Ben had gone next with a rather inspired combination of working out and cooking—lifting weights while he served Jared food on platters and that had been a hit with Jared, too. Of course it had been. It was _food_ after all. Better yet, it had been food served by a military-grade hottie in nothing but some short shorts all oiled up and glistening.

…Jensen was starting to sense a distinct theme of skimpy costumes. He felt overdressed in his black button down with the rolled-up sleeves and gray dress pants but at least he thought that he looked nice and he knew that if he were to be wearing as few clothes as Ben when he did this thing, he definitely wouldn’t make it to the end.

Danneel, of course, had followed up Ben’s act in a form-fitting leotard and tights as she contorted herself into the most impossible positions, damn near making Jared’s eyes pop out of his head. When she’d bent over backward and spun around to put her leg behind her head, Jensen was surprised that Jared hadn’t needed a napkin to wipe up the drool. _Fantastic_. Jensen would have killed himself trying to get into half the positions that Danneel effortlessly contorted herself into.

The only good news about any of it was that she was followed by Misha who, at the very least, was fully dressed. And not in anything skin-tight, either. Unfortunately, his talent had also been musical and Jensen was wondering again how he was supposed to compete but in a very different way because strumming on a guitar was one thing but Misha had been playing _wine glasses_ like he was Sandra Bullock trying to win Miss America. Jared and Chad had both sat in amazement.

The absolute worst thing about any of this, however, Jensen thought, had to be who’d followed Misha on and who Jensen was supposed to go after. Screw Sandy in her tiny skirt and Ben in his shorts, Danneel with her twisty-twiny, ways, Lita was currently working a stripper pole like a pro, dancing to Motley Crue of all the stereotypical clichés and throwing away any ambiguity that had been left surrounding the question of whether she was an exotic dancer or not. She’d already lost her shirt, prancing around in nothing but a bra and a tiny skirt that did nothing to cover her G-string. So far she had yet to trip over her stiletto heels but there was always hope because that was the only thing that would make any of this any better. Jensen wanted to sink into the floor and die.

So much for winning.

Lita swung the pole again, kicking up a leg even higher than Danneel had done, showing off absolutely everything and Jensen was just glad that he wasn’t in her line of sight. Jared and Chad were, though, and they certainly weren’t looking away. Matter of fact, Chad had jumped to his feet, waving around a fistful of dollar bills like he’d completely forgotten where he was. Or maybe he just didn’t care. Jared had a little more restraint but he wasn’t saying no to Chad coaxing Lita closer.

Lita let go of the pole, dipping down in front of Chad and tugging down her skirt to let Chad shove a few singles underneath the hot pink string of her practically non-existent underwear as Chad cheered and the music boomed. She smiled at him and shimmied her way back to her feet, turning her full attention onto Jared.

Jared smiled, leaning forward in his seat, not nearly as shameless as Chad but still enjoying the show. Lita shook her tits at him, miraculously managing to stay inside her lacey bra that was too small to leave anything to imagination let alone actually hold her up in any way. Jensen averted his eyes, shading his face with his palm and trying not to look. Beside him, Sandy was covering her eyes while Danneel’s lips twisted sourly. Ben was staring at the floor and Misha’s eyebrows had permanently joined his hairline.

“Okay, then,” Misha murmured and Jensen knew just how he felt, only more so because at least Misha was already done. He didn’t have to _follow_ that. _Christ_.

He was going to be lucky if Jared and Chad had enough brain cells left considering that all the blood in their bodies was undoubtedly being funneled away from their brains.

Lita swirled and twirled some more before she finally managed to lose her skirt, sliding it off over her hips and twirling it around on her finger and shooting it off towards Jared and Chad, just like she had her shirt. Chad caught it, waving it around before he tossed it into Jared’s lap as Jared laughed. “Yeah, baby!” Chad yelled, “take it off!”

He was a little late considering the fact that if Lita were to take anything more off, it would probably be illegal. Jensen was already wondering if they’d crossed that line a while ago considering the skimpiness of Lita’s underwear.

Encouraged by Chad, Lita squatted on at the front of the stage, directly in front of his drooling face even if she only had eyes for Jared. Then she slowly rose to standing again, cocking a hip as she moved upwards and bending over at the waist. Chad whistled some more and she moved back to her pole, wrapping a leg around it and finishing with a flourish and the song ended, hands up in the air and the only thing keeping her (partially) upright was the bar behind her knee. Jensen quietly groaned to himself and willed the pole to break.

Anything to stop Jared from possibly thinking that Lita was sexy. An air-raid. Alien invasion. _Anything_. But Chad and Jared were clapping and cheering and Jensen had to face the fact that it just wasn’t going to happen and that, yes, he really had to follow a stripper in a talent show. Life currently _sucked_.

Jensen didn’t have anything remotely sexy planned—he didn’t have a cheerleading uniform on and he certainly didn’t plan on taking off any of the clothes he was wearing and he’d probably die if he tried any of Danneel’s positions. He just had a guitar and an incredibly cheesy song that a friend had taught him years ago.

Jensen knew that he was singing too. That was the only way he had any chance of at least beating Misha and his surprisingly musical glasses. He still probably didn’t hold a candle to the rest of them but whatever. He could at least try, damn it.

And Chris would give shit if he went home because he hadn’t tried, chewing Jensen out about not learning a single damn thing that Chris had taught him. And at least if Jason ever watched the show—oh please, God, no—he’d have something to be proud of.

…Or tease Jensen about until Doom’s Day.

Fervently hoping that he would do well enough that Jason wouldn’t have a reason to resort to the later, Jensen slowly walked out onto the stage that Lita had already vacated. Jared clapped enthusiastically as Jensen came on. Chad was less animated, most likely because he was a little distracted, considering how he was still staring forlornly at the curtain that Lita had disappeared behind. Jensen rolled his shoulders uncomfortably. Fucking Chad.

“Hi, Jen,” Jared greeted him, waving and he was too damn cute to resist. Feeling like a complete dork, Jensen raised his hand in a half-wave back. Jared was looking just as good as ever, with his hair slicked back and dressed in a suit like he was attending the Oscars or something. Jensen could have happily jumped him and his James Bond look right then and there even if Jensen now thought that he would have preferred Jared with his hair all messed up, shirtless and smiling sleepily in Jensen’s bed.

Just a personal preference.

“What have you got for us?” Jared asked and Jensen held up the guitar as he sat down on the stool that one of the crew had ninja-ed out for him.

He cleared his throat. “Just, uh, got a song for you…” Jared grinned and Jensen ducked his head. He couldn’t look at those dimples and still think. “A friend taught it to me a long time ago and I thought that I’d play it for you if you don’t mind.”

“You gonna sing, Jen?” Jensen swallowed—he didn’t have a choice here. Of course he was going to.

“Jensen sings?” Chad asked, snuggling back down in his seat now that he had finally realized that Lita was not going to come back out on stage. “Cool.”

“Uh, I, uh, don’t really but…” _Awesome._ He was going to shoot himself in the foot before he even started. Deciding that he’d better just shut up before he dug an even deeper whole, Jensen hit the first chord of the song and just launched into it.

It started out slow with an A before slipping into the more complicated C sharp minor and Jensen found himself straining to get his fingers into position before the song went into a D and then back to an A. He could do this. He could so do this.

He missed his mark the first time around and so played the intro twice, hoping that Jared wouldn’t notice. He shouldn’t ought to—there was absolutely no reason why Jared should actually know the song. Jensen swallowed hard and pushed everything away. He didn’t need anything else— _couldn’t_ have anything else or he knew that he’d choke.

“Well I can feel his heart beat from a thousand miles…” Jason was going to give him shit for changing the lyrics, he knew it. And Christ, where was his volume? Jared was smiling at him and Jensen closed his eyes, singing louder. He needed to focus, damn it. “And the heavens open every time he smiles. I’m running to him, that’s where I belong. I’m running to him like a river’s song…”

His fingers stumbled over the chorus before they got it down, but he pushed right on through, not letting himself worry about it. There was no use worrying about—the only he could do was get better. “He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love…” Jensen let himself get lost in the rhythm on the song, foot tapping in time to the strum as he sang along. “He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love.”

Somewhere along the way, he lost track of time and before he knew it, he was out of lyrics and his fingers were hitting the last few chords, running on instinct. Jensen hit the last strum and let the sound of the guitar linger, hearing it reverberate for a few moments before he dared to open his eyes again.

He only saw the polished wood of the stage, his eyes trained downward and he took a beat before he looked up, automatically focusing directly on Jared. God, it was seeing the damn sun. Jared made him able to breathe again—the man was on his feet and actually clapping and it was better than an entire crowd full of people because Jared was the only one that mattered anyway.

A smile cracked Jensen’s face and he ducked his head back down, feeling far too elated to think that any of this was happening. He didn’t even care if he won the contest at this point because, fuck it, he’d been _damn_ good and nailed that sucker and, more importantly, Jared had liked it.

Jared had liked it. The statement echoed over and over in Jensen’s head and he felt his chest swell. Hell yeah. He was awesome.

Jensen stood up from his stool and took a bow before retreating behind the curtain, just in time to join the queue of people heading back out onto the stage. They lined up like obedient show dogs but, for once, Jensen was too giddy to care.

“First of all,” Jared started, clapping his hands in applause, “y’all did an awesome job today.”

“Awesome!” Chad repeated, giving them all a thumbs up. It would have even been a nice gesture if he hadn’t followed it up with an obvious leer at Lita.

Thankfully, Jared kept things rolling, not bothering to stop for Chad’s bit of perviness. He was probably used to it by now. “Personally, I think you all are great and I’d love to pick everyone as the winner.” Jensen glanced down the line of contestants, thinking that, even if that would have worked for Jared, Jensen wouldn’t like it—if only because he wouldn’t want to share the date with everybody else. He saw other houseguests giving the same look, though Danneel was the most obvious about it. “But there can be only one winner.”

Jared started on the end, pointing at Sandy. “Sandy…what can I say?” He gave her an up and down, taking in her outfit before coming back up to meet her. “I love your pompoms.”

“He _really_ likes them,” Chad added, whispering conspiratorially. Jared elbowed him with a grin.

“Shut up! You’ll ruin my chances!”

“Dude,” Chad said, looking down his nose at Jared—not an easy feat considering that Jared had four inches on him. “Your chances with the ladies were ruined long before I showed up.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “ _Anyway._ So, Ben. Ben, Ben, Ben…” Ben had yet to actually put on a shirt and Jensen stared carefully at the wall as Jared took a few moments to appreciate that fact. Fucking gym rats. “Your food was phenomenal. I’m starting to learn that that’s the norm for you.”

“Yeah, man,” Chad piped up. “Don’t suppose you have any leftovers?”

Ben laughed and pointed over his shoulder. “I think the crew might have taken off with them.”

Chad’s eyes widened comically. “Seriously? Those _fuckers_!” He turned to glare over at Jeff who was standing off to the side, arms crossed and watching.

Jeff blinked and glanced behind him at a few of the crew members who suspiciously tried not to look like they were chewing. Jeff turned back to face Chad, shrugging as he grinned. “Boys were hungry,” he said. Then he nodded at Chad. “That last comment’s gonna have to be edited out, too.”

“What?” Chad yelled.

“Can’t say fuck on the air,” Jeff told him. “Now quit looking at me. Let Jared do his thing.”

Jared had been watching them both, his head turning between them but now that Chad was silent and pouting beside and Jeff was expectant, he smiled. “Moving on. _Danneel_. I was really impressed with your act and, uh, well, definitely more than a little turned on.”

Danneel winked at him, striking a pose. “You haven’t seen anything, yet. I’ll give you a private performance later.”

“Oh, I hope so,” he said, ducking his head as his grin widened. He reached up to scratch the back of his head, laughing at himself and came back up to meet everyone’s eyes again. “So, Misha…that was an absolutely amazing performance and I have no idea how you pulled it off.”

Misha took a bow. “All in the fingers,” he remarked, holding them up for Jared’s inspection.

“I’ll have to take your word for it.” Jared turned to face Lita who, unlike Ben Jensen was incredibly grateful to note, had managed to find her clothes again. “ _Wow_ ,” Jared said, shaking his head. “That had been just _wow_. I’m still trying to cool down.”

“Yeah,” Chad said, snapping out of his pout, “I’d love a repeat performance.”

Lita winked and gave the same offer as Danneel had yet, for some reason, Jensen minded it a whole lot more. “Only if Jared’s there,” she told him.

Chad nudged Jared in the ribs, nodding. “Yeah…”

“Dude,” Jared said, teasingly. “Stop perving on my girls.”

Chad sighed. “But they’re so damn hot, J-man…”

Lita giggled and Jensen resisted the urge to roll his eyes because Jared was looking directly at him. Throat suddenly dry, Jensen stared back. “Jen,” Jared said, “that was totally unexpected. I mean, I had no idea. And it was _awesome_.”

Jensen licked his lips and stared at the floor, wondering if he should say something. If he should follow Danneel and Lita’s lead and offer a private performance or something. Except that he knew that any private performance that he would offer to Jared probably wouldn’t involve the guitar nearly as much as it would involve a distinct lack of clothes—once Jensen was naked, he didn’t think he’d have much of an urge to just play a song.

“It was very good,” Chad replied. “I mean, we could have used some drums in here or a couple of girls doing back up—” He cut himself off and that was when Jensen finally looked up. He saw Chad shrinking away from Jared as Jared glared him into submission. Jensen tried not to think that it meant anything other than Jared just being exasperated by Chad stepping on his toes again but failed miserably. His heart was already trying to beat out of his chest.

“Which is _why_ ,” Jared continued as if he hadn’t just been interrupted, swinging back around to smile at Jensen. The sudden change from threatening to welcoming was going to give Jensen whiplash. “I decided that you’re the winner of the talent show challenge. It was like I got to see a part of you that you normally keep so hidden away and I really liked that. Congratulations.”

Jensen’s world was narrowing down to a tiny pinprick of focus—just room enough for him and Jared and even though he was sure that he was about to hyperventilate sometime real soon, it was _fantastic_. Not only was he not going to have to swallow the idea of someone spending time with Jared but it was an actual date—a date with just him and Jared and no chance of one of the other houseguests possibly intruding or interrupting them. Jensen forced himself to remain still instead of possibly jumping up and down like an excited teenage girl. Or squeal. There was to be no squealing. Period.

Jared was still smiling at him. “So, Jen, I’ll see you in an hour and the rest of you, I'll see later.” That’s right. Jensen had forgotten that there were other people in the room—Lita was out and out glaring at him and Sandy just looked crushed. Jensen tried not to think it, because he was sure that it made him a horrible person, but the only thought running through his head besides his inner teenager squealing in unholy joy was a very smug ‘too damn bad.’

He had a date with Jared.

 

[Part 10](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/138063.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 12](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/141919.html)


	12. In It for Love [ 12 / 16 ]

**Title:** In It for Love [ 12 / 16 ]  
 **Author:** [](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonspell**](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** RPS  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen (and Jared/a slew of other characters including Misha Collins, Tom Welling, Mike Rosenbaum, Danneel Harris, Sandy McCoy and some OMCs and OFCs)  
 **Rating:** Currently R (eventual NC-17)  
 **Warnings:** AU. Cheesiness. Fandom cliches. The usual drill.  
 **Summary (fic):** After a drunken dare, award-winning writer Jensen agreed to on a reality television show to vie for the attention of megastar Jared Padalecki who he's had a crush on for years. Only Jensen doesn't know how he's going to be able to tolerate all the other contestants and their widely varying personalities and he's pretty sure that you're not supposed to be able to get used to somebody filming you 24/7.  
 **Summary (part):** Jensen gets his date, even if it goes a little farther than what he's comfortable with, and Jared kicks another person out of the house.  
 **Word Count:** 9945 (this part)  
 **Disclaimer:** Never happened, no affiliation.  
 **Master Post:** [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html)  
 **A/N:** This. Was a bitch. -_-

 

[Part 11](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/141610.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 13](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/143019.html)

**Episode 6 - Second Half**

Jeff was in Jensen’s bedroom. After claiming one of the bathrooms to take a shower, Jensen had opened the door to the room where he was sleeping and had seen the producer laying out clothes on Jensen’s bed like Jensen was a showgirl and Jeff was his creepy manager, trying to make him look pretty for his new John. Great. Return of the harem girl, then. It was another thing, like the cameras, that Jensen didn’t think that he’d ever get used to—not only was he told were to go, but he was also told what to wear when doing it. Sometimes he felt that if they could get away with controlling what he _thought_ , they’d do that, too. As if he was right back out on the stage in front of Jared, the butterflies in Jensen’s stomach had started right back up because seeing Jeff there to make him look presentable cemented it in Jensen’s mind that this was actually happening. Personally, though, Jensen was just glad that he’d made the decision to put on his previous pair of pants after the shower instead of crossing the hallway in nothing but a towel. Jeff, he’d found, was a lot easier to face with clothes on.

Jeff glanced over his shoulder. “Hey, kiddo,” he said, waving Jensen in. “This should fit you but try it on and if it doesn’t, we’ll get a different one.” Jeff pointed down at the clothes on the bed and Jensen approached slowly, not knowing what to expect but hoping against hope that it wasn’t a pair of genie pants and a silky bra with a couple of veils to go along with them. Though that would certainly be appropriate.

On the bed, though, laid out nice and neat, was a crisp, black suit that Jensen knew that he most definitely did not own. Judging by the fabric and the cut, it was out of his price range. “Come on, Jen,” Jeff said, snapping his fingers, “if the suit doesn’t fit, I’ve only got so much time to find you a new one.”

Jensen shot Jeff a glare and picked up the suit jacket, fingers sliding over the impossibly soft exterior before he moved it to the side and grabbed the slacks. They certainly _looked_ his size… He held them to his chest and glanced over at Jeff, raising an eyebrow to quietly ask when Jeff was planning on leaving so that Jensen could get dressed. When Jeff just stared blandly back, Jensen flushed, taking that as his answer. He turned around and presented his back to the older man, resolutely ignoring the chuckle. Jackass.

Embarrassed, Jensen tore at the fly of his pants, his fingers not cooperating enough to have any finesse. He couldn’t believe that Jeff was just going to stand there and watch him like he was five, not trusting him to get dressed by himself. At least that’s what he hoped Jeff was watching him like. The alternatives were not exactly any better because Jensen didn’t think that being eyed like a piece of meat or, worse, a complete non-entity was appealing, either. Just as he was sliding his pants over his hips, though, blush firmly in place and hating Jeff for it, he heard the click of the door closing. Jensen’s hands froze and he whirled around to check to see who else was in the room with them.

There was no one, not even a sign of Jeff. Jensen scanned the room before realizing that the producer must have left. Well. Maybe Jeff wasn’t a _complete_ asshole, then.

Still, Jensen wasn’t taking any chances. He shoved his pants down and stepped out of them to pull the new ones on. He wanted to be fully dressed by the time that Jeff came back and he knew that if he wanted even this modicum of privacy that he’d better hurry it up because soon Jeff would be pounding down his door whether Jensen was ready or not.

Muttering to himself, he jerked the pair of pants on, surprised when they fit very nearly perfectly, like they’d been perfectly tailored to his body—which was a scary thought because of how entirely probable it was. Even the legs fell to the right length. Jensen stared down at them, shifting from foot to foot, and prayed that no one had been taking his measurements while he was asleep or anything. Then he called himself a paranoid freak and grabbed the shirt.

After all, the creepers had undoubtedly just gone through his suitcase.

Trying to force himself to think that crew members pawing through his clothes was any better than them taking a measuring tape to his leg or something, Jensen unbuttoned his old shirt and tossed it onto the bed, sliding the soft fabric of the new one on to his arms.

Damn but they were nice clothes… Jensen pulled up one side of the shirt and smelled it, trying to find out if he’d be able to smell the money that they were worth. It must have been sprayed in cologne, however, because a faint whiff of something dark and deep and _heady_ tickled at his nose and uncurled a tendril of heat, hot and heavy, in his lower gut. Jensen dropped the shirt and tucked it into his pants as he shifted uncomfortably.

This was what Jared was doing to him: Jensen was getting aroused by _shirts_ now. Jensen grabbed the jacket off the bed and whirled it around his shoulders, shrugging into it. It fit like a dream, too, the lines of the suit coat following his body nearly perfectly and Jensen wished that there was a mirror in the room. He wasn’t exactly vain but something that seemed to fit him this nicely he just had to see.

He was smoothing his hands down the front of the jacket, having just buttoned it, when Jeff walked in. Jeff nodded approvingly as he looked him over and Jensen firmly shoved his blush down, trying to ignore the innuendos that Jeff’s eyes were suggesting. “You’ll make some nice eye candy tonight, kid,” Jeff chuckled and Jensen tried not to feel too scandalized. It was just Jeff, after all—he was fast learning that that was just how Jeff operated. Jensen wanted to ask Jeff where they were going but he knew better. Jared always seemed to like to make it a surprise and Jeff wouldn’t ruin that—best to keep your stars happy, after all. “I’m going to go get Jared,” Jeff told him. “Why don’t you meet us downstairs and we can get an early start?”

Jensen nodded his understanding and gave it a solid ten count after Jeff left before he followed the man out of the room. He stopped off at the bathroom to give his hair a quick spike, deriding himself as vain the entire time before he finally started for the stairs. He just as bad as the girls.

Jensen never made it to the stairs because Jared’s double-doored bedroom was before them and Jared stepped out before Jensen could pass. The bit of heat that Jensen had been fighting off ever since he’d smelled the shirt exploded inside of him as he quickly devoured the sight of Jared in his respective suit. Now Jensen knew why that Jeff had insisted that he wear the one that had been laid out because it complimented Jared’s—seeming to be made out of the same fabric and everything. Jared’s suit emphasized his broad shoulders and his trim waist and the other thing that Jensen could think about was the best way to get the suit _off_ of him. He had to stop a stare a minute, indulging himself in fantasies that they didn’t have time to reenact.

A low whistle snapped him out of it. His eyes darted up from Jared’s body to his face, a guilty flush spreading across Jensen’s cheeks but it quickly turned into a pleased smile when he saw Jared having the same problem. “Damn, Jen…” Jared murmured. “I’m going to have to beat off people with a stick tonight…” He spread his hands wide, gesturing at Jensen and Jensen ducked his head.

“Same,” Jensen replied.

Jared turned sharply and held his arm out for Jensen. “Well, shall we?” he asked and Jensen blinked down bemusedly at Jared’s arm for a few moments before finally agreeing to take it.

“This doesn’t mean that I’m a girl,” Jensen muttered. It was a holdover reaction from his teen years when Jensen had spent way too much time contemplating ways to butch up his image before he ended up being begged to put on a dress again.

“Of course it doesn’t!” Jared reassured him, clapping a hand over the one that Jensen had reluctantly linked in his arm. He leaned in to whisper, “I’ve felt your manly bits, Jen. They’re _very_ manly.”

Jesus. Jared just had to come out and say that didn’t he? Jensen flushed again as Jeff’s lips quirked because apparently he’d heard that. Jared, though, just laughed and hauled Jensen down the stairs. “Come on,” he said with a wink. “We don’t want to be late.”

“Late?” Jensen asked, wondering what kind of time frame they were running on.

“You’ll see.”

* * *

Jensen saw alright. He saw an awful lot. He sat back in the limo, trying very hard to ignore what was happening outside the tinted windows. It was a circus out there with throngs of reporters and camera crews and flashing lightbulbs. He swallowed. It was a _lot_ of people.

Jared was holding his hand, doing the distracting thumb rubbing thing but not even that was happening right now. It was like being in the middle of a mob… “Sorry, Jen,” Jared apologized. He scooted closer, placing his solid warmth against Jensen’s side. “I know that a movie premiere is probably not exactly your idea of great time.” Jared had no freaking idea just how far away from ‘a great time’ it actually was. More like ‘possible worst nightmare.’ “But I promised Chad that I’d show up for his movie and, believe it or not, it’ll be fun, I promise. And I’ll make it up to you, later...” Jensen glanced over at Jared, wondering just how Jared thought he was going to make it up and if it was going to involve a blowjob in the limo because that really the only way he could see any of this getting any better. He wet his dry lips because _Jesus_ , that was _a lot of fucking people_.

Jared groaned. “God, Jen, you’ve _got_ to stop that lip sucking thing when I’m trying to behave myself…” He dropped Jensen’s hand and grabbed a hold of his face instead, holding Jensen still while he planted a quick kiss on Jensen’s mouth, tongue briefly flicking at Jensen’s lips. He pulled away far too soon and Jensen found himself following, forgetting where they were at and just wanting more.

…Okay. So Jared’s little thumb thing did nothing but apparently one kiss from Jared had the power to possibly make Jensen forget his own name.

“Gotta stop,” Jared muttered. “Or you’re going to look like such a _slut_ by the time I’m through with you…”

“I—I’d be okay with that,” Jensen confessed. The idea actually kind of appealed to him.

“Not going to a movie premiere, you wouldn’t be.” Jared dropped his hands away from Jensen, setting them onto the leather seat. Jensen sighed and sat back, trying to work up the courage to step outside of the limo with Jared and not, say, scream in terror and hide. That probably wouldn’t win him any big points with Jared.

“Oh,” Jared said, turning to dig into his pocket. “I almost forgot. Jeff would have _killed_ me!” Jared pulled out a small black box and handed it to Jensen. “Here, this is for you.”

Jensen blinked at the box before finally accepting it, sliding his fingers over the velvety outside. It looked kind of like a… “What is this?”

Jared shrugged. “Just a little something. Sorry you didn’t get a chance to pick yours out but I thought you’d like it anyway.”

…Jewelry box. Jensen flashed back to standing on the landing of the mansion’s stairs, watching with no small amount of jealousy as Sandy, Misha and Ben had entered the house at Jared’s side, all wearing tokens from him. Wondering if he should accept Jared’s gift or not—it was bound to be expensive but one small part of him was jumping for joy at the thought of wearing something Jared had given him—Jensen opened the box.

A silver-colored watch sat in the silk-lined interior, looking gorgeous but unobtrusive—quietly rich as the tiny hands ticked away the seconds. “It’s a Blancpain,” Jared said quietly, his fingers rising up to clasp around Jensen’s frozen ones. “Can I put it on you?” Jensen nodded, not allowing himself to speak, and Jared picked the watch up out of its box and slide it over Jensen’s wrist, fastening it securely. Jensen stared down at it, wondering how much the thing cost and warring with his sense of decorum. His manners wanted him to return it—he’d only just _met_ Jared after all, regardless of the strange reality TV bubble he’d been existing in that fooled him into believing otherwise—but the vicious thirteen year old in him was screaming for him to keep it.

“Do you like it?” Jared asked, sounding worried and Jensen finally broke out of his loop of to keep or not to keep.

“It’s gorgeous,” he said honestly and Jared smiled happily. How could he bear to crush that look of happiness? His inner thirteen year old nodded sagely and that was that. Apparently he was keeping it. His heart beating at double-time, Jensen firmly told himself that even if it was a nice gift and given to him personally by Jared, it was the same thing that Sandy, Misha and Ben had gotten and so it wasn’t like it was a _proposal_ or anything. There really wasn’t a need to shriek like a girl about it.

“Thought I was going to make you wear one of the J chains, didn’t you?” Jared teased. Jensen laughed, turning his head because, uh, maybe. As much as he liked the idea of wearing Jared’s mark, Jensen didn’t think he was quite ready to wear something so…obvious. Jared tugged on his arm. “Come on,” he said, hauling Jensen toward the far side of the limo. “Our public awaits!” Jensen wanted to protest—wanted to tell Jared he wasn’t ready or that he was going to puke or anything, really, that would make him stop—but Jared was already opening the door and Jensen knew that there wasn’t anymore waiting. Jared pulled him out of the limo and onto the red carpet and Jensen was immediately blinded by the flashing bulbs of hundreds of cameras. The only thing keeping him moving, letting him know where to go, was Jared’s sure hand laced with his. Jensen clutched it like a lifeline.

Jared led them across the red carpet, stopping to give a few sound bites to the reporters, introducing Jensen over and over. Jensen smiled and tried not to look like he was terrified but the model-thin girls in their slinky dresses, holding microphones to Jared’s face and baring their sparkling teeth reminded him of a pack of rabid wolves, hungry and desperate for any scrap of meat that they could find. It was all he could do to plant his feet and stay put because creatures like these, he knew, could smell fear and if they did, it’d be all over for him. He’d be torn apart faster than a hapless caribou carcass.

“Jared!” one of them cried, attracting Jared’s attention. Jared swung around and greeted her with a large smile as Jensen tried to will himself to be calm. She was tanner than tan, looking like perhaps she’d fallen asleep in the tanning both and ended up extra crispy instead of just golden brown and he was unsure if her orange dress could technically get any shorter or if it was already considered a shirt. “I hear that you’re filming a new reality series!” she said. “That you’re the newest most-eligible bachelor on the block!” She held the microphone out to Jared who laughed.

“Yeah, I’m the host of the newest ‘In It for Love.’” He squeezed Jensen’s hand and pulled him closer to wrap an arm around Jensen’s shoulders. “This is Jensen. He’s in the house with me.” Jensen wondered if he should wave or something but, luckily, he was chopped liver to the shewolf.

“Now, Jared, it doesn’t seem to me that you’d have a hard time getting dates!” she chirped.  
  
Jared ducked his head, grinning as he ran a quick hand through his hair. “Well, I’m not just looking for a date—I’m looking for more, so I’m hoping that this all works out.”

“I’ll be hoping that it does,” she said. “You’ll let me know if it doesn’t, though, right? Because I’m available.” The last comment snapped Jensen’s attention directly on the girl in front of them instead of eyeing the crowd like he had been. She wasn’t seriously trying to pick up Jared directly in front of him, was she? He’d thought it had been bad enough fighting off people at the house…

“Thanks for the offer, Vanessa,” Jared said, pulling Jensen away. Jensen pulled her eyes away from the overly tan model as she pouted after Jared and waited for her next victim. “She’s a vulture,” Jared whispered in Jensen’s ear and Jensen jumped. When he turned to look at Jared to see if he’d been serious or not, or even if Jensen had just been enacting a little bit of wish-fulfillment by _imagining_ that Jared had said it, Jared was already moving on to the next reporter.

Slowly but surely, they made their way to the front door of the theater, stopping for countless interviews and photo ops along the way. Jensen tried not to cling too hard but like hell was he letting go of Jared’s hand, even when a few of the photographers subtly hinted that he should. He had a feeling that if he did that, he’d possible drown in the sea of people. Jared was his life-preserver here.

Luckily, they emerged from the other side of the throng and stopped for just one more photo op. “Hey, J-man!” Chad greeted, striding up to wrap his arms around Jared. “You made it!”

“Said I would!” Jared replied back, laughing as he clapped Chad solidly. He had to drop Jensen’s hand to do it and Jensen felt a momentary sense of panic before he shoved it back down. Jesus. Forget being a teenager, apparently he was _two_.

It didn’t stop him from reaching for Jared the minute that Jared stepped away from Chad. Still smiling at Chad, Jared appeased Jensen’s inner insecurities and grabbed his hand again, bringing it up to place a smacking kiss on it. Cameras flashed on the shot and Jensen went beet red, unable to decide which was worse—being adrift alone in the sea of paparazzi or Jared drawing attention to them. One made him think that he was about to die, the other made him want to.

Jared and Chad, though, didn’t even seem to notice. “So, the after party’s gonna be in the usual spot,” Chad said, waving at a few of the cameras. It served the dual purpose of drawing the majority of the attention away from Jared and Jensen and for that, Jensen could have gladly kissed Chad. Possibly.

“Actually, I was thinking about skipping that,” Jared replied.

“What? Dude, man, no, you _have_ to come. It’s going to be totally bitching.”

Jared held up his and Jensen’s joined hands again. “Sorry, man, Jen and I got plans.” So much for Jensen actually riding down the flush—it came back with a renewed vengeance.

Chad shook his head. “You got plans…” He shrugged and pointed inside. “Whatever. They’ll probably be better than the party anyway.” Chad gave Jensen the same rather creepy leer that he usually reserved for Lita and Jensen resisted the urge to punch him despite the fact that his skin was starting to crawl.

“Stop leering, creeper,” Jared accused laughingly, shoving Chad forward. “Let’s go watch your movie.” He swung his joined hands with Jensen’s pulling him inside the smallish but opulent theater. When he squeezed Jensen’s hand again, a little bit of reassurance once they stepped inside, Jensen squeezed back.

* * *

Jared pounded the table, trying not to spit out his bite of sushi as he laughed while Jensen smiled. That’d teach him.

True to his word, Jared had no made Jensen attend the after party. Jensen greatly appreciated it because the red carpet situation had been terrifying enough without having to add in _talking_ to people on top of it. It wasn’t an experience he thought that he’d care to repeat, though, even if Chad’s movie had been better than he’d been expecting. Jensen hadn’t seen Chad in many things—just the movies that he’d starred in with Jared, but Jensen had to admit that Chad was a better actor than he’d thought that he’d be based on his actions at the house.

Granted, the movie had just been basically one long car chase with explosion after explosion but still. Jensen wouldn’t mind watching it again if he had to. Especially not if Jared was going to sit next to him in one of the comfiest movie theaters Jensen had ever been in and quietly play with his hand again. Jared had played with Jensen’s fingers the entire length of the show, trailing over the sensitive tips of his fingers, cataloguing the lines on Jensen’s palm… Jensen shivered just thinking about it.

“Are you cold?” Jared asked, finally managing to swallow his food. Instead of going to the after party, Jared had backed out and lived up to his promise to make it up to Jensen. They were sitting in a small, dimly lit sushi bar, trying to make their way through mounds of food because, when Jared had realized that not only did he not know how to pronounce anything that the restaurant served but that he also had no idea what anything was, Jared had simply ordered the menu.

As in the entire menu. The Japanese chef behind the counter was still shooting them happy grins as he happily took away the empty dishes. Jensen wasn’t sure exactly what he was eating just that he knew that he probably didn’t want to know anyway and he and Jared had been making surprisingly sizable dents in the array of food.

“Nah,” Jensen replied. “I’m fine.” As if he could actually be cold with the blast furnace that was Jared sitting directly next to him.

Jared smiled, flashing his dimples again and picked up another roll of sushi, popping it into his mouth. “Did he really say that?” he asked.

Jensen ducked his head, instinctively hiding his grin. They’d somehow wandered onto the subject of Chris and his exploits. Jensen hoped that very little of it would actually make it into the final cut of the show because Chris would be pissed to hear some of his dirtiest laundry aired on national television but Jensen hadn’t been able to resist Jared’s dimples and he’d needed something to make the man laugh. Chris had just been an easy target. Besides, he knew that Chris would get over it. “He did,” Jensen replied. “Right in front of his mother, too. If he’d been a teenager again, he would have gotten grounded for sure.”

Jared clapped his hands, tilting his head back. “That’s _awesome_.”

“You should have heard her voice,” Jensen added. “She was _mad_.”

“I’ll bet,” Jared replied, settling down but still giggling. “I’d probably mad if my kid’s son slept with my best friend, too.”

Jensen shrugged. In Chris’s defense, his mother’s best friend was a looker as far as women went. He set his head on his hand as he leaned across the counter. It was pathetic, but he thought that he’d be content to watch Jared for days, just like this. Jared smiled back and slid his eyes down to look at Jensen’s new watch. “Oh, shit…”

“What?” Jensen asked, glancing down as well. “Whoa.” It was after one in the morning. Jensen looked around the rest of the bar and found that it was empty except for them.

“Where does the time, go?” Jared asked, shrugging. “We should get back to the house.” He held out a hand for Jensen to take and, though he was reluctant to have the night end, Jensen took it, hoping off his stool.

Jared led them outside, one-handedly dialing his cell for the limo to come pick them up and they waited in the cooling air of the night, standing outside the restaurant. Jensen stared down at the sidewalk, his mind blank as he studied the cracks in the cement. His hand was still in Jared’s, like it had been for most of the night, and it made Jensen’s heart beat erratically—just the thought of knowing that he was holding hands with Jared Padalecki—that he’d been out on a date with the man. He’d gone to a movie premiere like a movie star and then spent hours in a sushi bar talking about nothing at all. Jensen wanted to do it all over again—he’d even deal with the red carpet part because, technically, if one didn’t include the group date, he’d only really been out with Jared on two different dates and it was already one of the best relationships he’d ever been in. Nobody else save Chris had ever made Jensen want to talk so much but yet Jared effortlessly pulled it out of him. It was scary, knowing that they’d only just met a little while ago and wondering that if he was this far gone already, then how far down the rabbit hole would he go, but it was oddly thrilling at the same time.

Jensen had never done anything even remotely this crazy and that included the time that Chris talked him into going down to Tijuana. Wandering the streets of a Mexican city, drunk off his ass had nothing on the fact that he’d flown hundreds of miles to put his damn heart on the line for someone that he only knew through a camera lens. Because Jensen knew that that was exactly what he was wagering here, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. His heart was already involved—it had been too hard for it not to be. Jensen glanced over at Jared, hoping that none of his thoughts were showing on his face.

Jared just smiled back, thumb rolling its distracting circles against Jensen’s hand. “Had a great time, tonight, Jen,” he confessed and Jensen nodded in agreement. “Don’t think I’m quite ready for it to end.”

Jensen’s breath caught in his throat as Jared echoed his earlier thoughts. “Me, either,” he replied quietly and Jared grinned again, turning to face him more fully.

Jared’s arms wrapped around Jensen’s waist, dragging him in close to Jared and Jensen caught himself against Jared’s chest as Jared dipped his head to nuzzle at Jensen’s neck. “Hot tub?” he asked and Jensen paused, mind whirling in confusion until Jared clarified. “When we get back to the house.”

There were definitely worse things in the world than sharing a space with a wet Jared Padalecki. “Sounds great…” Jensen agreed, his focus already more on how Jared felt against him than the thought of how many people were going to be watching him.

* * *

“You don’t need a swimsuit,” Jared chuckled, flashing his dimples again and making Jensen’s world spin a little. The man had no right to look that damn hot. Jensen swallowed and stared down at the slowly swirling water of the hot tub, wondering just how he let Jared talk him into these kinds of things and why his brain always decided to take a hike whenever Jared was around. “Come on,” Jared coaxed, pushing down his pants and Jensen eyes immediately averted from their contemplation of the water to focus on Jared’s nearly naked body again. It wasn’t fair how easily distracted he was by Jared’s ridiculously cut muscles. Jared had lost his shirt the minute that they’d entered the mansion, throwing it towards the stairs before dragging Jensen towards the patio. Jensen had tossed his better judgment towards the same place that Jared’s shirt had gone.

Jared stood confidently in front of Jensen, wearing nothing but a pair of nearly skin-tight black boxer-briefs that rode low on his hips, looking like he’d been clipped straight from a Calvin Klein ad, ready to feature in Jensen’s kinkiest fantasies. “Like what you see, Jen?” Jared asked teasingly and Jensen looked away, trying to hide his blush even as he started stripping off his shirt. There was no way that he could turn Jared down now. Jensen thought that no one in their right mind would ever tell Jared Padalecki ‘no’ when he looked at them with that devil-may-care grin.

At least the rest of the houseguests seemed to be asleep—hardly unusual now that Mike was gone and no longer keeping everyone awake at night. It was as if they were all trying to adjust to Jared’s schedule, too. None of them beside Ben were particularly early risers but yet everyone managed to get up by eight now. The flipside of that meant that there were also no more late night parties, either.

As Jensen pushed down his pants, folding them to put onto one of the surrounding chairs, he was acutely aware of the fact that he was now just walking around in a pair of gray underwear. Jared wolf-whistled as he settled into the water. “Funny,” Jensen remarked, hurrying to get into the water before the production team got too much footage.

The warm water swirled around Jensen’s feet as he stepped in, giving him pause as he adjusted to the sudden heat. He nearly groaned, feeling himself starting to release tension that he hadn’t realized that he’d been carrying around and he slowly descended into the tub. Jared spread his arms, coaxing Jensen in close and Jensen went with a contented smile, curling up against Jared like a cat.

Or like the teenager he was still pretending not to be.

Jared’s arm came down around his shoulder, his hand trailing over Jensen’s forearm and Jensen could have happily purred. He’d been wanting this since the first night when everyone had climbed into the hot tub and it was definitely so much better this time around. “So you sometimes sing with Chris?” Jared asked.

Jensen nodded lazily, swirling his hands in the water. Jared and he had been talking about Jensen’s choice of a talent back in the restaurant before they’d gotten distracted by stories of Chris’s various hijinks. Jensen was flattered that Jared wanted to know about him even if it wasn’t a too terribly comfortable subject for him. He didn’t feel as if he was that great of a singer and both Steve and Chris could play circles around him, so he didn’t want to brag. Still, it made him happy. “I’ll, uh, sometimes sing backup for him. Or harmony.”

Jared’s hand was now tracing over Jensen’s chest, its previously innocent path turning decidedly more devious. Jensen decided that he liked it. He arched forward into Jared’s touch encouragingly, licking his lips before turning his head to catch sight of Jared’s face. Jared was watching his hand intently as it crept down Jensen’s body, dipping below the water and sliding over Jensen’s stomach. “Really?” Jared muttered distractedly. His hand paused just above the elastic band of Jensen’s underwear, his fingers tracing the ridge of the hem.

Unable to take the teasing, Jensen rolled, his body emerging up from out of the water and nudging Jared’s arm away for half a second before he tucked himself back in close, aligning their bodies as he straddled Jared’s lap in the tub. This was where the night had all been leading, anyway, right? All throughout the movie, it had been all Jensen could think about—throwing Jared down and climbing on top of him, demanding that Jared fulfill all the promises that he was making with his little touches. Jared groaned, rolling his hips to grind his growing cock against Jensen’s ass as his hands skating around to Jensen’s back, holding him.

Licking his lips again, fighting off nervousness, Jensen bent downward and Jared surge up to meet him, their lips coming together in a kiss. Jensen moaned and tilted his head, getting a better angle as he slipped his tongue inside of Jared’s mouth. Just as good as he remembered. Jensen felt like he could happily kiss Jared for hours. Jared’s hands gripped Jensen’s back, like he was afraid that Jensen might fly away if he let go but when Jensen rubbed his hips against Jared, his still covered cock getting friction against Jared’s naked stomach, Jared shifted his hands downward to dive beneath Jensen’s underwater and squeeze his ass.

Jared’s fingers dipped even lower and Jensen startled when they teasingly rubbed at his hole. Sucking in a harsh breath, he dropped his head onto Jared’s shoulder and pushed his hips back against Jared, inviting him to do more. Jared obliged him readily, sliding one finger in deep and Jensen’s eyes fluttered. Fuck, that was good. Jared growled, his head tilting so that his mouth could assault Jensen’s neck, nipping and suckling like he wanted to leave marks.

“God…” Jensen muttered, holding onto to Jared’s shoulders and rolling his hips. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to move forward, to rub his cock against Jared’s hard abs, or if he’d rather go backward, trying to get more of Jared inside of him. He settled for a rocking motion until Jared solved the problem by pushing his finger in as deep as he could get it, swirling to brush against Jensen’s prostate.

Jensen surged forward, his eyes opening wide as he bit his lip to try to keep quiet. He shoved forward against Jared, humping like a desperate teenager as he felt his orgasm start to build, coming on strong. “God, Jared…” He was about to come in his underwear for the first time since he was fifteen and it was all Jared’s fault. He tried to hold himself together, staring straight ahead at the landscape plants beside the tub but a quick glint snapped him straight into the here and now. Oh _fuck_.

Jensen stared in horror at what he knew was definitely a camera hidden in the bushes and froze, his mind stumbling to a halt even as his body shivered in pleasure. Just what the _hell_ did he think he was doing? Out in the _open_ no less! “Stop!” Jensen said, his head turning as he finally realized just how many cameras were focused on him, catching his slutty act from every angle imaginable. Four, five, six… Oh, Jesus… He sank down into the water, trying to see if he could somehow circle down the drain.

Jared jerked his head away, trying to look concerned but his eyes were still glazed over. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

What’s wrong was that Jensen’s mother was definitely going to see this and it wasn’t even underneath the covers… He was willing to bet that the hot tub water hid absolutely nothing and the cameras were picking up what Jared was doing extremely well. “Gotta stop,” Jensen gasped, trying to push him away.

Jared nodded. “The cameras,” he said, understanding. “Oh, God, I’m sorry. I’m sorry Jen…” But he didn’t let go, instead reburing his face in Jensen’s neck again, kissing him even as he continued to murmur, “…sorry…” over and over. Somehow, Jensen thought that Jared was missing the point. He tried to push Jared away but ended up pulling him closer, tilting his head to Jared more room.

Realizing what he was doing, Jensen finally stood up, pushing _himself_ away instead. “No,” he said firmly. God, he was telling a hot and heavy Jared Padalecki ‘no.’ _…What was the world coming to?_ “No,” he repeated. “I think I’d better, uh, go to bed.” Jared nodded again, his eyes conveying such a hang dog look that Jensen forced himself to look away before he just gave in again and fucked Jared in the hot tub. _Jesus_. Jensen climbed out of the tub, grabbing his pants and holding them in front of him like a shield as Jared stood up too. The water sluiced off his toned body and Jensen bit back a groan. God. He’d just turned that _down_. “S-s-see you in the morning,” he stuttered and fled before his willpower failed him.

“Night!” Jared called after him. Jensen didn’t run but it was a near thing.

* * *

Jensen opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. God he was pathetic. No, he took that back. It really wasn’t that he was pathetic—it was that this whole situation was _fucked_ so he didn’t have anything to work with. He happily would have fallen in bed with Jared last night if it hadn’t been for the damn cameras, so Jensen knew that it wasn’t him. It was the whole damn ‘reality’ thing. He needed it to be done with before it killed him. Jensen snorted and sat upright. Hopefully Jared didn’t have any hard feelings about last night.

It wasn’t as if Jensen had had a choice. Not with Jared looking like _that_. Jensen had jerked off to less and he was just supposed to stand idly by and _not_ try to molest Jared? Not a chance.

The very least that Jensen could do now, though, was explain himself. In the light of day, in full view of everyone, he thought that he might be able to resist the temptation that Jared provided. Jensen slid out of bed, grabbing some clean clothes from the laundry—that was creepy, too, but Jensen wasn’t going to think about the fact that the crew washed the cast’s dirty underwear—and quickly dressed before heading out of his room. He hoped that Jared would be down in the kitchen again, where he usually was in the early morning.

As he headed for the stairs, however, Jensen’s eyes widened when he saw one of the doors to Jared’s bedroom open. His heart started to beat faster because of the pathetic crush that he’d been trying to deny and Jensen forced himself to keep slow, even strides as he walked to the door, determined to be cool and calm when he greeted Jared good morning.

Should he kiss him? Would that be appropriate? It wasn’t like they hadn’t done a lot more than that already. Yeah. He should probably kiss him. It would let Jared know that, last night’s desperate escape aside, Jensen was still very much into Jared. He just wasn’t into the cameras that peppered the mansion.

Making up his mind, Jensen cheerfully approached the doors, keeping the goofy smile off his face because there was such a thing as being too eager. There was happy to see someone and then there was _stalker_.

The blonde head that emerged from Jared’s room, however, was definitely not Jared’s and Jensen stopped dead. _Lita?_ His jaw must have been dropped open because when Lita saw him, she giggled. “That’s a good way to catch flies.” Jensen snapped his jaw shut with an audible click. What the hell was she doing sneaking out of Jared’s room…? That meant that she had… Lita smiled at him, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. “Well,” she said, “you didn’t seem to want him.” Her smile was deceptively sweet and Jensen really just wanted to see if he could knock a tooth out. He clenched his fists at his side. “You know, you really should learn how to keep guys interested…”

“Jen?” Jensen turned his head to see Jared finally emerging from the bedroom, looking sleep tousled in a v-neck shirt and plaid pajama bottoms and, yeah, that was definitely lipstick smudged on his neck. “Morning!”

Jensen turned and headed back to his room. He really didn’t feel like having breakfast anymore. He was pretty sure that he’d just lost his appetite. Jared had spent the night with Lita, no doubt inviting her in right after his date with Jensen—more, appropriately, right after Jensen had left him hanging.

It wasn’t Jared’s fault. Hell, Jensen knew that he probably would have been pissed too. And if someone had slipped in, offering a little comfort…? “Jen?”

Jensen just really needed some time to think. He hadn’t had any real time to do that since he’d wound up in the mansion and while Jensen had _theoretically_ known what he’d been signing up for when he accepted the casting offer, he really hadn’t been aware of all the details.

The whole ‘reality dating’ scene just wasn’t his schtick. He wasn’t built for it. People like Danneel—sensible, down to Earth Danneel—were built for it. They knew how to separate out their feelings and keep them in separate compartments instead of letting rampant emotions bleed all over everything.

He reached his borrowed bedroom and ducked inside, grabbing a hold of the door and closing it behind him. Just a little bit of time to think this over and figure out if he’d be able to live through this or if he’d better get out now. Jensen really wanted to go up to Jared and demand what the HELL did he think that he was doing or possibly tackle Lita to the ground but neither one of those was Jensen’s thing. He wasn’t that person. He didn’t _want_ to be that person.

Yet that was exactly what the show was turning him into. He was already way too invested in Jared to maintain the kind of distance that he needed to keep his sanity and that was probably why he really shouldn’t stick around. Jensen knew that he would end up doing something that he would regret if he had to watch Lita leaving Jared’s bedroom again, looking sated and happy letting the whole damn world know exactly what she’d been up to without even having to say a word.

Jensen pulled his suitcase out from underneath the bed and unzipped it to flip it open. It really would be for his own good if he got out now. He’d be a quitter and a coward but at least he’d still be in one relatively whole piece. If he just waited for Jared to vote him off—for Jared to chose Sandy or Ben or Lita—then Jensen would lose whatever self-respect he had left. He didn’t want to lose but he didn’t think he could bear the rejection when it came. At least this way, _he_ would be the one making the choice.

There was a part of him that was insisting that it was _if_ the rejection came not when but Jensen just sneered derisively at his suitcase. What did he think that he had to offer Jared? Sure, Jensen was good looking, but, in the house of amazingly beautiful people, he was just part of the crowd. And Jared needed someone outgoing—someone that wouldn’t desperately cling to him like a wet mop at a movie premiere. Sandy wouldn’t have done that, Jensen knew. Sandy would have thrown herself into the mix and came out victorious, looking like a perfect match for Jared. She would have thrown Vanessa’s little come-ons back in her face and she would have posed for gorgeous pictures.

Jared would have been able to go to the after party with Sandy. Just who did Jensen think that he was kidding that he and some outrageous movie star even had a chance in hell together? Jensen liked his privacy far too much to be a good fit for Jared. He wouldn’t be able to take all the cameras that Jared constantly had shoved in his face and last night had certainly proven that one. Jared hadn’t even really _noticed_ the cameras until Jensen had pointed them out and he’d only been bothered by them because Jensen had been bothered by them. If Jared had been with someone like slutty, attention-loving Lita, Jensen knew that there would have been no doubt that Jared would have had to find someone else to keep him company for the rest of the night. Lita wouldn’t have left just because of a few cameras.

What had Jensen been thinking running off like that?

Jensen eyed the basket of clean laundry beside his bed and grabbed a shirt off the top layer. He’d been thinking about preserving his self-respect, the same thing that he was contemplating right now. He’d run away then, so it stood to reason that that was exactly what he should do this time as well. Because even if Jared did decide on a guy instead of a girl, even if he did decide that he could take home a gay relationship to his mother back in Texas, then someone like Misha would probably be a better choice. They could hold protests together and star in animal rights advertisements. They’d be the gay Bradgelina and it would be perfect, wouldn’t it?

Jensen rolled the shirt up and tucked it into the corner of the suitcase. Then, rethinking, he pulled it back out and threw it back into the basket. He was being melodramatic. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” he asked himself quietly.

But he already knew the answer. The whole damn house in general and Jared Padalecki in particular was what was wrong with him. If he stayed any longer he was going to go _insane_ and he wouldn’t have anyone to blame but himself because he was supposed to be the one that stood up and left when it got to be too much.

“Jensen?” Jensen turned his head to look at the doorway, seeing Jared there, his hand on the knob. He should have locked the thing but he didn’t know if that there actually were locks on the doors or not. Jared focused immediately on Jensen’s suitcase. “Are you _packing_?”

The hurt in Jared’s voice was tearing at Jensen’s heart but he forced himself to stand up and shrug. He didn’t need to go overboard with this, he didn’t need to overreact. Jared, though, did deserve to know what Jensen was thinking—just like _Jensen_ deserved to know what Jared was thinking except that, in the surreal world of reality TV, Jensen knew that the latter was unlike to happen.

“ _Why?_ ” Jared asked. “I…You didn’t have fun last night?” Then his eyes widened, as if he’s suddenly stumbled across the answer. “I’m sorry for pushing you,” he said hurriedly, his hands reaching out to grab Jensen’s shoulders as if he was going to physically force him to stay in the house. “I know that I shouldn’t have done it and that it’s probably way too soon and I’ve been rushing it, but, Jen, God, if that’s what this is about, you don’t have to leave, I swear. I’m good with it.”

Why wouldn’t he be, after all, when he had Lita to take care of those needs? Jensen swallowed and glanced away, unable to meet Jared’s earnest eyes. “I’m okay with last night,” he confessed. Honestly, he’d been on the same exact page as Jared until he’d seen the cameras.

“Then why are you leaving?” Jared asked.

He was weak. He was so damn weak. Jensen felt himself start to cave and he sighed, backing up to sit down on the bed. Jared let him go, moving to sit quietly beside him, leaving Jensen a little bit of space as he waited for Jensen to answer. “I’m not,” he finally said. He kicked the suitcase back underneath the bed. God. He deserved all the pain that Jared was going to give him, didn’t he?

“You’re having second thoughts. About me?”

Jensen warred with himself on whether or not he was going to say it but, in the end, he decided that he’d most likely go crazy if he didn’t, so, even if it did lead to him getting branded as the ‘quietly crazy and desperately clingy one’ he still had to say it. At least Lita had him beat on ‘slutty’ even if Jensen couldn’t decide which one was the worse one. “Did you spend the night with Lita?” he asked point blank, his eyes finally meeting Jared’s as they scanned Jared’s face for any reaction.

And apparently Jared hadn’t been expecting Jensen to ask that question because his brows drew downward, his face turning confused. “What?”

He really should have finished packing. He could have been out the door and running instead of standing here, facing down Jared. Jensen stood up and walked to the other side of the room to put some much needed space between them. He lost his damn mind whenever Jared was around and he really needed to keep his wits about him. “I can’t take it,” he confessed to the wall. “I thought I could, but I can’t.” If this got him labeled for the rest of his life, so fucking be it. At least he’d be able to claim that he’d been honest. Jensen turned to look at Jared. “I’m just not made to handle this kind of thing.” Jared was still sitting on the bed, watching Jensen and Jensen began to pace because now that he’d started this conversation, he really wanted to stop but he _couldn’t_. “I just can’t fucking do it.”

“Can’t do what?” Jared asked quietly.

“Share you!” Jensen snapped. “I’m not one of the Playboy Playmates, Jared. I can’t just sit back and be okay with you sleeping with everybody else in the damn house!” ‘Crazy wall of fame,’ here he came. “It’s one thing to be told that ‘oh, you’re going to be living in this tacky mansion with all these crazy people who all want to date Jared Padalecki’ and it’s another to see people creeping out of the damn bedroom in the morning. You know? Because I really thought that I’d be able to handle it but I can’t. I’m done. I’m done!”

Jensen felt like he should punch the wall or run a few miles or, hell, go get in a bar fight or something. Anything besides standing here doing nothing, baring his soul to the man on the bed.

Jared folded his hands and leaned forward. “And what about me?”

Jensen dropped his hands to his side, feeling like he’d just had the wind taken out of his sails. Wasn’t Jared supposed to be screaming back at him by now? Or falling to his knees or something? Wasn’t that how it happened in the movies? “What about you?”

“How do you feel about me, Jen?” Jared clarified and Jensen didn’t know how to answer that. He’d only just _met_ the guy and yet here he was, pitching a jealous fit over him. If there had ever been a line, Jensen was sure that he’d crossed it a long time ago.

“I…” Jensen’s mind refused to let him finish the sentence, unable to come up with any appropriate words and Jensen swore. “Damn it, Jared.” He punched at the air, using the momentum to turn himself back around to face the wall again.

“’Cause we can talk about all that other stuff, Jen,” Jared said and Jensen jumped because Jared was directly behind him, having moved from the bed when Jensen wasn’t looking. “But I just got to know. Are you done with me, too?” Jared paused for a moment, sucking in a harsh breath. “’Cause I—because I’m kind of crazy about you, Jensen and I don’t want you to leave.” Jared’s hands landed on Jensen’s back and Jensen let himself be turned around.

“This isn’t me,” Jensen said, closing his eyes. He didn’t _do_ things like this. Any of it.

“I know it’s not,” Jared replied. He pulled Jensen into a hug that Jensen reluctantly accepted. It wasn’t like he could pretend that he didn’t want it. His anger was melting and it was getting too hard to try and hold onto to his arguments. He knew that they were important but, somehow, they seemed to be losing their relevance.

He was going to lose his goddamned mind before any of this was over. God help him but he was. Because he couldn’t walk away.

“You don’t like that Lita spent the night with me,” Jared said, a statement of fact but Jensen answered him anyway, shaking his head. “But I did the same thing with you, Jen.”

Jensen snorted. “That was just sleeping.” His face was directly beside the lipstick smudge on Jared’s neck.

“That’s all Lita and I were doing,” Jared replied and Jensen’s eyebrows rose as he reached up to touch the smear on Jared’s throat.

“Just sleeping?”

Jared pulled away and slapped a hand over the smudge. “Among other things,” he admitted. “Lita wanted to talk last night, so I let her talk.” He shrugged. “I can understand what it looks like, Jen. And you’re not the only one that’s unhappy with this arrangement.” Jensen couldn’t decide if Jared was talking about himself or about another houseguest but he wasn’t going to ask. Jared wrapped his big hands around Jensen’s arms and brought Jensen’s attention to him. “Just promise me that you’ll stay? It’ll get better, I swear.”

He really should have just finished packing his suitcase. Jensen nodded. “I’ll stay,” he said and Jared yanked him into a bear hug.

“ _Thank_ you.” Jensen felt himself melting even as Jared attempted to break his spine but all too soon, Jared was letting him go. “I’ve got to go talk to Chad, okay, Jen? But I’ll see you later. Right?” He aimed a pleading little smile at Jensen and Jensen rolled his eyes, nodding again. “Good.”

* * *

Jensen was already sick of the Elimination Ceremonies. Hell, he was sick of a lot of things. He still couldn’t believe that he didn’t have the willpower to manage to walk away from all of this and the best that he could hope for was that his heart didn’t get shattered into a million pieces by the end and what kind of bright light was that?

“Tonight’s gonna go a little bit differently,” Jared said. He was standing in front of them, his head bowed and staring at the floor. Jensen took a deep breath, promising himself that he wasn’t going to crack. “I’ve had some talks with a couple of you and they made me start to think. This whole situation is a bit…weird? It feels like we’re trapped in this little bubble of an alternate reality, speeding along and if we could take a minute to step back, we’d go ‘whoa! Somebody let me off!’ Right?” The group glanced at each other. Ben and Danneel slowly started to nod while Misha smiled. Sandy and Lita, though, kept staring straight ahead. “Anyway. Tonight, I’m not handing out any chains.” Sandy gasped, clasping her hands over her face and Jensen wasn’t going to react so obviously but he knew how she felt. What was Jared up to?

“But I am going to ask someone to leave.” After the talk this morning, Jensen knew— _knew_ —that it couldn’t be him but that didn’t stop his heart from speeding up anyway. “Because you’re all important to me and it’s too hard to chose an arbitrary order anyway. But I did get a chance to talk to Chad.”

Jensen frowned, wondering what Chad had to do with anything.

“And, Lita, he’s denying your accusations.” _What?_ Jensen turned to look at Lita, standing on the end of the row, and so did everyone else, all waiting for her answer, wanting to ask what she’d accused Chad of doing but not daring to ask.

“He’s lying,” Lita said softly, crossing her arms.

Jared shrugged. “Maybe. But I trust Chad. He’s been my best friend since high school and he’s the reason why I came to Hollywood. And he says that _you’re_ lying. So who do I side with? You're accusing him of trying to force you into uncomfortable situations which is something that I take very seriously and you can bet that I looked into it. But it doesn't sound like Chad to me. Yeah, he's kind of skeezy at times, but he knows the line. And when I talked to him, he told me that you were trying to get closer to me _and_ he said that you were inviting his comments.”

Jensen felt as if he was standing in the middle of a tennis match, watching the ball fly from one side of the court to the other and not knowing if he wanted to watch Lita field Jared’s latest lobby or focus on Jared as he prepared the next hit. He kept glancing between them—Lita biting her lip, her arms crossed, and Jared with his body language still open but his jaw starting to tighten.

“I wouldn't do that.”

“And then you start telling me things about the other people in the house, about how they're going behind my back or that they're saying this or that and...I just don't know. Can I trust you, Lita?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she said. “Yes, you can—”

“Because some of them have been outright lies and don't tell me that they weren't. Jeff and I went through the tapes. So, I don't know what to do. Because I like you, Lita. I do. But I don't know if I like the game that you've been playing with me. So what do I do?”

Lita let the silence drag on as Jared gave her time to answer him until, finally, Jared broke it. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave, Lita. I’m sorry.” Lita nodded stiffly, her hand rising to dab at her eyes before she screwed up her courage and walked off the stage. She bypassed Jared entirely who made an abortive move to try and give her a hug before he realized that she wasn’t going to go anywhere near him. His arms fell back down to his side and she kept on walking, straight out the door and it slammed behind her.

Jared cleared his throat. “Uh, sorry you guys had to see that. I just want you all to know that I take your concerns very seriously. All of them.” He made eye contact with everyone still left up on the podium and Sandy smiled so winningly back at him that Jensen wondered what it was that she had talked to Jared about. And when?

“I’d like you all to come down and have a drink with me if that’s alright?”

They were down to the final five and Jensen glanced around at the people that were left—at Ben’s subtle smile and Misha’s easy grin, at Danneel, so incredibly poised as she stepped down in her five inch heels, and at Sandy who was just short of jumping for joy. Maybe he should have packed his suitcase. But, as he looked back at Jared, who was flashing his dimples again, he couldn’t bring himself to regret staying.

 

[Part 11](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/141610.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 13](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/143019.html)


	13. In It for Love [ 13 / 16 ]

**Title:** In It for Love [ 13 / 16 ]  
 **Author:** [](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonspell**](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** RPS  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen (and Jared/a slew of other characters including Misha Collins, Tom Welling, Mike Rosenbaum, Danneel Harris, Sandy McCoy and some OMCs and OFCs)  
 **Rating:** Currently R (eventual NC-17)  
 **Warnings:** AU. Cheesiness. Fandom cliches. The usual drill.  
 **Summary (fic):** After a drunken dare, award-winning writer Jensen agreed to on a reality television show to vie for the attention of megastar Jared Padalecki who he's had a crush on for years. Only Jensen doesn't know how he's going to be able to tolerate all the other contestants and their widely varying personalities and he's pretty sure that you're not supposed to be able to get used to somebody filming you 24/7.  
 **Summary (part):** The show is rocked by some big shakeups and the remaining houseguests are forced to adjust fast.  
 **Word Count:** 6160  
 **Disclaimer:** Never happened, no affiliation.  
 **Master Post:** [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html)  
 **A/N:** *waves*

 

[Part 12](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/141919.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 14](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/146074.html)

**Episode 7**

 

The house was feeling emptier with each passing day. Jensen didn’t know how it was possible but he was finding that he rather missed the chaos from before. Now, with just the silence in so many of the mansion’s corners, Jensen was left with just his thoughts. It had once been comfortable and familiar ground but at the moment? Jensen was wishing for the distractions back.

He took a pull of his beer as he wandered out onto the patio. True, he could have stayed in the main room and joined in on the gossip-fest that Sandy and Danneel had roped Misha into—or, maybe it was Misha that had lassoed the girls, Jensen wasn’t sure—but Jensen rather thought that death would be preferable. Especially seeing as how they were talking about the pros and cons of certain kinds of women’s underwear and Jensen really just didn’t want to know. Jared had disappeared with Jeff about an hour ago, presumably to record some more interview footage and Ben was most likely in the gym again which left Jensen to his own devices.

Jensen wandered out into the yard where the surprisingly normal fountain was bubbling happily. In a mansion like the one that they were currently living in, Jensen would have expected the fountain to be a gigantic piece of abstract art—or maybe, possibly a statue of an orgy—but it was, instead, just a collection of rocks stacked and arranged to be pleasing to the eye. Jensen trailed his fingers through the shallow stream of water, just wetting his skin. He had to admit: he kind of liked the fountain.

Probably not as much as Misha liked the apple but whatever.

Sitting on the small ledge surrounding the pool that the fountain bubbled into, Jensen took another swallow of beer and stared off into the night. The bright lights of the patio made it almost seem like daylight in the backyard. The fountain, though, was just off from the main part, making it able for Jensen to be able to feel like he was part of the dark.

There were four more cuts left until the end of the show. When Jensen had originally gotten his call back notice and his ticket to California, he never would have imagined that he would have made it this far. He’d outlasted so many people, was maybe even a part of Jared’s affections and who would have ever guessed that? It was surreal to be hanging out with movie stars, to have one famous one in particular dating him on and off. It was unreal.

Jared Padalecki was supposed to be one of those guys that you saw on the silver screen and sighed about, thinking your whatifs and maybes and your theoretical fantasies because stuff like this never came true in real life, right? And yet here Jensen was, living a reality that surpassed even his wildest fantasies.

Jared was also one of those guys that could make you feel like you lived at the exact center of the universe and that the world revolved around you. He was just that intense of a guy—a beam of pure energy that, when focused, could be considered deadly.

Jensen was still shaking his head over the fact that he hadn’t packed. Not because he didn’t think that he’d made the right choice—in his heart, he knew that there’d been no other real option as much as he’d like to think otherwise—but because of how damn much he seemed to have changed in just a few short days. The Jensen that had lived back in Texas, writing award-winning novels, occasionally drinking with a couple of low-rent country music musicians and every now and then entertaining the usual daydreams of gorgeous movie stars would have been on the first train home a long time ago.

Jensen tipped back his head and drained the last of his beer. He brought the empty bottle back down and stared at it. Damn, that had been quick. He was possibly becoming a drunk, too.

There was only one possible explanation for all of this—for how Jensen’s brain had been seemingly replaced, how his body continuously betrayed him, and why he was out sitting beside the fountain like a loser: Jared Padalecki was the Devil. It was the only thing that made sense. Jensen nodded at the bottle. “Lord, lead me not into temptation,” he muttered.

He sat the bottle down on the pool’s edge and decisively turned his back to it. He wasn’t going to become a drunk on top of everything else. Drinking never really solved anything anyway and Jensen knew that it would do shit for the fact that he was apparently falling head over heels for Jared Padalecki. Straight on down the damn rabbit hole and there wasn’t anything to catch onto.

Most likely, Jensen thought, because he was probably already at the bottom. Even now, sitting out on the patio alone, Jensen could swear that he could hear Jared’s voice and that was definitely over the line. There was pathetic and then there was _pathetic_.

It took Jensen a few moments to realize, however, that he wasn’t just hearing Jared in his head—he was hearing Jared for _real_. Wasn’t Jared off somewhere with Jeff, though? Blinking, Jensen stood up and edged around the thick bush that Jared’s voice was coming from. He pushed aside one side of the bush and peeked through, recoiling fast when he saw Jared standing there with his arms crossed, talking with not just Jeff but _Ben_ as well.

Jensen’s mother had tried to instill some manners in him and she’d always told him that eavesdropping was wrong but Jensen couldn’t help himself. Just _once_ , he actually wanted to know what was going on in the house and not have to find out about it a day late and a dollar short. Jared’s apparent secret meetings with Lita and Sandy and God knew how many others was still weighing pretty damn heavily on his mind. Jensen couldn’t _not_ listen.

“—he needs me there,” Ben was saying, his voice choked and Jensen swallowed hard because it was the first time he’d ever heard Ben sound upset. He hadn’t realized that the man had it in his emotional range, just assuming that Ben went from blank to happy with no outside area.

“I understand,” Jared said, stepping forward to clasp a hand onto Ben’s shoulder. “You need to be there for him. I wouldn’t expect you to stay.” He pulled Ben into one of his bear hugs and Jensen surprised himself by the flash of jealousy that he felt. He sucked in a quick breath and tried to bury the feeling back down deep where it belonged. Jesus. It was like he was developing an obsession. Normal people didn’t do things like that— _stalkers_ did. “If your dad’s in the hospital than you shouldn’t be here.”

“Thank you,” Ben whispered and Jared held him for a few more seconds. When they broke apart, they both nodded and Ben cracked a smile. “We were a little awkward, anyway.”

Jared laughed and patted Ben’s shoulder. “Only a little bit,” Jared said and Jensen’s mind was already trying to connect the dots, filling in blanks about what they could be talking about because every time Jensen had seen Jared and Ben together, they’d looked just fine to him. “So I guess you need to go get packed, then.”

“Yeah.” Ben held out his hand. “It was great meeting you.”

Jared waved off the hand and pulled Ben in for another hug. He laughed as he pulled away. “If you open that restaurant, I better get an invitation to the grand opening.”

“Yes, sir!” Ben replied, winking at Jared before heading back to the house. Jensen shrank into the bush as much as he was able, even if Ben was going to emerge onto the patio on the other side. He didn’t want Ben to turn around and possibly see him because there really wasn’t a good way to explain why you were hiding in the landscaping, eavesdropping. Jensen knew that he should probably leave soon, as well, because no doubt Jared was going to have to make an announcement now and as much as Jensen didn’t want Ben to find him, he doubly didn’t want Jared to.

If this made it onto TV, too, his mother was going to give him an earful. Jensen sighed quietly because who was he kidding? Some hidden camera had probably already picked him up and it was going to be the highlight of one of the episodes. Reality shows _sucked_.

Just as Jensen was about to slink away, though, Jeff began to talk. He’d been standing silently beside Jared when Jared had given Ben permission to leave the show but now that Ben was gone, Jeff didn’t seem to be holding back. “This is bullshit, Jared.”

Jared glared at him. “What was I supposed to do, Jeff? Tell him he had to stay? ‘Gee, your dad might be dying, that sucks?’”

Jeff rolled his eyes. “Cut the theatrics. We’re already short and you know that. Cripes, kid-o, I’ve _never_ had so many people up and quit a show like this.” Jared shrugged. “You’re like a curse,” Jeff muttered, rubbing a hand over his forehead. “We can still salvage this—”

“Actually, Jeff,” Jared said, cutting in quietly, “I was thinking about bumping it more.”

Jeff’s jaw dropped. “ _What?_ ”

“Yeah,” Jared said, hunching his shoulders defensively, his hands sliding into his pockets. “I really don’t think I’m handling this all too well and with Ben leaving, we’re short anyway—”

“Right, so we don’t need to be cutting more people!” Jeff argued.

“We both know that Misha’s only still around because you asked him to stay and I promised that he’d be cut by Friday—”

“Jared, I have a _show_ to produce here. A marketable show! I was promised eleven episodes and I need those eleven episodes! If you cut Misha out, too, that’s going to leave me with nine _at best_. I can’t market that, Jared!” Jensen was sure that his jaw must be touching the ground by now. What was he _listening_ to? He’d thought that Misha and Jared were perfect for each other but apparently Misha was all but out the door? What else had he been _missing?_

“Uh, actually, I was thinking about leaving for Tahiti. Tonight.” …As in the _island_ , Jensen thought? He glanced back over his shoulder at the looming mansion wondering what it would be like to leave its now eerily familiar walls. And to go to _Tahiti_ no less…

Jeff’s mouth worked silently before he managed to spit out, “ _Tonight?_ ” Jared nodded, hunching in on himself even more when Jeff snarled. “You are _killing_ me. No! Absolutely not!”

“Jeff…” Jared pleaded.

“Don’t you ‘Jeff’ me!” Jeff hissed, shaking a finger at Jared. “Damn it, Jared! I’ve got to think of the show.”

“This is more than a show to me, Jeff!” Jared said, slashing his hands outward. “I mean, I can actually see a relationship here!” Jensen felt his heart speed up, wondering and hoping against hope that Jared was talking about him even as his more rational side tried to tell him that there were two other people that Jared could be talking about. Sandy would be a phenomenal match for Jared. So would Danneel.

“No, Jared,” Jeff disagreed. “A few more days isn’t going to mean anything. Except for lots of money, do you get me? You and me getting eleven episodes means it can _air_ and that means lots and lots of money. You deciding to back out of all this means we get _squat_.”

“We can make it work, Jeff. And I don’t want to keep dragging people around if I don’t have to, you know? That’s unfair. This is ‘In It for Love,’ remember? Not ‘In It for Money!’”

Jeff exhaled and scrubbed at his face with his palms. Silence was hanging between him and Jared again, Jared’s face still pleading with Jeff to give in, until Jeff finally spoke again. “You know,” he muttered, “next season, I think I’m casting a real _bastard_ as my lead.” Jeff sighed and rolled his eyes back over to Jared. “Because this nice guy shit is _killing_ me.”

Jared dropped his shoulders, letting go of the fight that he’d been holding inside of him, and smiled. “Thanks, Jeff,” he said, his arms reaching to pull Jeff into a hug. “I knew that you’d—”

Jeff dodged him, scowling. “Don’t even try that,” he said. “You still owe me three episodes one way or the other, do you got that?” He glared at Jared who nodded hurriedly. “So, if this whole ‘relationship’ thing works out, we’re doing a Jessica Simpson or something, do you got me? Or if it doesn’t, we’re doing a whole new season.” Jeff scrubbed at his forehead again. “Christ. I can’t believe that I’m doing this...”

Jared laughed, his easy attitude at odds with Jeff’s glower of doom. “I don’t think I’d be able to take another round of this,” he said sincerely. “This last one has been enough to make me want to tear out my hair.”

“Oh, can’t have _that_ ,” Jeff replied, still glaring but slowly inching it down from ‘death ray’ to merely ‘stunner.’ “What would the world do if Jared Padalecki went bald?”

“Right?” Jared shook his head, sending his hair fanning out around him. “No one can resist these luscious locks, man. I have to keep them.”

“So I suppose we should go tell everyone.” Jeff paused, glancing over at Jared. “You’re serious about that tonight thing? Not even gonna wait a few days?”

Jared nodded. “Yeah. I think I can make that decision tonight.”

“’Cause that takes you down to just two, kid o.” Jeff held up two fingers to illustrate, wagging them at Jared and Jensen felt his heart give a painful lurch. From five to two in just one night? Ben was leaving, Misha was about to and that just left Sandy, Danneel and him. That was a two in three thirds chance that he was going with Jared to _Tahiti_. His breath caught because _holy shit_. This was a long ways away from sitting on his couch, jerking off to some fantasy based on a guy he only knew from a television screen.

That was when he realized that he was still technically eavesdropping in the bushes and Jeff and Jared were heading straight for him. Jensen sucked in a harsh breath and tried to bury himself deeper into the bushes. It was a ridiculous move because the little bit of shrubbery would never really hide him and he had two choices: either he could stay crouched down low like a first class douche and hope that Jeff and Jared were blind or he could just stand up now and face the music.

When put like that, Jensen knew that he’d already made his decision. Why he got himself into these kinds of situations, though, he’d never know. He stood up and slunk back to his original position by the fountain, grabbing his empty beer bottle while he waited for Jeff and Jared to come around the corner.

Jared’s eyes lit up when he saw Jensen. “Hi, Jen,” he chirped while Jeff just looked suspicious. Jensen swallowed and avoided Jeff’s assessing stare, facing Jared instead.

“Didn’t know that you were out here,” he said. It was very nearly the truth, after all—he _hadn’t_ know that they were in the backyard just a little while ago.

Jared wrapped an arm around his shoulder, dragging him against Jared’s side and walking him towards the house. “Well, we’re going inside now because I’ve got a few announcements to make.” Jensen nodded slowly because there really wasn’t any use in pretending that he didn’t know what Jared was talking about. Jared, though, smiled straight ahead obliviously and it was Jeff that put two and two together, sighing again and rolling his eyes.

“I’m going to go call Chad,” Jeff said, “and get him over here.” Jared nodded his understanding and pulled Jensen inside the house while Jeff stepped off to the side, punching numbers into his cell phone.

“I thought a lot about our talk, Jen,” Jared said, dragging Jensen’s attention away from Jeff. “You made a lot of good points.” He smiled down at Jensen and gave him a one-armed squeeze that unfurled a bit of heat inside Jensen despite the rather innocent intentions. He knew that he couldn’t help it—hardwired response.

Misha was sitting on the horribly stripped couch, playing with the apple again, while Danneel and Sandy were sitting in opposite chairs, their feet curled up in nearly identical positions. “Hi, Jared!” Sandy chirped, waving her hand.

Jared waved back and, disapprovingly, released Jensen. “Hi, Sandy. So, guys, I’ve got a few announcements to make.” Jared subtly pushed Jensen towards the rest of the group who were starting to sit up straight, paying attention to whatever he had to say. Jensen took the hint and joined the rest of his fellow sheep, standing beside Danneel’s chair because he knew that there probably wasn’t much point in sitting. “I just talked with Jeff and he agreed because we’ve had a few changes and setbacks to our schedule.” Jensen wouldn’t call what Jeff had done agreeing, exactly, more like giving in, but he was willing to cede Jared the point. Close enough.

Jared shoved his hands in to the pockets of his jeans and glanced down at the floor real quick like he was trying to summon up courage. “Ben’s leaving.”

“What?” Sandy asked. Danneel frowned and Misha stopped twirling his apple. Jensen, though, just dropped his eyes down to the spot that Jared seemed to be staring at.

“He had a family emergency and we’ve agreed that he should go home.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Jensen glanced over at Sandy, trying to decide if she was seriously this sincere or playing a part. On one hand, she looked honestly concerned, but on the other, she was an excellent actress.

Jared looked a little startled, too. “Uh, yeah, I think so—well, I hope so.” He shook himself and looked over Misha who was still clutching the gigantic apple. “And Jeff and I also agreed that you can leave whenever you want to, as well.”

Misha tilted his head, giving the apple a half turn. “You’re sure?”

Jared nodded. “Yeah. Otherwise you wouldn’t be cut by Friday and that’s when that protest that you wanted to help out at is happening, right?” Misha nodded slowly while Danneel and Sandy stared at him. “And we’re moving the schedule up anyway.” Jared moved towards Misha, touching the apple and pushing it towards Misha’s chest. “But I’d like you to have this.”

Misha grinned as he held the apple against his torso. “I’ll treasure it always,” he said.

“So, Ben’s out and Misha’s out, and we’re down to the top three?” Danneel asked, laying out the facts.

“That was _really_ quick…” Sandy mumbled, touching a finger to her lips.

“Really quick,” Danneel agreed.

“It’s going to be even quicker,” Jared told them both and Jensen took a deep breath because this was the one thing that Jared had to say that he didn’t already know: how they were going to go down to two from three. “Tonight, I’m picking the final two.”

“How are you going to do that?” Danneel demanded. “We just had an elimination!” It seemed like forever since Lita had left the house instead of just the few hours that it had been.

Jared nodded. “Yeah. I was thinking about waiting until Chad got here and then figuring that one out.”

Danneel sighed and crossed her arms, obviously not happy with Jared’s decision while Sandy just looked thoughtful. Jensen forced himself to ignore the restless butterflies in his stomach, focusing on Misha’s twirling apple. He had a good chance at this. He had a real good chance.

He just had to remember that.

* * *

“Mini-dates.” Jensen blinked because there was no way that Chad was serious. ‘Mini-dates’ were something that you went on for speed-dating. Not this…whatever it was that they were doing. Weird-ass, limbo dating. But Jared was nodding along with Chad. Fuck.

“I spend a half-hour with each of you,” Jared said, “and at the end, I’ll pick the final two.” He smiled hopefully but nobody was nodding like usual—not even Sandy. Hell, not even Misha who was still hanging around for some reason. Jared sighed. “It’s what we got, guys. And Jeff likes it because he thinks that he can make it into an episode.” He waved a hand at Jensen. “Come on, Jen. You’re first.”

Jensen swallowed hard and rose from the couch, nervous despite the fact that he kept telling himself that he had nothing to be nervous about. He followed Jared down the long hall and into one of the mansion’s numerous spare rooms. It’d been set up with a lounge area—a small couch and a couple of chairs surrounding a low-standing table that held drinks and snacks. Jensen had a new found respect for the crew because it had only been about twenty minutes since Chad and Jared had started talking about what they were going to do and that must have been a very quick turn-around.

Jared sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside him, inviting Jensen to sit down to. When Jensen did, Jared leaned back against the side of the couch. “How are you doing?” he asked.

Jensen shrugged. “Nervous, I guess.”

“Nervous? I make you nervous, Jen?”

Aw, fuck it. Might as well go for broke. “You possibly not picking me makes me nervous,” he admitted. His eyes were trained on the floor.

“Oh.” Jared slid closer. “What makes you think that I’m not going to pick you?” he asked and Jensen finally dared to look up. Jared’s eyebrows were raised, not in curiosity, but amusement.

Jensen gave him an answering smile, letting some of his apprehension go, drowning it in a small surge of confidence. “You’d better pick me,” he said, playfully jabbing an elbow into Jared’s side.

“Oh?” Jared teased.

“Yeah, oh.” Jared moved closer again and Jensen felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He was trying to think of something witty to say, but, unfortunately, he was falling short. Damn it.

“Think I’d have to be crazy not to pick you?” Jared asked. “Think we’d be good together?” Jensen shivered. He _knew_ that Jared and he would be good together. There wasn’t any ‘thinking’ about it. “I think I’d have to be crazy not to pick you, either.” Jared raised his hand to touch the side of Jensen’s face, making him tilt his head just a little as he pressed a soft kiss to Jensen’s lips. “Because I think you’re perfect.”

The smile that had been threatening cracked across Jensen’s face. “Well, you did say that you were crazy about _me_ ,” he said.

Jared chuckled. “You got me.” His hand was doing its usual distracting circles. “So, Jeff says that you were listening outside.” It was a statement without preamble, short and sweet, and Jensen flushed. “You hear everything?”

Jensen stared at the wall even as Jared’s hand kept up its slow, soothing rubs. “…Most of it,” he confessed. There was no use hiding but there was just one thing that he wanted to know… “Did Misha quit?”

Jared’s hand paused, making Jensen fear that perhaps he’d asked a bad question, but then it started back up again. “Kind of,” Jared said. “Misha and I…just have different lives. He’s a great guy, just…different.”

“Very different,” Jensen said, thinking of the apple.

“Yes,” Jared agreed, laughing, “very different. He told me that he didn’t feel a connection and that he’d love to try and make it work anyway but there was an animal rights protest in Washington D.C. and, well…” Jensen nodded, understanding. “Different priorities.”

“Sure,” Jensen replied, not knowing what else to say.

“So, uh…you don’t have any protests or anything to make this weekend, right?” Jared was addressing the question to his own knee.

“No,” Jensen answered immediately. “No, I don’t.” Besides being with Jared, Jensen was pretty much sure that his schedule was free from now until Doomsday if that was what it took. His publisher would be pissed but hey—you couldn’t please everybody.

“Good. ‘Cause I was thinking about taking you to Tahiti. There’s this little resort there that I’ve heard is really good. Would you like to go?”

Jensen smiled. As if Jared even had to ask.

* * *

When the half hour had been up, Chad had come and collected Jensen, depositing Danneel in his place while he’d dragged Jensen off to another room, one decorated more sparsely than the one that Jared was still in, the furniture consisting only of two simple chairs and one standing lamp. Jensen had been surprised to not be taken back out into the main room but he had figured that it was just a precaution because there was no way that he’d be able to wipe the silly grin off of his face for Sandy not to be able to guess what was on his mind.

That was, until Chad had started grilling him. Jensen had figured out that he wasn’t being kept separate at all, but, instead, was in an interrogation. Complete with the cheesy, stereotypical spotlight on Chad’s ‘stool pigeon.’ Chad had shined the light directly on Jensen and then hit him hard and fast with questions like “Why do you think that you would be good for Jared?” and “What do you think that you bring to a relationship?” They were all extremely opened questions and none of them were ones that Jensen thought that he could answer confidently. Why _did_ he think that he’d be good for Jared? Besides the fact that they seemed to get along well and that you could power a small city with the sheer amount of sparks that Jensen felt coming off of Jared in waves when they were alone. He’d ended up giving Chad a bullshit answer about how he thought that he complimented Jared’s goofball side and how they had the same interests, blah blah blah. By some miracle, however, Chad had seemed to buy it, just like he bought the rest of the answers that Jensen had babbled on as he tried to stumble his way towards coherency.

Jensen had never been interrogated in his life but he had a feeling that Chad could give the cops a run for their money. It was kind of creepy, actually, and something that he never wanted to repeat again. Then again, that tended to be his reaction to all his interactions with Chad, so maybe he should just take it with a grain of salt.

In the end, Chad had kicked him out of the room with no indication of his opinion one way or the other. He’d just told Jensen to wait in the main room while he took off with Sandy, no doubt giving her to Jared while he grilled Danneel to the nth degree. Jensen had been hoping that the worst was over after that but that was before he saw Jeff approaching with one of the cameramen. _Fuck_.

“Hey, Jensen,” Jeff said conversationally, sitting down opposite Jensen on the couch. “So, while Jared and Chad are doing their things, I was thinking that we could get some more interview footage in. We’re going to need it considering how things have been going lately. Are you feeling up to it?”

Somehow, Jensen had the feeling that even if he were to say no, Jeff would still take it as a yes. He nodded hesitantly. “Great! So let’s get in it. Lita just left a few hours ago….” He trailed off, like he was expecting Jensen to pick it up but Jensen had no more intention on touching that statement than he did a python. Jensen just nodded again. “I’ve had a few interesting opinions on her. She actually had a few things to say about you.”

Jensen furled his eyebrows. What the fuck would Lita have had to say about _him_? He knew that he shouldn’t ask the question, but he also knew that he couldn’t _not_ ask. “Like what?”

Jeff shrugged casually—a little too casually. “I believe that she said that you were a bit of a doormat? That you were going to get walked all over.” Jensen averted his eyes, fighting back the instinctive defensiveness. That wouldn’t get him anywhere and, in fact, would just make things worse if Jeff thought that he hit a nerve. “Last night, she said that you were frigid.” Jeff let that statement hang in the air, too, wanting to see if it would get a rise out of Jared and, when it didn’t, he took it one step further. “She said that she’d steal Jared right out from under you because you didn’t give it up.”

Jensen clenched his teeth. As if Jared would have wanted a two-bit skank anyway. Just where the fuck did she get off? He knew that Jeff was baiting him but Jensen had no way of knowing if what he was saying was true or not, even if it did sound like Lita’s usual games. “She watched you leave for your room and then went to go comfort Jared, telling him that you shouldn’t have left him hanging like that and that she knew just how to take care of him.”

“Jared didn’t—” Jensen snapped his mouth closed, unable to believe what he’d just been about to say. Defending Jared’s possible virtue like a high school girl with a crush. That would have been _fantastic_ to have on camera.

“Jared didn’t?” Jeff asked.

Fucking Jeff and his pitbull ways. “Jared said that they talked.”

“I’ll bet,” Jeff shot back, winking and Jensen had a quick flash of ripping out Jeff’s throat. Jesus. Maybe Lita had been rubbing off on him. She must have been contagious.

“He didn’t keep her, now did he?” Jensen snapped, knowing better but not caring. Jeff wasn’t going to stop until he got a reaction anyway. “If Jared had wanted anything to do with her, he would have kept her around. Obviously he _didn’t_.”

Jeff quirked a smile. “Maybe he already got what he wanted.”

“He didn’t fuck her,” Jensen spat, rising to the bait despite himself. “Or if he did, maybe he should go get himself checked and _I don’t want to know about it._ ” His vision was narrowing to just Jeff’s smug little smile, he was so damn pissed, and it took Jeff’s slow clap to even realize what he’d just said. _Fuck_

“Very good, kid-o,” Jeff said, congratulating Jensen on a job well done, bitching out one of his housemates. “Was that so hard?”

Jensen glared. “Oh, fu—screw you, Jeff.” He changed the swear word at the last minute, not because he thought that Jeff didn’t deserve it or even that Jeff would mind, but more because he didn’t want another soundbite like that to be on camera for Jeff to edit in wherever he felt like it.

Jeff chuckled. “Fair enough. How do you feel about being in the top three?”

Jensen shrugged roughly. “I’m in the final three.”

“Your competition is two beautiful girls.” Jensen raised his eyebrows, telling Jeff to get to the point already. “Do you think that you have a chance?”

Jensen stared straight ahead at Jeff. “He likes me or I wouldn’t have gotten this far.” Jared also obviously liked a little _dick_ , too, but Jensen wasn’t putting that out on camera anymore than he was an insult.

“Who do you think will be in the top two?” Jeff asked, continuing on. “Everybody always votes for themselves, so who do you think is going to be there with you?”

Jensen finally dropped his eyes away from Jeff—he couldn’t take anymore of Jeff’s all too knowing looks. And, truthfully, he didn’t have a clue. Sandy would be perfect for Jared and Jared had to know that—same lifestyle and all—but that was just it. Maybe Sandy was _too_ perfect and Jared wouldn’t like that. Danneel also shared Jared’s lifestyle—up to a point—and she was down to Earth where Sandy was bubbly. Maybe Jared would like that? Jensen wasn’t quite sure where he fit into to any of it. Unlike either of the girls, he wouldn’t exactly be a trophy to cart around to the premieres—he wouldn’t be able to tolerate all the smoozing and the small talk and the obnoxious paparazzi.

So he just shrugged and gave Jeff nothing again. “Either of them would be a good choice?” Jensen nodded slowly, cautiously agreeing with that assessment. “Sandy thinks that it’s going to be Danneel and her.”

Jensen kept his face blank even as the words stabbed a bolt of fear into him. Either of the girls would do great with Jared. And, gay marriage being legal or not, they were someone that society would more easily accept him with.

Regardless of how much Jensen was trying to hide, Jeff zeroed in on the weak point like it was a bull’s-eye. “She says that you’re not right for Jared and he’d be more likely to chose a girl anyway.”

“I think…” Jensen started, cutting Jeff off before he had a chance to dig the knife in any deeper because a reaction was all Jeff wanted. “I think that that’s all up to Jared.”

Jeff cracked a smile, letting Jensen have the point but Jensen knew that the battle wasn’t over. He’d never had a half hour go so slow.

* * *

Jensen took a deep breath as he told himself that this was really happening. After Chad’s interrogation and Jeff’s sheer _torture_ , Jensen had been exhausted and drained, wanting nothing more than to go home and sleep for a week. Frankly, Jensen thought that he’d rather be waterboarded than have to run afoul of Jeff again. The man was still pissed at Jared, no doubt, and taking it out on everybody else, trying to wring out every last bit of dramatic footage that he could.

When Jared had lined them up all up again, though, Jensen had felt ready to explode. What if Jared _did_ pick Sandy and Danneel? What if Sandy was right and that Jensen wasn’t as right for Jared as he was hoping? What if, what if, what if?

Jared had first made them wait while he’d told Misha goodbye, hugging him and wishing him well, promising to attend the next protest that Misha organized. It had all been very touching, but Jensen had spent it just wishing that it was _over with_ because he just had to _know_.

When they were finally done—Jared still apparently liked to talk to Misha and had happily chatted away with him until Chad had none too subtly cleared his throat—Jared had finally turned to face them. It had felt like an eternity since Jensen had first heard Jared and Jeff and Ben talking behind the bushes and even longer since the first time that Jensen had stepped into the house but none of that could compare with how long it felt for Jared to announce just who was getting on a plane with him and which one was being left behind.

In retrospect, Jensen liked to assure himself that he’d had nothing to worry about. That didn’t mean that he’d felt that way standing on the podium, waiting for Jared to pronounce judgment.

“Doing okay?” Jensen turned his head to look at Jared who was sitting next to him, holding his hand. He smiled because just seeing Jared set off a small glow inside of him and he might as well enjoy it.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jensen replied.

“That’s good,” Jared said and turned away to ask Sandy the same question. She giggled and clasped her free hand over the one that Jared was hanging on to.

“I’d doing great,” Sandy told him. “I love planes.” Jensen didn’t say as if he blamed her—especially not for private jets. Jensen glanced out the window and watched the clouds fly by, occasionally seeing a peak of the ocean below him.

_Tahiti_. Tahiti with _Jared_. It definitely beat the Hell out of sitting on his couch at home watching _Tropic Storm_ again. Who needed a movie shot of Jared shirtless on a tropical beach when Jensen was going to get to see the real thing, live and in person?

This had all started out as a drunken dare but Jensen knew that he could never regret it.

[Part 12](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/141919.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 14](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/146074.html)


	14. In It for Love [ 14 / 16 ]

**Title:** In It for Love [ 14 / 16 ]  
 **Author:** [](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonspell**](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** RPS  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen (and Jared/a slew of other characters including Misha Collins, Tom Welling, Mike Rosenbaum, Danneel Harris, Sandy McCoy and some OMCs and OFCs)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** AU. Cheesiness. Fandom cliches. The usual drill.  
 **Summary (fic):** After a drunken dare, award-winning writer Jensen agreed to on a reality television show to vie for the attention of megastar Jared Padalecki who he's had a crush on for years. Only Jensen doesn't know how he's going to be able to tolerate all the other contestants and their widely varying personalities and he's pretty sure that you're not supposed to be able to get used to somebody filming you 24/7.  
 **Summary (part):** Jensen, Jared, and Sandy make it to Tahiti.  
 **Word Count:** 10,180  
 **Disclaimer:** Never happened, no affiliation.  
 **Master Post:** [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html)  
 **A/N:** Gah! Hopefully the next part will be smaller? IDK.

 

[Part 13](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/143019.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 15](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/147220.html)

**Episode 8 - First Half**

Jensen stood on the deck of what was to be his new home for the next few days or however long Jared planned on them being here and just stared in amazement straight out into the rolling ocean. His lips were forming around a word but no sound was coming out because just _wow_. A couple hundred feet in front of him, ocean waves were crashing onto the sandy beach for as far as the eye could see. He gripped the railing in front of him and leaned on it for support.

Their new ‘house’ was a bungalow on the beach, one of the more private ‘rooms’ that the resort offered. Jensen had thought that setting down on the soil of Tahiti had been a trip but nothing had prepared him for the view of his new ‘backyard.’ He walked straight through the house and through the patio door, ignoring all the not too subtle cameras dotting the rooms. The deck was covered with a sheet of cream white gauze to try and filter out the sun and it came down on each side of the wooden deck in strips that gently blew in the breeze.

“Jared, this place is fantastic!” Sandy squealed. Jensen turned to look at her, stepping back inside through the sliding glass door. She was running from room to room, remarking excitedly over every little thing that she could find from the beds—there were two small ones for him and Sandy and then one large one in what Jensen presumed was the master bedroom and the implication made him have to fight down a small surge of arousal—to the small kitchen. She picked up a vase from a small table, turning it over in her hands as she bounced happily.

Jared smiled as he walked into the middle of the living, standing on the striped rug that covered the wooden floor. He had changed sometime during when Jensen had been staring in stupefied wonder at the ocean and Sandy had been squealing over everything else and Jensen felt his breath catch because he’d definitely seen this scene before. Jared, standing there in his khaki shorts and a white gauzy shirt bared open like he was a tropical poster boy was dressed exactly like he’d been before he’d started rolling around in the sand with Scarlett Johansson in _Tropical Storm_. Jensen glanced away to try and stop himself from remembering just how Jared had looked at the _end_ of that scene, but it was already too late because images of Jared gasping and wet were already filling his head. _Fuck_.

Sandy was chirping something again and Jared was laughing but all Jensen could focus on was keeping his stupid dick from giving his thoughts away. Hardwired, indeed. He hoped that, after this was all said and done, he wouldn’t be losing his damn mind every time he saw Jared in a different outfit. This was getting ridiculous.

“—So you two should change into something a little cooler and then we can go get dinner.” Sandy took off like a shot, running to her bedroom while Jensen took it a little slower but only because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get away with showing the same level of enthusiasm. He’d look ridiculous. She just looked cute.

“It’s a gorgeous view, isn’t it, Jen?” Jared asked, jerking his head towards the patio door and the veranda and ocean beyond. Jensen blushed— _caught_ —but Jared smiled. “I think so, too.” Jared turned and walked out the still open patio door to stand underneath the white gauze. “Go get changed.”

Jensen didn’t run but it was a near thing.

* * *

“You _have_ to try this,” Jared said and Sandy obediently opened her mouth for Jared to pop in the bit of yellow fruit. She moaned around it, her hand coming up to wipe up the excess juice and Jensen swallowed down his jealousy like he’d been doing all damn night because Sandy was apparently at the top of her game, all simpering smiles and impossibly innocent dirty innuendos. Jensen was beginning to wonder if the whole thing wasn’t just an act for her and that she really knew what she was doing. He couldn’t decide either way, all that he knew was that he _really_ had to step up his game.

Jared picked up another piece of fruit and offered it out to Jensen and Jensen didn’t bother to think twice. At this point, the cameras could go take a flying _leap_ because this was Tahiti and they were down to the final two and Sandy was out for blood tonight, flirting and giggling effortlessly like the pro she was. Like Hell was Jensen going to lose when he was so damn close. Anything with clothes on was fair game. He opened his mouth to take the fruit, the same as Sandy, but he one-upped her because no way was Jared getting out of this clean. Jensen made sure that his tongue licked up at Jared’s fingers, getting a taste of the juice before he even made it to the fruit, and wrapped his lips around Jared’s fingers, making Jared have to pull them out or not get them back at all.

Jared’s nostrils flared and he stared intently at Jensen as Jensen slowly chewed the chunk of food that Jared had put into his mouth. He smiled and swallowed, making sure to keep eye contact with Jared until Jared sucked in a harsh breath and finally looked away. Sandy was starting to pout on Jared’s other side and dug her nails into Jared’s arm. Jensen let her get away with it because, hey, he’d won that little round and she knew it. He reached for the plate and grabbed another piece of the fruit that Jared had just given him because Jared had had a point—it was damn good.

The sun had set hours ago, a ball of burning orange sinking into the ocean, and night had fallen. Not that it mattered, because they were sitting out on the patio of a closed down restaurant and surrounded by enough flaming torches that it was almost as bright as day. Not to mention all the flood lights that the crew had set around them. Every other table and chair on the patio had been shoved off to the side to make room for the lights and for the cameramen to move around freely. Jensen ignored all of them—it was scary just how adept he was at being able to do that.

He was pressed up against Jared’s side just as much as Sandy, trying to play her game but knowing that he was at a bit of a disadvantage. She had on what had to be one of the most peek-a-boo dresses that he’d ever seen. When you just glanced at it, it looked perfectly fine but all you’d have to do is kept watching and have her move and then you were _certain_ that you were seeing skin. Except that Jensen knew that technically, nothing was showing.

Not that Jensen was a slouch or anything at being able to keep a guy interested—he just didn’t have all of Sandy’s…tools and experience. So far, however, Jared had consistently gone back and forth between them, not favoring one or the other and Jensen didn’t quite know how he felt about that. On one hand, it was nice that he wasn’t being ignored and that Sandy—despite her best attempts—was unable to hold Jared’s interest for long. On the other, it was rather frustrating that Jensen couldn’t seem to hold Jared’s interest for long, either.

Jensen set his teeth but kept his lips in a firm, fake smile while he desperately prayed that Jared wouldn’t insist on too many ‘group’ activities because he didn’t know how much more of this he could take. He really just wanted to tell Sandy to take a hike but a person couldn’t just come out and _say_ that. Not when he knew that she had as much right to be here as he did regardless of how he felt.

“This place is gorgeous,” Sandy was gushing and Jared nodded happily.

“The island’s got a lot of attractions, too! We’re going to be able to see some of them tomorrow.” Jared squeezed Sandy with one arm while she squealed.

“Just you and me?” she asked, sliding even closer to Jared, though how that was possible, Jensen didn’t know. He had a worrying urge to slap her—what the hell was _wrong_ with him?

Jared gave Jensen a squeeze, too, that made Jensen smile and stop glaring at Sandy. “Yeah, just you and me, tomorrow,” Jared said and Jensen felt his heart start to sink. “Jensen’s going to be on his own because he gets me all to himself the day after.”

Jensen liked the sound of the last part of Jared’s statement, but he didn’t know how he was going to be able to make it through the first. An entire day, he knew, was time enough for a lot to happen. But he smiled and nodded happily, murmuring how much he was going to enjoy his time with Jared. No one besides him needed to know just how much he was wishing that Sandy McCoy, America’s Sweetheart, would get eaten by crabs.

He was sure that the funeral would be quite lovely.

* * *

The wait staff were a bit puzzled by him. It made Jensen squirm to think about it but he just wasn’t used to being waited on hand and foot. He almost wished that he’d stayed in the bungalow. Almost.

He’d been going stir crazy back in the empty rooms of the small hut on the beach, unable to keep from imagining whatever it was that Jared was currently getting up to with Sandy. His imagination had been running away with him, dreaming up all kinds of lurid scenarios and, by ten o’clock, he’d been convinced that he’d wear a hole in the floor if he kept it up. He hadn’t even wanted to write because he knew _exactly_ what kind of shit that he’d be putting down where just anybody could come along and read it.

So he’d wandered out on to the beach, only mildly surprised to find a cameraman outside his door, quietly sunning himself. The man sighed when Jensen stepped out and Jensen felt a little surge of guilt but it wasn’t enough to make him go back inside. When he finally got home, Jensen knew that he’d never be able to watch a reality TV show again without feeling sorry for the poor crew that constantly followed everyone around.

Jensen quirked an eyebrow as the man lumbered to his feet and picked up his camera. Not bothering to wait for him, Jensen jumped off the deck, heading straight for the path that Jared had taken him and Sandy down last night. He wasn’t going to run because he knew that that would just get him yelled at by Jeff later on, but he certainly wasn’t going to wait for the man to catch up. He could just get some nice shots of Jensen’s ass disappearing into the foliage surrounding the trail. Jensen heard the man bounding along behind him, cursing quietly when his camera was smacked head-on by a palm tree leaf.

Jensen swerved along the path, not _deliberately_ trying to lose his stalker but not exactly encouraging him either. He figured that either the man would catch up or not and Jensen wasn’t about to care one way or the other. It wasn’t like he was with Jared or anything. This was just filler footage.

He eventually emerged onto the lawn of the resort proper, looking just as he remembered it from last night with the restaurant patio branching off to the left of him, with all of its tables and chairs back to their regular order and a couple of guests dining underneath the large umbrellas covering the tables. Directly in front of him, however, encased in glass was the inside dining room and it looked to be nearly empty.

It had been perfect—empty enough to give him the illusion of space but with enough people still circling around that he wasn’t going to go out of him mind. So Jensen had wandered up the slight hill and into the building, making a quick detour over to the gift shop to find something to read. Under the suspicious eye of the cameraman, he’d selected something perfectly within the rules (not a magazine or a newspaper and it hadn’t been published within the past two months), though he’d been more than a little surprised when the clerk had refused to take his money and instead had just waved cheerfully for him to shoplift. Jensen had glanced back at the cameraman, holding the book in one hand and his credit card in the other but the man had just shrugged slightly like this was hardly unusual. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Jensen had exited the store with his free book and moved back into the dining room, sitting down at a small table next to the large windows, settling in to read as people passed him by.

Which led him to now. The wait staff didn’t know how to handle him, most likely, he thought, because they were used to waiting on guests hand and foot and Jensen seriously only toast and some coffee. No, he didn’t need a refill ever five minutes. No, he didn’t feel like bacon or turkey sausage or blueberry smothered pancakes or whatever delicate pastry they were offering him this time. Yes, the lighting was just fine and no, he really didn’t need any flavored creamer.

He knew that one waiter in particular was staring at him but trying not to show it, convinced that Jensen must be playing some kind of elaborate game. The waiter had told Jensen that anything that he ordered was on the house as per instructions but yet this information still didn’t make Jensen want anything more. Jensen quirked a small smile as he flipped a page. He must be confusing the Hell out of the poor man.

Jensen’s little stalker had settled in at a table across from him, the camera sitting on an empty chair, hidden underneath the table but Jensen refused to let it bother him. Instead he just kept trying to send all of the wait staff’s little treats towards the cameraman. Maybe _he_ was hungry.

Jensen, at the moment, was far too busy with trying to keep his mind off of a certain potential Hollywood power couple. And, considering that he hadn’t hit the gym in _ages_ , he really didn’t need to be eating all the little cakes that kept getting shoved his way.

A person stepped up the table, just looming over him and Jensen sighed a little as he looked up to tell the waiter one more time that he wasn’t interested. The person he saw, however, wasn’t the little waiter with the jet black hair. Instead it was a tall man with blond hair that curled around his ears dressed in Khaki pants and a white button-down shirt. Jensen blinked at him as his eyes traveled up the man’s torso (where he’d been expecting the waiter’s head to be), over his broad shoulders and straight up to his green eyes. “Hi,” the man said.

Jensen swallowed, wondering who the guy was. “Hi?” He shot a glance over at the cameraman who, besides pissily adjusting his hidden camera because the tall man was now blocking the shot, showed no sign of recognition. “Can…Can I help you?” The man looked a little like…

“You looked lonely,” the man replied with a shrug. “I was wondering if I could join you…” Jensen stared up at the man and he took it as an invitation, pulling out the chair opposite Jensen and sitting down. “I saw you across the dinning room and had to come over and introduce myself.” He held out a hand. “Jean-Claude. And you are?”

Jensen stared at the proffered hand, his face starting to heat. Jean-Claude. Jean-Claude looking like _that_. There was no mistake now—this _had_ to be Jean-Claude _Girard_. The man was so internationally famous even Jensen who tended to be a bit of _hermit_ at times knew his face—it was hard to miss being on the cover of all those magazines, after all. A world famous photographer and activist he’d even made the damn cover of _TIME_. _Jesus_ …

Jensen’s hand was engulfed in a warm grip when he didn’t get the hint and Jensen flushed even more. Way to totally come off as normal—just freeze up on people. “Jensen,” he said as Jean-Claude began to shake his hand all on his own. Luckily, the man must have been used to people being a little starstruck around him because he just smiled.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Jensen. That’s an unusual name—I like it.” He had an accent but it was faint, nearly trained out and Jensen found himself straining to hear it. “Did you maybe care for something more to eat? I can get you whatever you want.” Jean-Claude winked at Jensen, leaning forward conspiratorially. “I have an ‘in’ with the staff.”

“Uh…” Jensen didn’t quite know how to tell Jean-Claude that, well, he wasn’t the only one. “No. No, that’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” Jean-Claude asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jensen shook his head. “I’m sure. Um…”

“Well, no matter. Maybe we’ll eat together some other time.” The man grinned and Jensen swallowed hard because apparently Jared didn’t have a patent on killer smiles like Jensen had thought that he did. There was no denying that the man in front of him was…rather attractive. Jensen felt his heart speeding up every second that Jean-Claude sat there, quietly smiling at him.

He also found himself blushing harder because…was he… Jean-Claude had yet to give Jensen back his hand and Jensen’s life got a little bit more surreal. Not only was he in Tahiti with Jared Padalecki with a 50/50 chance of walking away with a relationship with the guy but he was being _picked up_ by Jean-Claude freaking Girard. Life, Jensen thought, really didn’t get much more fantasy-like than this. He was living a sorority girl’s dream…

Jean-Claude didn’t even blink when Jensen hastily yanked his hand away. “Uh-uh-uh…” How did you go about telling an internationally famous hunk thanks but you weren’t interested? “I’m actually, uh, waiting for someone…”

“Oh?” Jean-Claude asked, glancing around as if Jared might suddenly pop out from behind a bush or something. Maybe from behind the tiny waiter who was still staring at Jensen but nodding approvingly. Oh _God_ … “I’m sorry. You’ve just been sitting over here by yourself, looking so lonely…”

“He’s, uh, he’s…out.” With Sandy.

“He must not be a smart man, then,” Jean-Claude said and when Jensen stared blankly at him, he grabbed Jensen’s hand again, holding it in the middle of the table. “To leave such a prize like you waiting by yourself where just anyone can snatch you up.” Jean-Claude unabashedly studied Jensen’s face now. “I would never leave someone like you unguarded.” He reached out to touch Jensen’s face and Jensen jerked backward, instinctively avoiding the touch even as his stupid dick roughly demanded to know just what he thought that he was doing. A person, his dick wanted him to know, does not turn down an offer from Jean-Claude Girard. Jensen shoved his thoughts down, reminding himself that just because Jared was out of sight, did _not_ mean that he was out of mind, and he stood up.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, knowing that he was blushing fiercely and hating himself for it. He snatched his book off the table and fled, leaving behind a rather surprised Jean-Claude and a cursing cameraman.

* * *

The paperback book thumped against the wall, smacking flat into the wood before sliding down to the floor. Jensen sighed and dropped his head against the pillow. “Well that was pointless,” he muttered. Now not only was he bored but he also had to pick up the book before anyone else came in.

He had never realized, however, just how incredibly _long_ a day could feel. He was, for all intents and purposes, _trapped_. Granted, he was trapped on a tropical island with every amenity he could ever want (except for the latest news or a certain movie star), but trapped was trapped. Lying on the couch of the main room, Jensen stared moodily out what he could see of the patio door. He knew that there was cameraman out there. It was a different one from the one that had followed him this morning because it was now nearing three in the afternoon and apparently the crew worked in shifts of about four hours. Jensen had already tried talking to the new guy—who he noted with a little bit of amusement was a little bit younger and more athletic looking than the previous crew member—but had been quietly rebuffed because those were the rules. It, frankly, sucked. And, after his embarrassing flight from Jean-Claude, Jensen had yet to have the courage to return to the resort.

He’d read the entire book and had considered starting over just for the hell of it but he just couldn’t bring himself to be that damn pathetic. “You suck,” Jensen told himself, pushing himself upwards. Here he was moping inside, pining over Jared when he had an entire _ocean_ to himself. God, what a waste of _space_ he was.

Deciding that he was through with pining like a princess in a castle, Jensen got up and grabbed his swim trunks out of his bag, changing into them in the bathroom (he was really hoping that the mansion’s rules on cameras in the bathroom translated to the bungalow as well) before striding outside into the brilliancy of the sunlight, the ocean glittering just a few hundred feet away. The cameraman that had been dozing in the corner startled upright. Jensen didn’t wait for the man to get on his feet before he was jumping off the porch and into the grassy sand.

He reached the ocean, stepping just into the water and feeling each wave as it crashed over his feet. Yeah. So much better than staying inside. He waded out into the water, stepping carefully and dipped below the surface, immersing himself in the pleasant chill before coming up soaking wet. He smiled and splashed at the waves, playing with them as they rocked against him. Yeah. Jared who?

“It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?” Jensen whirled, nearly tumbling back into the water. He pinwheeled his arms to keep his balance and stared back at the shore. Jean-Claude freaking Girard stood there, smiling at him like some kind of benign god. A sweaty, incredibly hot benign god. He’d ditched the country club clothes and was standing there in just a pair of running shorts and a whole lot of sunblock. Jensen swallowed, unable to keep his eyes from wandering down the man’s chest. _Wow._ That was at least three personal trainers right there. Had to be.

But Jensen had already known that Jean-Claude was gorgeous—he had _People_ magazine for that. What he didn’t know was… “Are you following me?”

Jean-Claude laughed. Jensen felt himself starting to blush as Jean-Claude tipped his head back and shook with laughter but he forced it down. “I was just about to ask you the same thing!” he said. Reigning his laughter back in, he winked. “Or if not, if you were some enchanting merman emerging from the sea to fuel my decadent fantasies.”

It was a horribly cheesy line but Jensen couldn’t help but feel just a little bit charmed by it. Score one for Jean-Claude, then. Jensen ducked his head to hide his smile. “Very much an air breather,” he said.

“Oh, good,” Jean-Claude replied. “Then I won’t have to worry about you slipping back off into the ocean.” He ambled closer, his bare feet sinking into the water. “And you’ll be able to have dinner with me later.”

Jensen smiled ruefully at the water. And just where had Jean-Claude Girard been a few short months ago when the only thing that Jensen had had to look forward to was a little action from his own hand? Back before he’d spent weeks anticipating meeting Jared and then spent only a handful of days falling head over heels for the damn man? “You’re a little late,” he said, truthfully. “I’m still waiting for someone.”

“And I maintain,” Jean-Claude told him, moving closer—only a few feet separated them now, “the anybody that would leave you alone does not deserve someone as beautiful as you.” Jensen huffed a laugh at the line and Jean-Claude pointed a finger at him. “Ah! See, I made you laugh.”

On shore, Jensen could see the cameraman getting all of this on film and so, when Jean-Claude reached out to touch him, Jensen backed up again. This time, though, he didn’t flee, but he did point towards the shore. “I’m waiting for someone,” he repeated.

Jean-Claude quirked an eyebrow at the cameraman. “That’s who you’re waiting for?” he asked. He sniffed. “You could do better.”

Jensen didn’t know whether to be offended for the cameraman’s sake or not. The man wasn’t exactly _bad_ looking, per se… Just…ordinary. He settled only for shaking his head because just behind the cameraman, he could see Jeff stalking down the beach.

“Oh. With that one?” Jean-Claude asked, pointing at Jeff.

“Jen!” Jeff shouted, his voice carrying. He jogged towards them. “Been looking all over for you!”

Jensen glanced over at Jean-Claude who was eyeing Jeff rather coolly. “Not him either.”

“Bodyguard?” Jean-Claude stated it rather matter-of-factly. Like, of _course_ Jensen would have a bodyguard.

Jensen grinned. He imagined that Jeff would do quite well as a bodyguard. “Something like that,” he replied and waded in towards shore. Jeff stopped just before the spot where the waves were currently hitting the sand, waiting impatiently for Jensen to come completely out of the water.

“This part of the beach is supposed to be closed off,” Jeff informed Jean-Claude. “The resort assured us that we’d have complete privacy.” He crossed his arms and stared hard at Jean-Claude like he was expecting a fight.

Jean-Claude, though, grabbed a hold of Jensen’s arm, startling him as he leaned down to whisper excitedly, “Dirty movies?”

Jensen blushed from head to toe as an image of him and Jared filming a ‘dirty movie’ flashed through his head. Pathetically, he was pretty sure it was straight out of one of Jared’s movies and that Jensen was replacing the lead actress with himself. God, could he _be_ any more cliché? “No,” he whispered back, moving away from Jean-Claude to stand beside Jeff.

“How about you go back to the house and get dried off, Jen?” Jeff suggested and Jensen opened his mouth to tell Jeff that he’d just gotten in the water and that he’d rather not but the look on Jeff’s face had the words stopping in his throat. Instead, he just nodded and headed meekly inside.

“See you later, Jensen!” Jean-Claude called, waving at Jensen before Jeff stepped in between them, cutting him off.

Jensen hoped that Jared made it back soon.

* * *

It took nearly an hour of enduring Jeff’s little ‘talk’ to convince the man that he wasn’t soliciting Jean-Claude’s attentions. Jensen had assured Jeff as earnestly as possible that he’d had no idea that Jean-Claude would be down at the beach and, yes, he’d only been talking. Feat had griped his heart the entire time because _God_ , what if this was enough to get him kicked off the show? To come so close and yet be so damn far?

Jeff eventually backed off, though, and Jensen let himself breath a little sigh of relief. Jeff had even only given him ‘softball’ questions during the little interview that he’d apparently showed up to do when he’d found Jensen down on the beach and Jensen was willing to forgive him. The man was only doing his job, after all.

Jeff had stayed nearly two hours after that, talking cheerfully with Jensen, no doubt picking up on the fact that Jensen was going _insane_ by himself. When Jeff had finally decided to leave, Jensen had wanted to wrap himself around Jeff’s leg like a three year old and beg him to stay. It was only a lingering sense of dignity that stopped him.

Which left him with _hours_ to kill. He wandered down to the beach and splashed into the water, feeling just a little bit angry with himself that he was disappointed that Jean-Claude wasn’t there. Jensen tried to tell himself that he was only feeling that way because of the fact that he didn’t want to be alone at the moment and that he just wanted a friend but a treacherous little pang of his heart said otherwise. So instead he settled on ‘sublimation’ and left it at that. It was just him missing Jared.

He stayed in the water until after sunset, alternating between actually swimming and just floating, before he finally hauled himself onto dry land and plodded back to the veranda. “Hey,” he said to the cameraman (yet again another different one). The man smiled wanly but didn’t answer and Jensen sighed, walking into the house.

Dinner was waiting for him, already prepared without him having to order it, stretched out on the bungalow’s little dining room table and Jensen frowned down at it. Knowing that it would be rude if he didn’t at least try some of it but not really feeling like eating without Jared’s constant “you’ve got to try this!” Jensen picked at a bit of the food before putting himself to bed around nine.

He stared up at the ceiling and wished again that Jared would hurry up and come home. That he wouldn’t do something completely stupid like propose to Sandy or something—surely Jeff would kill him if he did that?—and that everything would be just fine. The more he thought about it, though, the more worse his fears became because that was a drawback of being a writer: too damn good of an imagination. He was even starting to picture the same scene out of _Tropical Storm_ that he’d been daydreaming about earlier but instead of him as Scarlett Johansson, he was picturing Sandy. God fucking damn it. So he sighed and began to listen to the slow tick-tick of his bedside clock.

For being on a supposed vacation on a tropical island, today really had sucked.

* * *

Jensen woke to the feel of a light touch stroking through his hair. He instinctively leaned towards it and fluttered his eyes open, not at all surprised to see Jared laying beside him. Jared smiled. “Morning.”

“Mornin’,” Jensen replied. He glanced around for a clock before he realized that it was behind Jared. “What time is it?”

“Time to get up.” Jared rolled off of the bed to stand beside it, holding out a hand for Jensen. Jensen let his eyes trail lazily over Jared’s body, taking in the light blue t-shirt and the plaid covered shorts, stopping—just for a minute—at the slight bulge of Jared’s crotch. Jensen smiled to himself even as he told himself to get his mind out of the gutter. “We got a lot of things planned today.”

Jensen scrubbed at his eyes and took Jared’s hand, letting Jared pull him to his feet. “My turn?” he asked. He felt a small pang of jealousy but he kept it to himself. It was _his_ turn to spend the day with Jared and Sandy could spend it quietly going out of her mind by herself.

“Yep,” Jared said, pulling Jensen to the middle of the room to stand on the soft blue rug that covered the wooden floor. “So hurry up and get dressed.” He dipped his head down to give Jensen a quick kiss at the corner of his mouth that Jensen was just a little too slow to respond to. Jensen turned his head, hoping for more, but Jared pulled away with a smile. “Get dressed,” he repeated and headed out of the room.

Jensen sighed. Fine. He’d get dressed. For a great deal of the things that he wanted to do with Jared, though, clothes were entirely optional. He dug through his suitcase, hoping to find something that would both be comfortable and slightly stylish. But it couldn’t look like he was trying too hard! And he wondered if he should wear his swim trunks. He knew that Sandy had definitely been wearing her bikini yesterday when she left—this kind of shit, he thought, had to be so much easier for girls. There were all kinds of _options_. Jensen glared down at his assembled clothes before just grabbing his swim trunks—already dried from last night—a pair of shorts that would cover them and a T-shirt. He was being ridiculous, obsessing over what to wear.

He ducked into the bathroom for a quick shower, popped in his contacts, and firmly did _not_ spend a half hour in front of the mirror trying to get his hair just right. He spiked it quickly, glancing at it from a couple of different angles and hoping that it conveying that ‘casually confident’ look. Snorting at himself, Jensen left the bathroom, stopping by his bedroom to grab an overshirt and shrugged into it as he made his way out to the main room. He passed Sandy’s door which remained shut the entire time and Jensen couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.

He had an _entire day_ with Jared. It was all he could do not to freaking _skip_.

* * *

“Just relax into it,” Jared said. “It’s easy. Breathe evenly and don’t panic. The horse will know if you panic, so just tilt back and ride down the hill.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “When did you become the horse whisperer?” he asked, even if he did consider himself lucky that he’d even managed to get himself up on the horse in the first place. He was holding his own on the trail, though, not having managed to fall off once, so Jensen would take that as a win.

Jared had started out their day by taking Jensen to the resort restaurant for breakfast which Jensen had completely expected. Jared and food, Jensen had already realized, was a life-long love affair that was unlikely to ever end. What he hadn’t expected, however, was Jared taking him down to the far end of the resort and finding a couple of well maintained barns with two dark brown horses standing out in front, saddled and ready, held in place by a handler.

That had been where Jared’s ‘tips’ regarding horseback-riding had started and an hour later, they had yet to end. Jensen had no idea if any of it was true or not or if it was just straight up BS but he was taking each one of Jared’s suggestions. With a grain of salt, of course. It wasn’t like he minded them and, besides, apparently none of the cameramen knew how to ride a horse and film at the same time, so they were, for once, truly on their own and Jensen was over the damn moon about that. If the trails didn’t look so well traveled, he’d consider trying to convince Jared to... ‘make a quick stop.’ As it was, though, he didn’t think that he could risk it. Damn.

“I’ll have you know,” Jared replied with an easy grin, effortlessly swaying with the horse in a way that Jensen couldn’t quite seem to manage just yet, “that I was trained by some of the best.”

“I’ll bet,” Jensen replied. “Where are we going anyway?” he asked when they reached a fork in the road and Jared hooked towards the right.

Jared looked aghast. “You want me to ruin the surprise?”

“Oh, it’s a surprise, is it?” Jensen ducked his head, hiding his grin. “Well, then, maybe I can wait.”

“The good news is,” Jared replied, nudging his heels against his horse’s side to urge it into a trot, “that maybe you don’t have to wait anymore.” He slowed his horse down at the edge of the foliage, ducking under an overhanging branch of a palm tree as he waited for Jensen to catch up. Jensen narrowed his eyes suspiciously but let his horse amble over to Jared anyway.

When they emerged from underneath the palm tree, the carefully manicured ‘jungle’ around them fell away and dissolved into a sandy beach with a few docks jutting off into the water. Sailboats rocked quietly with the water, their white sails dotting the sky. “Was wondering if you’d like to go sailing with me?” Jared asked, reaching out to touch Jensen’s cheek.

Jensen turned towards him. “You know how?” he asked and Jared barked a laugh.

“Hell no. That’s what guides are for.” Jensen chuckled and urged his horse into a walk again, heading down towards the boats. “I’ll take that as a yes, then,” Jared said smugly and Jensen rolled his eyes again. As if Jared even had to ask.

* * *

“I give up!” Jared announced, finally sitting down, and Jensen laughed even as he was breathing a sigh of relief. He’d had visions of Jared toppling off the boat and into the water because Jared kept insisting that he could stand up but yet, in the hour or so that they’d been out on the water, he couldn’t seem to master the rolling motion that their tour guide did effortlessly.

“Wise choice,” the guide said, cracking a smile. He’d already had to catch Jared twice to keep him from going overboard. The man, a tall Frenchman who had introduced himself as Alphonso, pulled on a few ropes, bringing in the sail and, now that he no longer had to kept a firm watch on Jared, Jensen studied Alphonso’s motions as he puttered around the boat, memorizing details in case he ever could use it later. Catching Jensen watching him, Alphonso grinned again. “Perhaps you would like to try?” he asked, holding out a hand invitingly.

Jensen glanced quickly at Jared who waved him off with a smile. “I’ll be fine,” Jared said. “Just as long as I don’t move.” As if Jensen could resist such an opportunity. He pushed himself to his feet, dusting off the back of his shorts before he rolled himself over to where Alphonso was waiting patiently. As Jensen approached, the man moved back a little to give Jensen room to slide in front of him and study the sail. When Jensen was in position, Alphonso moved back in close and Jensen resisted the urge to retreat. Alphonso was a little…big.

The man handed Jensen a rope. “Mainsheet,” he said. “Trim the main just a little.” When Jensen stared blankly, wondering how he was supposed to do that, Alphonso huffed a laugh and set his big hands over Jensen’s, his skin looking pitch black against the relatively paleness of Jensen’s own. “Pull,” he urged quietly and Jensen nodded quickly, doing as instructed. “Ah! Not so hard! Easy. Easy, like you would touch a lover. Marie, she likes a soft touch.”

Jensen flushed at the thought of treating a boat like a lover but did as he was told as Alphonso’s hands slid over his. “You’re a natural.” Alphonso took the rope from Jensen’s hand. “Maybe I can give you a private lesson later,” he said. “You would probably learn a lot.”

Jensen smiled. “That’d be—”

“So I was thinking about heading back now,” Jared said, cutting him off. He was staring at them with narrowed eyes and Jensen blinked back, confused. Alphonso, though, took a step back, holding up his hands.

“You have an hour left of your charter.”

Jared shifted like he was going to try to stand again but wisely held himself in place. “No, I was thinking about taking Jen swimming. Wouldn’t that be fun, Jen?”

Jensen though that since he’d spent hours swimming by himself yesterday that sailing sounded better to him but somehow he knew that Jared hadn’t really asked him a question. Besides, this would be swimming with _Jared_ and Jensen had quite fond memories of Jared being wet. He couldn’t say that he’d mind getting another good look. Or maybe a few gropes. So he nodded. “Sure.” When Jared held out his arms, too, like Hell was Jensen turning that down, so he happily moved back over to Jared, sitting down next to him as Jared wrapped him up in a hug.

Jared smiled and pressed a smacking kiss to Jensen’s temple. “If you wouldn’t mind, Alphonso.”

Alphonso shrugged as he set about taking them back into shore. “It’s your money.”

* * *

The water was warm around Jensen but it was nothing compared to the heat from Jared’s hands. Jensen gasped against Jared’s shoulder as Jared’s hands delved into Jensen’s shorts. Jared ducked his head, drawing Jensen into a series of short little kisses that left Jensen breathless. He clung hard to Jared and thought that perhaps they should move this whole thing possibly more towards shore before they both managed to drown because neither one of them could touch the bottom at the moment and Jensen was fast losing focus. He couldn’t concentrate on keeping himself afloat when there were other, more pressing issues demanding his attention—like the way that Jared was sucking on his bottom lip and the perfect way that Jared had of wrapping around Jensen’s dick.

Except this far out, Jensen knew, the cameraman back on shore could get _jack_ , especially not with Jared’s back to him, and that was incredibly freeing. Jensen gasped and surged up against Jared, splashing water as he gripped Jared tightly. And this? Was _way_ better than sailing. Jared possibly owed Jensen a sailing lesson or two to make up for what he’d lost but Jensen couldn’t complain about the trade. Jared tilted his head, biting underneath Jensen’s jaw and Jensen started to pant as he shoved his own hand down into Jared’s swim trunks. Holy _fuck_. It wasn’t really swimming but _holy fuck._

“God, Jen,” Jared panted, nipping at Jensen’s skin as his hand jerked Jensen off steadily. Jensen bit back, sinking his teeth into Jared’s shoulder to keep himself from voicing all the pathetic little sounds that he was threatening to make. “So fucking gorgeous,” Jared whispered, kissing along the side of Jensen’s face. “So incredibly fucking gorgeous…”

Jensen moaned, unable to help himself because, _Jesus_ , he didn’t think that he’d ever been this turned on in his _life_. The past few weeks of steady teasing was going straight to his head and he knew that he didn’t have a prayer of lasting. He didn’t even want to try—he just wanted to come as in _yesterday_. And the fact that it was Jared that was going to make him do it? Heady.

Jared’s dick was hard and thick in Jensen’s hand and he stroked it eagerly, listening to Jared’s breathing taking on an increasingly fevered pitch. Jared kept growling in Jensen’s ear about “hot” and “You drive me so fucking nuts” and “God, I want to fuck you...” and Jensen closed his eyes and shuddered as he came, biting back a scream and clinging to Jared to try and stay afloat. “God, yeah,” Jared whispered, stroking Jensen through it. He caught Jensen’s mouth in a rough kiss and for half a second, Jensen thought for sure he was about to drown despite the fact that his head was still above water.

Jared moaned, shoving his tongue inside of Jensen’s mouth as he finally let go of Jensen’s dick, sliding his hands back around to grab Jensen’s ass, squeezing as he pulled Jensen’s hips as close as possible. Jared ground himself against Jensen’s belly, getting himself off and Jensen just wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck and surrendered, letting Jared have at it.

Jensen felt it when Jared came—Jared slamming against him one last time, the water growing warmer around them before it was all whisked away in the current, and Jared’s mouth turning gentle as he came down from his climax. Jared finally broke the kiss to pant in Jensen’s ear while Jensen nuzzled happily against Jared’s neck, feeling like he could stay just like this from now until, say, the rest of eternity. He’d end up like a prune and possibly sprouting gills, but it would be so damn worth it.

“Fuck, I needed that,” Jared muttered, nosing Jensen’s ear and Jensen hummed his agreement. Clinging to Jared still, he wasn’t sure how Jared was managing to keep them afloat but Jensen knew that he could happily drift off now. His muscles were relaxed so much of his nervous tension was just drained away for the moment, unable to stay with the pleasure of his orgasm still buzzing through his body.

Jared sighed, his hands running up Jensen’s back to cup his head and pull him into another kiss. “We should probably get out now,” Jared murmured. Jensen just hummed again, too lazy to actually form words and Jared grinned. “Or we could just stay here for awhile.” Jensen was down with that, too.

When they finally did manage to work up the ambition to head to shore, dragging themselves out of the surf, Jared couldn’t seem to keep his hands nor his mouth to himself, hanging all over Jensen and sucking better than any vampire. As for Jensen, he had an extra swing in his step and not only did he know it but he also didn’t care who saw it, either.

* * *

Jared had ordered nearly one of everything on the menu. Jensen had been disbelieving when he’d first heard Jared start listing off everything that he wanted, sure that it was some kind of joke but no. There was almost more food on the table than the table could actually hold and it was all so that Jared could try to get Jensen to taste each and every one. Jensen was secretly wondering if Jared was attempting to get him fat.

They were sitting in one of the partially hidden nooks of the resort’s restaurant, their table tucked away from the rest of the dining room and up against a large window that looked out on to the inky blackness of the night and the slow roll of the ocean, waves rippling under the light of the stars. A warm glow had started somewhere in Jensen’s girly, girly heart the minute that they’d been walked to the table and it had refused to go away. Even if Jared was trying to stuff him like a Christmas goose.

Jared kept pushing random pieces of food at Jensen, asking each time, “How about this one?” or “You _have_ to try this one” and Jensen really couldn’t say no. One, he didn’t have the heart and, two, it was really fucking good food. He just knew that he probably didn’t want to know what it was that he was actually eating. Along the way, Jared was also eating his fair share and, somewhere in between, he was sharing details about the next movie that he was thinking about doing. “Real tearjerker,” Jared said. “My agent wants me to do it; says that it’s ‘Oscar material.’” He leaned in and winked. “I think he’s living vicariously.”

Jensen hid a laugh behind his hand, turning his head to look at the wall. Jared, though, laughed openly. “He just wants to be name-checked during my speech again.”

Jensen chuckled, meeting Jared’s eyes again. “So are you—” Jensen cut himself off as he stared over Jared’s shoulder. Oh _shit._

“Am I…?” Jared asked, prompting for Jensen to finish but Jensen was too busy watching the all-too-familiar curly blond hair coming his way.

“I said that we’d meet again,” Jean-Claude said, putting his hands over his heart in an exaggerated gesture. “It is truly fate!”

As Jensen stared, Jared frowned in puzzlement before turning in his chair to come face to face with Jean-Claude. Then a grin broke out across his face. “Oh _hey_!” Jared said. “Nice seeing you again, too.” He held out his hand to Jean-Claude, catching his attention. Jensen glanced back and forth between the two men as Jean-Claude quickly switched gears and shook Jared’s hand, wondering if Jared was assuming that Jean-Claude had been talking to him and not Jensen. It was, after all, only logical. As far as Jared should know, after all, _he_ was the only one that had met the famous photographer and activist. There was no reason at all for Jensen to ever have met the charismatic man.

Besides the fact that Jean-Claude was apparently stalking him, of course. Jensen felt a small kernel of panic starting to grow because, God, it had taken him _hours_ yesterday to convince Jeff that nothing had been going on between him and Jean-Claude and he didn’t want to have to go through the whole thing again with Jared. Jared and Jean-Claude were talking easily now but would that last? “So I haven’t seen you since the New Years Party,” Jared said.

Jean-Claude nodded. “No, I’ve been very busy.”

“I’ll bet!” Jared laughed. “Being a superhero’s a tiring job.”

“So’s being a high profile celebrity,” Jean-Claude said. He nodded over at Jensen. “But I see that you’ve managed to find some time for yourself.” Jean-Claude let his eyes wander over to Jensen and Jensen flushed, ducking his head.

Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand, holding it in the middle of the table. “Yeah,” he admittedly, strangely shy. “This is Jensen. Jensen, this is my friend Jean-Claude Girard. You’ve probably seen his work.”

Oh, Jensen had seen Jean-Claude’s ‘work’ alright. Not trusting himself to speak at the moment, thinking that he might blow everything, Jensen just nodded and Jared rubbed his thumb soothingly over the back of Jensen’s hand. “Jen’s shy,” Jared said.

“I got that.” Jensen dared a glance up at Jean-Claude who was giving him a rather weary smile. “So _this_ was who you were waiting for.”

“What?” Jared asked. He glanced between the two of them like he was suddenly realizing that there was more going on than he’d thought. Then he settled on Jen, apparently deciding that _he_ was the best one to tell the story though why Jensen didn’t have a clue. “Jen?” Jensen could have happily strangled Jean-Claude.

“Well. I suppose it is a good choice, then. I shall leave you two.” Jean-Claude bowed gallantly like he hadn’t just fucked up dinner royally and walked off, leaving Jared staring at Jensen and Jensen staring down at the table.

“Jensen?” Jared asked again.

Jensen pressed his fingertips against the top of the table and desperately hoped that Jared would take this all better than Jeff had. “I met him yesterday,” Jensen admitted.

“Oh,” Jared said, his mouth twisting into a frown.

“But nothing happened,” Jensen added in a rush. “We just talked.” Jared stared and Jensen felt himself flush again, wondering if he was too sensitive from Jeff’s suspicions, that if he’d just inserted weirdness into a situation that hadn’t had any. It was just that Jensen didn’t want to spoil what, so far, had been one of the best days of his life. He had _sex_ in the _ocean_ for fuck’s sake. This day had been _awesome_.

Jared suddenly stood, grabbing the cloth napkin from his lap and dropping it onto the table and for a horrible second, Jensen was sure that Jared was going to utter some horribly clichéd “I’m not hungry anymore speech” but, instead, he just held out his hand. “Ready to go?” he asked. Jensen hesitated before taking Jared’s hand but as soon as his fingers touched Jared’s, Jared surged, wrapping his big hand around Jensen’s and pulling him away from the table.

“Sir?” a waiter asked, running over. “May I get you anything else?”

Jared shook his head. “No, we’re fine.” He dragged Jensen even closer as he fumbled out his wallet, needing his other hand but apparently not wanting to let Jensen go. Jared pulled a bill out of his wallet and pressed it into the waiter’s hand. “Thank you,” he said and then hauled Jensen out of the restaurant as the waiter quickly pocked the cash.

Jensen stumbled along after Jared, not quite being able to see where he was putting his feet in the darkness despite the path being partially lit by lanterns. Behind them, Jensen heard a cameraman crashing after them as well. “Where are we going?” Jensen asked. Jared didn’t answer, just threw Jensen a quick smile over his shoulder.

He didn’t stop until they’d reached the ocean shore again, the sound of the waves crashing against the sand echoing through the otherwise still air. Jensen glanced around, wondering how they’d gotten so far so fast but Jared didn’t give him much time to think. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen, pulling him close, and ducked his head for a kiss which Jensen readily gave up. Okay, yeah, sure, kissing sounded good to Jensen. Jensen moaned and grabbed a hold of Jared’s arms, trying to keep himself steady as his knees threatened to buckle. Jared broke off the kiss, licking his lips, and then he was back, rougher and more demanding and Jensen happily surrendered.

Jared shoved Jensen backward and Jensen panicked briefly as he felt himself falling but Jared caught him, using Jensen’s momentum to lay him out flat on the beach, lowering Jensen to the ground and pushing him flat onto his back. Jensen glanced around wildly as Jared straddled him, pinning him against the sand, and worked his lips up Jensen’s neck. His hands were wandering across Jensen’s body, smoothing across his chest and dipping down to shove up his shirt. “Jared?” Jensen asked. His eyes flicked over to the cameraman who was hard at work, zooming in on the scene and, _God_ , that was creepy. Jared pushed a hand underneath the Jensen’s waistband and Jensen shoved hard at Jared. “Stop!”

Jared jerked his head up, staring down at Jensen. “What?” His hand was still moving, already in Jensen’s underwear and Jensen caught Jared’s wrist.

“I said _stop_ , damn it.” He glared up at Jared, trying to get some air back into his lungs because while, yeah, this was still wet dream come true territory, it was also extremely sudden and, well, being _filmed_. Being filmed _up close and personal._

Jared pulled his hand out of Jensen’s underwear and Jensen breathed a sigh of relief. Then Jared bent back over him, cupping Jensen’s face as he plunged his tongue into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen instinctively responded, opening his mouth wider to let Jared in even more before he realized what he was doing. _Damn it!_ He grunted, pushing at Jared again. He wedged his hands underneath Jared’s shoulders and pushed, lifting Jared up and away from him. His knee curled upward, ready to hold Jared at bay, too.

Jared sat back, giving Jensen some space and ducking his head. “Sorry, Jen,” he muttered.

Jensen narrowed his eyes, not about to let Jared off with a half-assed apology like that. “What is your problem?” he asked, mad enough to cut through any of the usual bullshit.

Jared shrugged and glanced over at the cameraman. “Dude,” Jared said, irritably. “Do you think that you could give us a _little_ space here?” The man took an uncertain step backward and Jared firmed his lips. “No, you know what? Call Jeff because I think you’ve gotten all the footage you need tonight. Tell him to give you the rest of the night off.” Jensen blinked up at Jared, still trying to figure out Jared’s newest mood swing, and Jared stood up, heading toward the cameraman. “Seriously, dude,” Jared said, lowering his voice as he forced out the rough edge. “Just call him up and tell him that I’m done tonight.”

Jensen sat up, watching as Jared continued to talk to the man, his voice to low to be heard now. The cameraman slowly lowered his camera, looking none too happy but he pulled out his phone and handed it to Jared, a clear message of ‘you do it.’ Jared brought the phone to his ear, his free hand gesturing wildly now and then before he finally handed the phone back to the cameraman. The man listened for a few seconds before nodding and taking the phone back. He shouldered his camera and started the trek back up to the resort as Jared jogged back over to Jensen. He plopped himself down in the sand beside Jensen. “Sorry,” he said, louder and more sincere than the last time. “I forgot about the camera.”

Jensen nodded. He understood. When a guy’s used to be filmed nearly every second of every day, it was entirely possible that he wouldn’t even be able to feel them anymore—just respond instinctively. But still. “Okay. But why are you going all caveman on me?”

Jared couldn’t manage to meet Jensen’s eyes. “I was…uh…” He sighed. “I’m stupid,” he confessed. “Forgive me?” When Jensen didn’t answer, Jared pulled his face into an exaggerated pout. “Please?” he tried.

And there was absolutely no way that Jensen could say no to that without feeling like he was kicking a puppy. Jensen sighed and rolled his eyes. Damn the man, anyway.

Jared smiled, knowing that he’d won. He scooted closer. “Let me make it up to you?” he asked. He grabbed Jensen’s hand, holding it between his. “Anything you want, Jen. Didn’t you say that you wanted a sailing lesson? We could do that. We could totally do that tomorrow.”

Jensen tilted his head, thinking over the idea. Yeah, learning how to sail would be pretty cool. Only he knew that he wouldn’t learn everything in just one lesson and, well… He glanced around at their surroundings on the beach with just the faint glow of the stars and a lantern from the path that they’d left. Now that the cameras were gone, there was something that he’d rather do. Something that he _had_ to do. “Jensen?” Jared asked and Jensen blushed. _God_ , he couldn’t ask for that—Jared would _know_.

He’d know just how big of a dork Jensen was. Jared was staring at him, though, puzzled, and Jensen just picked up all of his inhibitions and threw them into the wind. Jesus. He was in _Tahiti_ with _Jared Padalecki_ sitting on beach staring out over the ocean. It wasn’t like he’d ever get a better opportunity than this. “Actually,” he said, “I was thinking something about something we could do right now?”

“Oh?” Jared asked, a sly smirk spreading across his face. “And that would be?”

Jensen flushed even more. God, he was really doing this. “I want to be Scarlett Johansson,” he mumbled. There. It was out. It was only one of his biggest jerk off fantasies in the entire world and Jensen was a big, huge geek.

Jared blinked. “You want to what?”

Jensen scrubbed at the side of his face, trying to scrape away his blush, before he just decided to go for broke. He turned and faced Jared head-on and sunk a hand into Jared’s hair, pulling him forward. “Oh, you remember it,” he said. “That’s what I want.” Cheesy dialogue and all. Jared’s brow furled in puzzlement but he was following Jensen’s lead, leaning forward. “ _Tropical Storm_ ,” Jensen clarified, swallowing hard. He darted his eyes over to the ocean and then back to Jared. “I want to be Scarlett Johansson.”

“Ohhhh!” Jared said, finally getting it. “Oh, you want to—!” Jensen didn’t let him finish the sentence, just hauled him down for the first kiss, just like he remembered. Jared stifled a giggle against Jensen’s lips and then happily pressed him back down into the sand. He raised a hand to hold it lightly against Jensen’s face, coaxing him into opening his mouth wider and Jensen moaned.

“Your daddy’s gonna kill me,” Jared whispered, unable to keep the grin off his face. That was okay. Jensen was having the same problem.

Jensen quirked an eyebrow. “Then don’t tell him.” Jared laughed as he pinned Jensen back down against the sand which totally wasn’t in the script but Jensen was willing to forgive him.

It was an awesome day. And, for the moment, Jensen was going to pretend that it could last forever.

 

[Part 13](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/143019.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 15](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/147220.html)

  



	15. In It for Love [ 15 / 17 ]

**Title:** In It for Love [ 15 / 17 ]  
 **Author:** [](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonspell**](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** RPS  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen (and Jared/a slew of other characters including Misha Collins, Tom Welling, Mike Rosenbaum, Danneel Harris, Sandy McCoy and some OMCs and OFCs)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** AU. Cheesiness. Fandom cliches. The usual drill.  
 **Summary (fic):** After a drunken dare, award-winning writer Jensen agreed to on a reality television show to vie for the attention of megastar Jared Padalecki who he's had a crush on for years. Only Jensen doesn't know how he's going to be able to tolerate all the other contestants and their widely varying personalities and he's pretty sure that you're not supposed to be able to get used to somebody filming you 24/7.  
 **Summary (part):** Jared makes his choice.  
 **Word Count:** 6140  
 **Disclaimer:** Never happened, no affiliation.  
 **Master Post:** [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html)  
 **A/N:** Can't believe that I managed to get this far... I have no idea when I'll be able to get to the next part. ;_; Beta credit for this part to [](http://ilookthetype.livejournal.com/profile)[**ilookthetype**](http://ilookthetype.livejournal.com/)

 

[Part 14](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/146074.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 16](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/148526.html)  


**Episode 8 - Second Half**  
Jensen woke to the feeling of the warmth of the sun on his face, soft and diffused through the half-pulled screen and the knowledge that he wasn’t alone. His lips curled into a small smile and he opened his eyes, expecting to see Jared grinning back at him. What he got was Sandy staring at him from the edge of the bed. Jensen sat upright, clutching the blankets around him more out of surprise than any sense of modesty. He didn’t know how, exactly, the blankets would save him from a possible attack but he felt better with them wrapped around him. “Jared’s gone,” Sandy said and Jensen blinked at her, not understanding.

“Gone?” he repeated stupidly because he couldn’t tell if she meant _gone_ gone or gone as in ‘just stepped out for an hour or so.’

“Jeff’s supposed to take us to see him at noon,” she replied. “Today’s the last day.” Still staring, she curled her feet up underneath her. “I just can’t take this,” she whispered and unlike before Jensen knew _exactly_ what she meant.

His stomach gave a sickening lurch at the small tendril of fear. Sandy was perfect for Jared. She was part of Jared’s world and knew the ins and outs of the Hollywood scene and she could boost Jared’s already soaring career higher. They’d be a power couple and then they could have tons of disgustingly beautiful babies. Jensen couldn’t offer _any_ of that. All he had was a disturbingly fannish crush (and thanks to last night, Jared probably knew just how disturbing that crush was) and a willing attitude. It was disheartening because Jensen would like to think that he and Jared had formed a connection in the few weeks that they’d known each other but, _Jesus_ , they’d only known each other for a few _weeks_. Jensen had had summer flings that lasted longer. He’d like to think that there was something special there but what if he was only fooling himself?

Jared had to know the stakes in this, really. Sure, it was probably nice to be able to fool around with people while you worked out which one you could see yourself being with—speed dating dialed up to eleven, that was reality dating shows—and what if Jensen was just one of those people that Jared thought he might like to sleep with but that he’d have a better chance with someone else? That Sandy would be a better fit for him?

Jensen would like to say that he’d chose differently but he honestly didn’t know. He couldn’t possibly look at the situation with bias, either. Sandy was a good person, he knew, but he still didn’t want her to win.

“It’s the waiting that really sucks,” Sandy continued, more to herself than anything. “You know, not knowing. It’s like being up for a role and knowing that the director has two clear favorites but you don’t know if he’s going to choose you or not. You want him to but you don’t know if the other person is better.” She turned her head to look at Jensen and Jensen snapped his mouth closed. Eerie to hear his own thoughts coming back at him.

“Yeah,” he said, nodding. “It’s just like that.”

Sandy smiled, quick and sudden and Jensen had to catch his breath because he’d always known that she was gorgeous but, sometimes, Sandy was just downright stunning. “Want to go for a swim?” she asked. “I didn’t want to go alone.”

Jensen nodded again. He’d love to.

* * *

Jensen knew that he was going to miss the ocean when he finally had to return to his real life. It was just so surreal to have his own strip of private beach right outside his backdoor to use whenever he liked. Back home, his place was nice and all, but it didn’t exactly have this kind of view.

It might be for the best, however, he thought. Because there was a distinct possibility that he was going to evolve into a fish if he stayed in the water much longer. It was as if he was trying to soak up his fill before he got shipped back to Texas.

Sandy and Jared seemed to share his love of the water but, for all Jensen knew, they did probably did vacations like this on a regular basis. This wasn’t _new_ to them. So Sandy had an easier time coming in from the water to shower and dry off when Jeff called them and it was only the promise of getting to see Jared that made Jensen follow her.

Not that he could regret his choice. Jared was laying on a blanket beside them, evidently having chosen a picnic on the beach as the best way to spend lunch and his grin was making Jensen’s heart flutter in pathetic joy. He’d only just met this man and he’d fallen this hard. Jensen’s logical side was bemoaning his complete lack of sense but the rest of him just didn’t care.

“I heard that you were thinking of starting a new movie in a month,” Jared said, looking at Sandy even as he offered Jensen a piece of pineapple. Jensen took the fruit while Sandy hemmed and hawed.

“Well, _maybe_ ,” she said. “Possibly. McG really wants me to do it but I’m just not sure, you know?” Jared nodded and she continued. “I mean, it would take me to New Zealand for a year which would be _amazing_ so I’m really thinking about it but…”

Jared raised his eyebrows. “But?”

Sandy shook her head. “Not here,” she whispered, glancing over at the cameras and Jared nodded like he understood. Which was good because Jensen was a little lost.

“Maybe on your next movie, I’ll have to tag along,” Jared joked lightly and Jensen felt his heart clench, just a little. “So you don’t get lonely.”

Sandy giggled. “I’d like that.”

“What about you, Jen?” Jensen head snapped back over to Jared. “You got your next big book all set?”

Jensen shrugged, glancing away. He couldn’t take Jared staring at him and not want to jump him and he had a feeling that Sandy wouldn’t be okay with that. “Publishing industry is different from the movies,” he said. “Unless it’s research, I just gotta meet deadlines and that’s it.” It might actually be refreshing to take a year to wander New Zealand. Jensen wondered what all he could learn, what ideas he could get.

“That’s cool,” Jared said. “So can you write from anywhere or you have a special place? I’ve never seen you write, Jen—but I wouldn’t know how you’d have time to, so…”

Jensen shook his head. He was happy to be talking about himself and yet not at the same time—not with all the cameras and Sandy still there. “I can write wherever, I just haven’t, uh, been in the right frame of mind, lately.” He smiled at Jared who grinned back.

“Fair enough.” Jared rolled up onto his knees and looked at them both. “So I just really wanted to thank the both of you for sticking with me for so long. I honestly care about both of you and I’ve got a hard decision to make now.”

The bottom of Jensen’s stomach dropped out—this was fucking _it_ —and he saw Jeff out of the corner of his eye, watching the scene. Jensen felt an irrational surge of irritation for Jeff cutting off his time with Jared even though he knew that the moment couldn’t last forever—nor would he want it to. Yesterday maybe, but today he really just wanted it over with.

Jared leaned forward and gave Sandy a quick kiss. “Bye,” he murmured to her before turning and doing the same to Jensen. “See you in a little bit.” He pushed himself up and walked away, leaving both Sandy and Jensen staring after him like puppies. Jensen groaned at himself—he’d sworn that he’d never be _that person_ and yet here he was, pining just because the man he was in love with was leaving him for a few hours.

Jeff clapped his hands. “We’re going to get some more footage of you two,” he said, “and then we’ll set up, alright?”

Jensen really wished that this was all said and done already. Just like Sandy, he was sick of the waiting.

* * *

It was harder than Jensen had thought that it would be, standing on the beach with Sandy beside him, waiting for Jared to make his ‘grand entrance.’ Jensen had never even considered the idea that he’d get this far, back when he’d just been contemplating going on the show. At best, he figured that he’d be able to meet Jared at a casting call, just like a dorky fanboy going to a convention and get to shake his hand or something. He never would have thought that it would have ever gotten this far. Or, if he had thought of it, he was pretty sure that he would have skipped this moment and gone straight into some hot sex on the beach.

Except for the fact that, as Jensen learned last night, sex on the beach wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Funny how the movies just seemed to glance over how uncomfortable the sand could be. He and Jared had just ended up rolling around together before dissolving into giggles about just how ridiculous it was all turning out to be and had ended the night just heading for the house.

Still, Jensen though, it was worth if only to live out a stupid fantasy.

None of that, however, was helping him now. He glanced over at Sandy and her serene face, wondering just how she managed to project calm so damn easily. He knew that she was as twisted up inside as he was: Her hands fisted in the white fabric her designer dress were betraying her. She looked like a million dollars, all soft, perfect ringlets of hair framing her face and expertly applied make-up. How did he think that he even had a chance? Sandy caught him looking and gave him a quick smile, nudging him with her shoulder and Jensen nudged her back with complete understanding.

The waiting _sucked._ Jensen knew that _technically_ , he had a 50/50 chance of Jared choosing him (he wouldn’t say winning because that made it all sound too much like a game and, for Jensen’s sanity, he severely hoped that this all wasn’t just a game). The technicality of his chances, however, was for _shit_ because, at the moment, all he could think about was all the ways in which Sandy would be perfect for Jared and all the ways in which Jensen wouldn’t. Sandy was red carpet material; Jensen—if his performance at Chad’s premiere was anything to go by—really wasn’t. Sandy lived Jared’s lifestyle; Jensen preferred more peace and quiet. Sandy was outgoing and friendly and everyone’s best friend; Jensen…wasn’t. It wasn’t that he couldn’t be friendly—not at all—it was more that he just had to be comfortable with a person first and, in a world of strangers, that wasn’t exactly an option.

By the time that he finally spotted Jared striding down the beach towards where they were standing, Jensen had all but convinced himself that Jared was going to pick Sandy, trying to spare himself from disappointment. Except for one silly little piece of his heart which was insisting that Jared was going to pick _him_. Jensen smoothed his palms on his slacks and told himself that he was just going to calmly stand there and wait for Jared’s decision. Well. Unless he died first.

When Jared finally arrived, he spent a lot of time staring at the sand and as each second ticked by, Jensen felt his sense of dread ratcheting up higher. Jared was trying to find the best way to let someone down easy and he didn’t want it to be him. He really, really didn’t. Jensen hadn’t come all this way—come to _Tahiti_ —to be sent back home. Then again, neither had Sandy.

“This is the last time that we’re going to be standing like this, isn’t it?” Jared said, breaking the silence and Jensen stopped breathing for half a second. “It really feels like it’s been forever since I’ve had a chance to meet you and it’s really hard to wrap my head around that it’s really been not much time at all. I feel like I’ve _known_ both of you forever.” He glanced up, making eye contact with the both of them. “This has been one really wild ride, hasn’t it?”

Sandy nodded and Jensen followed her lead a few moments later, still stuck on worrying about his chances. “I’ve really appreciated the chance to get to know both of you because you both are such amazing wonderful people and, no matter who I choose here today, I just want you to know that I care for you both.” Jensen nodded again, wishing that Jared could just skip all of this and get to the point already. He wanted the sand to swallow him up whole or for a tidal wave to come and wash everything away—the cameras, Jeff standing over on the side, himself… But then he’d miss what Jared had to say and Jensen knew that he couldn’t live in the limbo that he’d been existing in for weeks now. He had to _know_.

“This wasn’t easy for me and I know that’s such a stupid thing to say but it wasn’t. Because you’re both amazing and I had to really think about who do I think would make the best relationship with me? Who do I think I have the best chance of making something work? Who do I think I’d possibly like to make a future with? That’s a big decision to make in the short amount of time that we’ve had, you know? Bigger than anything, right?

“And maybe I’m blowing this all out of proportion. Maybe I’m attaching this big cosmic significance to it that it doesn’t have to have but that’s just who I am and I’m hoping that the person I choose feels the same way.” Jensen’s heart gave a painful thump because, _Jesus_ , yes. With just one little decision, Jared had the ability to possibly affect Jensen’s entire future. What would he do if Jared didn’t choose him? What would he do if Jared _did_? Either one, now that Jensen thought about it, was equally frightening. If Jared didn’t choose him, would Jensen just accept the rejection? Or would he be pathetically depressed, achieving a fannish depth which he’d never thought he’d ever fall to? And if Jared did choose him only to realize later that he’d made a mistake? Or what if Jared chose him and _Jensen_ later realized that it’d been a mistake? He’d only known Jared for a little while—what if Jared was hiding parts of himself away?

Jensen tried to calm himself down, to breathe normally, but he knew that his world was narrowing down to Jared and just Jared, staring at his mouth and praying that Jared said what he needed to hear. What that was, though, Jensen still hadn’t decided. “Sandy,” Jared was saying, “I’m very happy that you decided to come on this show. I mean, you didn’t have to and it was actually a big risk to do it and I really want you to know how much I appreciate it. Because I got the chance to know the real you and not just the actress that I see up on the screen. I found out just who you are when you’re not acting and I found that that person is definitely someone that I could easily fall in love with. You’re so open and warm—you actually _care_ about people and that’s such an amazing thing. I love how involved with charity work you are and how much it means to you. It’s a viewpoint that we definitely share.

“We actually share quite a lot—we’re very much alike and I like that. I like how effortless it feels being a part of the scene when you’re at my side—how easily you worked the crowds at the fashion show and how you just _glowed_. And you’re so incredibly talented to boot and beautiful, that I’m just blown away by the person that you are.” Screw the fashion show, Sandy was positively glowing _now_. She smiled happily and twirled her toe against the podium, putting on a show for Jared. “See?” Jared said. “You’d be absolutely perfect for me.”

“And Jen…” Jensen snapped his head upward to meet Jared’s eyes, expectant yet hesitant. He could do this, right? “It has been such an incredible experience getting to know you. You’re an amazing person, too, and you blow my mind. Every time I think that I know you, you let me see another layer and I realize that I could spend my entire life learning about you. And that I’d be so happy doing so. I love the sarcastic sense of humor that you have and how you feel comfortable sharing it with me and your ways of looking at the world are just such a breath of fresh air. Your little shy habits, too—like that!” Jared pointed at Jensen and Jensen finally became conscious of the fact that he was sucking his lower lip into his mouth while he tried to turn away. “God, that’s so hot. You drive me crazy, Jen. You’re also incredibly talented and beautiful and this has just been such a hard choice for me. Do I pick the person that is so incredibly like me and loves my lifestyle? Or do I pick the person that is my opposite but that complements me in every way?”

Jared paused there, drawing out the moment until Jensen thought that he was about to pass out and remembered to breathe. “Whichever one I choose,” Jared said quietly, “I want you both to know, too, that it doesn’t mean that I don’t still want to be friends with the other.” Jensen nodded hurriedly, hoping that Jared would get down to the bottom line sometime this century. “Well, I thought really hard on this and, y’all, I had to call my momma to get some advice, too.” As Jared grinned at that, Jensen risked a glance over at Sandy, daring to pry his eyes away from Jared’s face for half a moment, to see that the nerves were getting the better of her, too. Her face was tightening, hardening the smile lines.

“I talked it over with a lot of people and thought about it for a long time and I really do think that I’m making the right choice here. ‘Course, only time’s gonna tell that, right? Anyway. Sandy?” Jensen felt his heart plummet to the floor. No… No, no, no… Jared had to chose Jensen, right? Even after all the convincing and rationalizing that Jensen had done, Jared still had to know that he had to pick Jensen? His heart was beating so loudly in his chest that Jared’s next words sounded like a toneless drone. “Thank you so much for being here for me. Please don’t be mad, but I had to choose Jensen.”

Sandy doubled over, covering her face and it took Jensen a few moments of standing there stupidly before he realized that Jared was smiling at him. At _him_. At Jensen and not at Sandy who had moved to the edge of the small stage that they were standing on and Jared had chosen _him_.

Jared held his arms out to Jensen, his smile starting to waver. “Come on, Jen, don’t leave me hanging.” Jensen swayed, still unable to truly believe that Jared had picked him over everyone else in the entire house. “Please,” Jared added and then Jensen was moving. He didn’t care how desperate he looked doing it—he jumped off the stage and ran up to Jared, letting Jared pull him in for a kiss.

Jared had chosen him. Everybody else that Jensen had met on that first day, all those beautiful, gorgeous, talented people fawning at Jared’s feet and Jared had picked him out of everybody.

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck, dragging him as close as Jensen could manage. He’d make sure that Jared never regretted it. Jared sighed happily and slipped his tongue inside Jensen’s mouth and Jensen didn’t even care that the cameras were still rolling. They could either enjoy the show or go fuck themselves. He was busy, _damn it_.

* * *

It was hard to believe that they were here. It was even harder to believe that it was all over and it was definitely past time for Jensen to ‘collect his winnings’ as Jeff as so termed it. As soon as Jared had announced his ‘winner’ and the resulting make-out session had been filmed from every angle possible, Jeff had loudly announced, “That’s a wrap!” Just like that, the cameramen had dropped their cameras and walked away and Jensen was left boggling at the fact that his days of being filmed 24/7 were over. Jeff started packing everyone up and, for the first time in weeks, Jensen didn’t feel a need to hide anything and he didn’t have to worry about any possible indiscretions possibly being broadcasted into his mother’s living room.

He’d practically stampeded for the new hotel room when Jared had suggested it.

Jared pushed Jensen onto the bed, standing up to stare. Sprawling on the bed, Jensen didn’t try to hide, letting Jared look his fill as he did the same because Jared was just that damned gorgeous. Jared groaned. “Damn, Jen. You seriously have no fucking _clue_ …” Jensen didn’t get a chance to ask him a clue about what before Jared was on top of him and then Jensen figured that he had other things to worry about. Like the fact that Jared’s very interested dick was poking him in the stomach and Jensen was about to get up close and personal with it.

Jensen surged upwards, wrapping his arms around Jared’s neck and dragging him down for a kiss that was more rough passion than anything remotely resembling technique. He was a little too far gone for that because Jared was _his_.

Jared groaned again and pushed his tongue into Jensen’s mouth while his hands pulled at Jensen’s shirt like he was trying to rip it off. Jensen’s hips bucked—naked would be good, now that he thought about it—and he shoved Jared backwards just long enough to pull off his own shirt. “Fuck, Jen…” Jared said, ripping off his own and tossing it over his shoulder. Jensen licked his lips at the hard abs, his hand flattening over them and feeling every ridge and bump as Jared instinctively sucked in his stomach. Holy fucking Hell, Jensen thought, still disbelieving that he was really here. But those were definitely Jared’s big hands crawling up Jensen’s chest and that was definitely Jared coming down for another kiss.

Jensen met him readily, gripping at Jared’s shoulders to try and hold him still while Jared fumbled at Jensen’s belt. Right. Naked. Naked would still be good. Jensen kissed back distractedly while his hands joined Jared’s, lifting his hips up off the bed to push his pants down over his hips. He kicked them off, feet scraping against his legs in an effort to free himself while Jared moved over to one side of the bed to shove down his shorts and toss them to a corner of the room as well underwear and all. Jensen swallowed hard because this was the first time that he’d ever been so up close and personal with Jared’s cock in broad daylight and his mouth was going dry. Damn but Jared was big. Theoretically, Jensen had known that—his eyes were just reaffirming it for him.

Unable to resist the urge, Jensen sat up and pushed Jared over. “Getting rough are we?” Jared asked teasingly, even as his breath hitched on the last syllable. Jensen ignored him, reaching out to grab Jared’s dick and lowering his mouth to it. He’d be dreaming about this for a _long_ time.

Jared whined, high-pitched and pained, and covered his eyes as Jensen’s mouth sealed around the head of his dick. There was a spurt of precome on Jensen’s tongue as Jared panted helpless, speechless for once. Jensen decided that it was a rather good look for him and tried to swallow more. He choked about halfway down and came back up to lap at the head instead.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…” Jared whimpered and then the next thing Jensen knew, he was being flipped onto his back and Jared was pining him down and reaching for the nightstand drawer. “You and your fucking _mouth_ , Jen,” Jared said. “Can’t fucking _take_ it…” He stared down at Jensen. “I’m about ready to lose it and I’ve been looking forward to this for a little too long to do that.” He kissed Jensen, rough and fierce, as he pushed up Jensen left leg, spreading him.

Jensen moaned, throwing himself into Jared’s kiss while he desperately humped the air because _yes_ , oh _fuck_ yes—he was on the same damn page. Jared pushed two slick fingers inside of Jensen, wiggling them and Jensen started to pant. “Yeah…” he whispered, his voice breaking at the pleasure of having Jared pushing inside of him.

“Yeah?” Jared asked, fucking his fingers into Jensen to try and make him beg. “You like that?”

Fucking _tease_. Jensen twisted upward and grabbed Jared’s wrist, pulling his fingers out. “It’s good enough,” he said and slammed himself back down to the bed, wiggling eagerly. At this point, Jensen figured that they’d had more than enough foreplay—hell the entire freaking day had just been one long set-up, right?

“Good enough?” Jared’s slick fingers probed at Jensen again. “You sure?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Jensen hissed, not even trying to keep the impatience out of his voice anymore. Jared needed to get on with this as in _yesterday_. Jensen was liable to die any day now waiting for Jared to just get inside him already. He didn’t want to think about what the coroner would have to put down for “reason for death.” He squirmed impatiently.

“Okay,” Jared said, nodding hurriedly. “Okay.” Then he was positioning himself and pushing slowly inside of Jensen and was just so damn _perfect_. Jensen bit his lip, focusing on the feeling of Jared sliding inside of him, slick from lube and the condom as he stretched him, and Jensen spread his legs wider to try and accommodate him. “Oh _fuck_ , Jen,” Jared panted. “Jesus, you’re tight…” He paused, breathing deeply, possibly fighting for control but Jensen was all out of patience. He wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist, locking them, and pulled Jared as close as he could manage. Jared gasped, his hands grabbing at Jensen’s hips and his eyes going wide and he was the hottest thing that Jensen had seen in his entire life.

“Just _do_ it,” Jensen ordered, though it was more of a whine than a demand. Jared nodded again, though, his hips already rocking gently against Jensen’s body and Jensen was seeing stars. He reached down, grabbing a hold of his dick and started to stroke because he knew that he wasn’t going to last very long at all.

Jared was babbling about him, something about Jensen and hot and other words that Jensen couldn’t make out but the growling, rasping tone which Jared used to say them made his stomach clench and his dick twitch. He ran his hands over Jared’s body, trying to encourage more of the wonderful syllables that were about to rock his world all by themselves.

Jensen stroked himself harder as Jared moved in as close as he could get, shouldering Jensen’s legs as he thrust and far too soon for Jensen’s liking, he was shuddering his way through an orgasm, his back arching as he came. Jared babbled words at him again, his hands stroking over Jensen’s face but Jensen was too concerned trying to hold his mind together to pay attention.

It wasn’t until he came back down, slumping against the bed as his muscles relaxed that he realized that Jared had sped up, that he was going for it too, muttering, “Jesus, so fucking hot, Jen, God I love it when you do that. So fucking _tight_ …” Jared had let Jensen’s legs sprawl wherever they wanted and had plastered himself to Jensen, whispering the words into Jensen’s neck. The friction of Jared’s body against Jensen’s spent dick was making Jensen twitch in something that wasn’t quite pain—not yet—and Jared’s thrusts occasionally hit Jensen’s prostate, making his world reel each time, but Jensen still wrapped his arms around Jared’s shoulders, holding him tight. With one final surge, Jared came, groaning against Jensen’s neck as he pulsed inside of him.

Jensen held him, panting, feeling like he’d just run a marathon. Jared shook himself mumbling, “So good…” in between the few kisses that he pressed to Jensen’s skin. Jensen winced as Jared pulled out, sharply remembering that it had been awhile since he’d actually gotten this far—couple years actually—and that Jared was definitely _big_. “Did I hurt you?” Jared asked, concerned but still trying to catch his breath. Jensen turned his head to see Jared staring back at him, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

“No,” Jensen answered truthfully because he felt fucking _fantastic_. There was a slight ache but it was eclipsed by Cloud 9 and the feeling that he’d just won the lottery.

“You sure?” Jared asked and Jensen rolled his eyes and smacked him. “Hey!” Jared said, pretending to be offended. “I was just asking!” He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Jensen’s lips. Jensen smiled, returning it, and didn’t even notice the sneak attack until it was too late. While Jensen had been distracted, Jared’s hand had stealthily crept down between Jensen’s legs, probing at him. Jensen hissed. “Are you _sure_ , Jen?” Jared asked and the look that he gave Jensen was better than any kicked puppy’s.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Jensen said, pushing Jared away. Just a little sore. “Maybe next time I’ll do you, though.”

Jared grinned and kissed Jensen again. “I’ll look forward to it,” he said. “We’ve got all week.”

“All week?” Jensen repeated and Jared nodded. An entire week with Jared by himself in Tahiti. That was probably akin, Jensen thought, to his own personal Heaven on Earth. “I must have been a damn _monk_ in another life,” Jensen mumbled and this time it was him kissing Jared.

There was a niggling thought in the back of Jensen’s mind, wondering about what happened once the week was up, but he firmly shoved it away. No sense in ruining the damn moment. Or week.

Jared rolled easily when Jensen pushed him, laughing as he clutched at Jensen’s waist. This was going to be the best damn week of Jensen’s life.

* * *

Jensen had never quite realized just how intense it could be being at the center of Jared’s concentrated attention. Whereas before, Jared had always had other things to think about on the dates—other cast members, the show itself, cameras, what they were going to do next—but with the show wrapped up and nothing on the slate, Jared had focused everything onto Jensen. And it was _heady_.

Jared had apparently had one goal in mind all week and that was to keep Jensen tingling in a permanent haze and Jensen had to say that Jared had been very successful at that. Jared must have slipped Jensen some uppers or something because Jensen had yet to come down from the high that he’d been soaring on for the entire week. Jared had been constantly entertaining him, showing him the various places of the island, getting him sailing lessons, trying every piece of food that Jared could get his hands on and that was just when they managed to make it out of the hotel room. Jensen had found that, even with the gleaming possibilities of new experiences, he was perfectly fine with not bothering to get out of bed—not when Jared was right there with him. Tahiti had been Jensen’s own personal Eden, both inside and out and he couldn’t possibly think of anywhere he’d rather be.

Even Jeff showing up after his week long absence hadn’t been enough to break Jensen’s mood or to stop him from grinning like a loon. His face was starting to hurt and Jensen didn’t think that he’d smiled so much in his life. He couldn’t help it, though—just one look at Jared would instantly make his lips curve and prolonged exposure meant that he’d either be laughing or soaring high.

It wasn’t until Jeff had shoved Jensen out the door alone, letting Jensen get one last kiss in, before it finally sunk in just what was happening: It was past time to return to his normal life. Which was good, he supposed, because he missed his family and he missed Chris and he missed _writing_ , but Jeff was talking oh so casually about contractual obligations and _Jesus_ , had he really just said that Jensen wasn’t allowed to see Jared for three months? “Seriously?” Jensen asked. A woman bumped into him from behind and he tried to step forward, moving closer to Jeff in the busy airport. All around him were people arriving and leaving and a too-polite voice was chiming that Flight number 7 was boarding. The ticket that Jensen had checked in had a large 7 in the corner.

“Part of the contract, kiddo. No physical contact for the next three months while we get the show through production and air it.” Well, no _wonder_ Jeff had nearly had to pry Jared off Jensen with a crowbar. Jared had _known_. “You’re allowed phone calls but only during set hours but otherwise the next time that you’ll see Jared will be at the live airing of the reunion episode and I expect that to happen. Clear?”

Jensen stared at Jeff and he could have kicked himself for the little “Why?” that popped out. Straight on back to being pathetic, apparently.

Jeff smiled tiredly. “Because, Jen, no one can know. Now, remember, you can’t tell anyone the outcome, we clear?” Jeff raised his eyebrows expectantly and Jensen hesitantly nodded. He didn’t have any other choice and he knew it. “Good. I’ll send you the tickets for the flight back to LA for the reunion. Until then,” Jeff grabbed Jensen’s hand, giving it a firm shake, “have a great three months.” He shoved Jensen toward the line of people that was slowly disappearing onto the plane and Jensen stumbled into the queue.

Theoretically, he’d known that this was going to happen. He’d known that this was going to happen right from the start. It was, though, just yet another one of those things that he’d never really thought through. Three months was more than double the amount of time that Jensen had spent getting to know Jared. Hell, it was more than _triple_.

It was ridiculous, but Jensen couldn’t ignore the little bit of worry he felt tugging at his heart. It had taken Jared all of a couple of weeks to choose him. Would it take Jared all of a couple of weeks to forget him again? It wasn’t as if those weeks were enough to form anything resembling a lasting bond. Well, not for a sane person, at any rate—stalkers and crazy people, sure. …Jensen didn’t want to think of what it made him that he was already hoping that the past few days that he’d spent with Jared were good enough to last.

Jared had chosen Jensen, yes, but… In a relationship that had only lasted less than a month, three months was a long time. It was a very long time.

Jensen sat down in his seat on the plane and stared out the window as other passengers continued to board. He was heading back to real life, kicked out of the metaphorical Garden, and, after a few weeks of living with Jared, Jensen didn't think he wanted to remember what life without Jared was like. That was a scary thought. He’d been just fine without Jared before, after all. And yet, in a few short weeks, that had all changed and Jensen couldn’t exactly point to when.

All he knew was that three months was going to be a long damn time and wasn’t it funny just how easily perceptions could be changed.

 

[Part 14](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/146074.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 16](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/148526.html)  


  



	16. In It for Love [ 16 / 18 ]

**Title:** In It for Love [ 16 / 18 ]  
 **Author:** [](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonspell**](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** RPS  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen (and Jared/a slew of other characters including Misha Collins, Tom Welling, Mike Rosenbaum, Danneel Harris, Sandy McCoy and some OMCs and OFCs)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** AU. Cheesiness. Fandom cliches. The usual drill.  
 **Summary (fic):** After a drunken dare, award-winning writer Jensen agreed to on a reality television show to vie for the attention of megastar Jared Padalecki who he's had a crush on for years. Only Jensen doesn't know how he's going to be able to tolerate all the other contestants and their widely varying personalities and he's pretty sure that you're not supposed to be able to get used to somebody filming you 24/7.  
 **Summary (part):** Three months is a long time.  
 **Word Count:** 8350  
 **Disclaimer:** Never happened, no affiliation.  
 **Master Post:** [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html)  
 **A/N:** GAH. Sorry about the delay--between school and a wedding, RL swallowed me whole. The chapter count has gone up on this again because I know that I'm not going to be able to get everything done in one more chapter--it's going to take me at least two. =(

 

[Part 15](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/147220.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 17](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/150456.html)  


**Hiatus - First Half**

The phone was ringing but Jensen didn’t care. He leaned back on the couch, kicking his feet up on the table in front of him because, damn it, his editor could just fuck off. She wasn’t Jared and all she wanted to know was when he was going to have his next chapter ready for her to read. He’d already assured her that he would make his deadline and she was starting to drive him up the damn wall. He’d been waiting for two weeks for the damn show to start and he was five minutes away from the first episode. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t spent any time writing since he’d gotten back—he _had_. Maybe not as much as usual, sure, but fuck it. He was busy, damn it.

Besides. He didn’t want to clog up the phone in case that Jared called—not that he’d ever admit that because, again, there was pathetic and then there was _pathetic_. Jared had been calling about every two days, whenever he was able and, even though the calls were short and hurried, usually shoved in between other activities like interviews and meetings, Jensen treasured every one. His first had been before he’d even gotten off the plane. He’d been sitting in his seat, with the annoying kid behind him kicking the back and the panicking girl across the aisle when a flight attendant had told him, “Sir, a call for you.” Jensen had never been more excited to pick up a phone.

He’d never been much for phone calls. It was the lack of body language and facial expressions. The whole interaction depended on how well you could talk and, for an introvert, that was sometimes a lot to ask. With Jared, though, it seemed to come so incredibly easy. He didn’t even have to try and any time that Jensen fell quiet, Jared would pick up the slack.

Jensen, for the first time in his life, found himself _loving_ the sound of his ringing phone. He wasn’t allowed to call Jared—against the rules because of how many promos Jared had and other reasons that Jensen wasn’t too sure on—but Jared could call him and Jensen found himself sitting around like a teenage girl, _waiting_ for Jared to call.

Of course, it wasn’t always Jared calling him. Which was why caller ID was so damn important—there was only two people in the world at the moment that weren’t Jared that Jensen was willing to talk to and one had given birth to him. The phone finally fell silent and Jensen sighed and turned up the TV. Three minutes away. Three minutes away from reliving the few weeks of his life that felt like an eternity—where everything had changed. And, sadly enough, three minutes away from getting to see Jared again—Jared, not whatever character he played in a movie.

Jensen wanted to ignore the loud knocking at the door, too, but he knew that he didn’t have that choice. It was harder to make a person go away than a phone call, especially the person that Jensen knew that it was. Jensen sighed and darted up from the couch and peered through the peephole of the door, just checking. Christian was staring back, scowling at the door with his arms full of beer. Apparently he’d made it in time, after all. Jensen had just been about to lock him out for the duration.

Jensen slid open all the locks of the door, swinging it open. “Hurry up,” he hissed, running back to the couch, too keyed up to stand still.

“Hi to you, too, Jenny,” Chris said, stepping in. Jensen waved him off as he threw himself back on the couch, kicking up his feet again. Chris rolled his eyes and dropped the beer on the counter, grabbing two before walking over. “You’re so fuckin’ _gone_ , Jen.” He flopped down beside Jensen and handed him one of the beers. “Seriously, man. He’s just a guy.”

Jensen knew that Chris was aiming a pitying look at him but Jensen ignored it. He was tired of playing the avoidance game with Chris. Jensen wanted to tell Chris the whole sordid story, that he’d _won_ , if nothing else than to stop Chris for thinking that Jensen was pathetically pining over a guy that may or may not have rejected him. Unfortunately, he _couldn’t_ and it grated more and more as the days went on.

Of course, Jensen knew that Chris wouldn’t tell anyone. Well. Besides Steve. Who’d then probably tell the rest of the guys and then the whole damn cat would be out of the bag and Jensen would end up getting sued and then the next time that he’d be able to see Jared would be at a _court hearing_ and that was just something that Jensen would rather avoid. And if Jensen told _one_ person, he knew that he’d been too tempted to tell one more. It was a whole, big, slippery slope.

Jensen would rather just stare blankly at the TV and pretend that Chris _wasn’t_ thinking that he was just a few steps away from becoming a sad stalker bidding for Jared’s supposed used underwear on eBay. After all, he was sure that if he actually wanted a pair of Jared’s used underwear, Jared would probably just laugh and overnight them to him.

Chris had already been instructed not to talk except during the commercial breaks. He’d insisted on watching the episodes with Jensen but Jensen didn’t need to be mocked while he was busy mooning over Jared. Chris could just save up his comments for the three minute commercial breaks.

“Whatever, dude,” Chris said, taking a sip of his beer and Jensen didn’t bother to reply to that, either, because the opening promo was flashing across the screen.

“I’m Jared Padalecki,” Jared said on the TV, grinning.

“You may have heard of him,” Chad added, popping in beside Jared. “He’s kind of a big deal.”

Jared laughed and threw an arm around Chad’s shoulders. “And this is my buddy Chad Michael Murray. And you’re watching the Jared Padalecki edition of _In It for Love._ ” Jared started to walk to the side, the camera following him and Jensen realized with an odd little pang of his heart that Jared was standing in the mansion, the shot no doubt gotten before Jensen had even steeped foot in it. “This is my new mansion and I’m about to invite fourteen people to live with me as they all compete for, well, _me_.”

“Fourteen _hotties_ ,” Chad clarified and there was a quick cut to the outside of the house. Jensen felt his stomach twist into a knot seeing himself standing on the end of the line, staring at the pavement. And there was Mike and Tom again—Misha and Ben and Danneel and Sandy... He’d never even gotten their numbers, too wrapped up in all the drama. He’d have to see about doing that at the reunion show—just not for everybody because, honestly, there were some from the house that Jensen could happily live without ever seeing again.

Chris smacked his arm, pointing at the TV and Jensen smacked him away because the picture on the TV had switched back to inside the mansion, focusing back on Jared. Jared pointed at himself and looked amazed that anyone would ever want to compete for someone like him. “Kind of crazy, right? You don’t know the half of it.”

The screen exploded with various shots, memories hitting Jensen hard and fast and leaving him dizzy with all the fastforwarding and rewinding of time and, dear _God_ , but he remembered Lita and Danneel going at each other. He remembered Felicity coming after _him._ He _didn’t_ remember Katrina going for Justin’s throat. And the shot at the end made Jensen flush from head to toe. It was him, staring directly at the camera, whispering, “Jealousy’s gonna eat me alive before this is over.”

Oh _God_. And now his weak, pathetic insecurities were being highlighted nationwide. _Awesome_. “Dude,” Chris whispered. “You made the credits!”

“I’m in the show, dumbass,” Jensen hissed in embarrassment and the TV was switching to a wide, panning shot of all of fourteen potential wallflowers awaiting their fate.

“Not what I meant,” Chris shot back and Jensen smacked him in the chest without even looking.

“Shut the fuck up!” Chris rolled his eyes again but did just that and Jensen watched, feeling poleaxed as the show started to unfold, close-ups of each of the contestants, followed by a few ‘confessionals’ on what they thought that they had to offer. Felicity was stating that she was Jared’s biggest fan ever right before it cut to Katrina confidently saying that she was going to make it all the way. Misha wanted the world to ‘Save the Pandas,’ Mike winked and told the world just how sexy he was and that ‘bald was beautiful,’ and Sandy just placed a finger over her lips. Jensen would rather forget his awkward, stumbling mess, just like he’d rather forget Chad’s opening gambit with the Polaroids.

Especially afterward when Chris—during the commercial break like he was supposed to—smirked at Jensen. “Nice picture.” Jensen hit him harder. Fucker deserved it. Chris didn’t need to hit him back because after the commercials, the sucker punch that was Jared’s gorgeous face came across the screen and hit Jensen straight in the gut. Jensen was cringing in embarrassment at watching his own awkwardness with Jared but he couldn’t look away because it was too amazing to watch just how well Jared had handled an entire mansion full of strangers, laughing and talking to everyone.

The party in the backyard, though, had Jensen flushing all over again because, sure enough, there he was, sitting behind the bushes with Jared and even though there was no sound because evidently their whispers had been too quiet for the mics to pick up, _somebody_ had decided to put subtitles across the bottom of the screen. Jensen was horrified to “see” himself confessing to “I’ve always wanted to **** you…”

“Dude!” Chris said. “You seriously told him that?”

“No!” Jensen said, burying his head in his hands. “No, I didn’t!” Okay, so maybe he _kind of_ did, if you extrapolated it, but Jensen definitely hadn’t said those words!

“So what did you say then, Jenny?” Chris teased, elbowing Jensen and pointing at the screen where Jared was grinning at Jensen and Jensen was staring determinedly at the ground. “You can’t expect me to believe that that conversation was entirely innocent.”

“I just told him that I blamed you and _shut up_ and watch the damn show!” Jensen tried to sink into the couch and just what the Hell had he been thinking inviting Chris to watch him relive his humiliation first hand? Oh, that was right. He wasn’t really thinking about this moment and, well, Chris had invited himself. Invited himself as in he didn’t believe that it would be ‘healthy’ for Jensen to watch the show alone.

Jensen _really_ wanted to tell Chris that he wasn’t as pathetic as Chris was thinking. He didn’t need to be watched over. Really, he didn’t.

Onscreen, Katrina and Justin were hissing at each other and that really explained why Jensen hadn’t known about the fight—he’d been too busy focusing on Jared. Watching it now, though, he was rather glad that he’d been elsewhere because he would have been cringing in embarrassment for the both of them, the way that they were yelling and looking just short of pulling each other’s hair. Jensen wasn’t even sure about the _reason_ for the fight because the whole damn thing just looked incoherent and pointless.

“Damn,” Chris said, taking a swig of his beer and, for once, Jensen didn’t mind that he was talking in the middle of the show. “How you manage to live with such crazy bitches?”

Jensen shrugged. “Surprising what you can get used to, I guess.” It really was. In a matter of just a few _days_ , he’d gotten so used to the antics of the other houseguests that, without them, the house had seemed pitifully empty.

Chris winced when the show cut to Katrina’s “singing” but it thankfully cut out before some of the worst parts that Jensen remembered and then he had miles of Jared’s bare skin plastered across his screen as Jared dove into the pool. At the hot tub scene that Jensen remembered as being much more awkward than what it came out as, Chris nudged him with an elbow again, waggling his eyebrows suggestively and Jensen punched his arm. “Need a moment?” Chris asked and Jensen rolled his eyes.

“If I did, I wouldn’t—” The phone started ringing again and, out of habit, Jensen automatically stood up to glance at the caller ID. And immediately picked up. “Hi,” he said, feeling like his heart was about to beat out of his chest.

“Hi,” Jared replied back. “Sorry. I couldn’t wait. Are you watching the show right now?”

Jensen nodded even though Jared couldn’t see him while Chris raised an eyebrow. Fuck. Chris couldn’t know who he was on the phone with! “…Just a minute,” Jensen said before putting his hand over the phone. “Dude.” He nodded at Chris. “I gotta take this, okay?”

“…Okay?” Chris answered, raising both eyebrows now. He made no move to leave, just sat on the couch but Jensen hadn’t expected him to get up, either. Instead, Jensen moved to the bedroom, shutting the door behind himself.

“Sorry,” Jensen said as he leaned against the door. “I, uh…” Jensen’s mind stalled, trying to think up a good reason for why he’d have to effectively put Jared on hold for a few seconds without letting Jared know that there was someone else in Jensen’s apartment. It was only Chris, but Jensen clearly remembered a proviso in his contract that stated that no one else could be present when he was on the phone with Jared. Plus, he…

“…Are you watching the show with somebody?” Jared guessed accurately enough and Jensen’s heart skipped a beat.

He was caught, but he couldn’t lie. “Yes. But I’m alone now,” he said.

“Aw, dude, you didn’t have to kick your mom out,” Jared teased.

“Wasn’t my mom and I didn’t kick him out,” Jensen shot back, not even bothering to try and keep the goofy grin off his face. It was impossible enough anyway and at least there was no one around to see.

“…Him?” Jared asked. “…Your dad?”

Jensen shook his head, even though Jared couldn’t see that any better than he could the nodding, and stepped towards the bed. “No, Chris,” he said. “He didn’t want me watching alone.”

“Oh,” Jared replied. “Your buddy Chris, right? That’s a good friend.” Jensen’s smile fell a little because he was pretty sure that he wasn’t imagining the slight stress on the word ‘friend.’

“Yeah, he really looks out for me,” he said quietly and, just like that, Jared’s mood turned a 180. He laughed, loud and clear just like Jensen remembered and Jensen’s heart ached, wishing that he could see Jared laughing in person again. Thinking about that, Jensen fumbled for the remote to his bedroom TV and pushed the power button. Jared splashed across his screen, sitting on his monster bed, staring straight ahead and talking about the various merits of the houseguests. Chad was standing against the wall with the picture frames that Jensen remembered, tacking up the Polaroids that he’d taken earlier.

“You looked real good in that hot tub, Jen,” Jared purred and Jensen grinned even as he blushed.

“Thanks,” he said and worked up the nerve to add, “you didn’t look too bad yourself.”

“So what are you wearing?” Jared asked, like it was completely normal.

“No!” Jensen laughed, sitting down on the bed. Chad was practically drooling over Lita’s Polaroid—no big surprise there.

“You’re wearing ‘no?’”

“No, I’m not having phone sex with you!”

“Aww, Jen.” Jared laughed again and Jensen echoed him.

“Chris would throw a fit.” That would be all that he needed—for Chris to find him jerking himself off to Jared growling dirty talk and just the thought made Jensen flush. No, phone sex was definitely out. Just like it had been for the past two weeks. Jensen was well aware that Jared’s casual comments about it were only half-joking.

…Well. Maybe if Jared had better _timing_ , Jensen might be willing to…try it. So far, however, Jared had yet to call for any good amount of time when Jensen was alone and that just kind of sucked.

“So lock the door,” Jared teased.

“No.”

“Right. Your moaning would probably let him know anyway.”

Jensen’s jaw dropped. “I don’t,” he protested. He knew for a fact that he wasn’t _that_ loud.

“Oh, you do,” Jared shot back. “And I love it.”

Jensen flushed again and floundered for a subject change. “So…”

“Right,” Jared said, laughing over the phone line again. “So. First episode’s just about over.”

“Yes it is.” Jensen pulled absently at the blue bedspread, gathering it into his fists before letting it slip out of his grip. On the screen, he was lined up with everyone else on that stupid little podium, waiting for Jared to pronounce their fate. It seemed like such a long time ago.

“I miss you.” Jensen flushed, feeling ridiculously pleased by the admission.

“Miss you too,” he admitted quietly and knew that he was going to have a damn hard time making it the next two and a half months that they had left. All he could think about was Jared’s dimples and how much he’d love to be able to kiss them. Fuck. Jensen rubbed at his chest as he listened to Jared babble on and pretended that everything was perfectly normal.

It even worked until about two seconds after he hung up the phone.

* * *

Jensen was already well prepared. He swung the door open before Chris even had a chance to knock because Chris was starting to become just as regular as clockwork. The third week into the show and Chris had shown up at the exact same time every Sunday that it was starting to just become a thing, now.

Sure enough, Chris was carrying beer. What was unexpected, though, was how Chris was slowly folding up his cell phone and narrowing his eyes at Jensen. Jensen’s smile started to fade. “That was your editor,” Chris said and, oh, yeah, the phone had been ringing just a little while ago, hadn’t it? But it hadn’t been Jared or his mother, so Jensen had ignored it. “She wants to know why you’re not answering your phone.”

Okay. So, yeah, he was pathetically pining. But Jensen still thought that he was entitled to do so. Only two months left to go, after all. “She already knows I’ll have the next part done by the deadline,” he said, shrugging. She was acting like he hadn’t talked to her at _all_ since he’d gotten back. He had. Once.

Chris stepped inside, setting down the beer on the counter. “Whatever, man, I’m not your momma.” Well that was good, Jensen thought. His mother might be good but she had _nothing_ on Chris in the nagging department. Chris gave him a hard look that had Jensen standing up just a little straighter. “You need to get out of the house, though, man.”

“What?” Jensen asked, heading back to the TV. The show was due to start in just minutes and he needed to be ready. It was his one chance a week to actually see Jared and, yeah, it was pathetic but he was considering actually taping it just so he could watch it over again. The cringing embarrassment would be worth getting to see Jared. Besides, it was _fascinating_ learning about all the things that had been going on while Jensen had been otherwise occupied. Or not allowed. Last week had been the volleyball game and Georgie’s date and Jensen had thrummed with a low-grade level of jealousy but the scene later with Felicity and Jared in Jared’s bedroom? Now _that_ was worth it. Jared had told her in no uncertain terms that, yes, he really would date a guy and that, yes, he found the guys of the house very attractive. It had cut away at that point but, when Jared had called afterward, Jensen had also learned that Jared had actually asked Felicity to leave, just because of the scene that she’d pulled with Jensen. Jensen was no damsel in distress but he couldn’t deny that Jared’s little bit of white knighting had made his heart pound.

The only really sad thing about him at the moment was possibly just how much he was looking forward to the coming episode. He was starting to feel like a middle-aged housewife watching her soaps. And of course Chris would call him on that. “Dude, I get out of the house.”

Chris snorted. “Jenny, you had me deliver your groceries last week. You haven’t actually walked out your front door in ten days and don’t try to deny it.” Jensen frowned. He was certain that he’d…

…Okay, so maybe he hadn’t. That didn’t mean that he was turning into a hermit or anything. He just didn’t want to miss a call from Jared, that was all. Yeah, so Jared only called every couple of days and, well… Jensen stared at the floor. Wow. “Yeah,” Chris said, picking up on Jensen’s unspoken conclusion. “You’re getting out of the house. Next weekend.” He chucked a white envelope into Jensen’s lap. It looked vaguely familiar and Jensen picked it up, flipping it over. Oh, right. It was an invitation for the big ‘to do’ that his editor wanted him to go to. Lots of schmoozing and small talk with people that Jensen hated. He’d set that one aside for more than one reason. As he glared at it, though, Chris added, “You’re going,” in no uncertain terms.

Jensen grimaced. “Dude, I’m going to hate it—” He could hear the opening strains of the intro credits for _In It for Love_ and maybe it was sadly pathetic how his heart started beating faster, but Jensen didn’t care at this point. Fuck it. He turned his eyes to the TV.

Chris grabbed a hold of his face, forcing him to turn away and meet Chris’s eyes, though and, shocked, Jensen let him. “It’s a party, Jen. You can go to a party. You don’t need to sit around here pining for Mr. Hotshot Movie Star, you get me? So you’d better be ready for come Friday because it says that you can bring a guest and I’m taking you.”

Jensen shook him off. “Just like that?” he asked sourly. He knew he shouldn’t bitch about Chris inviting himself to a party—Chris had more than returned the favor dozens of times.

“Just like that,” Chris shot back and plopped himself down beside Jensen. Well. Apparently he had a date for Friday. Jensen huffed a laugh, making Chris raise an eyebrow curiously but Jensen couldn’t let him in on the joke because he was just wondering what Jared would think about him having a ‘date’ while Jared was thousands of miles away.

* * *

It was just after Misha’s latest confessional manifesto, right after the opening credits, about how he was going to start up a dolphin swat team to conquer the world and stop whalers or something or other, that Jensen was suddenly hit with a very real reason why watching the show could be bad for his health. He’d thought that sitting through Georgie’s date with Jared and watching him sweetly kiss her last week had been excruciating but that had absolutely nothing on watching twinktastic Justin weasel his way into Jared’s bedroom.

As Jensen watched, teeth grinding and trying to not show it because he _knew_ that Chris was staring at him in concern, Justin sweet-talked Jared into letting Justin into his room and then, later, onto Jared’s bed. And, really, he’d been okay with it—it was just kissing after all. Jensen had done a lot of that himself—not while he was seeing another guy, perhaps, but hey. He’d known that the reality show world didn’t exactly follow normal rules—he could deal with it. No, it really wasn’t until Justin had just reached out and shoved a hand down Jared’s pants that Jensen had realized that he definitely had a problem with it. The kissing had been bad enough but _Jesus fucking Christ_.

The anger flowing through Jensen, he knew, was just a little bit irrational and he wasn’t going to even try to defend it but he still felt justified. The little fucking _slut_. It didn’t help matters that right after Justin had fucking _molested_ Jared (not that Jared was complaining, oh hell no, he’d definitely been into it), the show had cut to right outside Jared’s door. Presumably because what was going on on the other side was too pornographic to put on TV. And the show editor’s had apparently decided that that would be a _fantastic_ place to put a commercial break. Jensen knew that it wasn’t a personal slam but, Jesus, did it feel like it. His own personal ‘fuck you’ from whomever had edited the damn footage.

Fuck this. He needed a beer.

“Jen?” Jensen ignored Chris’s call and peered into the refrigerator, hoping for a cold one. He stared for a few seconds before finally remembering that Chris had never gotten around to actually putting the beer in the ‘fridge. With a sigh, he closed the door and grabbed one of the sweating, nearly warm beers off of the counter. Good enough. “Jensen? You okay?”

Jensen took a swig. “Yeah,” he replied. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Why wouldn’t he be? He just was apparently going to be privy to watching what was supposed to be his boyfriend make out with about ten different people each fucking week. That was just _peachy_ , right?

“Because you don’t look it.” And Chris was like a goddamned dog with a bone sometimes. _Jesus_.

But Jensen didn’t want to get into this. He couldn’t and he didn’t want to. So he put on his best smile. “No, dude, I’m fine, really. You want me to grab you a beer?”

Chris, to his credit, still didn’t look convinced. “Sure,” he said, his tone letting Jensen know that the only reason that he was dropping it was because Jensen wanted him to, not because he’d pulled anything over on Chris and Jensen was pathetically grateful. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate Chris wanting to look out for him but there were just some things that he had to deal with. This was one of them.

Jensen grabbed another beer out of the six pack and put the rest in the refrigerator so that maybe they might actually have some cold ones later before walking over. So Jared had made out with other people in the house. Jensen would have to be completely and totally naïve not to fucking realize that he would—Jensen was going to ignore the fact that, before tonight, he really hadn’t even been thinking about the possibility. After all. He’d gotten pretty damn far with Jensen while there’d still been other people in the house. If Jensen had lost and, say, Sandy had won, she would have been jealous just like him, too, right? She’d been surprised enough to learn all the shit that Lita had gotten up to with Jared.

Then again, Jensen had been surprised to learn about that as well and _fuck_. Just how far had Jared gotten with _Lita_? How far had he gotten with _any_ of the other houseguests? Ben? Misha? Jensen didn’t even want to think about just how far the Jared might have gotten with Sandy because, Jesus, by that time that Jared had finally decided against choosing her, Jensen had all but been throwing himself at Jared. Had Sandy been doing the same?

“Jen? Show’s back on.” Jensen snapped out of his own horrified ponderings and focused on the TV again. Justin was sneaking out of Jared’s bedroom in the dead of night, just before dawn, looking like a thief dressed all in black, and Misha’s little bit of crypticness suddenly made a lot of painful fucking sense. “The dark angel flies at dawn” was only too fucking true, apparently. And an accurate enough description. He debated just shutting the damn TV off, not wanting to watch anymore but he knew that then Chris would _know_ that something was up and wouldn’t let him get away with shrugging him off again and also…

It was pathetic, but, even with the roiling jealousy currently eating at Jensen’s gut, he still wanted to see the date with Jared that he knew was coming. And, fuck it, this was the episode that Justin got voted off on _anyway_ , right? Even after possibly _fucking_ Jared, Jared still hadn’t picked him, so Jensen should count that as a win.

Even if he was currently watching himself squirm through Chad’s all too personal questions. Jensen ended up sitting through the whole sordid, awkward mess again and even put up with Chris mocking him when he was shown being shoved and poked and prodded and just made to look generally uncomfortable in a darkened fashion warehouse on TV.

But, on the other hand, it was almost kind of worth it for Chris’s sharp intake of breath after everything was all said and done and his little “ _Damn_ , son…” Jensen even had to agree because, if he didn’t know that he was, in fact, standing in that line up, he would never have guessed. The guy in the eyeliner and the make-up and the designer clothes draping himself all over Jared wasn’t anybody that Jensen recognized. The guy on the TV was just so damn confident and…

And he looked so damned good with Jared. Jensen’s heart lurched painfully when his onscreen self’s eyes came face to face with Jared’s, right before the photographer took the shot. That was the one that they’d decided to use on just about all the promos but none of the reproductions really quite did it justice and even just the _echo_ of what that had felt like sent a shiver down Jensen’s spine.

So maybe he hadn’t had a damn clue how Jared had started it, but, from Jensen’s perspective, that had been a damn good day. “So maybe that’s kind of hot,” Chris admitted grudgingly. “You’re better than he is.” Jensen felt a small bit of humor coming back because of course Chris wouldn’t want to acknowledge anything about Jared. Chris was kind of convinced that Jared was the devil incarnate at the moment but Jensen knew that it was just because Chris was a good friend.

It was because of that fact, too, that Jensen graciously decided to ignore the sound mocking that Chris gave about the date on the yacht. In other time Jensen might have hit him just for the sheer hell of it because, yes, it had been cheesy, he couldn’t argue that, but he’d also loved the shit out of it. Since Chris waited until the commercial break, though, Jensen decided to allow him to live.

Which, really, was good. Because Jensen also had to sit through Jared’s date with Lita and _fuck_ but that was hard. Much harder than watching him with Georgie had been because Lita was a lot freer with her hands. Jensen spent the entire painful five minutes trying his hardest not to growl while Chris went back to shooting him concerned looks. “We don’t have to watch this,” Chris said.

Jensen didn’t bother to answer because he knew how much he wanted to agree but that would be wrong because he so totally _did_ need to watch. He needed to watch _a lot_. Because even though he was utterly aware of just how much a good editing team could cut out or manufacture, he just had to know what happened. So he forced himself to stare at the screen and take in every single last detail of Jared’s date with Lita, right up to where it looked like she jumped him in the limo. Fucking _Christ_.

The camera centered in on Lita sliding onto Jared’s lap as she tried to extract his tonsils with her tongue and Jensen felt his stomach lurch sickeningly. There was no damn way that he was going to make it through the rest of the episodes, was he? Lita had lasted a _hell_ of a lot longer than Justin had and if this was their first date what must they have gotten up to—

Jensen shut that thought down. No. He was going to trust Jared. Right? And even if something had happened, well then, he should just take Danneel’s advice on it—after all, it wasn’t as if Jared and him had actually been _together_ yet, right?

…Except for the fact that Jensen couldn’t shake the idea that they had been, or that at least _he’d_ seemed to recall feeling so.

“…You wouldn’t think that a date could last for so long,” the onscreen Jensen muttered, glancing off to the side and even though Jensen cringed at just how lost and pathetic he sounded, he so completely agreed. This seemed to have a lot in common with torture.

* * *

The date with Lita had eventually ended—it had to sometime, Jensen supposed—they really couldn’t dedicate the _entire_ episode to one date, even if it had been starting to feel like it—and led right on into a scene Jensen trying his best to erase Lita from Jared’s mind that had Jensen starting to cringe in embarrassment because of the way Chris’s eyebrows were starting to raise. Maybe he really should start watching this by himself… Jensen really didn’t remember the kisses from that night lasting so long. In fact, he seemed to recall that they’d barely had enough time to ‘get acquainted’ with each other before they’d been interrupted but the editing crew had somehow seen fit to include absolutely everything that they could get their hands on. Chris was starting to squirm by the time that they were done and Jensen was beat red. Luckily, for his sanity, the segment had then gone into another one of Misha’s confessional monologues, this one about armies of dancing bears doing the meringue and Chris was fast becoming absolutely fascinated with Misha. He’d mercifully let the whole damn kissing scene drop and hadn’t even mentioned it when all was said and done and he’d left for the night.

Jared, on the other hand…it had been the first thing out of his mouth when he called. There wasn’t even a “hi” just a “Want to kiss you so damn bad, Jen…” and Jared panting in Jensen’s ear. Jensen had reacted as predictably as a Pavlovian dog. _Jesus_.

Jensen pressed awkwardly against his half hard cock as he sat down on the bed. “Dude,” he said, already turned on and mildly scandalized because of it. “What if I had been my mother or something answering the phone? She would have thought that you were an obscene caller.”

“Unless your mom’s got a deeper voice than normal, Jen, I don’t think that we’d have that problem,” Jared replied. “And, she wouldn’t have been too far off base, anyway.” Jensen could hear the leer in Jared’s voice and it made him smile. “So, what are you wearing?”

Jensen snorted. “You need a better pick up line.”

“If I think of one, does that mean you’ll put out? You were so hot, tonight, Jen. Watching you on the screen.”

“Jared…” Jensen stared at the wall in front of him, feeling his face start to heat already at the thought of even attempting phone sex. He was bad enough at just dealing with _phones_ , he didn’t want to throw the extra complication of sex in there. And besides… “Speaking of the show…” Jensen just had a few questions that he needed to get answered but he was wondering if he could get away with saying them without coming across as pathetically clingy. He tried to form a few different sentences in his head and rejected each and every one.

“Jensen?” Jared asked when Jensen didn’t continue.

Fuck it. “Did you really spend the night with Justin?” As soon as the damn line was out of Jensen’s mouth, he wished that he could take it back. Then again, though, he was also glad that he couldn’t.

Jared went quiet for a few seconds, long enough for Jensen to start to worry that maybe he had crossed a line—just what was the etiquette for reality TV shows, anyway? Were they like Vegas? Even after they followed you home? “It didn’t go anywhere,” Jared said finally. His voice was quiet and unusually subdued for him. “They edited it to make it look a lot worse than it actually was.”

“Oh,” Jensen said. He didn’t know how else to respond to that comment—he was well aware of just how editing teams could work and Jared didn’t have a reason to lie. Right?

Jared sighed. “I pushed him away after that, Jen. We just cuddled. Please don’t be mad at me for this.”

“I’m not,” Jensen replied automatically. Because he wasn’t. He wasn’t mad. That would be irrational and _stupid_. No, he just wanted the facts straight—wanted to know what he was dealing with. But, since the cat was already out of the bag… “What about with Lita?”

“Jen, do we have to do this?” Jared asked and Jensen’s blood went just a little bit cold. How many of the former houseguests did Jared sleep with? How many times? …Should he be hurt by this—after all, it wasn’t as if Jensen should have expected any kind of exclusivity in a situation like a reality _dating_ show… “Nothing went below the belt, I swear.” Jensen wondered if Jared’s statement had an unspoken “this time” attached to it—Lita had spent much more time with Jared, after all, than just one measly date—no matter how long it had looked on TV.

“What about Sandy?” Jensen asked, unable to stop himself now and he just wanted to _know_ , damn it. He _had_ to know.

“Jen, I’m not doing this,” Jared said, his voice turning hard, letting Jensen know that this really wasn’t up for discussion and that, more than anything, made up Jensen’s mind for him.

“Okay,” Jensen said, staring at the wall as he summoned up his courage. “Well, listen, I’ve really got to go.” It was a lie and they both knew it but Jared didn’t bother to call him on it, just sighed again.

“Sure. I’ll call you in a little while then.” Jensen nodded even though Jared couldn’t see him, saying goodbye as he hung up the phone.

Because, yeah. Jared might be calling him in a little while but it was really up to Jensen whether he picked up the phone or not.

* * *

Chris was decked out to the nines. It was a rather good look on him, actually, all suit and tie, if a little unexpected. It was rare to see Chris in anything but his regular street clothes and it was throwing Jensen for just a bit of a loop. Not like the upscale freaking _ballroom_ that they were in wasn’t doing a good enough of a mindfuck as it was. Jensen glanced warily around at the rest of the party guests like they were sharks and he was just chum in the water. It was certainly what he felt like.

He’d already had to avoid no less than two critics and three journalists but, luckily for him, his editor was just so overjoyed to even have him here that she hadn’t insisted on him clinging to her like glue and making the regular rounds. Thank fuck.

It was a party but Jensen really wasn’t in a mood to talk. Hadn’t been all week, actually. Matter of fact, he hadn’t even answered his phone at all.

Maybe Chris had had a point, though. Maybe Jensen really did need to get out of the house. He’d been going just a little bit stircrazy with nothing but the TV and the blinking cursor of the blank word document on his computer to keep him company. This was step one, though, right? Jensen had actually gone somewhere, just like Chris had said that he should. He gotten all dressed up and had shown his ‘pretty little face,’ as Chris put it, in public. That deserved a drink.

Jensen headed for the refreshment table, slipping away from Chris’s side—he’d been distracted by a certain Miss Alona Tal—and carefully avoiding the little clusters of happy, talking people. Chris hadn’t left Jensen’s side all night and, even if Jensen found it more than a little bit annoying to be treated like a five year old, he’d been pathetically grateful at the exact same time. He didn’t want to be left alone with the vultures of high society. Still. Contrary to what Chris though, Jensen was more than capable of taking care of himself.

Not that he’d exactly done a stellar job of showing that lately. Jensen winced because, deep down, he knew that the way that Chris was acting around him was completely justified. He was acting like a lovesick and heartbroken teenager for fucks’ sake and Jensen had definitely moved passed puberty. He didn’t have that excuse anymore. So, he’d quietly endured Chris’s little lecture and apology earlier—“ Dude, man, if I knew that you were going to take it this hard, I never would have had you go on that stupid show but please, _please_ try to have fun tonight?”—and was even going to try and maybe enjoy himself a little tonight. He just needed a little alcohol to do that first and he wasn’t going to think about what that meant.

It still grated that he wasn’t allowed to tell Chris that he actually won and that Chris was still thinking that he was walking around like a jilted lover or something. Instead of the possibly cheated on one that he really was.

…That wasn’t fair, either, though, and Jensen knew it. He’d signed the damn contract and he’d known full well what he’d been getting into and yet he’d decided to lose his head anyway. And, right now, all he had to operate on was his own paranoia and a badly edited reality show anyway. Jensen knew that and, really, he was just giving Jared time to realize that as well. Wasn’t he?

And of course Jared was right back on his damn mind. Jared was never _far_ from his mind and Jensen was just really damn sick of it. He’d only just met the man a few weeks ago, had spent less time with him all together than he had his last summer fling back in _college_ and Jensen certainly hadn’t had any kind of expectations during _that_ so just what did he think that he was doing? He was being ridiculous, really.

Matter of fact, maybe Jensen should just apologize to Jared or, even just start picking up the phone again. What did it fucking matter if Jared had slept with everybody else in the damn house? Provided, of course, he didn’t do it now that Jensen had actually ‘won,’ right?

Jensen rolled his eyes at his own melodramaticness and grabbed a glass of wine before retreating to a nearby corner, out of the way of the main crowd. It was Friday night and that meant that, if the pattern held, Jared was going to call him around ten and maybe, just maybe, Jensen would pick it up and not let the whole damn mess bother him.

Okay, and maybe there was some oceanfront property to buy in Arizona but still. Jensen knew that it was his own problem to deal with, not Jared’s. Jared, after all, had only been doing what he’d been supposed to and reality dating show relationships were not exactly normal under the best of circumstances. The sooner that Jensen got that through his head, the better. Jensen knew that he really should just be grateful that he’d even had a chance to meet Jared let alone be dating him and what had happened ‘before’ should just be water under the damn bridge. That had been Danneel’s attitude on the whole thing, right? She’d probably been more cut out for shit like this. Maybe Jared should have chosen her…

Jensen tipped back the entire glass of wine, not even caring what the wait staff might think of him, and promptly choked because speaking of complicated, he _knew_ the man that had just sidled up next to him, smiling brighter than the sun. It wasn’t as if Jensen would ever be able to mistake someone as famous as Jean-Claude anyway. Not especially when the man opened his mouth and Jensen got to hear his all too familiar accent caressing his name again. “Jensen!” Jean-Claude said happily and Jensen tried to surreptitiously wipe away the thin trail of wine he felt running down his chin before Jean-Claude grabbed a hold of him and pulled him into a hug. “How have you been?”

Jean-Claude, unlike Jared, was not taller than Jensen but, pulled off balance, it certainly _felt_ that way. Jensen caught himself against Jean-Claude’s shoulder and tried not to fall over as arms twined around him and squeezed him tight. He knew that he really should be trying to formulate an answer for Jean-Claude’s little opening question but fucked if he could actually remember what he should say. Luckily, Jean-Claude wasn’t the type to mind a little bit of silence—he plowed straight on through. “You look fantastic,” he said appreciatively, pulling back to eye Jensen up and down and Jensen felt himself flushing. “Ah. Now you look even better,” he added with a wink. “I did not expect to ever see you again. Imagine my surprise when I came over for a drink!”

“S-same,” Jensen stuttered, wincing and hating himself just a little for how off-balance he felt. Why couldn’t he _ever_ be smooth? Really?

Jean-Claude’s hands were definitely wandering—perfectly polite, though, of course. They’d moved down from Jensen’s shoulders to circle his wrists and Jensen didn’t know what it meant that his pulse was currently going at double time. He wondered if Jean-Claude could feel that—if he knew. “I’m normally not one for the parties. I only came as a favor to an old friend but, seeing you, I’m glad that I did! It is…like kismet.”

Jensen nodded stupidly before he even realized what he was agreeing to but he couldn’t be sorry, not with how Jean-Claude’s eyes lit up. “So you must live here? In this city? Or are you like me and just visiting?”

The hands that were now entwined with Jensen’s were smaller than Jared’s and they didn’t do that distracting as hell thumb-circling thing and Jensen cursed himself for even noticing that. He couldn’t deny, though, that they felt good. “I, uh, I live here,” Jensen admitted.

“Oh! That is good. I might have to visit Texas more often, then.” The man had a million dollar smile—worth just as much as Jared’s, Jensen was sure. “I’m not too familiar with the area, though. Perhaps you could give me a tour? Perhaps tomorrow night?” So why the _fuck_ was Jensen staring at Jean-Claude’s face and only seeing Jared?

Jensen glanced away, staring at the wall and trying to get himself under control. Sure, the first time that he’d met Jean-Claude was back in Tahiti but damn it, he could actually talk to the man and _not_ think about Jared Padalecki and just how much Jensen may or may not be missing him.

“Oh, I’d forgotten,” Jean-Claude said quietly and Jensen glanced up to see his fond smile. “Just how shy you are.” And then he was kissing Jensen and Jensen’s eyes went wide. Holy flying _fuck_. Dumbfounded, Jensen let it go on for a few moments and, besides, Jean-Claude was apparently a damn good kisser.

Still. Jensen braced his hands against Jean-Claude’s shoulders and pushed him away, almost regrettably— _really_ good kisser. “I’m, uh…” Jensen took a deep breath, forcing it out. “I’m still seeing someone,” he said because damn it, he was. He might not know just how many people Jared had slept with or even, really how invested Jared was in their quasi-relationship brought on by the surreal bubble of reality TV but Jensen considered himself taken. At least until he found out otherwise. He was turning down one of the most gorgeous men that he’d ever met in his life but, maybe, hopefully, it would all be worth it.

“Oh.” Jean-Claude blinked at him and stayed where he was, not moving any closer. “I am sorry. I didn’t see anyone and with you here and I know that he is _there_ …”

“It’s…it’s complicated,” Jensen confessed. He couldn’t meet Jean-Claude’s eyes anymore and so dropped his gaze down to stare at the man’s shoes.

“Alright,” Jean-Claude said. “That is fair enough.” He didn’t let go, though, or step away until Jensen looked up at him again. “But, if you ever are free, I’ll take that tour anytime.”

Jensen flushed again and nodded as he backed away, saying something vaguely nice and positive. When Jean-Claude pressed a business card into his hand, though, he didn’t throw it away. Maybe he should have.

Jensen wasn’t home by ten either. When he finally got home, Chris smiling as he dropped him off at the door, his caller ID told him that he had two missed calls.

[Part 15](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/147220.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 17](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/150456.html)  



	17. In It for Love [ 17 / 18 ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you posted a comment about an update to this fic, I really didn't mean to ignore you. I just felt really guilty and wanted my reply to you totally to be "Next chapter is up!" Forgive me? ^^ I have no idea how long the next chapter will be but I really don't care how big it is, it will be all posted as one.

**Title:** In It for Love [ 17 / 18 ]  
 **Author:** [](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonspell**](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** RPS  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen (and Jared/a slew of other characters including Misha Collins, Tom Welling, Mike Rosenbaum, Danneel Harris, Sandy McCoy and some OMCs and OFCs)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** AU. Cheesiness. Fandom cliches. The usual drill.  
 **Summary (fic):** After a drunken dare, award-winning writer Jensen agreed to on a reality television show to vie for the attention of megastar Jared Padalecki who he's had a crush on for years. Only Jensen doesn't know how he's going to be able to tolerate all the other contestants and their widely varying personalities and he's pretty sure that you're not supposed to be able to get used to somebody filming you 24/7.  
 **Summary (part):** Three months is a _very_ long time.  
 **Word Count:** 7150  
 **Disclaimer:** Never happened, no affiliation.  
 **Master Post:** [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html)  
 **A/N:** ...It's been over a month since I posted a chapter of this. D: RL and the ReverseBB getting in the way. On a related note: if you posted a comment about an update to this fic, I really didn't mean to ignore you. I just felt really guilty and wanted my reply to you totally to be "Next chapter is up!" Forgive me? ^^ I have no idea how long the next chapter will be but I really don't care how big it is, it will be all posted as one.

 

[Part 16](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/148526.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 18](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/150890.html)  


**Hiatus - Second Half**

He didn’t mean to do it. He really didn’t know what he’d been thinking. He knew that he hadn’t had much business with keeping it and yet, there it was the next day when he’d picked his pants up off the floor where he’d thrown them, fluttering out onto the floor. Jensen had stared at the little, innocent looking card with the abstract graphic splashed over the front though he hadn’t been thinking about anything all. Hadn’t let himself.

Eventually, he’d bent over and picked it up, shoving it into the pocket of his jeans. Just because. There was no sense in letting something sit on the floor, after all. That would be just silly. If he didn’t pick it up, who would?

He wandered out into the living room, bare feet padding along the carpet as quiet as a ghost. The answering machine on the kitchen counter brazenly declared a red accusing zero but that would be exactly why Jensen had deleted everything the night before—he hadn’t wanted to risk caving during the light of day.

He’d really love to hear a familiar voice right about now. With that in mind, he pushed past the telephone entirely.

His wanderings finally took him into the little guest room that he’d reserved for his laptop. He supposed that, yeah, he probably should try to write. If he didn’t, assurances to his editor aside, he’d blow right on past his deadline.

The only problem was, Jensen thought after he’d brought up the word document of the latest chapter, that it was complete shit. The flow wasn’t there like it should be and the plot…the plot had left the train station a few miles back and Jensen definitely hadn’t been on it.

Still. It was worth a shot. Studying the last few lines, he reacquainted himself again and typed a few sentences. But that reminded him—had he added in the part with Meghan and the dream in the beginning of the chapter? He should probably do that. And, since he was doing that, that second paragraph was really kind of rough—particularly the third and fourth sentences. And he’d forgotten that he’d really wanted Paul in the second scene, too…

Jensen highlighted the entire chapter with the blinking cursor and checked the word count. Just over 21,000. Then he pressed delete.

That was probably much better.

When he exited out of the program, though, he didn’t bother to save. It was, after all, always better to edit shit than to be just writing it and having to edit it later on.

He wandered back out into the kitchen, past the answering machine with its red zero and to the refrigerator. There wasn’t anything inside, of course, but that didn’t stop him from looking—a block of cheese, a stick of butter, a head of lettuce and two bottles of beer—the overpriced import that only Chris seemed to like—stared back. So he closed the door but he didn’t move anyway. Instead, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the card again.

_Jean Claude Girard  
Photographer_

A cell phone number ran across the bottom, just above a studio address. Jensen flipped the card over, looking at the back—a black and white picture of a waterfall with a splash of green—and then put it up on the fridge, holding it in place with a letter magnet shaped like a J. He should probably throw it out. He knew what Jean Claude wanted—or at least had a hint. But yet—there was nothing wrong with keeping the man’s phone number, right?

Nothing wrong at all.

* * *

“We don’t have to watch if you don’t want to.” Jensen turned his head to look at Chris, ignoring the commercial for Tide that was now exploding across the TV screen. “The show,” Chris said. “We don’t have to watch. Granted, I love watching you squirm but we don’t have to.”

It was a thought—especially having to watch the nice little editing job at the beginning of the episode where it looked like both Mike and Misha had _followed_ Jensen into the shower instead of just randomly showing up like they had. That had been _awesome_. And they were currently making their way through the clusterfuck that had been the fashion show that they’d put on for Jared so Jensen knew exactly what was next.

He was pretty sure that he didn’t want to watch it but, then again, he was also pretty sure that he did. It would be his first chance at getting to see a hint of how close Jared and Sandy might have gotten. Jensen was really hoping that Ben and Misha hadn’t gotten too far, not with how they went out—with a shrug instead of a bang—so that would just mean that Sandy was the only one that he had to care about during this episode.

But there was no way that he could honestly answer Chris’s question, so Jensen just shrugged and turned back towards the screen. If he didn’t actively say yes or no, it would almost be like he wasn’t buying into it. “Alright man,” Chris said quietly. “Your choice.”

Honestly, Jensen didn’t know what he’d be doing if he _wasn’t_ watching the show. It wasn’t as if he had anything pressing. Sure, he hadn’t talked to Jared in a week after just about hanging up on him last Sunday and seeing Jared on the screen, laughing and happy and just being a gigantic shooting star streaking through everyone’s lives was hitting just a little too close to home but Jensen couldn’t look away either. He _had_ to be here.

He just wanted to know. In just a little while, he knew that he’d be regretting it. He didn’t need to see Sandy giggling and happy and hanging off of Jared’s arm. He didn’t need to see Jared practically panting after Ben the way that he did the entire length of the show. He didn’t need to see Jared laughing at every little comment that Misha made. Even if Jared had ultimately picked him, Jensen didn’t need to see all the ways that he was coming up short.

* * *

Chris had tried to talk him out of watching two more times but Jensen had just shaken his head. He was going to try something new: If he didn’t let it bother him, then maybe it _wouldn’t_ bother him.

Even if the only thing he could think about at the moment was the damn phone. He twirled the cordless in his hands, hoping that it would ring though he didn’t know if he’d pick it up or not. He’d already blown Jared off three times this week—there was a definite chance that Jared _wouldn’t_ call.

And then, there was always the phone number that was still hanging up on the refrigerator door, right where Jensen had put it.

Jensen stared at the phone, hating himself for letting it dictate his life at the moment. Chris was gone, having left just shortly after the show had ended, and the phone was definitely not ringing.

Jared always called within a few minutes of the end credits. Sometimes even before. Jensen bit his lip—this wasn’t good, was it?

If Jared called, Jensen would pick up the phone. He just needed Jared to call first.

Would that appear weak, though? And what excuses could he give for not answering Jared’s calls all week? That he’d just been “busy”? No one in their right mind would buy that and Jared wasn’t exactly stupid.

No, Jensen couldn’t talk to Jared. If Jared called, Jensen couldn’t pick up.

Except that he really wanted to. He’d gotten used to talking to Jared, gotten used to having Jared there for him. This? Right here? This was like jonsing for another hit of crack. Jensen twirled the phone again wondering what number he would get if he just tried to call back the last number that had dialed him.

Probably his editor. He didn’t want to talk to her.

He didn’t want to talk to anyone, really—had barely even talked to _Chris_ and Chris had actually been in his damn _living room_. That was _stupid_. So much for actually having a fucking life beyond Jared. Wasn’t that what he was supposed to do now that the show had ended? Wasn’t he supposed to “return to his real life”? And not sit around waiting for freaking Jared Padalecki to decide to call him? Jensen had thought he’d had a raw deal on the show but that was _nothing_ compared to this. Here he was, supposed to be living his own life, and all he could do was sit around and wait for Jared to cross his path again—just like he’d been doing on the show.

Angry at himself, Jensen jumped up and stalked to where the base for the cordless was sitting by the answering machine. He slammed the phone down—he wasn’t waiting for Jared fucking Padalecki to call him. If he ever did. No, Jensen had other things to do with his time. He had other…

Jensen glanced over at the refrigerator, at the neatly scrawled name and number. He could do that.

…Except for the fact that he had no interest in doing so. God _fucking_ damn it. Jensen snarled at himself. Jared had apparently _ruined_ him. Jean Claude was someone that Jensen should be _leaping_ at: gorgeous, successful, confident, sexy, and, for some _crazy_ reason, interested in Jensen. But yet here Jensen was, with absolutely zero interest in calling him back besides some vague melodrama about making Jared jealous or some such thing.

“Doesn’t fucking work that way,” Jensen growled to himself. Sure, _Jensen_ could be jealous because all of Jared’s escapades were being broadcasted into Jensen’s living room on a weekly basis. What the fuck would going out with Jean Claude Girard accomplish?

And how sad was it that, as awesome of a man as Jensen was sure that Jean Claude was, all Jensen could think of doing with him was using him to get back at Jared? He didn’t deserve that. Nobody deserved that.

He’d just get out of the house, that’s what he’d do. So he wouldn’t call Jean Claude to have an excuse, but he’d still…go for a walk. Or something. That was exactly what he’d do. Jensen snatched his coat up off the back of the chair and hauled open the front door, dead set on maybe going down to the park. He never even made it a step.

A tall man was standing at the door, nearly completely buried in an oversized hoodie but looking just about as startled as Jensen felt and it took Jensen a few long seconds to get it. In his defense, it wasn’t often that Jared wore a hoodie.

“Jensen?” Jensen gaped because he was pretty sure that he hadn’t just stepped into the Twilight Zone which meant one of two things: either he’d somehow nodded off somewhere or _Jared was at his front door_.

“What are doing here?” Jensen asked. It came out blunter than he’d intended but, Jesus, Jared was at his front door!

Jared flinched and Jensen felt instantly guilty. “I, uh, wanted to see you.” Jared ducked his head, dropping his eyes to the floor. “Can I come in?” he asked. “If nothing else, so nobody will see me? If I get caught here, I’ll owe Jeff three million dollars…”

“…Seriously?” _Three million dollars_? And Jared was _here_? Jensen thought that if there was a chance that he’d be fined three million dollars for being somewhere, he’d probably be on the opposite side of the world.

“Jen.”

Jensen shook himself and opened the door wider, stepping out of the way. “Yeah, sure,” he said. “Come in.” He was still kind of stuck on the fact that Jared was _here_ , in Texas, standing in Jensen’s doorway and not out in L.A. where he should be, schmoozing with famous people.

Jared waited until Jensen shut the door behind him before he took off the hoodie—like people wouldn’t be able to recognize him from height alone, Jensen thought inanely. It was almost as if he’d forgotten just how tall Jared really was—he wasn’t used to looking up anymore. Jared walked to the middle of the living room before turning around. “You wouldn’t pick up your phone,” he told the floor.

Jensen nodded because there was no sense in denying it though, “I’ve been busy,” popped out all by itself despite his wince.

“Yeah,” Jared said, reaching into his hoodie. “I got that.” He pulled out a stack of glossy rolled paper and handed it to Jensen, waving it slowly when Jensen merely stared in confusion. The paper unfurled in Jensen’s hand, revealing the cover of _Us Weekly_ with Angelina Jolie’s smiling face and a million and one scenarios flew through Jensen’s mind before one definite possibility came front and center and the bottom of his stomach dropped out. “It’s on page 17.”  
  
The magazine felt alive in Jensen’s hand. He knew in his head that it wasn’t but he wanted to drop the glossy pages like a snake. Jared knew. Jensen hadn’t even done anything and Jared already knew. What did this mean?

“And I…” Jensen jerked his head up, preferring to stare at Jared than Angelina’s pitying grin but Jared was staring at the floor again, his hands in his pockets looking _anything_ but Jared Padalecki. For the first time since Jensen had met the shooting star that was Jared, Jared looked completely unsure of himself. Like he didn’t know where he stood….like Jensen was about to tell him _no_.

The past few weeks were hitting hard and heavy, running through Jensen’s mind—the strange limbo that they’d been suspended in and all the various bits of jealousy, both warranted and unwarranted, and the exact reason why he’d stopped taking Jared’s calls. Why he’d tried to take his life back. And now Jared was here, right in front of him. What did he want to say? What did he need to say?

“I owe you an explanation, Jensen,” Jared said and then Jensen was staring at Jared’s all too earnest eyes again and he couldn’t think, couldn’t move, couldn’t even breathe. He was a deer caught in the headlights. Jared looked away. “After you hung up on me, I did some thinking. And I think I finally realized something.” He huffed a laugh. “I get paid the big bucks for my looks, Jen, not my smarts.”

Jensen blinked at the self-slam. Where was Jared going with this? “It’s all right,” he murmured, just because it was something to say, not that because he actually thought it made sense.

“No, it’s not alright, Jensen, and don’t pretend that it is.” Jared took a few steps forward and there hadn’t been a whole lot of room between them in the first place—not for Jared’s long legs. Jared stopped directly in front of Jensen, making Jensen have to tilt his head or end up staring at Jared’s chin. “If it was really alright, I wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t need to be here. Not that I didn’t want to see you again, but if it was alright, I could have waited the next month and a half.” When Jared paused, waiting for a response, Jensen nodded. “I’ve been a dick,” Jared confessed. “It’s just…there was just the show and me being me and all these normal rules that you operate under just don’t apply to our situation, do they?”

Jensen shook his head, his mind still blank as he stared downward at Jared’s shoulders, analyzing the dark blue seam line of Jared’s sweatshirt. “No, they don’t,” he answered by rote, though, because that was something that he’d figured out long before now.

“No, they don’t,” Jared repeated and then his arms were wrapping around Jensen and Jensen found himself getting pulled that last bit further to be pressed up against Jared. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of Jared’s shirt and felt a ball of emotions tumble through him. “I don’t want to lose you,” Jared mumbled, his face pressed against Jensen’s hair. Not knowing what else to do, not even pretending that he didn’t want to, Jensen raised his arms awkwardly and hugged Jared back.

Then, just as suddenly as he had stepped forward, Jared stepped back. He took a deep breath and leveled a look at Jensen. “I’m sorry, Jensen. You deserved this a long time ago and I just wasn’t thinking. Nothing happened with anyone, I swear. Nothing serious. There was a lot of kissing and making out and I know how they can make it look but I _swear_ , Jen. I’m not…I’m not…you know. Because we were being _filmed_ and, yeah, I forgot that sometimes but there are lines, I always knew that.”

Jensen closed his eyes, letting the words sink into the swirling hurt that he hadn’t let himself acknowledge. It still had an edge and the jealousy was still there but he couldn’t deny that it was exactly what he wanted to hear. Well, not exactly what he wanted but the only thing that would make sense—that would make Jared not a liar. “Sandy?” Because, yeah, Jensen remembered handjobs in the ocean—too far out to be filmed.

“Sandy has different rules,” Jared answered and Jensen jerked his head up, an uneasy thought crossing his mind. Jesus fucking _Christ_ , had he unknowingly violated some kind of reality show rule? Had he been so tied up in how normal life would operate and how it was so different from the surreal fishtank that he’d been dropped in and then spun around by the whirlwind that was Jared Padalecki that he’d crossed a line that no one else would.

As if guessing his thoughts, Jared winced. “Not that I’m saying that you don’t and _fuck_ , I’m screwing this all up. I showed up to fix it and Jeff is totally going to be suing me for $3 million just as I soon as I get home and I’m just fucking it up, aren’t I?” He pushed a hand through his hair, getting it out of his eyes. “It was a dating show, Jen. I was dating everyone on it.”

Jensen nodded slowly. “Okay…”

“No, not okay. I’m not saying that it’s normal for me. God, Jen, that wasn’t anywhere near normal for me—I’m not like that. I mean, I know that some guys, if you give that chance, there’re just going to go crazy but I wasn’t there looking for a good time, you know? Well,” he corrected, “not just a good time some people. I actually wanted something worthwhile out of it. Was hoping, anyway. And I did! Find something worthwhile. I hope.”

Jared was staring at Jensen again and it took Jensen a few beats to realize that, there at the end, Jared had been talking about _him_. Jared’s puppy dog hopefulness had been starting to crumble before Jensen managed to work himself up to an answer. “Me too,” he blurted and then winced. He picked up Jared’s words and pushed them back at him, because it was easier than coming up with his own. “I hoping it’s worthwhile, too.”

The tension left Jared’s shoulders, like the determination that had been holding him suddenly left and Jared breathed a deep sigh. Then he laughed. “I’m over here babbling, Jen. Scared that I might be…”

“You’re not,” Jensen said hurriedly, cutting Jared off. Whatever it was that Jared was scared that he thought that he might be doing, he wasn’t. Jensen was sure of that.

Jared nodded, letting a little smile pull at his mouth. “I’m not going to lie and say that Sandy didn’t mean anything to me but, Jen, I picked you. You’re the one that I wanted. And I’m pretty sure that I was getting close to knowing that when we decided to go to Tahiti. I mean, God, look at all the stuff I did with you! You make me stupid, Jen. My mother’s horrified watching the show and my little sister’s traumatized.”

Jensen allowed himself a small smile and ducked his head. “Yeah, mine too,” he admitted. His mother actually refused to even talk about the show due to the general uncomfortableness that she felt. Jensen noted that she was still watching faithfully, though.

“So,” Jared said. “Please go back to talking to me?” Jensen wasn’t sure how it was possible but 6’5 Jared Padalecki was managing to look all of five at the moment and there wasn’t anything that Jensen could do but nod helplessly. He couldn’t say no to that face, not with the pleading puppy dog eyes. And it was totally worth it for the grin that broke across Jared’s face. “Yes!” he shouted, fist pumping the air. He rushed toward Jensen before Jensen could even blink and scooped him up into a hug. “And then phone sex?”

Jensen froze, his hands clutching Jared’s shoulders as his face went red. All it took was Jared’s voice saying the word “sex” and he was stuck, his mind in a never-ending loop. “Or maybe just sex?” Jared asked with a grin and once again, Jensen was stuck nodding helplessly. Yes please?

Weeks with nothing but his right hand and seething jealousy and then suddenly Jared Padalecki showed up on his doorstep offering heartfelt apologies and orgasms? Somebody really should have told him that it was his birthday. Called, maybe. Something.

‘Cause Jensen was pretty damn sure that life didn’t get any better than this.

* * *

Jared seemed bound and determined to lick every inch of Jensen’s skin. Except, of course, exactly where Jensen needed that clever tongue the most. Jensen squirmed on the bed, arching upward despite Jared’s hands trying to hold him flat. Too much damn _teasing_ … Jensen was _dying_ over here.

Jared’s tongue licked down Jensen’s leg, flicking at his knee and Jensen moaned in frustration. Jared chuckled. “Just mappin’ out the territory, Jen…”

“Fuck…” Jensen replied. He couldn’t take it anymore. He reached down and buried his hands in Jared’s hair. “Show you mappin’ territory,” he muttered and pulled Jared upward. Jared went willing, grinning until their mouths met, wet and slick, and then he was all business again, pushing Jensen down against the bed as he licked inside his mouth. Jensen skated his hands down over Jared’s shoulders and past his chest to follow the fine line of hair that started about midway up his stomach. Jared hissed and squirmed as Jensen’s fist closed around his dick, his hips rocking forward.

“God, yeah,” Jared mumbled, pushing as close as he could possibly get and finally—fucking _finally_ —moving his hand to Jensen’s dick, wrapping his long fingers around it and stroking with long, hard pulls. Jensen’s vision started to dim around the edges.

He kissed Jared harder, his own hand following Jared’s rhythm, trying to get Jared off and loving each moan and whimper Jared rewarded him with. He’d forgotten just how damn vocal Jared was during sex and it was making him shiver in response. “Fuck, Jen,” Jared was muttering in between hard, bruising kisses, “yeah, just like that, _Jesus_ , so fucking good…” Jensen thought that he was going to explode from sensory overload long before he actually made it to orgasm.

With a shudder and a bitten off whine, Jared beat him there, his hips rocking into Jensen’s fist, pushing Jensen upward and Jensen didn’t even have time to brace himself before his was coming too, purely out of sympathetic response. His vision grayed and then went dark as pleasure flooded through his body.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Jared was saying and Jensen hovered in a haze as Jared bent his head to nip and lick ruthlessly at Jensen’s neck. There was the faint worry about hickeys but it quickly slipped away, replaced by the sheer immediacy of Jared.

With one last shudder, Jared collapsed on top of Jensen, pressing him into the bed, nearly crushing him. It was hard to breathe but Jensen just wrapped his arms around Jared and held him there. Breathing was overrated anyway.

* * *

Jensen frowned as he slowly moved to wakefulness. He had no idea what time it was, but he knew that the sun wasn’t up yet and that meant that he wasn’t about to open his eyes let alone get out of bed.

Except he wasn’t alone. Jensen’s eyes snapped open, just in time to catch sight of Jared bending down before the world went fuzzy and a quick kiss was being pressed to his lips. “Sorry, Jen…” Jared whispered.

“Jared?” Jensen asked, confused for a few moments before the previous night came rushing back. His heart skipped a beat. Jared had _stayed_. He looked over at the clock. 4:34 A.M. He had no idea how much sleep he’d really gotten—Jared had woken him up several times. Jensen had vague recollections of that, though he couldn’t be sure how much he’d dreamed and how much had actually happened. The relaxed sprawl of his body, though, with the pleasant hum of contentedness told him it was probably more of the former than the later. Jensen’s dreams had never been able to achieve such an effect, no matter _how_ good they were.

“I’ve got to go,” Jared said, staring down at Jensen regretfully.

“You do?” Jensen’s mind couldn’t quite fathom why at the moment. He wasn’t to that point yet. Coffee would probably help or, barring that, a couple more hours of sleep. Like twelve or so.

“Yeah. Jeff will kill me, remember? Can’t let anyone know that I’m here.”

And just like that, the pleasant little bubble that Jensen had been floating in popped. He felt a surge of disappointment and was too tired to fight it. But he nodded, slowly waking up. “Okay,” he said.

Jared nodded too. “Okay,” he repeated. “So, listen: I’ll call you in a little while. You know, when you’re more awake.” He smiled down at Jensen, his hand petting alone Jensen’s hairline. “And you’ll answer, right?”

Jensen nodded again, unable to understand at the moment why he wouldn’t. He scrubbed at his eyes and then pushed off the blankets. “I’ll walk you out,” he said.

Jared shook his head and pulled the covers back up. “No, stay here. You’re tired. Just…pick up when I call you.” He smiled, small and quick. “It’ll make the next six weeks go by faster.”

That was right. This was going to be the last time that he’d see Jared for awhile. And he wasn’t even supposed to be seeing him now. Jensen swallowed hard. Six weeks—a month and a half—without Jared. Sure, he’d done it before, but it wasn’t anything he particularly cared to repeat. But it wasn’t like they had a choice.

Jensen surged upward before Jared had the chance to move away and surprised him by pulling him back down and kissing him hard. If Jensen had to make it through the long weeks ahead, he was going to get his fill now, damn it. Jared gave in easily, submitting and letting Jensen take charge until Jensen finally let him go. They both breathed slow, looking at each other.

Jared licked his lips. “I’ll see you later,” he said and Jensen nodded one last time and then Jared was gone, moving out the door, hoping to get gone before any paparazzi managed to put two and two together.

Jensen watched him go and then snuggled back down into his blankets. Six more weeks. He could do that, right?

* * *

The next few days were a bit of a haze, though Jensen thought that he was entitled to it. It was a Jared-flavored haze, after all, and he should be allowed a little bit of self-indulgence. He had to relive the past Sunday night over and over so that he could commit it to memory. Hell, he’d write it down if he was shameless enough. Luckily, he flushed a solid red whenever he thought about doing so. That was all he needed—if he died, Chris would totally have to find it and hide it from his mother.

He’d also never been more productive, writing-wise. It was as if all his basic needs had finally been met so he could focus again. It was glorious, actually. He had the rough draft of the next two chapters done, banged out in the past few days. The only times that he bothered to stop was with the phone rang and then only if the caller ID listed Jared’s number. He’d talk with Jared for a few hours and then he’d be right back in front of his computer, fully recharged and ready to go for another ten hours or so. Matter of fact, he’d still probably be in his studio, typing away, if Chris hadn’t shown up with food.

Jensen hadn’t even realized that he was hungry. He did now, though. He was wolfing down the Chinese that Chris had brought like a starving man. Which, now that he thought about it, he pretty much was—he hadn’t eaten since early yesterday…

“Spill,” Chris said, leaning forward and Jensen stared at him in confusion because, um, no, he really didn’t want to spill any of the food—he’d prefer it to be in his mouth, thanks. Chris rolled his eyes at the protective way that Jensen was cradling the take-out box. “Not the food, jackass. You new lease on life. You finally give up on that jerkwad celebrity?” He snapped his fingers. “No, I know—you went out with that photographer guy from the party.” He grinned. “He give good head?”

Jensen made sure to actually swallow the food that he was deadset on choking on if Chris kept it up. “Jared’s not a jerkwad,” he said, deciding that, out of all that Chris had said, that was probably the safest to explore.

“Jerkwad for keeping you hanging like this, yeah,” Chris replied, taking a swig of his beer. “So you didn’t go out with what’s-his-name?”

Fuck. Sometimes Jensen really hated that Chris wasn’t as dumb as he liked to pretend he was. “No,” Jensen answered, trying to inject a note of finality into the word. The first thing that he’d done when he woken up after Jared had left was to throw Jean Claude’s card into the trash. He’d felt a little guilty afterward—everyone could use a good photographer, right?—but he’d felt that it was the right thing to do.

Chris sighed and let it drop with a “Your choice, man” and switched the topic over to his latest gig as Jensen concentrated on stuffing his face with more noodles.

* * *

Jensen thought that the episodes of In It for Love: Jared Padalecki were really starting to improve. Of course, he was probably biased and basing it entirely on how much screen time Jared seemed to spend with himself. Just like the Jared-induced haze of earlier in the week, though, Jensen thought that he was entitled to think so. He even confessed that to Jared, making him laugh.

“That’s probably true,” Jared said. “I think that the more the episode features you, the better it is. Especially if it features you on top of me in a bed. Now if only you had been shirtless…”

Jensen smiled happily to himself. “I don’t think that my mother would have appreciated that.”

“Mine either but I gotta confess, Jen, I really wasn’t thinking about anyone’s Momma there in that room.” Jared paused while Jensen suppressed his blush, thinking about the massage scene again, broadcasted in full glory to millions of viewers TV sets. “I’m not now, either. And I’m not wearing a shirt.”

Jensen blinked as his mind started to slowly connect the dots. Too slowly because Jared followed up his previous statement with, “I’m not wearing any pants, either, Jen.” Oh. _Oh._

“That’s uh…” Jensen swallowed. Jared. Shirtless. With no pants. Dear _God_. “Aren’t you cold?”

Jared laughed. “Practical, aren’t you?” he teased. “I think the hand down my underwear is keeping me pretty warm.” And there went any hope of Jensen _not_ being turned on. His brain sputtered and stopped, stalling on an image of Jared’s long body spread out over a bed with nothing but his underwear on as he slowly teased himself to hardness. “Well. It’s keeping my dick warm at any rate. How about yours, Jen?”

That was a cue, wasn’t it? Jensen was supposed to say something here. Unfortunately, the only thing he had at the moment was, “Uh…”

“Heh. I’d love to help you out of your clothes, Jensen. How about that? Picture that for me? I’d start by pulling down the collar of your shirt, just so I can lick at the junction of your neck—that little spot that makes you twitch. Would you like that?”

Yeah, Jensen was hard. Painfully. He leaned forward on the bed, folding himself over as he nodded desperately before remembering that Jared couldn’t see him. “Uh…” He cleared his throat. “Yeah…”

“Yeah?” Jared asked. “Then I’d run my hands down your chest until I reached your stomach. I’d hold them there, just feeling you underneath me, feeling you suck in that quick breath that you do right before I kiss you—like you’re afraid that I might not ever let you up for air. ‘Cause you know me too well. You with me, Jen?”

Jensen nodded again, but, this time, followed it more quickly with his vocal affirmation. “Yeah.” Oh yeah. He was definitely with Jared. His face was flaming with whatever left over blood wasn’t in his _dick_ but he was definitely on the same page.

“Good. I’d slowly lift up your shirt, running my fingers underneath the hem, touching your skin… How about you do that for me? Wanna touch you so damn bad…”

Jensen bit his lip. God, he couldn’t believe that he was doing this. But yet he was obediently moving his right hand to his stomach, sliding his fingers underneath his shirt. He sighed and pushed them upwards, pretending that it was Jared the entire way. “Feel that?” Jared asked. “Me touching you?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah. I’d lick my way up your chest because you taste so good, Jensen—stop to flick at your nipples because they’re just so damn perfect and I love how you shudder—” Jensen moaned, touching himself exactly the way that Jared was describing. “—and how you moan, just like that. So damn responsive, Jen… Time to take that shirt, off, right?”

Jensen sat up and pulled his shirt off, tossing it to a corner of the room and then collapsed back onto the bed, ready for Jared to continue purring instructions in his ear. God, they should have done this before. What the hell had Jensen been _thinking_? “I can see you, Jensen. You’re so gorgeous, spread out and waiting…” Jensen nodded again, even if Jared couldn’t see it. “What do you want to do next?”

Jensen groaned. Jared couldn’t expect him to actually _talk_ right now, right? Except that talking was the only way to reciprocate here and Jensen mentally smacked himself for being a selfish bastard. But what could he say? “I, uh…”

“Do you want to touch me, Jensen?” Jared prompted. “Want me to touch you?”

Aw, to Hell with it. “I want to touch your chest,” Jensen said, closing his eyes.

“Yeah?” Jared asked interestedly. “How do you want to touch my chest, Jensen?”

“I want to run my hands over your ridiculous muscles,” Jensen confessed. With his eyes squeezed shut, this seemed easier—easier to picture Jared as right there instead of thousands of miles away.

“You think I got ridiculous muscles?” Jared asked.

“Yeah,” Jensen replied, getting into it. “Yeah, I do. And they’re so hard and firm but your skin’s so soft and I love feeling it when you flex—love feeling your body move.”

“Yeah,” Jared breathed.

“Yeah, and I like to cup your pecs and thumb over your nipples because it makes you twitch and your whole body ripples.”

“God, that’s good…”

“And then I like your hips, that little divot before your thigh starts—like to run my finger down that line because it leads right to…” Jensen sucked in a harsh breath. _Jesus…_

“Leads right to...?” Jensen didn’t want to answer that—couldn’t—so Jared answered for him. “Leads right to my dick, doesn’t it, Jen?” Jensen’s dick twitched in his pants, jumping up at the sound of Jared’s voice, and he was starting to pant.

“Yeah, I like it when you touch me there, too,” Jared said. “Can feel it right now. Feels so damn good… Can you feel me, Jen? Feel me pushing down your jeans? Getting my hand inside just so I can hold my hand over you? Feel you underneath your underwear?”

Jensen moaned, shoving his hand into his pants and doing just as Jared asked. Yeah, he could feel that. Jared was such a damn tease. Of course he’d want to palm Jensen overtop his boxers—teasing the hell out of him until Jensen was all but flat-out begging for him to do more.

“Love your dick, Jen. Love feeling it. Love holding it. Love watching you come undone just because I’m touching it. I like running my fingers up and down the length, to feeling out your size.”

“Fuck,” Jensen gasped.

“Mmm, yeah, you sound just like that. And then, when you’re good and ready, I like pulling you out of your boxers, pushing the band down underneath your balls so I can get full access. Do you like that?”

“Yeah, Jay…”

“That’s good.”

“I like touching you, too,” Jensen said, his voice breathy as his fingers feathered teasingly along his dick—mimicking Jared’s touch.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You’re so fucking big. …Whenever I see it, just want to put my mouth on it…”

A harsh breath came over the line followed by “… _Jesus_ ” and Jensen grinned, knowing he’d gotten to Jared and feeling even more turned on because of it.

“Would you like that, Jay?” he teased, turning Jared’s own game back on him. “Would you like me sucking you? But you’re so damn big that I can barely get my mouth around you. Doesn’t mean that I don’t want to try—swallow you whole.”

“God, Jen, yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.” Jared’s voice was getting clipped, tense and focused, and Jensen knew exactly why.

“You thinking about that, Jay? You thinking about me touching you and licking you and sucking you? Thinking about how good it would feel? It’d feel real good, I know. I like giving you head. Love sucking on your dick. Spend all day on it and get myself off so many times, just because your dick’s in my mouth.”

“Oh, fuck, yes—Jesus, Jen. Yeah, fucking want you to suck me—only if I get to do the same because, God, I love your dick, Jen. So fucking perfect, you don’t even know. Lick it like a damn lollipop, swear to God…” Jared was panting harsh and loud into the phone as he said, “Jesus, Jen, I think I’m going to come…” and damned if Jensen didn’t beat him there because of it.

Jensen’s body shuddered as he orgasmed, one lone whimper squeaking past his lips as his hips bucked upward and his toes curled. In his ear, Jared was panting nonsense as he worked his way to climax, too, coming just as Jensen was sliding back down from Cloud Nine.

Jensen collapsed back against the bed and just let himself sprawl, his hand still trailing lazily over his groin and aftershocks rippled pleasantly along his nerves. Oh fuck, yeah. He had to do that again…

“So much for the shy, innocent thing, huh?” Jared teased, his voice still ragged, trying to catch his breath. Jensen thought it was just about the sexiest thing he’d ever heard. “What would your momma say?”

Jensen laughed, loud and open. “I really hope you wouldn’t be tellin’ my momma about this,” he shot back and Jared started laughing with him.

“Touché.”

* * *

Jensen didn’t know how it was possible but somehow he made it through the next few weeks. No, scratch that. He knew _exactly_ how it made it through and it involved copious amounts of Jared and orgasms with some Chris, his family, and a whole lot of writing. Between all of it, Jensen had barely had time to think about anything else.

…He had to say, the phone sex thing had definitely been one of Jared’s better ideas. He still missed Jared but it was easier.

And he didn’t let the rest of the remaining episodes bother him. What did it matter? They were all kicked off eventually, right? The only interesting thing, really, was all that went on behind the scenes—such as Jeff and Jared reviewing the tapes on Lita before kicking her off or revealing just all the crazy shit that Lita had gotten up to while everyone’s back had been turned. Jensen had no idea that she was the one who’d turned Jared against Mike and Tom or all of her other scheming.

It was like reliving the time spent in the house all over but this time with more information.

Plus, Jensen finally got to listen to all of Misha’s ravings. That was a definite plus. He was eighty percent certain that it was all just Misha yanking everyone’s chain but still. Misha confessed his dreams of world domination and his love of all things pumpkin and his secret desire to become a dolphin. Plus, his never ending respect and adoration for the noble unicorn—especially when it was a robot.

By the end of the last episode, though, Jensen was just glad that it was all done—all except for that one last thing. The envelope with the plane tickets and the invite was sitting on his kitchen counter and it was almost hard to believe that in about a week’s time, Jensen was going to be able to see Jared again. He’d get to see everyone else—and this time, he’d definitely remember to get their phone numbers or at least their emails—but he’d get to see Jared.

So many reality show relationships, he knew, never even made it to the reunion show. They crumbled to dust as soon as the surreal little adventure was over, revealing themselves to be the shallow connections that they were. He was hoping—and he didn’t think he was wrong—that his and Jared’s would do better.

It would, he told himself. It definitely would. In just one more week, he’d get to see that for himself.

 

[Part 16](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/148526.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html) | [Part 18](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/150890.html)  



	18. In It for Love [ 18 / 18 ]

**Title:** In It for Love [ 18 / 18 ]  
 **Author:** [](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonspell**](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** RPS  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen (and Jared/a slew of other characters including Misha Collins, Tom Welling, Mike Rosenbaum, Danneel Harris, Sandy McCoy and some OMCs and OFCs)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** AU. Cheesiness. Fandom cliches. The usual drill.  
 **Summary (fic):** After a drunken dare, award-winning writer Jensen agreed to on a reality television show to vie for the attention of megastar Jared Padalecki who he's had a crush on for years. Only Jensen doesn't know how he's going to be able to tolerate all the other contestants and their widely varying personalities and he's pretty sure that you're not supposed to be able to get used to somebody filming you 24/7.  
 **Summary (part):** Jared and Jensen and the rest of the cast are reunited as the show comes to an end.  
 **Word Count (fic):** 136,690  
 **Word Count (part):** 9550  
 **Disclaimer:** Never happened, no affiliation.  
 **Master Post:** [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html)  
 **A/N:** \o/ DONE.

[Part 17](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/150456.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html)  


**The Reunion Show**

Jeff’s assistant was terrifying. She stood no higher than five foot three, with her long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, but Jensen was petrified of her. He was hiding it well, but he had a feeling that she’d cut him if he gave her half a chance. So he was sitting exactly where she had told him to, on the end of the long couch (which was thankfully _not_ zebra-stripped) with his hands in his lap, because she looked just that pissed. Beside him was Danneel and on the other end of the couch was Misha was grinning from ear to ear and Jensen desperately wanted to talk to either of them but he didn’t dare. The woman kept shooting him nasty looks. Granted, those looks were probably more for Mike behind him (who kept poking the back of his head, the fucker) but Jensen wasn’t going to take any chances. They were all supposed to be waiting quietly for filming to start on their “live” (that would be “live” as in ten minute delay kind of live, just in case) show and Jeff’s assistant wasn’t taking any chances that they wouldn’t fuck it up. Jensen really didn’t think that he blamed her any for that: Mike had already nearly broken a camera and he thought that he’d seen Justin pocketing random items from the set already.

Jeff was somewhere off-stage, barking orders. About what, Jensen wasn’t too entirely sure. Jeff had left everything in the very capable hands of his little Napoleon.

He’d gotten a chance to meet everybody just a few minutes before, gotten their phone numbers, just like he’d promised he would (of some, anyway)—Mike had slapped him on the back and nearly knocked him over; Tom had been a little more reserved with a handshake and a warm smile; Misha had hugged him much to Jensen’s surprise, followed closely by Danneel and Sandy. Ben had scared the hell out of him when not only had he hugged Jensen but actually _picked him up off the floor._ Jensen had had one brief second of panic when his toes left the ground but Ben had put him right back down again, laughing. Jensen had let out a relieved laugh, feeling silly about the little bit of adrenaline still coursing through his system and had turned to the next person in the room only to come face-to-face with Felicity’s too polite smile. She looked like she was about to shatter.

…Or kill someone. Either/or, really. Jensen had quickly sidled away, waved weakly at Justin—he was enthusiastically waving to everyone like he was the Pope or something, so Jensen thought that it would only be polite to wave back—and dodged the simmering storm that was Katrina. The would-be singer had thrown a fit insisting that she get the spot closest to Jared when the PAs were busy trying to line them up, Jensen thought, in order of elimination. Which mean that the spot closest to Jared was _his._ She could fuck off.

Sandy and Danneel hadn’t moved an inch, either and, with the three of them plus Misha occupying the couch in the front row, that left absolutely nowhere close for Katrina to sit. Of course, she’d actually been offered a chair in front, due to her height, but she’d refused, seeing as how it would be on the end. Jensen didn’t know why she was even trying, though. It wasn’t like she even had a chance to try and argue her way into a better position.

Ben, Lita, Mike and Tom were all sitting one row behind Jensen, completing the final eight configuration with the other six house members that didn’t last as long on the show, sitting marginalized on the edges. Georgie certainly looked a lot happier than she’d had a few months ago and Mary was positively glowing.

“Quiet on set!” a voice boomed out and Jensen stared at Jeff’s assistant, amazed that her tiny body could get so loud. She slashed her hands at them and at the assembled audience, glaring everyone down into submission—even Katrina finally sat down—before finally ceding the floor. Jensen breathed a sigh of relief because he was only moments away from getting to see Jared again. With that knowledge, however, also came tension because he was only moments away from being on _camera_ again.

It would be worth it, though, he knew. He just had to live through it first. It didn’t help that the cameras that they were using to film the “reunion episode” were of the huge, couldn’t-be-hidden-with-a-semi and should-possibly-come-with-own-team-of-mules-to-pull variety. They were ginormous, on wheels that ran across the entire length of the set. Godzilla cameras. Jensen was currently fighting the urge to go run panicking through the streets of Tokyo.

Jeff emerged from behind one of said mutant cameras, stepping up onto the stage. “Thank you all for coming,” he announced, both to the housemates and to the audience in the background that Jensen was carefully ignoring.

By focusing on the camera-thing, he could almost pretend that the “live” studio audience didn’t even exist—and that said live studio audience had his parents, his little sister and Chris of all people sitting out in it—Chris who had punched Jensen in the arm after watching the final episode saying, “You fucker,” while the camera had faded to black on Jared and Jensen, standing there on the beach and Jensen had just grinned. He couldn’t help it— _he’d won_. It was all right there and it wasn’t his fault that, as Chris had said, “You had me feeling _sorry_ for your loser ass and this entire time, you _won_ , you punk?” Jensen had just shrugged helplessly because there really wasn’t much that he could say. He’d been under contract to keep the results a secret.

Chris had understood. Eventually.

It had been after he’d slid Jensen a suspicious look, his mouth pulling down into a frown as he asked, “This have anything to do with your mood reversal recently?” He’d rolled his eyes when Jensen had taken too long to answer. “It does, doesn’t it? You were _pining_ weren’t you, you pathetic freak?” Jensen couldn’t even refute it, even though it was only half of the story—it wasn’t like he could actually tell Chris the other part, however—at least not until after the reunion show when the cat would be well and truly out of the bag and there was a better chance that Jeff wouldn’t sue Jared for three million dollars because of a ‘breach in contract.’

They were here now, though. Now everyone knew that Jared had chosen him and he was just minutes away from finally getting a chance to see Jared again, alive and in person, and not just have him exist as a voice on the other side of a phone. His palms shouldn’t be this sweaty, should they? Jensen wiped them on his pants. “Welcome to the reunion episode of _In It for Love: the Jared Padalecki Edition_ ,” Jeff said to the audience. “Allow me to introduce your host, Miss Lulu Alveraz.” Jeff made a grand gesture towards the curtains at the back of the set and bowed, backing his way off the set with a smile. Jensen turned with the rest of the crowd to face the curtains, anxious to just get everything over with.

A woman pushed through the red drapes, and posed for the cameras, her hands on her hips and million dollar smile firmly in place. She was only slightly taller than Jeff’s assistant, clad in an orange dress that hugged every generous curve and contrasted with the rather alarming amount of bare skin that she was showing off. “Hi, guys!” she chirped, waving at the cameras and the audience as she stepped forward. “I’m Lulu Alveraz and welcome to the _In It for Love: Jared Padalecki_ Reunion Episode!” She stopped, front and center on the stage, planting her crystalline shoes. “Are you excited?” The audience cheered and her smile grew bigger. “Because I’m excited! So, let’s welcome back our cast!” She turned to face them as the audience kept cheering and Jensen straightened and swallowed. He was trying hard not to panic but it seriously wasn’t easy. He’d take not running away in terror, though. If he could just do that, he thought that he might make it out of this alive.

After all, if he ran, Jeff’s assistant would probably only track him down and slaughter him in the parking lot so that she could wear his skin as a trophy.

“It’s been a great season and we had such a diverse cast this time around. We’re going to take a minute and catch-up with everybody before we bring Jared out, if that’s okay?” No. No that wasn’t okay. But they were just going to have to deal with it. Jensen _really_ didn’t want to have be called out on camera and have to spend time dealing with Lulu who, frankly, despite her naturally darker skin, looked like she spent way too long getting a spray on tan because the orange was starting to overwhelm her. She kind of reminded him of a Willy Wonka reject, actually. Maybe the dessert had been Orange Cobbler.

Lulu took her seat in the middle of the stage, scooting onto the plush red chair that had been provided for her right in between where all the castmates were sitting and the small couch that must be Jared’s assigned spot. Jensen found himself staring at its beigeness, mesmerized.

“So, welcome back, guys!” Lulu chirped again. “How are you all doing? It’s been awhile since we’ve seen some of you!” Jensen had the feeling that Lulu was the kind of person that ended every sentence with an exclamation mark. It was probably how she lived life. “I’ve heard some great news—some of you doing lots of great things!” Lulu’s eyes skittered over to the teleprompter before coming back and focusing on Mary, down near the end. “Mary, you had to leave early, but I hear that you _did_ get that partnership _and_ , word has it that your firm is handling a high profile case!”

Mary nodded, pushing back a lock of her brown hair and looking no less perfect for it, completely and utterly polished. “Yes. I was a hard decision to leave the show but I think it worked out for the best.”

“Mmm hmm!” Lulu turned her sights on Georgie. “And, Georgie, I hear that you’re opening your own gym? And Ben, word on the street is that you’re looking to open a restaurant!”

“If anyone will take a chance on me…” Ben said with a laugh.

“I know that I sure would!” Lulu replied and turned away. “David, our famous sports-star has started doing ads for Nike and, let’s see, Katrina, you’ve been recording an album?”

Katrina flipped her hair and posed for the cameras that centered on her. “I sure have. Enrique has really helped a lot.”

“Enrique Iglesias?” Lulu exclaimed, actually bouncing in her seat a little. “He’s working on your album? Do tell!”

“Well, I really like his sound,” Katrina hedged and Jensen immediately started putting two and two together. Apparently, Katrina had not changed one bit since he’d last seen her. “He such a big inspiration—”

“Mmm, okay, okay,” Lulu said, cutting in. “Let’s see, Justin, you’re scoping out the scene, I hear, which is awesome! Felicity, you might have ties with Zac Efron? That’s amazing!” Jensen noted how Lulu seemed to be filtering every bit of information, not letting the ones that she thought were possibly bullshit slip right on by. It was kind of impressive, actually. He wondered just how many of these shows that she had done over the years. “And, wow, Mike and Tom—you two have teamed up in more than one way! You created quite the scandal on the show, hooking up with each other instead of Jared but it looks like it really worked out for you two and your careers!”

Mike wrapped an arm around Tom. “A good photographer and a perfect model—always a match made in heaven,” he proclaimed and delivered a smacking kiss to Tom’s cheek as Tom smiled despite looking away in embarrassment.

“Oh? And when do we get to see your newest collection?”

Mike laughed, shaking Tom a little. “Well, some of those definitely aren’t fit for public consumption, if you know what I mean!” Twin spots of color appeared in Tom’s cheeks and he pushed Mike away.

“Ooh la la!” Lulu said, tittering. “Then I’ll want to see them even more! Speaking of the risqué, Lita, I hear that you’re starting in a new Vegas show! About strippers?”

Lita smiled and leaned forward, pushing her already huge breasts out even more. “Yeah, after the show ended, I was approached by an agent who asked me if I’d be interested. A lot of people this that it’s just, you know, typical Vegas showgirl, but it’s not—it’s a main headlining event and serious work.”

“I’ll be sure and go and see it when it comes out!” Lulu replied. “Now, Danneel just posed for a spread in _Elle_ which is fantastic and I’m totally buying two copies, I promise! And Misha—you’ve been a busy boy! During the past few months, you’ve started a new _charity_? Tell us about that!”

Jensen jerked his eyes over to Misha, as surprised about the news as Lulu was acting to see Misha smiling happily. “Helping Paws. It’s a charity that benefits homeless animals, rehabilitates them, provides them with medical care and places them in new homes,” he said, for once his usual joking manner gone. “We take on the hopeless cases—the ones that no one else will. Too many animals are killed each year for being considered too much trouble and not worth the effort. Helping Paws would like to change that. In addition, we also train service animals and provide them free of charge to those who need them.”

“Wow! That sounds like a lot!”

“I’m very proud of how well the organization is doing. We recently just received several large donations that have helped us expand.”

“Congratulations!” Lulu said. “Which leads us straight to our resident superstar! Sandy McCoy. You must have shocked everybody when you decided to come on this show!”

Sandy laughed behind her hand. Jensen swallowed and titled back as he saw the cameras start to zoom in on her because she was sitting right beside him. “I did. They couldn’t believe that I really wanted to go through with it! But it was such an awesome experience, I can’t regret it for a minute. Reality shows get such a bad rap and it’s just not true.”

“That it is not! So, you’re shooting a new movie?” Lulu probed.

“Yes!” Sandy wiggled in her seat, excited. “ _Secret Lives_. We start filming next month and I’m playing a ‘super spy who gets caught up in a web of deceit spun by a mysterious stranger that I meet on a train.’ That’s straight from the tag-line. The mysterious stranger is, of course, played by the very handsome Taylor Lautner—very up and coming. We’re lucky to have snagged him in between Twilight movies!”

“Oh, you are!” Lulu exclaimed, pretending to fan herself. “Of course, we all would have preferred Jared for the role but I’m sure that Taylor will do great!” And then, Lulu turned her terrifying sights on Jensen. There was a lump in Jensen’s throat. “Speaking of, Jared, Jensen you were his top pick.” Lulu paused for a moment as if waiting for a response that Jensen didn’t know how to give. She only let it lapse for a second, though, before she picked it up and ran with it, evidently knowing a cold fish when she saw one. “Well, looking at you, I can definitely say that Jared has great taste! Now, you’re a New York Times Best Selling author and I hear that you’re working hard on a new book!”

Jensen nodded slowly and licked his lips. “Yeah,” he said and realized that he should probably follow everyone else’s cue and fill in a few details. This was just a strange press conference—he’d done those before. He could do this. “It’s due to be published in about a year. _Leaves of the Maple Tree_.”

“ _Very_ cool,” Lulu said and then turned back to the main audience, letting Jensen off the hook. “There you have it, ladies and gentlemen. As you can see, all of our castmates this season are extremely talented and have so much going on! Now that we’ve caught up with them, though, are you ready to meet Jared?”

The response from the audience was deafening, shouts and cheers with a few piercing whistles and looking like a writhing, seething mass until Lulu stood up, laughing, waving them back down with her hands. “Alright, alright! I can see that you are! And we’ll bring him out right after these commercials!”

The entire room _groaned_ and Jensen glanced around, surprised at the collective sound. Unfortunately, he agreed with it. Yet another reason to hate commercial advertisements. And he’d thought that sitting through them at home was bad—it was probably going to be nothing compared to the three minutes of waiting he had to do.

“Trust me,” Sandy said, nudging Jensen as if sensing his anxiety, “Commercial breaks tend to suck—there’s a reason why I really don’t do TV. And at least on talk shows, you don’t actually have to wait through them—you’re usually leaving when they have on one.”

“That would be a plus,” Danneel said and Jensen nodded.

“At least we’re getting paid for it,” Lita chimed in from the back and Sandy giggled.

“Hey, Jenny!” Mike called, leaning over to poke Jensen’s shoulder and get his attention. “Listen, when I said that you could call me any time, I mean that you could call me any time. Day, night, I don’t care. Tommy here might care but I don’t.” Tom rolled his eyes as Jensen smiled. “But I’m thinking about putting together a poker game, you should think about coming.”

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed. “Sounds cool.” It really did. Chances were, hanging around with Mike was liable to be dangerous to Jensen’s health but, he had to admit, he’d rather missed the mayhem. That right there, was a sure sign that Jensen was crazy. He chatted easily back and forth with Mike, though, until Jeff’s assistant shot them a glare.

“We’re back in ten, nine, eight, seven, six…” She counted off the rest with her hand until she hit zero and then Lulu was stepping up front and center as if no time had passed whatsoever.

“And welcome back to _In It for Love: Jared Padalecki_. It’s time to meet the star of the show so, let’s bring him out!”

Canned music started to play as the audience revved up its cheering again and Jensen didn’t even dare breathe until he saw the curtain move and Jared’s tall form finally emerged. He waved to the audience, mugged for the cameras and then walked straight up to Lulu who met him halfway down the stage to shake his hand. He kissed both of her cheeks and Jensen felt a brief, irrational surge of jealousy before Jared’s attention snapped directly to him and then he was completely and utterly blank, like he was waiting for Jared to fill him up with energy. Jared’s smile was blinding and Jensen’s heart sped up even faster as Jared came closer.

One and a half months. It had been way too long. And they’d really only had a few hours then, too. Jensen was still finding it hard to breathe when Jared walked straight up to him and grabbed his hand, tugging him upward. Confused, Jensen glanced between Jared and the housemates, wondering what he was supposed to do but Jared’s whispered, “Come on, Jen,” made the choice for him. He stood up and let Jared pull him over to the small loveseat and sit him down. Jared sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and beaming at Lulu while Jensen tried hard not to blush. A few months ago, he might have been used to this. He was out of practice now.

Lulu smiled indulgently at them. “Looks like you’re happy with your choice, Jared.”

“Oh, I’m very happy, Lulu,” Jared replied, giving Jensen a squeeze.”

“So I hear that you two have been talking to each other nearly every night since the show wrapped in Tahiti! That is so cute!”

Jared laughed, waving her off. “Well, not _every_ night, right, Jen?”

“Need to sleep sometime,” Jensen shot back, the words just popping out of his mouth before he could even hope to stop them and Jared laughed harder. Christ. His _mother_ was out there. Somewhere, just beyond the lights.

“I keep him up sometimes. Real late.”

“Ooh!” Lulu said. “Sounds _scandalous!_ ”

And Jensen really couldn’t let Jared get away with that. “It’s really not,” Jensen said, blandly. “He just calls me and tells me baseball stats.”

Jared shook him while Lulu’s eyebrows rose. “I’ll show you stats,” Jared mock threatened. Then he tilted in close to whisper, “Nine inches of them, right, Jen?” just to make Jensen blush. Fuck it all.

Lulu squealed and clapped like a seal. “He’s _blushing_!” she said. “How adorable! What did you tell him? What? What?” And, for a moment, Jensen hated her guts. Just for a split second.

Jared gave her his best ‘innocent’ face. “I was just updating him on some of the boring stats I like to tell him.”

“Oh, I’ll bet!” Lulu said with a wink. “Jensen? Any comments on these ‘stats’?” Jensen shook his head in a quiet ‘no,’ mostly because he was still too focused on nine inches and how the hell was a man supposed to think when he had _that_ in his head? Lulu laughed again. “Well, let’s get out of the gutter and move on! So, Jared, we’ve heard from everyone else and now it’s _your_ turn! What have you been doing with yourself these past few months? I’ve heard absolutely nothing and while they do say that no news is good news, there’s also a saying in Hollywood that there’s no such thing as bad press! So, have you been working on any secret projects that you’d like to tell us about?”

Jared smiled, glancing downward before meeting Lulu’s eyes again. Meanwhile, Jensen got his raging blush back down so that he felt comfortable looking up again. His eyes naturally wandered across to the other side of the set, falling on the houseguests, some of which were watching him with amusement—Mike and Danneel—others of which were paying attention to Lulu. A few, though, were out and out glaring and Jensen really just made sure that he avoided looking at the far end of the assembled group. “I’ve been doing a lot of promo work for the show, as you know. Interviews and radio talk shows but, other than that, I’ve really just kept to myself.”

“Nothing new?” Lulu asked, disbelieving. Jensen couldn’t say as if he blamed her. Jared had worked steadily for years now, always have a movie or three going.

“No,” Jared said. “I was…thinking about taking a little break. Maybe like a year or so?” As Lulu pulled a face, expressing her opinion on that decision, Jared fumbled for Jensen’s hand again, gripping it and holding it up. “I think I might have a few plans.”

Lulu said some kind of comment in response to that, but Jensen couldn’t hear her. All he was focused on was his hand held in Jared’s and Jared announcement that had basically said that _Jensen_ was his plan for the next, oh, _year_. Jensen’s mouth was suddenly dry as he felt a few more insecurities that he’d been harboring drop away. Jared was planning on this working out, wasn’t he? He had to. That’s what he was saying, right here, on live national TV.

Jensen knew that he was grinning like a loon but he really didn’t care at the moment.

“—some clips of the show,” Lulu was saying as Jensen slowly tuned back in. “Now, all the viewers at home have sent in numerous questions and one of the most popular ones is: ‘What is Misha smoking in the confessional?’” The audience erupted in laughter and the houseguests followed suit, including Misha himself. “So let’s roll that tape!” Lulu said, using her mic to get above the noise.

On either side of the set, gigantic TV screens flipped on, showing the confessional booth in all its cheesy glory and Misha sliding confidently into the seat. “First off,” Misha said, “I’d like to thank President Obama for hearing me out. Let me just say that the translating went quite well. The wolves still have yet to finalize negotiations with Alaska, but we are quite hopeful. We’re all concerned, of course, about the oil supplies. After all, without oil, wolves wouldn’t be able to shuttle themselves back and forth to work and the economy would come just crashing down.” The screen cut to a second, separate confessional. “The blue whales are doing fine. Little Timmy just celebrated his first birth. He’ll make a fine dictator just as soon as we elect him. The dolphins, of course, are against this.” Another scene. “I, for one, welcome our Unicorn Overlords. They represent a kinder, gentler form of domination. I’m sure their horns are not at all as poky as people fear.” And again, this time cutting in to show Misha with his arms spread wide and in full song. “The hills are alive with the sound of muuuuusic!” The last one had Misha leaning forward, whispering quietly, “This has been Pirate Radio, your number one source of free information left in the world. Spread the word and fight the power!”

As the clip ended, the audience began clapping again and Lulu had her perfect smile still in place. “Okay, granted,” she said, “there was some variation to how the question was asked, but I think that they all had about the same message: What _were_ you smoking? So, Misha, care to elaborate on your… ‘interesting’ confessional monologues? They were monologues, right? Or should I call them rants? They came across as kind of rant-y.”

Attention zeroed in on Misha who just grinned and shrugged. “They were interesting, weren’t they?” he agreed.

After waiting a beat for Misha to continue, Lulu prompted some more. “Well, what was the point? I mean, did they have some kind of hidden message in them or…?”

“Oh, yes,” Misha said. “I was signaling the seals over in the Indian Ocean. They’re due to attack, you see.”

It was about then that Lulu realized that she might possibly not want to go down this road and, so, wisely backtracked. “Ooookay. I’m sure that our viewers at home will like that answer!” Jensen could almost hear the ‘not’ afterward. “So, we just wanted to show another few clips of Misha, since we had him on the spot. What does the audience think? Do we want to see another clip of Misha?”

The audience cheered. “You were a fan favorite,” Lulu confided. “Though, I think maybe the apple had something to do with that.”

The screen flipped on again to show Misha running amok through the mansion, zooming through the living room and up the stairs, the gigantic fiberglass apple held in his hands. He slowed as he reached the bedrooms, coming down to an almost crawl as he snuck into one of the rooms. The room was darkened, but shapes could just be barely made out on the beds and Jensen recognized the room as Mike and Tom’s. As the watched, Misha slowly peeled back the covers, revealing Mike’s sleeping face and Misha carefully set the apple down next to him before resettling the covers back over Mike. Then he crept out, the door closing just as Mike shrieked and tumbled out of the bed, having come face-to-face with the apple first thing in the morning.

There were other shots of the apple—floating in the hottub, in the pool on one of the rafts with a martini in the holder, sitting harmlessly in the refrigerator as Tom stared at it in disbelieving shock and it randomly appearing outside of the mansion’s various bathrooms when people were inside. Jensen’s eyes widened. How had he _missed_ this? He had a few vague recollections of Misha carrying around the apple, shuttling it to and fro but…

As the clip ended, Lulu cut in again, her voice rising over the giggles from the castmates—Mike being the loudest, still having not recovered from his opening scene. “It appears that that apple had quite the adventures in the house!”

“God, that stupid thing…” Mike said, covering his face.

“No one ever expects the Apple Inquisition!” Misha said with a grin and Mike broke down into giggles again while Tom groaned.

“I’m so glad that one didn’t make the cut,” Tom said quietly.

“So, Misha! How is the apple these days? The last time we saw it, Jared was leaving it in your, apparently very capable, hands.”

Misha smile grew wider as he folded his hands in his lap and leaned back into the seat. “The apple and I are doing quite well, thanks for asking. It’s waiting for me at home. I expect the dishes to be done and the bed to be made.”

“Ah, the life of an apple,” Lulu said and promptly changed the subject while Misha chuckled to himself. “Misha wasn’t the only one of the houseguests to get up to some weird, wacky hijinks. Mike, too, led quite a few. And we’ll see those right after these commercials!”

Mike groaned and Tom poked him with an elbow. “Serves you right,” he said.

Jensen would have watched more but Jared was turning in his seat toward Jensen and, well, there were priorities. Watching Mike and Tom flirt definitely took a backseat to flirting himself. It also didn’t help that Jared had resumed his old habit, his thumb rubbing circles against the top of Jensen’s hand. “I missed you,” Jared said.

Jensen ducked his head. “Missed you, too,” he said quietly, feeling just a little bit ridiculous for having to do this in front of hundreds of people. He was desperately wishing that they’d at least been given a few minutes to see each other before the show—just enough to get the initial awkward catch-up out of the way.

“That’s good,” Jared said. “That’s really good. Not you missing me—except that that’s totally what I mean and…I’ll stop now.”

Jensen smiled, still keeping his head down and staring at how his hand fit into Jared’s. “That’s okay,” he said. Jared babbling wasn’t something that Jensen minded.

“Talking on the phone’s not enough.” Jensen had to agree with that statement. “I was upset with Jeff when he wouldn’t let me see you.”

“You asked him?” Jensen asked, finally looking up—not really startled that Jared had wanted to do so but more that he’d dared to go against Jeff. Again.

“Of course I did!” Jared said. “I’ve been waiting _weeks_ and then to know that you’re in the next room but I can’t go see you? God, Jen, I could have broken down the wall. …I think I might have tried.” Jensen laughed quietly and Jared mock pouted. “No, seriously. But _she_ threatened to chop off my balls if I did.” He pointed his chin over at Jeff’s assistant. “And I believed her, Jen! I believed her!” Jared’s eyebrows were drawing in close, giving him the hopeless puppy dog look and Jensen laughed harder. “And I thought, ‘hey, Jensen’s got a use for those balls, so I’d better keep them.’ See, Jen? I did it all for you!”

“So _self-less_ ,” Jensen teased.

“I am!” Jared insisted. “You just have no idea what else I want to do all for you.”

Jensen had a few guesses—hopes, some of them—but none of which he particularly wanted to voice out loud where a stray microphone could pick them up. He ducked his head and looked away, studying the floor even as a smile threatened to break his face in two.

“Knew you’d like that,” Jared said.

“And we’re back in ten, nine, eight, seven, six…” Jensen winced as they were cut off but shut up obediently, biting back any other comments he wanted to make. Even Jared shut his mouth—and that was a small miracle in itself.

“And we’re back!” Lulu said. “So, before the break, we were watching a few clips of Misha getting up to some mischief! But he’s not the only one, so let’s see that clip!”

Mike had apparently nearly blown up one of the bathrooms on the lower floor. Jensen hadn’t had a freaking _clue_. It had involved some cleaning solution, a ping pong ball and the toilet and had ended with Mike covered in toilet paper and Misha nearly crying because he was laughing too damn hard. As Jensen watched the clip, he just shook his head wonderingly because that was so totally Mike. He’d walked around the house wearing one of Lita’s skimpy dresses in a wig, had scared everyone too many times to count, had wrapped the toilet in cellophane more than a few times (Jensen actually remembered one of those) and, then, of course, there was Mike and Misha getting ejected from Jensen’s bathroom as the girls pounded after them.

“Mike. Quite the prankster, aren’t you?” Lulu asked.

“I plead the fifth!” Mike said. “…Or was that I plead _for_ the fifth?”

Tom rolled his eyes. “With you, it’s all the same.”

“That it is!”

Lulu moved them into another clip of all the various work out sessions that had gone on in the little private gym and Jensen was man enough to admit that he might have drooled a little during Jared’s scenes. He wasn’t the only one. Lulu was back to fanning herself after the clip was done and Jensen was once again suppressing a little flare of jealousy. He knew it was irrational—she, after all, wasn’t the one who’s hand Jared was holding. It was actually a rather worrying occurrence and Jensen really hoped that it was disappear after he got to spend a little bit more time with Jared. He didn’t need to be growling at anyone that shot Jared an appreciative look—he’d spend his life doing nothing but being irritated at about a quarter of the damn population! “The cast didn’t _always_ work well together,” Lulu said, oblivious to Jensen’s little fling with the irrational. “Lita, you were pretty infamous at grating on some people’s nerves.”

Lita tittered and played with her hair a bit. “You could say that.”

“I know that you and Felicity and Danneel had it out.”

“Look,” Lita said, “Danneel and I might have had our differences, but we were definitely standing together against that other _bitch_ —”

“ _What did you call me?_ ” Felicity shouted, jumping up and speaking for the first time since Jensen had seen her. She had her fists clenched at her sides as she glared at Lita. “I dare you to say that again!”

“You heard me!” Lita shot back, standing up as well. “If the shoe _fits_ , princess!”

“Um…hey now…” Lulu’s veneer of confidence was gone and she was looking shakily between Lita and Felicity. “We don’t want any fights… If everyone could just settle down—”

“You should have heard what she said about you after you were gone,” Justin chimed in, innocently. “Something about incest and your father?”

And that was it. Felicity launched herself at Lita, the rest of the cast scattering, abandoning their chairs as Felicity shoved everything and anything that was in her way off to the side, furniture, people—it really didn’t matter. Felicity hit Lita with a flying tackle, taking her down to the floor with a screech and security was rushing the stage but they were a little too slow—Felicity was already up and running like a wild gazelle because Lita the lion had sunk in her claws. Scratches ran down Felicity’s face as she stampeded straight towards where Jared and Jensen were sitting. Lulu shrieked, jumping out of the way, but Jensen was a deer in the headlights, staring at her as she charged, his eyes wide disbelieving. This really hadn’t been what he’d been expecting today. Not at all. Felicity was screaming something about “It’s all your fault,” but Jensen couldn’t figure out who the Hell she was talking about.

A sharp tug on his arm had him moving, though, dodging and skittering off the stage towards the back area behind the curtain. The drapes swished closed just as security had started to encircle Felicity, trying to round her up. Over on the other side, others were holding Lita back and still more were blocking Danneel from joining the fray.

“That was close,” Jared muttered and Jensen finally realized that it must have been Jared who’d pulled him out of Felicity’s way. Jensen nodded sharply and Jared opened a seemingly random door, pulling him inside.

Jensen barely had time to catch a glimpse of the darkened dressing room he suddenly found himself in before Jared was shoving him up against the wall and blocking his view and then the world just went black as the door closed behind them. Jared’s leg pushed between Jensen’s and his mouth was hot and wet at Jensen’s throat. Jensen let out a startled moan as Jared voice came out of the darkness muttering, “Driving me crazy being up there with you, Jen, and not being allowed to touch you like this… Keep thinking about all the nights you kept _me_ up…”

Jensen sagged against the wall, letting it hold him up as he buried his hands in Jared’s hair and kissed him desperately—Jesus, six weeks might as well have been eternity—and rocked himself against Jared’s thigh. Phone sex was great and all, having Jared’s voice purring filth into Jensen’s ear about all the nasty things he’d like to do to Jensen, but it was nothing compared to actually having the real thing right in front of him, doing more than just making promises.

Jared’s hands skated up and down Jensen’s body, like he was trying to affirm that he was real before the dove into Jensen’s pants. Jensen’s breath caught, shocked as Jared’s hot hands wrapped around his dick, fingers moving however they pleased. Jared’s mouth stayed at Jensen’s neck, nibbling and sucking until Jared finally moved back up to Jensen’s mouth, kissing him again. Jensen whined and moved his hands down to push into Jared’s pants as well.

“Fuck, Jen, God, yeah…no fucking _clue_ …” Jensen wrapped on hand around Jared’s cock as his other popped the button on his khaki slacks and pushed the zipper down. Jared whined, his hips starting to thrust in a pleading rhythm as he tried to devour Jensen’s mouth with his own. Jensen started to pant, moving his now free hand down to cup Jared’s balls.

It was like flicking a switch. Jared pulled back, yanking Jensen’s pants down his thighs where they then plummeted to his ankles, before Jared surged forward, his thigh holding Jensen’s legs apart as Jared’s hands worked furiously, a goal clearly in mind. Jensen bit back at Jared’s mouth, catching his lower lip as Jared moaned and then he was coming, his body shuddering and his hands dropping away from Jensen’s dick to cover his own, angling it toward the floor instead of Jensen. Jensen felt a brief moment of disappointment before he realized what Jared was doing—protecting Jensen’s clothes. Jensen never would have thought of that.

In a matter of moments, too, Jared was right back at Jensen, his hands bringing Jensen off in a few quick, hard pulls and Jensen bit his lip, tilting his head back against the wall as he came.

Jared collapsed forward, pinning him to the wall even more as he panted in Jensen’s ear. “Been…dreaming…about this… Love you, Jen.”

Jensen swallowed and didn’t dare open his eyes. He didn’t think he could stand by himself at the moment. “Me, too,” he confessed quietly and Jared nuzzled against his head, nose pushing into Jensen’s hair. It was the first time he’d said it to Jared, but it was something that he’d known about himself for a while. “I love you, too,” he repeated, just to get it clear and out into the open.

Sucking in one last gulp of air, Jared finally pulled away and flicked on the lights, illuminating the dressing room and Jensen found himself staring. He’d been deprived for so long, it was like his mind wanted to save up for another possible famine—out and out trying to memorize Jared’s features. “Meant what I said out there,” Jared said and Jensen knew exactly what he was talking about.

“That’s…good,” Jensen said, licking his dry lips. Jared groaned and bent down to press a kiss to Jensen’s mouth.

“Can’t get enough of you… Might even be hoping for more…” Jared said and Jensen nodded. He agreed with that. He felt like he could happily drown in Jared. “If I asked for that, would you say yes?”

Jensen blinked, his mind refusing to come up with a possible answer for Jared’s question. Something deep down inside of him was screaming for him to do as Jared wanted, to just say ‘yes’ to whatever Jared was saying but he didn’t have a clue to _what_. “Asked for what?”

“I know it’s really short-term notice and all, Jen, but I really feel this. I feel _you_. If nothing else, say that you’ll think about it. Please?”

Jensen frowned. “Think about _what_?”

“Marrying me,” Jared replied, completely taken aback that Jensen hadn’t guessed.

“Marry you?” Jensen repeated, feeling more than a little slow. Marry as in _marry_ marry?

“Yeah. I know it’s only been a few months, Jen, but I’m certain that I want to do this,” Jared said before hastily adding, “If you think it’s too fast, though, I can wait.”

Jensen’s brain was piecing things together very carefully. “You want to marry me?” he asked.

“Jesus, Jen, yes, I want to marry you! I want to move in together and adopt kids from China and tour the world with you!”

“Oh,” Jensen said, unable to think of anything else. He was standing in a backstage dressing room with his pants around his ankles being proposed to by an equally undressed movie star. This kind of shit only happened in the movies or something, right?

“Just, think about it?” Jared pleaded. “There’s no rush, just think about it.”

Jensen swallowed hard. “Okay,” he said. This whole situation had been thrown at him at 100 miles an hour—the show, Tahiti, _Jared_ —and Jensen felt like he’d been doing nothing but trying to play catch up—or worse, hurry up and wait—for the past six months. He’d been spinning around, trying to make sense of everything that was happening, feeling sometimes like little more than an observer in his own life and Jared Padalecki was _proposing_ to him.

Take that, world.

“Thank you, Jen,” Jared said, wrapping Jensen up into a hug. “Thank you, thank you...I can wait, I promise.”

Jensen pushed at Jared’s shoulder, getting a little bit of space because it was probably time to make a choice for himself for once—his biggest one since deciding to go on the show. Or would that be the biggest one since accepting Jared’s apology? “No, I mean, _okay_ ,” he said. “To all of it. Or yes. I mean yes.”

It was Jared’s turn to look shocked. “Yes?” he parroted.

“Yes,” Jensen replied more firmly and Jared surprised him with a sloppy kiss.

Jensen’s life, up until six months ago, had been little more than a series of carefully placed safe bets. When he’d been younger, it had been a series of carefully placed, decidedly _unsafe_ bets—like submitting his first novel, a piece that basically bared his soul to anyone that bothered to read it or walking into the bar where he’d first met Chris. Life since then had become a little…boring. And that might have been the very thing that had made him say yes to Chris’s stupid dare in the first place—to make him mail in his application, accept the invitation out, go on the show at all.

Jensen was rather through with safe bets—the greatest things in his life had come because of leaps of faith.

He’d spent nearly three months turning an idly distant crush into a full-on, very real possibility then spent the next three months, losing himself pining. Jensen still wasn’t as sure as Jared was but, damn it. You only lived once.

And Jensen couldn’t think of anything that he’d ever wanted more than to get the chance to make Jared happy.

* * *

The set had been cleaned up by the time that they’d finally wandered out, alerted by a searching security guard calling their name. Jared had smiled, big and goofy, same as he’d been doing since Jensen had said yes. Jensen had made sure that they both looked presentable, half-formed second thoughts flickering through his mind. He still couldn’t quite believe that he’d said yes—in all actuality, he barely _knew_ Jared, right? Sure, they’d probably talked on the phone in the past three months than most couples did in a year but…

Jensen shoved the thoughts away because, deep down, somewhere, he knew that he’d made the right choice. His logical side was just getting in the way. Screw that.

Lulu was looking just a little frazzled, but she was hiding it well. Lita was sitting quietly in her seat but Felicity was no where to be found. “Sorry about the delay,” Lulu was telling the audience. “Moving on…” She waited until Jared and Jensen took their seats and then straightened her spine, pretending as if nothing had happened. “So, we all know that Jared didn’t go through this alone. He had a little much needed help found in his best friend Chad Michael Murray. Unfortunately, Chad couldn’t be with us today because he’s on site over in New Zealand—how exciting!—shooting his new movie! Chad, though, didn’t want to miss this and so he recorded a little message for Jared. Let’s watch!”

Lulu sat down in her seat, hunching over a bit now that that cameras were no longer trained on her and Jensen thought that maybe, just maybe, she was indeed human, and not some perfectly engineered perky robot. The fight had visibly drained her. He knew that Lulu Alvarez had hosted other reunion specials for the _In It for Love_ series, but, apparently, none had gotten quite this out of control before.

“Yo, Jay-man!” Chad voice said over the large screen TVs, Chad’s blond hair appearing on them. “Sorry I couldn’t be there for you and all but I got a feeling that you’re doing fine. Just wanted to tell everyone thanks for making such an _awesome_ show. I got stuck out here in the backwoods of NZ, but, hey, I’m making a _kickass_ movie and everybody better watch it! But, Jay, man, you’re the best and you know that I wish you all the best. I also know how pathetic and mopey you’ve been and what you’ve been thinking about and I just wanted to tell you, man, I might give you shit for it, but I totally understand. So, I guess I’m saying good luck! And if it works out, I’d better get a certain call, if you know what I’m saying. You know what I’m saying, right? Because don’t be thinking that you’re going to be asking somebody else—I mean, like, if you want to go with your brother or something, I’d understand, but still, man, I better at least make the cut! Peace out!”

Everyone except for Jensen was staring at the screen in straight out confusion—well, except for Jared. He was smiling down at his lap. Jensen, meanwhile, was staring at Jared. …Had Chad been talking about what Jensen thought that he’d been talking about?

“Well,” Lulu said. “That was certainly interesting. It’s really too bad that Chad couldn’t have been here himself but schedules are hard things to work around.” She shrugged non-committally and pushed on in what Jensen was starting to recognize as her signature fashion. “Unfortunately, we’re running rather short on time, so we’re just going to skip to the main event because we’ve got to get to the question that I’m sure everyone’s been just dying to ask! Only, it almost looks like we don’t even need to ask it! But, still, it’s an _In It for Love_ tradition, so, Jared, Jensen? You both look so lovey-dovey sitting there—did the famous _In It for Love_ luck strike again? Do we have a match?”

Jensen blinked at Lulu before turning his head to face Jared who was smiling easily. Jared winked at him. “You know what, Lulu?” Jared said. “I think that yes, indeed, _In It for Love_ luck worked because I’m really happy with my choice and I’m thinking of a future, you know?”

Lulu beamed. “That’s really sweet, Jared! And how about you, Jensen? You’re well known for being a bit shy but do you think that _In It for Love_ worked for you?”

Jensen nodded hurriedly as she turned her full attention on him. “Yes,” he said. “Yes, I do.” Jared huffed a laugh, giving his hand another squeeze and Jensen realized what he’d just said. He dropped his eyes to the floor, a small smile crossing his face. “Yeah, I do,” he repeated, squeezing Jared’s hand right back.

“Well, there you have it folks!” Lulu announced. “Another perfect love match made by _In It for Love_!” The audience cheered and she waited until after they hit their crescendo before speaking again. “So, listen, it’s been a really awesome show, and I’d like to thank everyone that came out for it. Thank you to the cast for being amazing, thanks to Jared Padalecki for agreeing to be our star, and thank you, the viewing public at home, for watching! See you next time on _In It for Love_!”

The cameras panned out, music playing over the speakers on the set and Jensen glanced around as Jared laughed. “I think we’re supposed to mingle,” Jared said, pulling Jensen upward. “That’s usually what happens at the end of these shows.”

“It is?” Jensen asked.

“Sure, why not?” Jared replied. “Of course, I only watched the last two seasons but that’s enough to pick out a pattern, isn’t it?”

Sure enough, the rest of the cast was rising from their seats, too, chatting with each other and Lulu who had stepped over to them. That wasn’t so bad—with the exception of Lulu, Jensen had actually lived with all of the people currently on stage for at least a little while. Some he even liked. True, some he didn’t particularly care if he ever saw again (Katrina was still glaring at him) but Jensen figured that he could pretend that he was remotely good at making small talk. For a little while at least. Besides, with the likes of Mike and Misha and Jared and Sandy, Jensen got the feeling that he wouldn’t have to do much talking at all.

Well. Except when Jared said, “So are you ready to meet my parents?” Jensen turned his head to stare, startled and Jared grinned. “Perfect time, Jen,” he said and that was when Jensen realized that it wasn’t just the castmembers standing on stage anymore—the entire audience was joining them. _Oh dear Lord…_ “And I can meet yours,” Jared continued. “Find out what Chris actually looks like, seeing as how you keep talking about him…”

“Or we could just elope right now,” Jensen blurted, only half joking. “Then we don’t we don’t have to meet anyone.” Jesus. Now _there_ was something that he’d never considered when he’d said yes—meeting Jared’s parents. _Future in-laws._ Of course, it wasn’t like he’d been thinking about very much at all besides the overall giddy feeling that Jared made him feel just by standing beside him.

Jared grinned. “We could,” he agreed. “But I think your momma would be pissed.” Jensen had to give Jared the point—even though he thought that his mother would probably be more hurt than mad. “I gotta make an honest man out of her son and you know that she wants to make sure that I’m going to be able to take good care of you,” he teased. “Besides, Chad would be upset if he couldn’t be at my wedding—you heard him—and I think the short cowboy heading straight towards us would have a few choice words to say, too.”

Jensen’s head swiveled around so that he was no longer looking at Jared but instead at Chris who was, just as Jared had said, making a beeline for them. Chris was smiling but Jensen could see him starting to size up Jared, even from a distance. Now that one, Jensen knew, Jared was completely correct about—Chris would have a few “choice” words to say if Jensen went and ran off with a guy that Chris had never met before. Sometimes, Jensen wondered if Chris knew that he was, in fact, not Jensen’s mother.

Right behind Chris, Jensen could see his family, making their way through the crowd and Jensen knew that it was far too late to run. Then again, he was finally starting to realize that it had been too late for him the moment that he’d stepped out of a car to stand in front of the tackiest mansion he had ever seen.

It was okay, though, because Jared was winking, his dimples flashing as he turned his megawatt, perfect Hollywood leading-man smile on Jensen and Jensen knew that he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

* * *

**Three Months Later - Puppy Love: A Sneak Preview**

Jesus. Just what the fuck did Jensen think that he was doing here? Jensen pushed away the odd sense of déjà vu and turned to glare at Jared who shrugged apologetically. “We promised,” he said contritely and damn it all if he didn’t pull out the puppy dog eyes. Jensen was trying to work up an immunity to those eyes but in the three months that he’d been living with Jared, he hadn’t quite managed it. Jensen really wanted to point out that there had been no ‘we’ about it and it had been _Jared_ that had done the promising but there was just no saying ‘no’ to that particular face. Fucking A.

“Jeff is so fucking dead,” Jensen growled. The threat was empty and they both knew it but it made Jensen feel better just to voice it. Jared didn’t respond, letting the matter tactfully drop as they both watched the five men that had infiltrated the new house that Jared and Jensen had picked out (spacious, extra rooms, and a big back yard for Harley and Sadie) as they installed cameras at every conceivable angle.

At least this time around, though, Jensen had been able to have a little bit more say in what went on, so he supposed that he should count the few blessings that he had. For one, he wasn’t being shoved into a tacky mansion with zebra-stripped couches and purple fuzzy rugs and gigantic useless plastic apples and a multitude of crazy people. No, instead, it was just him and Jared and the dogs and the rather tasteful furniture that Jensen preferred. And there were no cameras going in the bedroom—he was making doubly sure of that. _Plus,_ he didn’t have to do any stupid challenges, either.

In the end, Jensen really didn’t have anyone but himself to blame—no matter how he wished it was otherwise. He, after all, had agreed to this and had signed his name on the little dotted line. You would think that he would have learned his lesson the first time around but apparently no—he was heading into “seasoned veteran” territory now.

Then again, two million dollars, like Jared’s puppy dog eyes, was an _awfully_ hard thing to say no to.

So. For the next couple of weeks, Jensen figured that he would just have to endure his paid and contracted stalkers—let Jeff get his footage for his little spin-off series so that he could be happy and then Jared and Jensen could walk away with their brand new house completely paid for, courtesy of Kripke Entertainment. “A wedding present” as Jeff had called it.

Jensen glanced over at Jared who smiled at him before crossing his arms and returning his attention back to the installers, even as he nudged Jensen with his shoulder. Despite himself, Jensen smiled and nudged Jared back. After all, it wasn’t like this was the craziest thing that they’d ever done, now was it?

[Part 17](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/150456.html) | [Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/135247.html)


End file.
